


Healing Carefully

by Caedes12



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 158,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedes12/pseuds/Caedes12
Summary: Kagome has a special power to heal yokai as well as humans. When the Western Lord figures out about her talent, he brings her to his lands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying only to make minor corrections to this story, but it is nice to reread to see how my style has changed over the years.

Kagome smiled down ruefully at her patient as she finished fluffing his pillow. He was giving her the same smile.

“I do not believe you are well enough to be flirting with me, Justin.” She told him reproachfully.

He laughed, “I can’t move, what else am I supposed to do?” Justin was suffering from second degree burns over his back and parts of his arm. He had just came out of surgery to put skin graphs to make up for his loss of skin.

“How is the pain?” She asked him.

“Meh, no worse than the time I shattered my hand.” He joked. He had kept amazing spirits, and Kagome was proud of him. She saw his medical chart and he had gone in and out of the hospital multiple times.

“You are my easiest patient.” She said with a sigh.

He laughed again, despite the fact that it hurt him, “It’s because I am so used to hospitals.”

“I hope you have learned not to try to jump over bonfires.” She said, narrowing her eyes, “I do not want to see you in here for at least a few months.” She joked.

“That’s not fair, I have to come back in for checkups!” He said with a moan, and Kagome chuckled as she shook her head and left his room.

“It is really remarkable how quickly he is healing.” Dr. Ethan said, looking down at the patient information as Kagome walked up to the main desk.

“Yes, quite.” Kagome said with a practiced smile.

“You are quite a remarkable nurse, every single one of your patients won’t stop talking about you.” He said,

“No, I’m just a patient one.” Kagome admitted with a blush, her friend was making eye contact with her from behind the doctor’s back. She was pretending to swoon. Dr. Ethan walked away and Kagome walked up to her friend.

“Oh my God, I cannot believe you just blew off his complement! You should have said you could give him pointers over dinner!”

“Ellen, don’t be ridiculous. And I don’t want to date him.”

Ellen rolled her eyes, “Who said anything about dating.” Kagome laughed at her bluntness.

“Coming from the lady who doesn’t speak of anything besides finding her future husband.” Ellen laughed.

“Don’t judge me. I need a man to fund my clothing collection.”

Kagome giggled as she walked into another patient’s room.

Being a nurse was a natural pick for Kagome. She had always wanted to be a healer, it was something she was born to do. Being a miko in this day and age wasn’t easy. She had to keep her talents a secret, just like yokai had to keep their powers a secret. She never saw yokai come through the hospital, it was a way to be exposed. Miko could blend in easier, they looked and healed in a human way. Yokai couldn’t help but let their true nature show in an injured state, so Kagome never saw them.

Well, not never.

She did meet one.

A young boy came to the hospital a few years ago, when she had just started working. He had no one, his family had been killed. The police brought him to the hospital for his wounds, and Kagome had fallen in love. Everyone said she was crazy for taking to him, and older nurses frowned and said she couldn’t adopt every stray that come through the door. And Kagome didn’t. They didn’t realize he was different. The boy had been terrified of her at first because he could sense she was a miko. But after awhile, he came to love her just as much as she loved him.

And when she got permission to bring him home with her, she was overjoyed.

And when the adoption papers finally came through, she cried of happiness for days.

When her shift was over, Kagome hopped in her car and drove over to her friend’s day care center. Sango was an amazing woman who taught all the kids how to take care of themselves and be strong as well as how to read and write. Sango had not liked her son at first, and that had enraged Kagome. Sango kept telling Kagome to stay away from him, and to give him to the foster system.

It wasn’t until Sango told Kagome that he was a yokai that Kagome finally realized Sango knew about demons as well. Apparently, her family made a business of hunting yokai down and exterminating them. Kagome was horrified. Her miko order was about preserving balance between both species. It was the worst fight that the two ever had, and Kagome didn’t think they had been the same since. It was getting better however, because Sango was beginning to love Kagome’s son.

“Hello?” Kagome called as she opened the door to the day care center. Sango offered it to Kagome for free, which is the only way Kagome was able to afford day care.

“Mommy!” Her son called, running to her from across the room and leaping up into her arms.

“Shippo!” She said with a laugh as she hugged him tightly, “Did you miss me today?”

“Yes, mommy, I miss you every day.” He said, wiggling in her arms, but Kagome held him tightly, “Mom” He grumbled, and Kagome giggled before putting him down, “I made a new friend!” He said, pointing to the small kid near by. That was why he didn’t want to be held for that long.

“Hi, my name is Kagome.” Kagome said the small boy as she kneeled down to his level. He looked like a nice kid, his dark brown eyes sparkling up at her.

“Hi, I am Kazuhiko.” He replied, sticking out his hand. Someone had taught the young one manners.

“It is an honor.” Kagome said as solemnly as he introduced himself.

“Mom, Kazu and I want to have a play date.” Shippo said from her shoulder, he had climbed on her shoulder.

“We will have to ask his parents.” Kagome said, “But not today.”

“What!” Shippo exclaimed,

“We have to go to your aunts.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” He said, but he smiled. He loved his aunt.

“It was nice meeting you Kazuhiko.”

“It was a pleasure, Mrs—

“Oh, I am a Miss, but you can call me Kagome.” The young child nodded and then ran back into the playroom, “Say bye to Sango, Shippo.”

“Bye Sango!” He said with a smile.

“Bye, my dear, I will see you tomorrow.”

“No you won’t, Mama has off!” Shippo told her with a smile.

“That’s right, you only told me a hundred times!” Sango teased him, and Shippo giggled.

“Come on.” Kagome encouraged.

 

“Hello!” Kagome called, bursting into the door of her sister’s house. She was holding a pan with potatoes in it for the oven. Shippo burst in behind her and nearly made her fall over, “Shippo!” She chastised.

“Aunt Kikyo” Shippo exclaimed, tearing off his charm that kept his yokai features from being exposed. His tiny little legs changed as he bound inside and a bushy tail appeared, “Sorry Momma!” He cried before turning back around and jumping into his aunt’s arms.

“Shippo!” She said, hugging him tightly.

“Aunt Kikyo! We haven’t been here in forever!”

“You were here last week!” She said with a smile,

“Nu-uh, we were here nine days ago! That’s more than a week—can I play the Wii?”

“Of course, you know where it is” She said and he scrambled out of her arms to the basement to play. 

Kagome loved her sister dearly and hugged her. “How are you?” Kagome asked. Kikyo had a store that she ran for herbs and other eastern medications in the lower part of her house. Many miko in the area frequented the shop for things they needed, and many humans did for remedies that didn’t need or want western medication.

“Doing well, the shop business keeps growing. I am thinking about opening another store.”

“I know, I keep looking for places, but I don’t go many places other than the hospital, my apartment and your house.” Kagome admitted, sliding into a barstool.

“Thanks for bringing a side dish,”

“No problem, is it only us?”

“Yeah” Sometimes Kikyo would invite friends. The oven was preset, so Kikyo slid the potatoes in, “How are you?”

“My feet are killing me, but other than that I am fantastic.” Kagome said with a smile. She then noticed how stiff Kikyo was. She was usually a bit stiff, but this seemed more stiff than usual, “What is going on?” She asked.

“Well, I know you don’t want to talk about this, but we have to talk about Shippo.”

“What about Shippo?” Kagome asked, her tone already defensive.

“Kagome, he is going to live long past you and he will only look like a preteen when you pass away of old age. Assuming you live that long.”

“Thanks—

“Oh, don’t be like this. Kagome, you need a plan.”

“You always are going off about  _plans_ —

“But in this case, I am right, Kagome.”

“I will think about it. I am keeping my mind open.”

“He is already humanized—

“Humanized?”

“He has lived with humans, his personality has changed—“

“Kikyo, this is how he is. He acted like this four years ago when I first adopted him.” This was the heart of where Kagome and Kikyo. She believed yokai were inherently evil and needed human guidance to become better. Kagome never believed that.

“You believe in Kaede too much.” Kikyo whispered. Kaede was the head of their miko order. A wise woman whom Kagome loved like a mother, or Grandmother as she was a bit old. Kaede believed in the same thing Kagome did.

“You don’t believe in her enough.”

“You were too young.” Kikyo started, it was the day their parents were killed. Two yokai from a conservative sect assassinated their parents, as they were outspoken figures that believed in balance between the two worlds. When they had come to kill their parents, Kikyo had stuck Kagome in an upstairs closet and made sure she was hidden. All Kagome remembered was Kaede getting her after she had spent an eternity in the closet.

“And they were two people of an entire species.”

“They are not the only ones.”

“No, and there are other miko who spend their lives murdering yokai just like those yokai did our parents.”

“You don’t understand.” Kikyo whispered before walking away.

“Mom?” Shippo asked as she cuddled with him in her big bed. He had his own room, but the little bugger frequented hers more often than he didn’t.

“Yes?” She asked,

“Does Aunt Kikyo not like me?”

Kagome’s eyes filled with tears before she could help it, “You heard?”

“I have good ears.” He said with a smile.

“I know, I was hoping the wii would drain it out.” She said with a giggle, touching his ears, “And your aunt loves you, she just thinks she loves you because of your time with me.”

“She thinks I act more human.” He concluded,

“Yes.”

“But I am a yokai.” He said with a frown.

“I know, I think she forgets we are not that different.”

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Can you live as long as me?”

“No, Shippo.”

His eyes filled with tears, “Why?”

“I do not know. The kamis made it where humans live short lives and yokai live long ones.”

“But I love you.” He said with a sob, and Kagome pulled him close to her chest, hugging him tightly.

“And I love you. Don’t worry, Shippo. We will think of something. I won’t leave you alone. I promise.” Shippo was gripping her hair tightly, like if he could hold on tight enough she wouldn’t leave him.

“Sleep, Shippo.” She commanded.

“I love you.” He whispered again as he snuggled into her chest.

“I love you.” She whispered back.

 

“We have one coming in.” Someone was saying, but Kagome was watching the door. She was going to be up next. The patient’s heart had stopped and the EMT was giving chest compressions. It was tiring business, so as soon as they came in the door it was Kagome who would do it next. As soon as they burst through on a stretcher. Kagome swung with practiced ease onto the bed as the EMT hopped off and she took over. She barely paid attention to the loud voices commanding things. She counted and worked. Instinctively she knew it was not good, his heart was weak. The human wasn’t fighting like he should.

“We are going to lose him!” Kagome yelled, she swung off as another the paddles came out. She grabbed them from the nurse and yelled for the clear before shocking him.

The monitor did nothing.

She cleared and shocked him again.

Still nothing.

That’s when she saw his spirit leave him.

“TOD 1:07” Kagome announced, pulling away.

“But he—“ Another nurse whispered, looking to the man. She was new.

“He is gone.” Doctor Rose said, agreeing with Kagome.

“He didn’t have any fight in him.” Kagome whispered, wanting to push back her hair but her hands were still in her gloves. She slid them off and threw them away before walking out of the room. Kagome quickly made her way away from that room. She hated losing someone that quickly.

“Hey, Kagome.” Ron said sleepily, it was early in the morning.

“Hey, what are you doing awake?”

“I can’t sleep. Sometimes the pain gets to me.” He admitted. He was a cancer patient that Kagome enjoyed taking care of. He kept in high spirits though he was in and out constantly. Normally, Kagome didn’t have much to do with cancer patients, but there was a mix up when he came in, and Kagome checked on him ever since—even if he wasn’t ‘her’ patient anymore. 

“Your dad is coming tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah! Bringing my girlfriend too.”

“She is awful pretty.” Kagome teased,

“I know. And she is patient with all my hospital visits.” He said, a big grin on his face, “Is that blood?”

“Oh, shoot, I should go change. I am sorry.”

“Fine by me, is it a great story?”

Kagome frowned, “No—no we lost a patient.”

Ron frowned, “I am sorry.”

“Not your fault.” She said with a tried sigh.

“Well, come read to me then. My eyesight isn’t what it used to be.” He told her with a stern tone, and Kagome laughed.

“Ordering me around?”

“Well, you are my nurse.” He joked, as she sat down in the seat beside his bed.

“Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets? Haven’t I helped you read this before?” She asked him.

“It’s one of my favorites.” He admitted with a small smile.

“Only because one of the characters has the same name as you.” Kagome teased.

“He gets the girl, I love that story” Kagome shook her head and laughed as she propped her feet up on the side of his bed and began to read.

“Sh!” Someone whispered.

“Where am I?” Kagome asked as she woke up, blinking open her eyes and looking at her watch.

“You fell asleep in my room.” Ron said with a smile, and Kagome realized she had curled herself into a ball in the chair.

“Oh, goodness, I am so sorry!” Kagome said, sitting up and finding two other people in the room.

“Mr. Putter, I am so sorry.”

“You were watching over my son, I do not mind, Kagome.” He said with a bright smile. She and Mr. Putter had always gotten along.

“Alisha, it is so nice to see you again.”

“Thanks for taking care of him.” Alisha said with a smile, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

“Oh, I think he takes care of me more. What time is it?”

“Nine.”

“Shoot, I have to go get my son. Crap, Sango is going to kill me.”

“Can you bring Shippo in soon?” Ron asked.

“Sure.”

“Mummy!” Speaking of which, her son came bounding into the room and jumped up onto her lap.

“Shippo! How did you get here?”

“I brought him.” Sango said with a smile in the doorway.

“This is Sango everyone and my son Shippo. This is Ron, his dad Mr. Putter and Alisha.”

“Nice to meet you all, Kagome did you lose track of time?” Sango said with a polite smile.

“No, ding dong fell asleep.” Ron said with a smile,

“Hey, I had a long day.” She growled at him and he laughed.

Shippo had jumped off her lap and was curled in bed next to Ron.

“Why don’t you have hair?” Shippo asked.

“Because I am sick, and the medicine makes it go away.” He told Shippo, and Kagome mouthed that she was sorry to Ron, and he just smiled, “It happens with kids” He explained, “And I don’t mind.”

“You had hair the last time you were here.” Shippo said.

“I know, but last time I wasn’t taking medicine because I thought I was better.”

“And then you got sick again?” Shippo asked, and Ron nodded, “Will my mommy make you better?”

Ron laughed, “She is trying”

“My mom is good at making people better. Last time I was sick, she made me feel better.”

“I know I am in good hands.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Mom,  _please_.” Shippo begged

“No” Kagome firmly reprimanded. 

“But I have been good!”

“No, you have been running around like a crazy person.”

“But I want chicken nuggets!”

“We will eat a sandwich when we get home.”

“Mom!” He dragged out the ‘o’ for effect.

“Shippo, you are not helping your cause.”

“Do you not love me?”

“I stopped falling for that one  _ages_  ago.” He giggled, and despite how annoyed she was with him, she laughed.

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?” He asked, and she giggled.

“Of course I do.” She replied, smiling at him through the rearview mirror of the car.

“I love you too. I am sorry I was bad at the mall.” He said with a frown.

“You are entitled to your bad days, I get to have a bad day tomorrow.” She said.

He giggled, “Okay, but you won’t get any chicken nuggets.”

Kagome laughed at that one, “Oh, no!”

*** 

 _“Kagome!_ ” There was a frantic Sango on the other end of the line.

“What is it?” Kagome asked, she was on her break and sitting outside the hospital eating an apple.

“ _One of my kids is hurt, I don’t know what to do. I am not allowed to take him to the hospital without parent permission but his Dad isn’t answering his phone!”_

“I am on my way!” Kagome promised. She told her boss where she was going and then ran off to go help. She drove like a crazy woman, but she didn’t care.

Flying into the parking lot on two wheels, she grabbed her medical kit before walking into the door.

“He is back there.” One of Sango’s employees told her, and Kagome walked back to the back room. Her son was sitting next to Kazuhiko by the bed, and so was Sango. As soon as Kagome saw Kazuhiko in pain, she knew he wasn’t human. It was strange she hadn’t sensed it before. Immediately she realized that Sango must not have noticed the same thing.

“Sango, I will take care of him.”

“Thank God you are here.” Sango said as she stood up, and Kagome nodded, ushering her to the door.

“He is going to be fine, Sango.” Kagome promised before shutting her out.

“I don’t need a doctor” Kazuhiko said strongly, his face twisted in pain, “I need my Daddy.” Tears behind his eyes threatened to fall.

“Shippo, can you show him?” Kagome asked, and Shippo nodded before taking off his charm.

“You—you are yokai?” Kazuhiko asked Shippo, and Shippo nodded.

“I promise my mommy can help you.” Shippo said with a smile.

He nodded, and tears started to leak down his cheeks as Kagome looked at the injury.  His arm was bent at a funny angle.

“What were you doing?”

“Climbing a tree.” He answered

“We were playing tag.” Shippo explained.

“I don’t have much experience climbing trees.” Kazuhiko admitted, “Sometimes my uncle does.”

“Kazuhiko, your yokai has started healing your wounds, but it is healing the bones in the wrong place. I am going to have to put them back into place, and it is going to hurt a bit. I am going to use my miko powers to help—

“You—you’re a miko!” He asked, suddenly terrified, his eyes grew big as he tried to scramble away.

“Kazuhiko, I promise I will not cause you harm.” Kagome said evenly and calmly.

“She is my Mommy, Kazu. She is not a bad miko.” Shippo promised, squeezing Kazuhiko’s hand.

“Okay.” He still sounded uneasy, “Can I take off my charm?” He asked, and Kagome nodded. When it twisted off his wrist, it revealed magenta marks that went across his face. His hair turned white and a moon appeared on his forehead.

“You are a son of the west.” Kagome whispered in awe. The western yokai controlled most of the area and the yokai in it. The humans didn’t know, but the yokai controlled most of the major corporations in the west. They set policies, and dictated economics, but were hidden by charms. Being a son of the west meant he was the son of one of the ruling class of yokai.

“You know of my Dad?”

“Of course, he is well known in my world.” Kagome confirmed, but didn’t say it was because of his ruthless attitude and his killing nature, “I am going to put your bones into place, okay?” She asked, and he nodded, “Hold Shippo’s hand tightly.”

Kagome let her miko power swell before setting the bone. It would help with the pain, but not enough. Kazuhiko winced as it set, but otherwise said nothing. He was a strong young man indeed.

“Kazuhiko, we are almost done.” She promised, taking out supplies from her bag.

Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming aura crushing down on her. It was furious and strong. It was the strongest yokai she had ever felt. Her breath was stolen from her, and she could hardly breathe.

“Uh oh.” Kazuhiko whispered only a second before Kagome found herself pinned against the wall by a furious yokai. Though the charm was on to keep his yokai features from showing, parts of it were slipping, specifically his red eyes and fangs.

“I am Kagome, Lord of the West, I mean your son no harm.” She managed to say while his hand gripped her throat. She held out her hand to keep Shippo from doing anything.

“A miko meaning a yokai no harm? Do you expect me to believe your lies, human?” He growled, squeezing tighter.

“I—this is my son, Shippo. Your son and mine are friends.” She choked out. The door opened again as Sango came in, “NO!” Kagome yelled despite the pain to do so, “GET OUT!”

Though Sango looked like she regretted it, she closed the door again and thankfully respected Kagome’s wishes. The Lord’s yokai was pushing down on hers and every bit of her instinct demanded she respond with her own power. Though it sparked and curled beneath the surface, she reined it in with every bit of strength she had. One loose spark would send him over the edge.

“Daddy, look! She healed me!” Kazuhiko said with a smile, “And I am ok! Me and Shippo were climbing a tree like Uncle Yasha, but I fell. And I was crying, but Shippo told me his mom was a healer.”

“Shippo and I” The demon corrected, sparing a glance over to his son, then he pushed harder on Kagome, “That is a kitsune.”

“Adopted son” She managed to hiss, and he let go. She fell to the ground, coughing as she did. Shippo scrambled to her side immediately and helped her up before crawling onto her shoulder. She could feel him shaking.

“I was just about to put a cast on it. I know it will heal fast, but I didn’t want him to bump it and then break the bone to reset it.” Kagome told the demon who was now looking at his son.

“Fine.” He snapped.

“You have a very brave son, my lord. He didn’t cry when I put his bone back into place.” Kagome said cheerfully, despite the Lord’s angry mood, “I think that deserves a lollipop.” She said as she looked at his arm once more.

“Do I get a lollipop, Mom?” Shippo asked from her shoulder, “I held his hand!”

“Hm, did he do a good job, Kazuhiko?” Kagome asked, and Shippo looked at his friend expectantly.

“He did!” Kazuhiko swore, and Kagome giggled,

“Well, I guess you deserve a treat too. You can get them, Shippo.” She encouraged, and he clambered off her shoulder and hopped to her purse where he got out a few treats and hopped up on the bed.

“My mom has the best treats.” Shippo said, handing Kazuhiko the lollipop. Kagome let her power fill her as she wrapped his hand up.

“What are you doing, miko?” The Lord asked.

“It is just a precaution, it will keep out infection and help him heal more quickly. Young boys are so eager to get back on their feet again, and I would rather him heal fast so he can get back to what young boys do best.” She said as she tweaked Kazuhiko’s nose. “No climbing into trees until I say so, okay?”

“Yes, Miss Kagome.”

“Mom, can Kazu and I have a play date?” Shippo asked.

“Not today, Shippo. He just broke his arm!” Kagome didn’t think it was good to mention that she didn’t think the Lord would let his son come over to her house.

“Aw.” Shippo grumbled.

“Shippo, none of that. Kazuhiko needs rest to, and liquids. And if he shows any infection—

“I know how to take care of my son, miko.”

“I was telling my son.” She retorted, “And yours.” She added, looking up at him. Goodness, he was tall. His eyes were no longer red and showed brown, though Kagome didn’t think they were his natural color. His hair was as black as hers, Kagome wondered what his natural hair color was without the charm. Shippo’s hair was red when he took his charm off, but it showed black when it was on.

“Turning to your true form will help you heal, Kazuhiko.” He said sternly, and the child nodded before doing just that.

Kagome squealed before she could help it. A tiny little white fur ball was just so adorable. She pet his face and behind his ears.

“Now aren’t you just the most adorable inu I have ever seen!” She said, scratching his ears, “I know you will grow up to be strong and fearsome with a face like that!” She complemented. She realized no male wanted to be told he was adorable, “You take care of yourself, and I will check on you in a few days.”

“He will be fully healed then, miko.”

“I don’t care, I want to see him. Any kid that can not cry when he has his bone set can play with my son.” She joked with Kazuhiko and he barked excitedly. Kagome giggled again as she began writing down her cell phone number on a card and handed it to the Lord—who had yet to introduce himself, “This is my number, if you need it. I am sure a Lord of your stature has plenty of healers, but in case they have any questions about what I did. And if you want to set up a play date.” She smiled as she handed it to him.

“Hn.” He said, and Kagome didn’t think that was committal at all.

“Alright, Shippo, let’s go home.” She told him, and he launched himself around her shoulder.

“Mom, can we go to Aunt Kikyo’s to play the Wii?”

“No, we have to go to the sporting good store to get you soccer cleats.” Shippo whooped excitedly, bouncing on her shoulder as she went to open the door, but then paused, “My lord, there is an exit over there if you do not wish to explain why you have a inu pup.” He nodded turning to the door, “I’m sorry, my Lord, what is your name?”

“Sesshomaru.” He answered before leaving with a slam of the door.

Kagome shook her head after the door shut before gathering up her son and hugging him tightly, and she grabbed her phone that was ringing.

“Hey, Kaede.” She answered with a smile in her voice.

“ _I have a meeting for ye, child. We are going on Friday next.”_

“Friday next, perfect. Will we finally meet the new western Lord?”

“ _I am unsure. They may want to keep Lord Touga doing negotiations because he is on good terms with miko”_

“Alright, I will see you next Friday. Bye Kaede.”

“ _Bye child_.”

***

“Did she harm you?” Sesshomaru asked his son as he attempted to remove the bandage that was wrapped around his arm. Quite a few hours ago, Kazuhiko had reverted back to his human form.

“No, Dad.” He answered strongly, “Dad! Don’t take it off! Miss Kagome said it would make me feel better!” He pulled away from his Dad’s hands.

“Kazuhiko, I watched her do it. I can put it back.”

“But what if you don’t do it right?”

“We have healers here.”

“Dad!” He pulled away again indignantly, “Miss Kagome wouldn’t hurt me!” He swore and Sesshomaru stared at him. His son believed it with absolute certainty. Sesshomaru was quiet as his son sat and looked at the wrap around his arm, fixing the ends with care, “Can I have a play date with Shippo?”

“How long has the kitsune been in the miko’s care?”

“Shippo said she has been his mom for four years. I asked him after I met his Mom because they didn’t smell related—and she smelled a bit scary.”

“That is the miko in her. If you smell it again, do not trust it. This miko mother of Shippo’s is an anomaly.”

“What is an—an anom—anomalyly.”

“An-o-mal-ly.” Sesshomaru said carefully, “It means she is unusual.”

“Shippo says that sometimes they will sleep in one bed like pack. And he says that she is tricky like a kitsune.” Kazuhiko looked up at his dad, his golden eyes shinning without the charm on his face, “Does this mean we can have a play date?”

“Only if I am there.”

“YAY! I can’t wait to tell SHIPPO!” He jumped up and down.

“Be careful with your arm” Sesshomaru reprimanded, and his son only nodded before pealing away in excitement. Sesshomaru let a small smile slip before walking away.

He ran his hands through his hair and let out a small sigh. No one was around to see, but it still made him paranoid to divulge in such a small act. He went down the main steps and out to the back yard. Huge walls toward in the distance but came to a close at the castle. The castle was nothing more than a gateway, one his father had built long ago. To keep something in, something protected. Something Sesshomaru thought didn’t deserve the expense.

“Has the king descended from on high to mingle with the commoners?” A brash voice called, jumping down from a nearby tree.

“I have no time for your banter, I merely came to tell you to be careful with my son. He broke his arm today.”

His half-brother scoffed, “It will be better by morning.”

“But until then, if you cause my son more damage—

There was a growl, “I would never.”

“You need to learn to control yourself, half breed.”

“You fuckin’ try havin’ two side of you fight all the time.” Inuyahsa barked.

“I may have found another healer.” He said.

“Another, damn it Sesshomaru! I can’t keep being tested like this!”

“You have not been seen his several decades. If you do not wish to see her, I will not force you. But she has knowledge many healers of this world do not have.”

“She is not demon?” Inuyasha asked.

“No.”

“How will she be able to heal me?”

“She is a miko.”

Inuyasha laughed, “Kami, we are getting desperate now aren’t we.”

“I am not sure how much longer you can control your inner demon. We have spoken of this before. If you become a threat to my son—

“I know, I know, Sesshomaru. I wouldn’t let it get that far. I promise. Kazu is my nephew, I care for him too.” Inuyasha swore, “Bring her in, what harm could she do?”

Sesshomaru fingered the index card with her number written on it. It was written in a normal script, a bit girly but not so bubbly that it looked ridiculous. He dialed the number on his phone and waited.

“ _Higurashi_.” She answered,

“This is Sesshomaru.”  

“ _Oh! I was hoping you would call—Shippo, get off the counter— How is Kazuhiko?”_

“He is healing well, and I called to discus a play date with your son.”

“ _Oh, perfect! Which day is best for you? I work mostly nights so I can be with Shippo during the day. It doesn’t always work out but—_

 _“_ Is this Thursday at seven acceptable?” He cut her off, he had a feeling she would babble on forever if he let her.

“ _Yes! Come on over! Will you have eaten, or should I make something_.”

“You wish the play date to be at your home?” He asked, his voice dry.

“ _Sure! Unless you would rather it be at your house. But Shippo tends to go a little—kitsune trick crazy—in a new place._ ” He could hear the smile in her voice. “ _Don’t look at me like that Shippo, I will not let you tear apart someone else's home—_

 _“_ This is an acceptable arrangement, miko.” He interrupted again.

“ _Great! I will see you then!_ ”

“Was that Miss Kagome?” His son said, and Sesshomaru grabbed him as he flew through the air. He was trying to pounce on him, but his senses had detected him the moment he entered the room.

“Yes. You have a play date with Shippo on Thursday.”

“Thank you Dad.” He said, he had the biggest smile on his face.

“Ray.” Sesshomaru called, and nearly instantly his general was in his office.

“My lord.” He said with a bow. The inu yokai had the same white hair that the lord did, but bright green eyes. Though no marks of royalty adorned his face, a symbol of the moon resided on his left pectoral, though at the moment it wasn’t showing beneath his uniform.

“News?”

“One died last night, my Lord.”

“Another one.” He growled, “What have the healers told us?”

“They cannot seem to find a cure, my lord. Once illness takes hold, there is little they can do.”

“Have they made any conclusions?”

“They know it is being given to them through some sort of injection, but other than that the results are inconclusive. We can’t see what it is administered by, we don’t even have a dart. There is nothing to go off of.”

“I know.” Sesshomaru growled.

“We need more healers.”

“We do not need more healers, we need more to do more research.”

“Maybe we need different healers.” Sesshomaru said, sitting back and thinking.

“Different healers?” Ray asked.

“We have healers who think in the same way.” Sesshomaru said.

“So we need—odd healers? Sir, I can assure you, there are plenty of those.”

“No, we need—need someone different.”

“Sir?”

“I have an idea”


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome pulled at the bottom of her shirt nervously.

“Mom, stop. You smell nervous.”

“I’m sorry, I am nervous!” She turned to her son.

“You are a good Mommy.” Shippo assured her, patting her cheeks.

“Am I?” She asked him.

“Yes, Mommy.” Shippo said very seriously.

“Even though I am human?” She whispered.

“Not even though.” Shippo said, “You are a great Mommy.”

“I love you.” Kagome said, hugging him tightly.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome gripped down tightly to a sense of courage she didn’t know she had before she opened the door.

“Kagome!” Kazuhiko said excitedly when she opened the door, “Shippo!”

It was funny how kids suddenly became so shy, Shippo waved from out behind her legs.

“Hi.” He mumbled.

“Shippo, why don’t you show Kazuhiko your new lego set?” Kagome suggested, and Shippo nodded frantically before motioning Kazuhiko to come along. They scampered down the hall way and Kagome giggled, “Come in, Lord Sesshomaru.” She motioned, and he entered with grace. He made her small, one floor home seem even smaller.

“I trust you have faired well?” He asked, but didn’t.

“I have, thank you, my lord.”

“There is no need for such language in your home, miko. My name will suffice.”

“Then you must call me Kagome.” She replied with a smile, “Can I interest you in a drink?”

“Water will be appreciated.”

“Ice?” A nod and Kagome went to the kitchen, motioning for Sesshomaru to go ahead and take a seat on the barstool. “Why do you send Kazuhiko to Sango’s place?”

“He needs to get used to humans. He has long lived in the demon realm.” The demon realm ran parallel to this world. It was easy to slip back and forth, if you knew the right people. Some humans slipped into it and were lost forever, though some managed to figure their way back.

“I started going there when I was twelve.”

“Why were you there?”

“The head of my order was called, and she brought me.”

“At twelve? Aren’t mikos only allowed to have one escort?”

“Yes, but Kaede is a peculiar miko.” Kagome said with a smile as she handed him a glass of water, “Which I am sure you could deduce by the kind of miko I am.”

“You heal yokai.” He accused.

“Yes. I learned when I was young, by Kaede.”

“Do other miko heal yokai?”

Kagome was quiet, “Only Kaede. There is an order— about fifteen miko—that believe in a balance of respect between species. Kaede thought for a long time that it was possible for miko to heal yokai, but it was our own prejudice and minds that kept us from being able to. She took me in when I was young—and I didn’t have any bias. My parents spoke in favor of yokai when I was young, so I always thought of yokai as equals.” She shrugged, “She brought me a fire cat when I was young and asked me to heal it. I did.”

She watched Sesshomaru reach over the counter and grab a knife from the kitchen set. Before she knew what he was doing, he cut a thin line down his palm. Kagome cried out in protest, but by the time she did it was already done.

“Heal it, miko.” He demanded.

She took a deep breath, “You can’t fight me on it. You are too strong.” She warned him, and he nodded before she ignited her miko power and let it heal his wound. It was shallow, so within a few seconds it was healed over.

“Mom?” Shippo came out, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” She answered, turning to her son and then smiled, “Are you showing Kazuhiko your toys?”

“Yeah! He likes to build things almost as much as me!” Shippo said excitedly before wiggling his little tail and running off. Kagome giggled before turning back to the western Lord.

“Sesshomaru, I hope you won’t take this as an insult—but who exactly are you? I know you are a Lord of the west but—“

“I am Sesshomaru Inu no Taisho, high Lord of the Western Realm of yokai, King of the Western lands. My father is Lord Touga.”

Kagome stared at him before half giggling in amusement and awe. This man sitting in front of her had seen most likely half a century. He had seen wars and kingdoms rise and fall. He was history, and he was power. His father was the most powerful yokai to ever exist, and the rumors were that his son was even more powerful. Lord Touga stepped down from power, the first yokai in the history anyone remembers to step down from the throne.

And there he was, sitting on a bar stool in her house.

“Something amusing?” He asked, his tone condescending.

“That you are in my home is the most amusing thing—I am sure when you leave I will laugh for hours.” She said with a smile, pushing over grapes that she had out on the counter toward him before popping one in her mouth.

“Why is that amusing?”

“I am sure it is no shock to you that you are greatly feared in my world, as is your father. So feared that your title is whispered, rather than said. I did not know Lord Touga’s son’s name, but I am glad to meet you. We may fear Lord Touga, but we respect him greatly.”

“Hn.” He said, and Kagome knew that the young lord and his father didn’t particularly get along—especially near the end of his reign. The rumors ran wild of the Lord of Demons taking on a human lover.

“I met him when I was younger.” Kagome smiled, “He gave me a snow cone. I go to meetings with Kaede in the west, so I went with her—starting when I was about twelve. So I met him then.”

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked, he sounded annoyed.

“Because he was kind to me when he had every reason to be angry. A miko had purified one of his guards.”

“You meet with him tomorrow.” Sesshomaru said, and Kagome nodded.

“I had hoped to meet the next Lord of the West.” She giggled again, “But it turns out I had to look no further than my kitchen.”

“How often do you meet with my father?”

“Every few months.”

“So he knew you could heal yokai all this time?”

“No.” Kagome told him strongly, “It is not something I talk about freely. Kaede was—is—worried I will be used for my abilities.”

“What made you heal my son?”

“He was a child in need. I didn’t hesitate.” Kagome shook her head, “You would think after years of hiding my abilities I would have been more hesitant.”

He looked down at his phone, “I must take this.”

“Go ahead.”

“I will use your back porch” Kagome nodded and watched him walk out.

The room felt bigger and more empty without him in it. His presence was so looming.

Kagome sighed before going to check on the boys. She peaked her head in and heard them conspiring.

“Shippo, you better not be teaching him any of your tricks.” Kagome said.

“No mom.” He said a bit too quickly.

“Shippo.” She warned.

“How did she know you were lying? She isn’t yokai?” Kazuhiko asked.

“Because I am very good.” She said before walking out.

“Lady Kagome, I must take my leave for a moment. There is a situation at home I must rectify, I trust you to watch my son until my return. I will be back within the hour.”

“O—of course. My son is teaching him absolutely awful tricks, I am sorry in advance. But he is kitsune, and I try to encourage him to be as tricky as possible.”

“If my son gets away with such tricks, he would deserve it” Kagome frowned, insulted by his insinuation, but said nothing has he walked away.

***

Sesshomaru walked into his office.

“What is wrong?” He asked.

“Two more, sir, have taken ill.” Ray said with a low tone.

“But we have the puncture wounds this time, we caught them soon enough.” The healer, named Randle, told him.

“Sesshomaru.” His father greeted him solemnly. “We can’t keep using the same healers.” His father said slowly, “We need more minds, we need more. At the rate this is happening—

“I know.” Sesshomaru cut his father off before he could continue, “I am working on something.”

“Work on it faster.” His father barked.

“I know what is at stake!” Sesshomaru growled at his father.

“Then  _fix it_ ” Touga said with a growl of his own before leaving.

Sesshomaru stepped out of his car back outside the miko’s house. He was glad he did not have to bring his son back home to hear more news of the deaths. His son didn’t need another worry in his life.

He fixed his button on his shirt before walking up to the house. From the outside, he could hear his son laughing. It was a laughter he hadn’t heard often. It was a full belly laugh that made him finally sound young. Sesshomaru stood outside the door for a moment, afraid that if he would go in that he would ruin the laughter. He could hear the miko and her son laughing as well. All of them were laughing as if there were no cares in the world.

 ***

Kagome gripped her stomach because it hurt from laughing so hard. She didn’t think she could laugh that much. She sat on the ground because her legs couldn’t hold her up anymore. Kazuhiko was sitting on the ground next to her, and Shippo crawled from his place on the bar stool so he could laugh with them. All three of them were positively covered in icing.

When the door pushed open to reveal Sesshomaru, all three started to slowly stop laughing.

“Why are you covered in icing?” Sesshomaru asked Kazuhiko, which only made the young boy start laughing, and Kagome burst into laughter with him.

“I am so sorry.” She said, sitting up, wiping tears from her face, sitting up, “We got a little carried away with the decorations.” She motioned to the cake on the table. It was a small box cake, but it was enough to keep the boys entertained. They had put a ridiculous amount of confetti cake icing on it, which was surprising considering how much was on each of them.

“I want to put sprinkles on it!” Shippo said excitedly.

“Kazuhiko, go help him,” Kagome said with a giggle, proceeding to stand up herself.

“Mom, how many sprinkles can we use?”

“It’s your cake.” Kagome replied with a shrug.

Sesshomaru had not said a word but slipped into a bar stool as he watched his son and Shippo put sprinkles on the cake.

“You trust them to do it?” Sesshomaru asked.

“They will use entirely too many.” Kagome told him, “But they will have to learn it for themselves.”

“I thank you for taking care of him while I was gone.”

“Oh, he is a joy—honestly Sesshomaru. I would take him any time.”

“Mom, can Kazuhiko spend the night?” Shippo asked as he took a bite of cake.

“Oh, Shippo, he spent all day here!” Kagome told him.

“The arrangement is acceptable with me, if it is with you, miko.” Sesshomaru stated, and Kagome was genuinely shocked. She had assumed that he wouldn’t want his son staying the night at her house, “it would actually be helpful, I still have business to attend to at home.”

“Oh, you do mean it?” Kagome asked him, admitting to herself she sounded just as bad as Shippo, “He can stay?”

“Yes.” He answered, and the two jumped up and down excitedly.

“No more cake, Shippo.” She said, pulling it away and taking it to the fridge so Kazuhiko couldn’t have any either. She was sure that they would be high on sugar for an hour and crash. Without having to say anything, Sesshomaru stood next to her and helped clean the bowl that the cake was mixed in, and helped load everything into the dishwasher. It was quiet as they both worked rather seamlessly.

“I must take my leave—you have enough clothes for Kazuhiko.” Sesshomaru said after looking at his phone.

“Yes, tooth brushes and everything. I swear—and he won’t have sugar for breakfast.” Kagome said brightly, “I can bring him to the demon realm tomorrow when I come with Kaede.”

“That will be agreeable.” He said as he dried his hands.

“Are you comfortable with me having him? I would hate to force you into—

“No one forces me into anything, miko.” He said sternly.

“Well, I am normally the same way. But one look in Shippo’s round sad eyes and suddenly I am a puddle.” She said, trying not to focus on his anger.

“He trusts you implicitly. But if he comes back to me with an injury—you will die a slow and painful death—understood?”

Kagome knew the threat was real, but waved it off. He was yokai. She expected threats when it came to taking care of their young, “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Kazuhiko, be good.” Sesshomaru said, though his son wasn’t in the room—he knew he was heard. And with little else said, he left.

“Come on, Kazuhiko,” Kagome encouraged, and Kazuhiko had a smile on his face as he jumped into her large bed. He was a solemn child, Kagome noticed, and never the first to laugh or smile. So she remembered each smile carefully, so she could make him smile again. She wrapped her arm around her son then grabbed Kazuhiko and pulled him over herself and wrapped him up tightly with the other.

“You really do sleep like pack.” Kazuhiko said.

“Of course—not all the time—but most.” She assured Kazuhiko.

“Me too—Daddy—oh—I am sorry. Dad—he lets me sleep with him sometimes too. My mom used to sleep with me—but I don’t remember—that’s just what Daddy—sorry—Dad says.”

“Do you call him Daddy when you are at home?”

“Yes but it isn’t proper to do so in public.”

“Kazuhiko, we are in my home. And my home isn’t public.”

“Okay” He sounded happy as he snuggled tightly into her.

“You can come over when ever you wish, Kazuhiko.” She whispered and Shippo lounged across her torso smiling at his friend before curling up by his mother’s neck.

 

Kagome woke up to see her son’s bushy tail near her face. He was sprawled out beside her. When she rolled over to check the other boy, she found an adorable sleeping inu tucked into the blankets.

Carefully she pulled herself out of the middle, trying not to wake either of them. When Kazuhiko lifted his head sleepily, his puppy ears wiggling, Kagome smiled.

“Sleep,” She whispered, and he lay back down in bed, curling into the warm spot that she had left. After showering and dressing in her miko clothes, she made a huge breakfast. By the time the boys awoke, they were ravenous.

“You look pretty Miss Kagome.” Kazuhiko told her once he turned back into a human—or a human form.

“Thank you, Kazuhiko.” She said, kissing the top of his white head, “Does your Dad have hair like yours?” She asked.

“My Uncle says that I look just like my Daddy when he was my age.” He puffed out his chest proudly and Kagome smiled.

“Shippo looks just like me when I was his age.” Kagome teased, and Shippo giggled, “I remember when I was fifty. I had a bushy tail, bright orange hair—

“MOMMA!” Shippo cried out with laughter.

“How old are you?” Kazuhiko asked.

“I am twenty five.” She answered.

“You are so little!” Kazuhiko said, and Kagome laughed, “I didn’t know humans aged  _that_  fast.”

“Hey!” Kagome protested, rubbing his head, “Humans might age faster, but they adapt emotionally much quicker. So don’t get any ideas.” She told him, kissing his head.

“Does she always kiss people?” Kazuhiko asked Shippo.

“She likes to love people.” Shippo answered. Kagome kissed her son’s head.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late. I don’t think your father tolerates tardiness.”

“He doesn’t. He says so  _all the time_ ” Kazuhiko mumbled, and Kagome laughed before taking the boys out.

Kaede didn’t live far away, and though some people gave her weird looks for her garb, she didn’t really mind it. People thought she was weird, she just kind of accepted it.

“Shippo,” She called to him when he got too close to the road. She came up to the most wonderful house she had ever known. It was a small house, with just enough bedrooms and space. The eclectic eccentricity made Kagome smile. And made her feel like home.

“Kaede?” She called as she opened the door to the house she had called home growing up.

“Come on in.” Kaede called,

“Kaede, this is Kazuhiko.”

“Wow, you are wrinkly.” Kazuhiko said, stunned.

“I am, and with luck, you won’t look like this for a very long time, child.” She told the young inu.

“How are you?” Kagome asked Kaede as the woman kissed her head.

“Oh, these old bones are doing well, come on. We musn’t be late.” She encouraged.

Kaede took a talisman that had the symbol of the west drawn on it. Grasping it in her hand, she threw it at the wall. The medal embedded itself into the drywall and an archway burst forth.

“I love that part,” Shippo whispered.

And they walked through the arch.

 

The demon world looked the same as the human world with minor differences. Kagome had not seen too much of the demon world. Just the Western Palace.

“Papa!” Kazuhiko said excitedly before running into his grandfather’s arms. The elder inu picked up his grandchild and hugged him tightly.

“Kazu! What were you doing with Kagome?” He asked,

“I was playing with Shippo, we had a sleepover.” Kazu said excitedly.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yes, we slept in Kagome’s bed and made cake.” He grinned before wiggling out of his grandfather’s arms.

“Touga.” Kagome greeted before hugging him tightly. Touga hugged her back before kissing her head.

“How are you doing, my morning dew? You look thin.” He always called her that. Her morning dew, or just dew. When she was young she loved it, she went through a rebellious phase when she hated it. But then she loved it again. He was dear to her, precious.

“You always say that.” Kagome said with a smile

“And I am always right.” He said, tweaking her nose, “I cannot believe my son let Kazu stay with you—let alone spend the night. He isn’t even allowed to stay the night at my house.”

“With good reason.” Sesshomaru’s looming voice made the room freeze.

“Lord Sesshomaru, this is Kaede.” Kagome introduced, quickly changing the conversation.

“Lady Kaede, Lady Kagome speaks well of you.” Sesshomaru said sternly. The height difference between the old miko and the Lord was comical.

“Your reputation precedes you, son of Touga.”

“I see you two already know each other.” Touga hedged.

“His son did stay the night at my house.” Kagome teased him. A look crossed Touga’s face, it was as if something finally clicked in his head.

“This is the one you were thinking of.” Touga accused his son.

“Yes.” Sesshomaru confirmed.

“What can she do?” Touga asked.

“She is right here.” Kagome interrupted.

“She is a miko, she cannot help our kind.” Touga told his son.

“Miko.” Sesshomaru prompted.

It was silent. Like the whole world was had come to a screeching halt. Kagome was left to a decision. To lie and make Sesshomaru look like an ass, Touga would believe her. Or she could tell the truth. And she could break her word to Kaede not to say anything.

“That—isn’t necessarily true.” Kagome whispered.

“Kagome! That is enough!” Kaede said strongly.

Kagome took Kaede’s old hands in her own. Carefully touching the back of her hands, “It is too late.”

“It is never too late. Walk away from this.” Kaede told her.

“You know I can’t. My oath—

“Does not apply to them.”

“Yes it does.” Kagome said, wiping away tears that were falling from Kaede’s eyes, “You know it does.”

“What is going on?” Touga asked.

“I haven’t been completely honest.” Kagome whispered, looking at her hands timidly then looking up at him. Touga white hair was cropped short. He wore it long when she was younger, but had decided to wear it short in a more modern style. His eyes were staring at her intently. This was a man she trusted, a man she respected. And she had been lying to him for as long as she had known him. It was terrifying. She was afraid of losing him.

“Perhaps it is easier to show it, miko.” Sesshomaru said, and Kagome tore her eyes from Touga to look at Sesshomaru.

“Yes—do you mind?” She asked, and he shook his head before grabbing a small blade from his person. Similarly to her kitchen, he cut a thin line across his palm. When Kagome’s powers came to the surface, she watched Touga. He stiffened as her powers rose, but his eyes never wavered. He had never felt her powers before. Their relationship had always been safe, no use of power had ever been involved.

When the wound was closed, Kagome looked over to Touga.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked quietly.

“Because—either of you can abuse her for her powers!” Kaede interrupted, clearly furious with her and everyone in the room, “I have protected her, and helped her. What will you do now that you know of her abilities?”

“We have people DYING in our world.” Touga snapped, “She could have been helping us from the beginning!”

“She is still right here.” Kagome interrupted, she had only occasionally seen Touga that angry.

“How did you find out?” Touga asked his son.

“Because Kazuhiko broke his arm and she healed him.” Sesshomaru answered,

“You let a  _miko_  heal my grandson?” Kagome noticed how possessive and protective Touga was of Kazuhiko, and the change of him being Sesshomaru’s son to his grandson was important.

“I was healing him before Lord Sesshomaru arrived.” Kagome defended Sesshomaru.

“Will you help us?” Touga asked.

“Help you what?” Kagome was confused on that part.

“Our kind are dying, we don’t know what is killing them.” Touga told her.

“We know it is some sort of injection. But we cannot figure out what it is. The infected die quickly.” Sesshomaru continued.

“What will you offer her if she helps?”

“Kaede!” Kagome chastised.

“You are too kind, Kagome. She is right.” Touga told her.

“I can offer you a home in the demon world—

“I want to stay in my home. I still want to work.” Kagome interrupted Sesshomaru. She saw him grit his teeth.

“Fine, then I assume human pay is acceptable?”

“Yes, and I will need my own talisman so I can get back and forth easier.”

“In return for being allowed to stay in the human realm—

“Allowed? I am helping you—

“You will also look at my half-brother.” Sesshomaru interrupted.

“Is he suffering the same illness?”

“No.” Touga growled, “Sesshomaru, you cannot have a—

“She will look at him—

“Nothing is wrong with him!”

“He is going to get himself killed!” Sesshomaru barked back. Clearly this was a frequent argument.

“I will look at him—and determine  _if_  something is wrong.” Kagome interrupted.

“Kazuhiko.” Sesshomaru barked, and his son went after him as he promptly left.

“We can negotiate amount.” Touga told the two of them.

Kagome looked at him for only a moment before going after Sesshomaru.

“Kagome!” Kaede called, but that didn’t even make her break her stride. She went out the door and started walking down the halls, following the angry aura without much thought about which way she was going.

Kagome walked through another doorway and then pushed open another door. When she walked in, she paused. Sesshomaru had taken off his charm that kept his demonic side suppressed. His hair was long, that was her first shock. And just as white as his son’s. Magenta stripes adorned his face, and the moon on his forehead was just like his father’s.

“Ogling?” He asked.

“Sorry—I just—never mind. We haven’t negotiated terms.”

“You seem friendly enough with my father, negotiate them with him.” He growled.

“You are king. I will negotiate them with you.” Kagome told him sitting down across from his desk, relaxing.

“My lord, I just—oh, I am interrupting.” Another inu walked in with grey hair.

“You are not.” Sesshomaru growled.

“Hi, I am Kagome.” Kagome said with little regard to Sesshomaru’s bad attitude.

“I am Ray, one of Sesshomaru’s generals.”

“Ray, it is so nice to meet you.” Kagome said kindly, “And I apologize for Sesshomaru’s current anger, and I have no promises about the rest of the afternoon.”

“My lord?” Ray asked,

“She is the healer I spoke of.” Sesshomaru said.

“You are?”

“Hey!” Kagome turned to him,

“I apologize, milady, for my rudeness, but I am not sure how a human can help.”

“That is a discussion for a later time.” Sesshomaru interrupted.

“Lord Sessshomaru, I would like to discus my payment.” Kagome said strongly.

“You seem cuddly enough with my father—

Kagome growled as she stood up, her power crackling at the surface. In that moment, Ray grabbed her roughly and placed a blade at her throat.

“You would be ash before you could cut me.” Kagome said strongly. Sesshomaru didn’t know if it were true, but she said it with enough conviction that he thought he rather not test it.

“Stand down.” He told his general, and Ray backed off, “You would do best not to threaten any of my people while you are here.”

“Well, if they don’t press a blade to my neck, I won’t” Kagome retorted, and she narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru, “And I am friends with your father, I told you that before this. I am not sure why you act surprised.”

“Who’s the wench?” Another man asked walking into the room. When Kagome looked at him, she knew he was the half brother Sesshomaru had spoken of. When her eyes came to the two pointed cute little ears on top of his head, she squealed in delight before rubbing his ears, “GET OFF ME!” He yelled, but she already had him by the ears.

“Miko!” Sesshomaru snapped.

“He is so cute!” She said excitedly.

“WHAT IS IT?” The brother screamed,

“This is your new healer.” Sesshomaru said,

“This thing?”

“Hey! I have a name!” Kagome snapped rubbing his ears, and she swore she saw him relax into her hold.

“Miko, we must discus terms.” Sesshomaru interrupted.

“Of course.” She said, letting go of his ears.

“You need a talisman of your own to get back and forth between our worlds. I will give you sanctuary against other demons while you are here. You will be free to collect research as you see fit.”

“I will need a room here.” She interrupted.

“You asked to stay in your own home.”

“But in case I need to crash from a late night. It doesn’t have to be a fancy room. Just somewhere I can sleep.”

“Fine, then three times your pay so that when you quit your job you—

“I am not quitting my job!” She yelled at him, when he glared at her she covered her mouth, “Sorry. I am not quitting my job.”

“How do you expect to heal the ones here and work?” He asked, his tone dripping with acid.

“I will do both. I can’t give up my human life for however long this takes. My life there means something to me. If I quit, I might get passed up for another job. I have to take care of my son”

“Fine. But if it becomes too much for you, we will renegotiate. Understood?”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Who taught you proper manners?” The brother asked,

“Miko, this is Inuyasha.”

“Kagome,” She said with a smile.

“Keh!” Was his reply before he plopped down.

“What is wrong with him?” Kagome pointed.

“His demon half threatens to take over all rational thought.”

“No—I meant why doesn’t he have any manners?” Kagome asked with a frown.

“That you will have to take up with his mother.”

“Why do you have ears?”

“You have ears.” Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome sighed, “Why do you have dog ears?”

“I am half human, so my dog ears remain.”

“You are half human?” Kagome asked, “I thought—I thought—oh!” Her eyes got big as she stared at Inuyasha then back to Sesshomaru, “No! That means—Oh Touga! Oh my gosh!”

“My dad fucked a human I know.” Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome hit his head.

“That is your mother!” Kagome informed him.

“You will receive a bonus if you succeed”

“On both accounts?”

“Yes” He snapped.

“Okay,”

“There is a room full of research on the half-breed—

“Don’t call him that.” Kagome snapped.

“You will do well not to order your superiors.”

“You are the yokai king, not mine.”

“He can make your life hell.” Inuyasha told her.

“Just show me where the research is.” Kagome replied,

“Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru ordered, and Kagome consented to being lead by the half brother. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Mom?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Do you  _have_  to work for Sesshomaru?”

“No, but I want to.”

“Why—he is scary. He probably doesn’t know how to snuggle.” Shippo told her, and Kagome giggled.

“Now, you ask Kazuhiko about that, but I am sure he snuggles with his son. He is inu.”

“Mom?”

“Yes.”

“Can I come and play with Kazuhiko.”

“Not this time, but I am sure you can another time.” She promised, “You are going to stay with Sango, and I will come and pick you up before dinner.”

“Okay, bye Mom!”

“Bye Shippo, be good for Sango!”

And then Kagome threw the pendent into the wall.

“I am going to have to get good spackle.” Kagome said as she walked through the portal and into her office. It was covered in notes and paperwork. Mostly on boards spread across the room. It was nice to see it all in front of her.

Kagome took a notebook and began to take notes as she slowly made her way across the boards. This set of boards was about what was harming the yokai. She wished she could see patients, but none of them were alive. The notes seemed to agree on some sort of miko power. It was the only thing powerful enough to kill a yokai. They healed to quickly for pretty much anything else except for their own weapons. 

She could see how this could create a serious hole in their research. They were assuming it was something they didn't really understand by process of elimination. 

“My lady, how are you this evening?” A man asked as he walked in. He was a neko yokai, his tail swishing behind him casually. His green eyes sparkled at her.

“Aren’t black cats a bad omen?” Kagome asked him referencing his black hair and tail. He smiled, revealing his fangs.

“Only if we don’t like you.” He said. He had a boyish face, and Kagome instantly liked him. He seemed fun and relaxed, “I am the head healer here—my name is Killian.”

“Kagome.”

“I have heard much about you.”

She laughed, “If you heard from Sesshomaru, I hope you don’t believe them.”

He smiled, “I think he painted an accurate picture.” He smiled before licking his hand then rubbing her face, “You have ink all over you.” Kagome turned bright red as the extremely handsome male continued to rub his spit on her face, “What are your thoughts so far?”

“It is curious that the bodies remain whole. If they were purified, they would degrade to ash. But in your autopsies you see signs of burning. Clearly enough to kill them.” She bit her lip as Killian stepped away, “I wouldn’t rule out a miko behind it.”

“We came to a similar conclusion, which is why we were reluctant to include you.”

“Were?” She asked, skeptical.

“Well, still a bit reluctant. But my Lord trusts you, which is good enough for me.”

Kagome laughed, “I think, from what is described, that I might be able to at least slow down the process.” She bit her lip, “I don’t want to wish for another person to get infected, but to see it up close would be beneficial.”

“I feel the same. More people means more opportunity to learn”

She sighed, “I need a break from this stuff, where is the research about Inuyasha?”

“Down the hall.” Killian said, “I can lead the way.”

 

Sesshomaru could feel the miko’s aura from his office, and he knew it wasn’t a good sign. But he could not bring himself to care. The miko was angry about something, but it was not his problem.

“My Lord?” His head healer asked as he walked in. They had known each other since they were young.

“Yes”

“Can you—help? I am not powerful enough to stop her.” Killian admitted.

Sesshomaru was on his feet an instant and out the door. He followed the sparks of the miko and found her in the room where all the research was for Inuyasha’s condition.

“What the hell?” Inuyasha asked.

The miko was having a fit of some kind. She was yelling incoherent things and throwing things into the fireplace.

“KAGOME!” Inuyasha yelled at her, and Kagome just turned to him. Everything paused for a moment before Kagome walked across the room. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she stared into his eyes.

Something passed between them that Sesshomaru couldn’t understand.

“I am so sorry.” She whispered.

“What are you sorry for?” Inuyasha asked.

“For what you have been put through—what you have been told.” She said.

“It wasn’t you.”

“And it will never be me. You do not need to change what you are. You are not sick. You do not need to be cured.” She had tears leaking down her face as she cupped his face.

“Why are you throwing research into the fire?” Sesshomaru demanded to be told.

“It is trying to cure him. Make him fully demon. And clearly in  _desperate_  times make him  _human_ ” Kagome muttered the last bit so overly laced in sarcasm that it sounded as cold and demeaning as Sesshomaru.

“He could  _kill_ someone in this mixed state.” Sesshomaru growled.

“I agree he is not stable.” She said, pulling over one of the largest books Sesshoamru had in his collection—and one of the eldest. The dust that blew off it when she lugged it over to the table nearest to him.

“What is this.”

“It is a poem from long ago.”

“Why is it important?”

“There are three prevailing theories when it comes to the evolution of yokai and humans.” Kagome said, pulling over the white board and grabbing a marker, “The first is that humans are lower forms of yokai which means we are like this.” She drew a line and labeled point A humans and point B yokai.

“The second is the opposite.” Inuyasha said, sitting down in a chair, and Kagome nodded before drawing the second.

“The third is that we split.” Sesshomaru said, and Kagome smiled. The elder brother was not to be outdone.

“Which means.” Kagome said as she drew a line then it branched into two, “We share a common ancestor. Which means that our ancestor most likely had to deal with the same problem you are having now. It actually happened that humans—well, ancestors of humans—branched into two different groups and then they mated together to become a stronger human.”

“How is it relevant?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Well this poem speaks of the beast being a difficult thing to control. Especially the more powerful the being.”

“Yokai.” Sesshomaru corrected.

Kagome shook her head, a smile on her face, “They never say that. We  _assume_  that because of our time period and what we grew up knowing. But they  _never_  explicitly say yokai.”

“How old is the poem?” Inuyasha asked.

“It is rumored to be one of the first written stories—though no one knows for sure.” Kagome answered.

“So— fuckin old.” Inuyasha said.

“Yes, to put it eloquently” Kagome said, much more relaxed now than what she had been. Sitting down as she looked at the poem, “It speaks of an anchor—then down here, it speaks a lead rope tied down.” She looked up at both of them, “I think it means that there is something to ‘tie down’ the demonic side. Or anchor it—which ever you prefer.”

“This poem is what you cling to?” Sesshomaru asked her, his tone full of doubt and condescension.

“Well, all your past healers have been so successful. If you would like to revert to them, be my guest.” Kagome looked at him and he was silent, which made her smile, “Ah.” She said.

Sesshomaru left with a slam of the door.

“I have never seen anyone put him in his place.” Inuyasha said, his arms still crossed.

“Well, you haven’t spent time with me before.” Kagome said with a smile.

“No.”

“Miss Kagome!”

“Kazuhiko!” She yelled back at the young tyke that ran through and she snatched him up as he ran toward her, pulling him tightly to her chest, “How are you?”

“Good, did you bring Shippo?”

“No, but I can next time if your Dad lets me.”

“I’ll ask him. And can I spend the night again?”

“You can spend the night  _whenever_ your Dad lets you.” She swore, kissing the moon shaped crescent on his head. Kazuhiko seemed to be content her arms, so she swung him to her hip. He was heavier than Shippo, though he was younger. Kagome supposed it was just the difference between species.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I am trying to help your Uncle.” Kagome said.

“Uncle Yasha, can she help you?” Kazuhiko asked his uncle.

“We will see.” Inuyasha stated, “Come on, runt, you don’t want to annoy the wench. Come on—we can go play.”

“Can I climb trees Miss Kagome?”

“Of course, but no more falling!” She reprimanded, kissing his cheek sloppily. He giggled as he wiped his cheek clean before wiggling out of his arms and running after his Uncle.

 ***

Kagome was exhausted. Working in two places was not the most appealing of things. And she couldn’t turn away either. Each was helping someone, and she wanted to do that. And even if she could  _did_  quit her nursing job, she didn’t trust Sesshomaru not to exploit her for lack of anyone else to turn to.

“Mom” Shippo groaned, rolling out the ‘o’.

“What?” She asked, turning toward him.

“You are boring!” He said.

“I am sorry, I am just so tired.” She said putting her head down at the table.

“Mom, no sleeping at the breakfast table.” Shippo teased her.

“Maybe I will take off work today.” Kagome grumbled.

“I thought Justin was being released today.”

“I forgot! I have to go see him before he is gone.” Kagome said, picking up her head from the table, “I don’t know if it is a blessing or curse to be able to wear pajama ish clothes to work.”

“Mom, everything is a blessing.” He replied to her smartly, and Kagome giggled.

“You are right, Shippo.” She smiled at her son, “I love you.”

“I love you to Mom!” He smiled at her, his little fangs peaking out, “Does that mean I can go over to the demon realm to see Kazuhiko?”

Kagome laughed, “I will bring you over, but we will have to ask Sesshomaru.”

“Okay” He said with a sigh, and Kagome laughed.

“I will pick you up from Sango’s at three, then we will head over. Shippo?”

“Yes Mom?”

“Please don’t tell Sango any of this.”

“I won’t.”

“Or your Aunt Kikyo.”

“I won’t” He swore, “I won’t tell anybody. Except for Kaede, because she already knows.”

She kissed his head as she stood up.

*** 

“I can’t believe I get to break loose of this place!” Justin said as Kagome helped him into his wheel chair, “Do I really have to take this thing out? It’s crampin’ my style.”

“Oh please, you don’t have a girl waiting for you.” Kagome teased him.

“I could if I wasn’t in this chair.” He grumbled and Kagome laughed.

“I am going to miss you.” She said as she fixed him up in his chair.

“I will be back for a check up practically a million times next week.” He said.

“And you are pouting about leaving! We can just keep you here!” Kagome said, and he laughed.

“No, no I am happy to go home.”

“Tell your Dad I said hello.”

“I am here! You can say hello!” His dad was the biggest jokester Kagome had ever met.

“Mr. O’Connel!” She said, hugging him tightly, “I was wondering where you were!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss check out day for anything.”

“You better make sure he gets everything he needs.” Kagome said as she handed him a list.

“You make copies?” He asked gruffly.

“All in here.” She said, giving him a folder with a smile.

“Perfect, thank you.”

“Come on, let’s roll you out of here.”

Kagome pushed him to the front entrance where a car was parked and waiting. At the exit, Justin hopped onto his feet.

“What advice did I tell you?” Kagome asked him,

“No jumping over bonfires. Got it.” He said, smiling ruefully. He reached into his pocket and handed her a crumpled piece of paper with her, “Here.” He handed it to her shyly, “Thanks—for being awesome.”

“Please don’t come back with any more injuries.”

“No problem.” He swore, and Kagome laughed. They were famous last words.

Kagome waved at them as they drove off, the slowly began to unfold the piece of paper. It had wrinkles in it, like he had folded it different ways over and over again.

_Kags,_

_As you saw from my chart, I have been through a few hospitals and seen a few injuries. I just wanted to thank you for how kindly you treated me. Some people see my tattoos and just write me off as another delinquent. You took care of me, and I never for a second believed that I was treated worse than any of your patients._

_Sometimes I hope I am treated better._

_I really think that you are due some sort of overwhelming happiness. You are one of the kindest people I have ever met, so you deserve it._

_But you’re the greatest, so I enclosed four tickets to see me skateboard. I know you aren’t into it. But it is kind a big deal. And yes, I know I am not supposed to be back on a board yet. But this is important._

_You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but whatevs. I’d be happy to see you there. If not, I will see you at my next doctor’s appointment._

_Peace,_

_Justin._

Kagome smiled, putting the tickets into her pocket. She would definitely be attending that.

 ***

Hearing Shippo sigh for the hundredth time drew Kagome to the edge.

“I am sorry I am not more entertaining.” She grumbled.

“I wish Kazu was here.” He huffed.

“Well, he isn’t. I told you he might not be.”

“Who is the runt?” Inuyasha asked as he walked into the room.

“Inuyasha, this is my son Shippo.”

“You are the kid Kazu won’t stop yackin’ about.” Inuyasha accused, crossing his arms.

“I—I guess so?” Shippo said.

“He is in lessons with his lord icicle ass—

“Inuyasha! Not that kind of language in front of my son or you will find yourself sitting  _firmly_  on the ground.” She growled

“Keh—fine— _butt_.” He corrected.

“Well, as soon as he gets out I need to speak with him.” Kagome said with a sigh of her own.

“Kazu?”

“No, Sesshomaru.”

“Why?”

“Just more findings.”

“Is this about me?” Inuyasha asked.

“You are curious for someone who thought I couldn’t help at all.” She said, with a raised eyebrow. She turned to her son who had a mischievous look on his face, “Don’t pull your tricks on Inuyasha, Shippo. He might kill you if you scare him enough.”

“Don’t kid. Trust me, it isn’t worth it.”

“I hate it when my mom says scary things and she isn’t lying.” Shippo said with a huff.

“Me too.” Kagome said, rolling her eyes despite her serious tone.

“Miko, how is your progress?” Sesshomaru asked as he walked into her office.

“I have two things I would like to discus with you.” She told him, moving so her feet weren’t up on the desk anymore.

“Hn" It was a 'why haven't you already started explaining' tone. 

“The first, I think I might have figured out a way to subdue Inuyasha until I can find a more permanent solution.”

“How?”

“It is a simple miko subduing spell. Made long ago by miko to keep yokai in line. It is positively medieval in practice and abhorrent, but I can keep him in line if need be.”

“And you would use it appropriately?”

“I would only use it when necessary.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Inuyasha practically screamed, which made Sesshomaru’s ears hurt.

“You must stay calm.” Sesshomaru reminded him.

A deep breath from Inuyasha hardly made a difference.

“Of course you get a say.” Kagome spoke up.

“Miko, this is my kingdom—

“And I am not your subject.” Kagome broke him off, staring at him, “If  _I_  am unwilling to do it, then you cannot force me.”

“I would get another miko.”

“But do you trust another miko with that type of subduing capabilities?” Kagome asked him, he narrowed his eyes.

“I want my son safe.” He growled before leaving the room, his eyes flashing red as he left.

“You should not anger him either.” Inuyasha said, “He is a right bastard, but he is dangerous.”

“I know.” Kagome replied moving a book on her desk, “But so am I.” She looked up at him, “I meant what I said. I won’t do it unless you ask me too.”

“He is right. I don’t want to admit it. But the bastard is right. And it isn’t permanent?”

“No.” Kagome swore.

“Well, let’s get to it then.” He growled.

Sesshomaru had to cool off. He had become too angry around a human and his inner beast was demanding he subdue her. She wasn’t his subject, and there was sound logic in that. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t make her one.

He had to blow off steam and he found himself back in the training dojo. He could see faces grimace as he took up arms as soldiers prepared to fight him. They never walked away without a few broken bones. He didn’t frown at them for fearing him, they were right to fear him. By the time the third soldier hit the ground, he was feeling much better.

Though he probably should have known better than to go back to his office. It annoyed him within moments of the different processes. His father delegated, but sometimes to the wrong people. He had to rectify that. And he had no problem firing anyone.

Standing up, he went to go find his head healer to check progress when he heard the miko’s voice. He walked around the corner to see her kneeling in front of his son. With her on her knees, she was only a little bit taller than Kazuhiko.

“Kazuhiko, you need to give your best in your lessons.”

“But I didn’t want to.” Kazuhiko was having one of his crabby days. Sesshomaru was loath to work with him, but he needed a lesson in combat. Kazuhiko had been terrible all morning, barely trying.

“How are you going to grow into a fearsome warrior like your Daddy if you don’t work your best?”

“But I don’t want to become a warrior.” He knew that tone of his son’s. He was just being stubborn.

“Oh, honey. Of course you do. I see it in your face.”

“You do?” His son’s attention was caught.

“Yes, right here.” She gently touched his son’s jaw.

“My chin?” His son asked, incredulous.

“Yes, I can see you have a strong chin. Made to rule and fight for what you believe. You will be a great warrior, Kazuhiko.”

His son smiled brightly, “I will try better tomorrow, Kagome.”

“I know you will.” Kagome said before wrapping her arms around him tightly and then kissing him over and over again.

“STOP!” His son said with a giggle, “KAGOME!”

“Go!” She encouraged, finally letting him go, “Shippo is in my office.”

“YAY!” Kazuhiko said as he ran away from her.

“You indulge him.” Sesshomaru said, finally revealing his presence, but she didn’t seem to be surprised.

“Of course I do, he is a good boy and deserves some indulging.” She replied, standing up.  

“Not today. He has been infuriating all day.” Sesshomaru told her flatly.

“We are all entitled to bad days.” Kagome replied, “Even Kings.” She said, raising her eyebrow at him.

“I am a superior being, miko. I do not have bad days.” He told her, and Kagome wasn’t sure if he was kidding or not.

“Lord Sesshomaru, I put the subduing necklace on Inuyasha because he asked. I am sorry we argued about it, but you have to understand I am here because I  _want_  to help.”

“I understand, miko.” He looked like he was going to walk away so Kagome moved to follow him.

“Something else—I did say I had two things.”

“Proceed, miko.”

“I got tickets to a skateboard—show? Game? Tournament? I don’t know what you call it. But I was given four. I would like to take Kazuhiko.”

“Who will occupy the fourth?”

“If you want—or have the time—to join us, that would be fun. But Inuyasha—

“Cannot leave the demon world. He has ears.”

“He is at a skate park—wearing a snapback wouldn’t be completely out of the ordinary.”

“If anything happens—

“I will take care of it.”

“No—you will be taken care of.” He corrected.

“Got it. Don’t fuck up. Christ, Sesshomaru. You should probably join me just to loosen up.”

“Make no mistake, miko.” He narrowed his eyes at her, and the same flicker of red was coming back into his eyes. Kagome found herself taking a step back and ran into the wall, “I am still king, regardless of your status as a subject in my kingdom.”

“I treat you with every respect. You refuse to give me any.” She retorted. In a flash, his hand wrapped around her throat and she felt claws pressed against her skin. It nearly pierced the skin, but not quite.

“That you are breathing in my kingdom is respect enough.” He growled.

“If I were yokai would you treat me this way?” She asked him, his claws seemingly having no effect on her, “Or because you think I am powerless?”

“You are human—

“And a miko.” She interrupted.

“I have been alive five hundred years and have yet to see a miko that could reasonably threaten me.”

“Maybe your odds are up then.” She retorted.

“My Lord, there you are!” Killian said as he walked around the corner, “I need you desperately. We have a problem on our healing board, and trying to get a better insight.” He started to move past Lord Sesshomaru like nothing was happening. As he slowly drug Sesshomaru away, Killian turned around and winked at Kagome.

“God, you are a stupid creature.” Ray said, making Kagome jump as she turned around to face him.

“I am not stupid.” Kagome replied automatically, touching her neck lightly.

“To go up against my Lord, yes you are.”

“I am not going up against him.” Kagome said evenly, “I don’t want what he has.” Kagome moved past Ray and went to go find her son.

She was going home. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on, runts. Sit” Inuyasha demanded, forcing the two to sit down on a bench.            

“And then he flipped in the  _air_ ” Shippo said, “I didn’t know humans—

“Shippo.” Kagome reminded.

“Sorry—people—could go that high.”

“Or flip so many times.” Kazuhiko added.

“That was awesome.”

“You are about to meet him” Kagome said, waving to Justin as he walked up with a friend. She hugged Justin tightly.

“Ow!” He cried out

“Oh my kami! Did I hurt your skin?”

“Just kidding.” He said with a smile, and she whacked his head.

“Ugh!” She growled, “you are impossible. Justin, this is Inuyasha—Yasha, Justin.”

“How are you?” Justin asked.

“Good, enjoyed your show.” Inuyasha said, then turned to his friend, “Kouga.”

“Mutt” The friend replied, and Kagome immediately look a defensive stance, “And who is this gorgeous woman?” He said, eyeing her up. Sure, he was a handsome man, but Kagome didn’t think that gave him the right to eye ball her like that.

“Kagome, this is my son, Shippo and his friend Kazuhiko.”

“You were awesome!” Shippo exclaimed.

“You smell gross.” Kazuhiko said, turning to his uncle.

“I’ll explain later.” Inuyasha promised.

“Do I smell gross?” Justin asked, raising an eyebrow at Kagome who merely rolled her eyes.

“No.” Kazuhiko assured him,

“Do I smell gross?” Kagome asked Kazuhiko.

“No! You smell  _amazing_ ” He said, his little nose wiggling before he turned back to Justin, “Can I see your skateboard?”

“Sure, little man, come on.”

 

Kagome decided Kouga wasn’t the worst person she ever met as he and Justin gave Shippo and Kazuhiko pointers.

“He is a wolf yokai.” Inuyasha told Kagome as they watched, she was sipping on water because it was hot.

“Justin?” Kagome asked, not believing him.

“No, Kouga” Inuyasha replied, “He is a lord under Sesshomaru.”

“That guy—that guy right there is a lord?” Kagaome asked Inuyasha, doubting him.

“I heard that!” Kouga yelled.

“I just wanted to make sure—human ears!” Kagome hollered back.

“Kagome!” Kazuhiko glared at her, and Kagome laughed. His glare was just like his father’s.

“Shit, I have to go.” Inuyasha growled, looking at his phone.

“Something wrong? Am I needed?”

“No, can you take Kazuhiko?”

“Of course.” Kagome replied.

“Kazu—be good.” Inuyasha said before striding off.

 

Kagome clapped as Shippo managed to skateboard and turn without falling. Considering it was his first time on a board, she was impressed. She was flabbergasted by Kazuhiko. He had a natural knack at most things physical, a trait she assumed he got from his father. Kazuhiko was gliding seamlessly. Kagome could tell Shippo was frustrated but Kagome merely winked at him, and that seemed to remind him to be in good spirits. Her phone started vibrating so she answered it.

“Hello?”

“ _Miko_ ”

“Is everything alright?”

“ _Kazuhiko will stay with you_.”

“Of course, is there anything I can do?”

“ _No_ ” Then he hung up.

“Kazuhiko?”

“I heard.” He replied, and Kagome nodded.

“Your boyfriend had to leave?” Kouga asked, coming up to her.

“He isn’t my boyfriend, and that isn’t an invitation.” Kagome said.

“What is so bad about being my woman, eh?” He asked.

Kagome looked at him before Justin interrupted, elbowing him, “Back off, Kouga.”

Both young boys were sporting their own snapbacks with autographs from Kouga and Justin.

“You coming to the next games?” Justin asked.

“Of course! That was incredible, even though my heart stopped a few times.” She said, “Come on, let’s go home.” She encouraged both boys, starting to lead them to the car as Justin and Kouga followed her.

“I will probably see you around Kagome, if you are working with Inuyasha’s brother.”

“You have another job?”

“A side job.” Kagome said, unlocking the car as the boys piled in, “Thanks for inviting us, Justin. Honestly, I am so glad I came. And I am so proud of you—you did so well.” She kissed his hat on his head, “Nice meeting you Kouga.” She offered her hand but he hugged her tightly.

“I don’t get a kiss?”

“No. I don’t think you could handle it.” She swore, and he chuckled.

“Bye Kags.” Kouga said, shortly after Justin said it as well.

*** 

Kagome could feel a presence in her house. She just knew. She couldn’t feel an aura, but she knew it was there. Carefully, she untangled herself from a kitsune and a inu pup before sliding out of bed. She threw a shield over them as she grabbed a blade and opened her door.

Her feet moved along the carpet silently, slowing her heart beat as she peaked around the corner from the hall to the kitchen and living room. Sitting on her couch reading the morning paper was Sesshomaru.

“Kami.” She breathed out, walking into the kitchen, “I could have seriously injured you.”

“You were sleeping, I thought it best not to disturb you.”

“But breaking into my home is fine?”

“Human doors are barely a challenge. I am installing a new one this week.”

“Sesshomaru, you are not doing anything to my door.”

“If my son is staying here, I am.” He looked up at her over his paper, closing it as he glared at her, “He is heir to the throne after me, Miko. And though my throne means little to you, it means much to the people of my world. And people will kill to inherit it.”

“I never meant to disrespect your throne.” She whispered, staring at her hands.

“You could have no other motive.”  He said, his tone cold.

Kagome looked up at him before turning to her coffee pot. She couldn’t talk to him before coffee, it was inhumane.

She sighed before taking the pot and beginning to fill it with water, “I only wish to remind you that I am not your subject, so you can’t order me around. You are a king and I will give you the respect the office is owed, but you—in the demon realm—have given me little reason to show you respect.” She finished pouring water in and took a filter pre filled with coffee grounds and stuck it inside before turning to him, “I know you are an honorable man, I see it in Kazuhiko. He is the most well mannered and respectful young man I have ever seen.” She smiled briefly, “He tells stories about you, and he speaks about you with such love. And I get to see a glimpse of the man he loves so dearly through him. But I do not have the pleasure of knowing Kazuhiko’s Dad.”

“I run a kingdom, miko.”

Kagome sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She pushed her glasses up her nose as she began to move around the kitchen, “Do you want eggs?”

“Yes.” He had moved up to the bar. And though Kagome thought she should feel slightly self-conscious for wearing her pajamas in front of a man wearing a button up and khakis, she figured it was his problem for coming over so early, “Why do you sleep in one bed?”

“We don’t always.” Kagome replied, “Though we do more than sometimes I would like. I don’t mind sharing, but when Shippo’s fluffy tail gets up in my face—it can get annoying.” She cracked an egg to make sandwiches, “Your son is an excellent skateboarder, by the way. He was a natural. And the boys talked about it for hours, so I texted Justin about prices for skateboards and good ones for beginners, so I am going to get Shippo one—if you want me to grab one for Kazuhiko while I am out I can.”

“I will get them, miko. You took them to the games.”

“They were free tickets.” Kagome said with a shrug, “Kouga was there.”

“The wolf lord.” Sesshomaru said, and Kagome nodded.

“Kazuhiko said he smelt bad.” She said, smiling at Sesshomaru.

“Wolves do.”

“I was assured I smelled  _amazing_. So I am in the clear.” Kagome said, flipping the eggs.

“You smell strange for a human.”

“Well that is not nearly as reassuring.” Kagome told him as she pulled the toast out of the toaster and began to slice avocado, “If you don’t like an ingredient I am putting on your sandwich, stop me.”

“Hn”

“Am I allowed to ask what happened?”

“My mother came to the palace.”

“Oh—why does that involve Inuyasha?”

“His mother needs protection.”

Kagome started putting salsa on the sandwich, “How old is Inuyasha?”

“Nearly two hundred.”

“So the rumors of him sleeping with a human have been around for two hundred years?”

“No, they surfaced as Inuyasha got older—around fifty years ago.”

Kagome shrugged as she slid his plate to the bar stool and then sat on the counter across form him, “I feel like people talk about it like it happened three months ago.”

“Miko and priest find out every other decade and circulate it again.”

“Oh.” She bit into her sandwich and hummed contently, then looked up at the demon lord, “Sesshomaru, if you do not wish to wear your charm here, you don’t have to.” He nodded before switching it off and Kagome hid a smile. He took a bite of his sandwich and Kagome thought he smiled slightly. Maybe. She might have seen his lips twitch upward.

“How did Shippo come to live here?”

“I worked at the hospital, and he came in one day. His parents had been killed by the Thunder Brothers—have you heard of them?”

“Yes.”

“So I was taking care of him, and he knew he shouldn’t be at a hospital, so he was scared. So I took care of him.” A soft inu whine made her turn her head as Kazuhiko came out, “Good morning!” She said with a smile, “Take a seat, I’ll make you breakfast. If I make you a sandwich you are going to have to have hands.” She warned. She tried it one time and he got food everywhere. Scrambled was best for no hands. He leaped up on his father’s lap. She could just tell he wanted a sandwich, so she began making one, “Is Shippo moving around yet?—Perfect, I’ll make him one too.”

“Mom?” Shippo walked around the corner with a big yawn before crawling up her back to snuggle into her shoulder, “What’s for breakfast?”

“Egg sandwich.”

“I don’t want the green stuff.” He didn’t even open his eyes.

“I know.” She kissed his head. “Go sit down.” She encouraged.

“Morning Lord Sesshomaru.” Shippo said as he sat down next to him.

“Good morning, kit.”

She finished the sandwiches quickly and slid them over. When Kazuhiko went to bite it, “Kazuhiko! Hands!” She reminded him, “I am not cleaning my counter and floor again. Hands.” She said sternly, and despite his puppy eyes she remained strong. She slid onto the counter and finished eating her sandwich with the two boys and Sesshomaru.

“Do you ever sit at the table?” He asked her.

“Sometimes” She said with a smile, when she looked over at the time she jumped, “Shoot! I got to get to work!” She jumped off the counter

“She is never on time.” Shippo whispered to Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at him before running back to her room.

“This could be rectified if she worked only for me.” She heard Sesshomaru tell her son.

She changed quickly and walked out in her nurse clothes.

“Can you take him?” Kagome asked.

“Yes.”

“Perfect, I’ll see you after work.” She said, kissing Shippo.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Shippo?”

“Bye”

“Bye.” She replied, hugging him tightly before kissing Kazuhiko’s head, “Be good for Lord Sesshomaru. Shippo—that means no tricks.”

“But Mom!”

“You see if you can get away with it.” She challenged before promptly leaving.

Sesshomaru looked at the kitsune, “Your mother is more trouble than what she is worth.”

“She is worth more trouble.” Shippo responded.

*** 

Kagome was half way through her shift when she got a call from an unknown number.

“Hello?” She answered at the nurse’s station.

“ _This is Ray_ ”

“Ray? Is everything all right?” Her voice tense.

“ _Your son is fine, we just got another victim._ ”

“How far is he or she in?” She asked, her voice automatically turning into her work voice. It was to the point, calm and quick. No-nonsense.

“ _Barely an hour_ ”

“How much time do we have?”

“ _Four_ ”

“I will be there within the hour.” She promised.

“ _Make it half_ ” He replied and hung up.

Kagome swung out and ran to tell her boss that she would be leaving. As soon as she slid into his office, she knew he was in a good mood.

“Bill! I have an emergency.” She told him with a frown.

“What happened?”

“You know that consulting agency I am working with?” That is what Kagome was calling it. Sesshomaru had figured out the documents after she agreed to work. But it was a simple cover story of consulting work, “They have an emergency.”

“Of course, go ahead.”

“Thanks, Bill, you are the best!” She called before running out.

She figured she should take her car home, otherwise she would be hurting for it later so she took the time to drive the ten minutes back to her house before crossing over to the demon realm.

*** 

At least ten healers were hovering around a person in a cot. He was breathing heavily, and pale. Kagome wasn’t afraid to shove a couple people to the side.

“What do we got?” She asked Killian.

“Male wolf yokai, two hundred.” Young. Just like all the others.

“What is your name?”

“Isao.” He replied.

“Isao, I am Kagome. I am a miko that’s going to try to figure out what is going on, ok?” She said her voice calm.

“I mean, I am not sure I got time.” He joked, and Kagom smiled. That meant good spirits.

“I am sitting over here meditating, you will feel my miko power fluctuate. I promise it is not to harm, only to protect.”

“I believe you.” He wheezed. 

Kagome slid over another cot and sat on top of it. She took a deep breath and let her power brew. She could feel it made several yokai in the room uncomfortable, but it didn’t stop her as her power flowed out over Isao. The rolling calm eventually came over him as her powers edged and flowed.

Her power could feel the miko power embedded through out his body. She new nearly immediately that he was too far beyond her care. But she was going to try. Immediately she heard him sigh as she lessened the pain.

The miko power was floating through his blood stream infecting nearly every single organ. It went from the bottom of his toes all the way up to his brain. It went into every single finger and wrapped itself around every organ. Kagome was impressed as she was annoyed. Something was helping the miko power along, giving it strength.

She huffed as she breathed in and out, trying to get closer to the blood and find the cause.

“Kagome?” Killian’s voice called her back.

“Hm?”

“You need rest, you need water.”

“I am fine.” She snapped.

“You have been at this two hours.” He retorted. And Kagome wasn’t surprised. Sometimes this happened. You would divulge yourself into your power and lose sense of time, “And you are covered in sweat. You need to hydrate.”

He pulled her away gently as she climbed off the cot. Isao was passed out due to the pain. She could only do so much at one time.

“Miko.” Sesshomaru’s voice called her into another room as Killian gave her a glass of water and some crackers. Touga was there as well.

“I can’t heal him.” Kagome said immediately.

“I did not think you would be able to on the first patient.” He told her.

“I know—I just—wanted it to be said.” Kagome whispered.

“What are your insights, Kagome?” Touga asked.

“Something is giving it strength. It is infected in the blood stream, so the miko purification is being pumped through the blood everywhere. It’s quite impressive though deadly.”

“So another young yokai dies.” Touga growled.

“They have all been young?” Kagome asked.

“None of them above three hundred.” Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome bit her lip.

“What?” Touga asked.

“It is curious. What is their purpose? Clearly not political. More royal family would be their target. Or at least political figures. But they are going after young yokai? Why?”

“Kagome!” Another healer ran in, “we are losing him.”

“Shit.” She ran back to Isao.

It took her a couple of moments to regulate her breathing. In the time she was gone, the virus had burned through him faster than she thought it would. It was gaining speed as it was going, like it was adapting the yokai and using it as momentum.

She felt her hair being pulled up as she worked, and recognized the little hands as her sons. But it hardly distracted her from learning more about whatever was killing Isao.

“Mom, please drink some water.” Her son’s voice pulled her from her from her meditation.

“I—I have to—

“Drink Mom.” It was an order this time as he pushed a straw in her face. She smiled before putting it up to her chapped lips.

“Miko.” Sesshomaru’s voice called her from her son’s face. He was standing next to a familiar face that looked much more serious in a suit.

“Lord Kouga.” Kagome’s voice cracked from lack of use and a dry mouth as she stood up and walked over to him. Her legs were a bit shaky so she used a shelf for support.

“Kagome.” He said, kissing her forehead lightly, “How’s my woman?”

“Call me that again and I’ll knock you on your ass.” She growled, despite her weak state.

“That’s a dollar!” Shippo said excitedly. Kagome had a deal that anytime she cursed she owed him a dollar.

“That’s not a bad one!”

“Can I say it?”

“No—

“Than I get a dollar.”

“Miko.” Sesshomaru snapped her back to paying attention, “Let him go.”

“You mean—no!” She cried out.

“You are doing nothing at this point but extending his misery. He is in pain. He is suffering.” Sesshomaru growled.

“Kagome.” Kouga called to her and took her hand, “Isao is part of a good family. He has served me well.”

“His family?”

“Is outside.” Kouga answered, “They know his fate, Kagome.”

Kagome took a deep breath, “Okay, bring his family in—I can numb the pain enough to where he is coherent to say goodbye.”

“I am sure the family would like that.” Kouga said, kissing her head before walking out of the small alcove to tell the family.

Touga left with him leaving only Sesshomaru and Kagome.

“Are you strong enough to do this?” Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair before looking up at him. She narrowed her eyes, “Don’t ever ask me that again.” She growled before returning to Isao.

She poured into him enough to have the pain numb him.

“Did you get what you need?” He asked her, “I have been holding on for you.” Something in Kagome’s heart let go as she clutched his hand. The yokai healers in the room had backed up along the wall as the family stood outside the door, waiting for Kagome to call them.

“That was very brave of you. And I am very grateful.” Kagome told him.

“It’s time to go now.” He said.

“I am sorry I couldn’t save you.” She whispered.

“You tried—I have lived ten hours with you—and I hope I helped you get the bastard.”

“I will get whoever killed you. I promise.” She told him strongly.

“A miko promising justice for a yokai.” He smiled despite the pain, “I can die happy.”

She laughed at his humor before kissing his head, “Your family is in to see you.”

“Bring the bastards in.” He joked as she pulled away.

 ***

Kagome stood a step behind Sesshomaru and Kouga as Isao said his last words. His family around him. Shippo was on her hip, and she gripped him tightly.

“Let go of him, mom.” Shippo said.

“I’m trying—I don’t like giving up.” She whispered back.

“You aren’t giving up—you are fighting a different way.” Shippo told her, sounding wise beyond his years.

“Don’t let go.” She told Shippo.

“I never will.” He promised, and it gave Kagome the strength to let go of her miko power that sustained him. Slowly, she pulled out and she heard his breath become more ragged.

When he took his last breath, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

“We need to talk.” She told him,

“You found out something?”

“Isao did not fight in vain.”

Shippo gently got down, “I am going to go play with Kazuhiko.” He announced before running off. He was too good for her. She followed Sesshomaru into his office and was not surprised to find Kouga a step behind.

“You are not needed wolf.”

“My pack just died in that room. I need to be here.” He growled at Sesshomaru.

“You will be told once you speak to the family. Once I deem what is important to tell you.” Sesshomaru said evenly, “Do not let grief cloud your judgment. You are not strong enough to challenge me.”

“Fine.” Kouga growled before leaving and Kagome flinched when the door slammed.

Kagome swallowed the tears in her throat before looking to Sesshomaru. He would not take emotion well, considering he didn’t look like he had emotions in him.

“Something was giving the miko powers strength in his blood.” She told him.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know.” She said with a sigh, running her hands through her hair tiredly. Her limbs were already shaking with fatigue.

“Miko!” He snapped.

“What?” She looked at him.

“What is it?” Why did he keep asking her that? His voice was making her mind go muddy. She was so tired, she couldn’t think.

“I don’t know!” She yelled back at him as she plopped down in a chair trying to block out his annoying voice.

He growled at her, “You do know.” Why did he think that? She could barely remember her own name let alone anything medical.

“I—I can’t think! I am tired!” She yelled at him.

“You are letting him die in vain.” That enraged her. HOW DARE HE THINK THAT! Her hands clenched but her mind became clearer and all she could think is what she thought of his arrogant hide.

“I am not! I—just let me rest! I will be able to think!”

“Miko! Tell me what killed him.” He demanded, leveling his eyes at her. His glare making her insults die in her throat as she tried desperately to think of something to make him go away.

“I—I—it has to be something his body wouldn’t fight.” She said, closing her eyes in thought.

“Come on, miko, you can give me more than that.” He said.

“I—

“Miko!”

“Yokai!” She yelled back at him. Then she gasped as she stared at him.

“What?” He snarled.

“Yokai!” She said again, standing up. Energy shot through her as she smiled wildly, “It wouldn’t—his body wouldn’t recognize the miko has harmful until it was too late. It takes it in—oh my gosh that is brilliant!” She bit her lip as she sat back down and stared at him.

“Brilliant?”

“Lord Sesshomaru, you can hardly count these miko or priests as dumb. They have managed to evade you and your healers for months. They are a brilliant group. Give them credit where it is due.” She argued.

“I will tell the healers, you have deserved your rest.”

“Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru.” She said, standing up. Fatigue starting to sink in again and sadness crept in.

“Stay here for the night, I will watch Shippo.”

“He will get up to his tricks. Keep an eye on him as much as you can spare one.” Kagome said before walking out the door.

 ***

Kagome bit back tears as she walked out into the garden. She had to get out of the castle where yokai could smell her tears. Slipping around the corner, she maneuvered around a bush and managed to get out of the garden area and into the open grounds.

Closing her eyes as she leaned against the castle wall, she sank to the ground. Finally alone, she let a few tears fall down her cheeks as she put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She cried as silently as possible. It happened sometimes when she lost patients. It was never easy, but it wasn’t always this difficult.

When she felt his presence, she didn’t shy away. He simply sat down next to her, his red fire rat standing out against her blue jeans.

“You did everything you could.” Inuyasha told her.

“It wasn’t enough.” She said brokenly.

“Sometimes it isn’t. But it will make you stronger for the next time.”

“I don’t know if I can do it again.”

“You can.” He promised, wrapping his arm around her, “And you will. You have too big a heart to stop.”

She let more tears fall silently as she leaned into his shoulder and cried. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome pulled the blanket up over her shoulder. She had spent nearly all night going over her research, trying to figure out how to heal the next yokai. Once she had left Inuyasha, though she was emotionally drained, she needed to work on something. She had only laid on her bed for a mere five minutes before she realized that sleep was an impossibility. So she went and worked researched anything that had to do with mikos using yokai power. 

Blanket?

How did she get a blanket?

She sat up on the couch.

In the dark, she could barely see anything but she blinked a few times and could see a silhouette. His long hair positively glowed in the moonlight, and the light made him look unearthly. He was staring at the boards she filled with her research. Slowly, she sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself tighter as she walked up to the boards.

“Do you see anything I don’t?” She asked him.

“No.” He was silent for a moment, and Kagome thought she should slink away when he said, “Your son is as devious as you suggested.”

“Oh, no. What did he do?” She asked.

“Nothing I could not handle.” He answered. Kagome thought it was smart of him, at least Shippo would not get into as much trouble this way.

“Where is he?”

“Your room—my son is with him.”

“I am going to go join him.” Kagome said with a smile before moving to the door, “Goodnight, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“Goodnight miko.” He replied.

 ***

Not that Kagome didn’t love waking up with two little nuggets in her bed, she just wished for a little more wiggle room.

“Kagome?” A whispered voice caused her to look up, “My dad is outside.” Kazuhiko told her.

“Does he want me?” She asked, and he nodded, so Kagome gingerly got out of bed, but not before she kissed her son’s sleeping head and then tucked Kazuhiko back in bed before kissing his head.

“There is someone here to meet you.” Sesshomaru said after Kagome quietly closed the door, she wrapped her sweater around her tighter.

“Lord Sesshomaru—can this wait, like, an hour?”

“He arrived now.”

She grumbled her protests as she followed him.

When she walked into a sitting room, she found a grown kitsune standing in the middle. His hands in his pockets.

“Miko, this is Lord Ryota. Second son of the Lord of the East.”

“How can I help you, Lord Ryota?” Kagome asked, pulling her sweater tight, her hands clutched the edges. If Sesshomaru was trying to take her son away from her, she was going to murder him.

“Lady Kagome, I have come to offer myself to your services. Lord Sesshomaru informed me your son is kitsune. I would like to train him here, if I could.”

“You are asking?” Kagome clarified, looking to Sesshomaru as well, “So I could say no.”

“It would be in your best interest to say yes, miko.” Sesshomaru told her.

“That isn’t what I asked.”

“You could say no.” Ryota told her, and when Kagome eyed Sesshomaru, he nodded his agreement.

“Then yes, I would be honored if you would train my son.”

“I do have a question for you.” Ryota said and Kagome looked at him narrowly before nodding, “Will you allow him to do what is necessary to be trained? He will come back with cuts, bruises, and be trained in the kitsune way. Will you let him be a yokai?”

“I never wanted him to be anything different.” Kagome said assuredly.

“You are dismissed, Ryota. The miko will bring her kit to the dojo.”

“Of course, Lord Sesshomaru.” Ryota said with a bow before walking out of the room with grace and he glanced back at Kagome with a sparkle in his bright blue eyes that made Kagome smile.

“I would not take your son away from you.” Sesshomaru said when he had left.

“I know—I just—I have no excuse other than I am used to people telling me I cannot raise a yokai.”

“Who tells you this?”

“My sister, mostly.”

“I was unaware you had a sister, does she have your same gifts?”

“No—nor would she want them.” Kagome said, and the underlying message was clear.

“I do not want my son at her house.”

“She does not hate yokai—she just thinks they can be changed to be more human. But I would not take Kazuhiko there, Lord Sesshomaru. I only take Shippo because he clearly loves her so much, and I hope she can change her opinion through him.” Kagome scrunched up her nose in annoyance.

“Lady Kagome?” Killian called for her as he walked into the room, “Lord Sesshomaru, I apologize I did not know you were in here.” He bowed.

“The miko and I are finished, you may go ahead.” Sesshomaru said before walking out.

“Is there another pat—

“No!” He interrupted, easing her immediately, “No. I was just curious if you wanted to go with me into town to explore the markets. You have earned a break from your research, and Shippo will be busy today.”

“Oh, I would love to!” Kagome said excitedly, clapping her hands, “Let me change!”

 ***

Kagome instantly fell in love with the market place. It was constant chaos as demons moved back and forth form one booth to another. There was nearly constant laughter and shouting. Most people seemed to love the market place as demons walked by with bright faces and the younger ones were smiling with some sort of treat.

“Killian! I haven’t seen you in ages.” Kagome was surprised to see a human walk up. She didn’t know humans casually walked around the demon world. He held a bag of goods in his hands and looked comfortable, so clearly he was used to the environment.

“Work keeps me busy. How are you, Miroku?”

“Ah, the usual.”

“Swindling helpless humans I see.”

The monk had the decency to blush before rubbing the back of his neck, “Don’t give all my secrets away.” He said before giving a nice long look at Kagome.

“Hey!” She barked, feeling like she had to cross her arms over her chest in protection.

“Kagome, this is Mirkou. He is a lecher so watch your behind.” Killian warned.

“Noted.” Kagome said narrowing her eyes at him.

“Oh, I am harmless.” Miroku joked, “Where are you two going?”

“I am just showing Kagome the market place.”

“Let’s go get you some clothes.” Miroku said with a big smile, holding out his elbow as an offer.

 

Kagome didn’t realize how wonderful it was to have two men to go shopping with. They were the perfect shopping partners. It was definitely their personality, but they would sit and encourage her to try on everything. The demon style of clothing was slightly different. The elite wore suits like humans, but people wandering in the castle and in the market looked more flowing then that—a deeper connection to the earth was shown in their clothes. Kagome instantly adopted the style as she shopped. It hung looser and it was much more comfortable.

She tried on pants, and shirts, and different layers. And she bought entirely way too much. But she was working two jobs—so she could splurge. And Sesshomaru was entirely too generous with his pay.

Miroku turned out to be the most lovable hentai she ever met. Though she didn’t forgive him for grabbing her ass a few times, she did find loved being in his company. He was quick to take from vendors as he was to give to those that couldn’t afford it. And he was kind first. A trait she admired in people.

“I must get going my dear, but where do you live? Perhaps I can see you on the other side.” He said with a friendly wink. They exchanged numbers and he promised to call before too long.

“You got too many things.” Killian told her.

“And I wanted so many more.” Kagome joked back as they walked back into the palace.

*** 

“What?” Kagome asked Inuyasha as she walked out into his garden.

“You look—different.” He said.

“I bought new clothes.” She informed him, her eyes dancing with amusement.

“And she looks fantastic in them.” Killian said, kissing her head. Kagome blushed prettily before encouraging Inuyasha to sit down. She was a little nervous, though she was loathe to admit it.

“Sesshomaru-sama?” She spoke softly, and the lord turned to her. She made eye contact with him. If Inuyasha were to get out of control, it was his job to subdue him.

“You are going to subjugate me now.” Inuyasha said with thinly veiled anger.

“I  _promise_  it is only temporary.” Kagome said fiercely and just above a whisper. Tears pushed to the surface but she refused to let them fall.

“Then do it.” He growled.

“Your demon side is going to try to fight it. The necklace will go on and take a few minutes to charge. Try to fight it.”

“That’s why Sesshomaru is here.” He growled under his breath.

“Yes.” She answered honestly.

“You couldn’t do it?”

“Not without risk of seriously hurting you. Holy burns will take longer to heal.”

“So Sesshomaru is a blessing— _great,_ ” He muttered sarcastically. She rubbed his ears briefly and he looked a little more subdued, “And Killian is here incase I nearly die?” He guessed.

“Just a precaution.” Kagome swore.

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“Well, it’s not like I have lots of practice subjugating demons.”

“That makes me feel worse. What if the necklace explodes?”

“Inuyasha—it won’t.” She said strongly, “If I have not had practice, my people have had millennia of it. I promise—this will work.”

“If my head blows up, I will haunt your ass.” He swore and Kagome was glad he added some humor and she chuckled, “Do it.”

Kagome grabbed the beads from her pants pocket. Her hands were sweating and shaking as she felt them in her hands. Gently, she placed it over his head and sparked her miko power. Just like that, the necklace started to subjugate him.

Nearly instantly, his eyes tinged red.

“Miko.” Sesshomaru said. They had discussed this happening. She was to get herself away immediately.

“Inuyasha.” She called to him and blatantly ignored Sesshomaru's instructions, and he faced her as his eyes flickered gold, “Stay with me.”

“I’m—trying.” He growled, but it was nearly inhuman. His claws began to grow as one hand grabbed her roughly.

“Inuyasha” She said calmly despite her fear. She pushed it down as far as she could so he wouldn’t smell it.

“Miko” Sesshomaru barked, but she didn’t move.

“Please, stay with me.” She murmured, trying to remove her arm from his grip. He growled at her and then whimpered as her arm began to glow pink and he let go with a flash.

Kagome was able to pull away and scramble back quickly as the beast within him roared its control over his body.

“Three minutes.” She announced, knowing Sesshomaru would know it was that much time until the necklace took over.

Inuyasha’s face had changed with bright red eyes and his teeth were larger. Claws grew longer as he growled. He looked positively feral. Sesshomaru was moving around the bench and looking at him.

“Inuyasha.” He barked something in inu that Kagome didn’t understand. A snarl came from Inuyasha.

“Do you know what they are saying?” Kagome asked Killian as he pulled her away further.

Killian bobbled his head, motioning that he kind of knew, “I speak a different language—but it is similar. Sesshomaru is demanding he submit to his alpha. Inuyasha is refusing.”

“Does this work?”

“Sometimes. Pack dynamics are very important to inu. It nearly never works when Touga tries.”

“Why?”

“Sesshomaru is the alpha of alpha’s. He surpassed his father. Inuyasha submits only to power in this state—and even not then. He has to challenge it. He can’t think.”

Inuyasha launched himself at Sesshomaru. Kagome winced as he landed with so much force there was a ditch. No sooner did they land, did Inuyasha fly off of him and land dragging his heals to the ground.

Kagome had to remind herself that she could survive this for three minutes.

“Inuyasha has great power, though it does not beat my lord. It takes Sesshomaru awhile to subdue him when he is angry”

Powerful claws swiped at each other and each blow made Kagome flinch. She desperately wanted to do something, but knew she would only do more harm than good. She grabbed onto Killian as Inuyasha put a particularly hard blow on Sesshomaru, who only used the opening to fling him to the ground with a thud.

“Thirty, twenty-nine—

“What are you doing?” Killian asked.

“Counting down.” She answered, walking toward the fight as the timer went down more.

Sesshomaru threw a good punch to Inuyasha who would have felt pain if he wasn’t so lost to his beast side. The beast turned back like Sesshomaru had merely touched his face.

“Inuyasha!” She yelled as the seconds counted down to five.

“Miko! Stay back!” Sesshomaru yelled.

“SIT!” She hollered in her most demanding voice she could muster.

Just like that, Inuyasha flew to the ground, thudding with a resounding bang. Sesshomaru stared at the miko then back to Inuyasha. It was abruptly quiet without the yelling and fighting.

“Again, miko, it will knock him out.” Sesshomaru’s voice called her from her awe of her own beads.

“SIT!” She demanded again, but without as much force. Another thud.

“He is passed out—Killian, you may take him.” Sesshomaru told his healer. Kagome watched Killian jump into the Inuyasha sized hole in the ground and carry him out.

Kagome was left staring at the hole in the ground. She was impressed by herself, and now that she was alone she could finally admit it. Not many miko could crush a powerful yokai with merely a word. Granted, she had his permission to put on the beads, but still. She stared at the empty Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground for a bit longer.

She was still staring at the hole when she realized no one was taking care of Sesshomaru’s wounds.

Grabbing the medical kit from her office, she went off to Sesshomaru’s office and knocked.

“Come in.” He gruffly called and Kagome opened the door.

“Sesshomaru? Do you need me to bandage your wounds?” She asked a bit meekly. He was already glaring at paperwork like he hadn’t just thrown a half crazy demon to the ground a few moments ago.

“I will heal, miko.”

“I know—please? It—I can’t just let you bleed.” She told him, pointing at his chest wounds that he had done nothing to cover. They bled freely down his shirt as he stood over his desk like nothing was wrong.

“I will heal within the hour.”

“Please, my lord.” She asked again.

The title seemed to work, because he waved his hand.

She moved up to him quickly, afraid he would renege if he got annoyed. Taking her medical scissors out, she looked to his shirt.

“Do you want me to cut it off?” She asked.

Reaching down, he took the shirt off himself and Kagome sighed as he wounds bled more. He didn’t seem to react to the pain.

“Are you in pain at all?” She asked, nearly amazed.

“Hn.” He said back smartly, as if saying of course he was—there was blood dripping down his chest. She moved quickly, wiping up the blood with gauze as the wounds started to stop bleeding. Three claw marks went cleanly across his upper right pectoral. As she was cleaning, she saw a deep purple scar running across his left arm. It looked fresh, but Kagome knew different. Sesshomaru was yokai—the wound shouldn’t possibly still be around. But it was amazing that it was still around at all.

“What happened?” She asked before she could help herself.

“Inuyasha. He had gotten out of control—I nearly lost my arm.” He informed her.

“Oh.” She said back lamely before continuing to soak up the blood. Once that was done, she cleaned out the wounds before beginning to spark her miko power and clean out the wound.

“There is no need to heal it completely.” Sesshomaru told her.

“Ok—then I will go speak with your father.”

“You have not spoken to him since your agreement with me.”

It wasn’t a question, but Kagome answered it anyway, “He has been avoiding me.”

“He is good at that.” He spoke with a weight that carried personal experience.

“Do you need anything else?” She asked.

“No.”

He looked angry that she asked but Kagome smiled at him, “I was just asking. Wish me luck with your father.”

“I will not.”

“Spoil sport.” She retorted before leaving him behind.

*** 

Kagome bit her lip before knocking on Touga’s office door.

“Come in.” He called and Kagome opened the door slowly and stared at him.

“Are you mad at me?” She asked before she could help it. Being in his presence always made her feel like she was ten all over again.

“I am sad you did not have faith in me.” He admitted, motioning to the couch next to him. He put a book on the side table and Kagome happily took the spot next to him.

“I do—I always have. Kaede taught me to keep it a secret. Most of the time I forgot I was keeping something from you because I kept it from everybody.” She curled her feet up under her, “I can’t get Kaede to return my calls. She is livid with me—she doesn’t want me helping at all.” Kagome let a few stray tears fall.

“Has she—

“No, she hasn’t excommunicated me.” Kagome finished, her hands were shaking, “But I’m scared she will.” She whispered. She was staring in her lap and she was glad she finally admitted it out loud. Everything was so hectic she barely had time to think—and Kaede she would rather not think about at all.

“You will always have a home here, Kagome.” Touga told her

“Sesshomaru—

“Would let you swear loyalty to him and would adapt you into his court.”

“I don’t know if it will come to that.” Kagome said so quietly that Touga was glad he had superior hearing.

“It is always good to have a plan.” Touga said.

“I’m sorry.” She said, looking up at him.

“Oh, my dew, there is nothing to apologize for.” He said, wrapping his arm around her. His warm hug made her start crying as she sobbed, “You could not have saved him, Kagome.”

“I know.” She whispered, “But I wanted to.”

His hand rubbed her back gently as she cried it out, pulling her legs across his lap. As she quieted, he handed her a tissue.

“Would you like to meet my wife?” He asked, and Kagome nodded despite her tears, and smiled.

“Yes! I would love to! The famous woman I have heard so much about.”

“More like infamous.” A woman said, and Kagome turned to see a beautiful blonde. When Kagome looked back to Touga, she saw the look in his eyes.

She wanted someone to look at her like that.

“I am Izayoi.” She said, holding out her hand.

“Kagome.” She answered, standing up to give the woman a tight hug.

“I heard you are trying to help my son.” She said lightly. Kagome forgot she was old enough to have a son, she didn’t look much older than Kagome.

“Help.” Kagome emphasized, “He—I will not try to change him. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

 ***

“Mom.” Shippo said as Kagome dropped her bag in her house. It was a state of chaos. The days of working two jobs was not being kind to her. Though it had been nearly a week since she had subjugated Inuyasha, she had barely been in her house. Between working both jobs, Kagome hardly had time to do anything but sleep and eat- let alone clean.

“Hm?” She asked, trying to get to her bed.

“You—Aunt Kikyo is here.”

“I wonder why.” Kagome said, turning around and dragging her tired feet out into the living room.

“What are you wearing?” Kikyo asked as soon as she walked into the kitchen. Kagome had come to favor her new demon clothing. They were much more comfortable than human casual clothes, they felt like pajamas.

“Oh—new look—I’m whooped—did you come for a reason?”

“What are you doing?” Kikyo asked, and Kagome suddenly saw how angry she was.

“Shippo?” Kagome called.

“Yeah?”

“Tell Kazuhiko good night and go to bed.” She told him—praying he would understand that she wanted him safe in the other realm.

“Okay, night mom!” He said. Understanding in his eyes. He would use the talisman to go across and away from her.

“What are you doing?” Kikyo asked.

“Going to bed?” Kagome played dumb on purpose.

“I know you are going to the demon world!” Kikyo said tersely, “You are allied with the Western Lord?”

“Uhm—more like employed?” Kagome said, moving to clean dishes and avoid this conversation.

“Kagome! He has killed humans!” Kikyou's face was red as her hands gripped the island counter.

“I know!” Kagome said, heaving before squirting soap in a pan.

“Why are you wearing that?” She asked, “You look like one of them!”

“I went shopping—and why do you care? I  _like_  these clothes” She told her vehemently.

“You are putting yourself in danger.”

“No more than I do every day. I  _like_ them. There are people to help my son.”

“ _Help him_? Are you listening to yourself! He will become one of them!”

“He is yokai!” Kagome yelled back at her, truly angry for the first time.

“He had a chance to become a good human!”

“He has a chance to become a good yokai!” Kagome leveled back at her, “He is my son, damnit. And I will raise him as I see fit. And that means learning things I cannot teach him. And I will  _continue_  to serve the Western Lord. He is a good man—yokai—and so is his son.”

“And if the congregation has a problem with this?” Kikyo said quietly.

“So be it.” Kagome answered.

Kagome felt his presence before he came through the portal and instantly calmed. Though Kikyo’s eyes filled with fear, Kagome barely stopped moving dishes to the drying rack.

“Stay back, yokai!” Kikyou said as Sesshomaru walked around the corner.

“I came to inform you that I gave Shippo the skateboard I promised him.” Sesshomaru told her.

“Thank you.” She said, her eyes red as she desperately tried to fight tears, “Did Shippo say his thanks?”

“Yes, your son and mine are currently using them down the halls.” He told her, and Kagome laughed though it broke with emotion.

“The congregation will hear about this.” Kikyou told her solidly.

“Goodbye, Kikyou.” Kagome said.

When the door slammed shut, Kagome jumped. Her hair fell in front of her face and she tried to keep the tears silent as she scrubbed a plate. Her hands were shaking so bad that the plate slipped and shattered in the sink.

“I’m sorry” Kagome said, not entirely sure what she was apologizing for, turning off the water and grabbing a paper towel to clean up. As she turned, strong hands grabbed her shaking ones, “Shippo is safe?” She asked. Somewhere she knew he was, but she wanted it said.

“He is, he is with my son.” She nodded, her body hurt from the held back emotion, “Miko—

“Kagome” She said a bit too loudly and her voice cracked, “Please use my name.” She whispered. She didn’t want to be associated with miko at the moment.

“Kagome. You can walk away from this now if you wish. I will not hold you to your word. You can be with your people.”

She shook her head, “My place is healing people. Both yokai and humans. I  _know_  that. I will help you. And my son—my son needs the demon world. I won’t deny him who he is.” She shook her head. She wiped her cheeks vainly.

“Come, sleep with the pups. You will feel better.” Sesshomaru told her.

“Sesshomaru—if—if they—if they kick me out—will you?”

“You have a place in my kingdom, Kagome. Though you will need a different title.”

Kagome nodded before following him through the portal—leaving her mess behind.

 

“My daddy said you needed a cuddle buddy.” Kazuhiko said as he crawled into her bed.

“Did he use that phrase?” Kagome asked him, and Kazuhiko giggled as he curled up into her side, wrapping her arm around him tightly.

“No, Shippo did.”

Kagome kissed the back of his head, “What is he up to?”

“He isn’t tired, so he is playing with Uncle Yasha on the skateboard.”

“Thanks for snuggling with me.” Kagome whispered, tears coming back to her eyes.

Kazuhiko turned over so he was facing her, pressing his hand to her cheek, “Don’t cry, Miss Kagome. You make my heart hurt.” He told her. 

“I am trying not to.” She said with a smile, wiping her cheeks.

“My mommy used to snuggle with me too.” He said with a smile,

“What was your mom’s name?” Kagome asked softly.

“Rachel.” Kazuhiko answered.

“What happened to her?”

“She got sick—demon cancer. Grandaddy says that demons don’t get cancer very much, but when they do its not good.” Kazuhiko frowned as Kagome run her fingers through his hair.

“Was she a good snuggler?” Kagome asked, a smile on her face.

“The best.” He said, smiling back.

“I’m sorry she is gone.”

He nodded, “Daddy won’t ever talk about mommy.”

Kagome had experience with this in the hospital. She had seen it in families. They shut down and find it too difficult to speak about the pain. She found it was difficult for people to speak at first, but that was the worst part. Then they grew strong enough to speak again, “You can talk to me about your mommy whenever you want. I never knew her, so everything you tell me will be brand new. And I want to know all about the woman who gave birth to such a good snuggle buddy.”

“Really?” He sounded vulnerable and quiet.

“Really.” Kagome assured him.

“Mom?” Shippo called as he ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

“Yes?”

“Hi.” He said,

“Change into your pajamas if you are sleeping,” She instructed.

“Kagome?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome dragged her tired body down the hospital halls. They didn’t hold the same allure to her that they once had—if she was being honest. She craved the tall marble walls and decorated ceilings of the Western palace. She craved the sound of her son running around as she worked. She craved the feeling of something inhuman.

“You okay, Kags? You look a little distracted.” Ellen said

“Just a little tired”

“Bill said you were doing some consulting work—how do you like it?”

“It’s demanding—but I love being there.” Kagome answered honestly.

“Why are you working both jobs?”

“Stubbornness.” Kagome answered honestly because she was so tired, “I don’t want to give this up.”

“I think you are scared to let go of this. We always knew you weren’t meant to stay here Kagome.”

“I’m not ready.” Kagome said with determination, “Not yet.”

“You will know when.” Ellen promised, “You always do.”

 

Kagome laughed at her most recent patient to come into the ER. He was glaring at her with steel blue eyes.

“I am trying to get you out of here.” She promised him as she looked over his vitals.

“I am fine.” He insisted.

“I know you are  _now_.” She emphasized, trying to keep her face patient despite the grin that was pulling on her lips, “But you collapsed this morning. Your wife is terrified.” He huffed but stared out the window toward his wife who was standing next to his son, “We are going to run a few tests—just to make sure.”

“But I am perfectly fine—I feel great!”

“I know, Mr. Litcher. Is this all the meds you take?” She asked, looking at the list.

“I am fifty, not eighty.” He grumbled in protest of taking meds.

She giggled despite herself, “I am just making sure you didn’t forget anything—you have a history of high blood pressure?”

“Yes, runs in the family.” He told her, “My Dad had a heart attack at fifty five.”

Kagome shook her head, “And you are mad at your wife for calling the ambulance.”

“I didn’t have a heart attack!” He told her stubbornly,

“I am going to order tests, you sit quiet. I don’t want you running anywhere or I will stick your wife on you.” Kagome said sternly before turning around and walking out the door.

His wife clearly had been crying and had a tough morning. She was gripping her son’s hand tightly and her phone was buzzing every few seconds.

“Sorry, he has four kids—the rest of them are off at school.” She apologized, sliding her phone before looking back up.

“Your husband seems great now, Mrs. Litcher, but the doctor is running some tests so we can see what happened. I am suspicious of the blood pressure medication on here, but I will wait for the doctor’s word.”

The woman nodded her head, her hands still shaking. Kagome put the binder under her arm and gripped the woman’s hands tightly, “You did the right thing. Your husband is in good hands.” Kagome promised.

She let out a laugh despite her shaken appearance, “Thank you, I needed that.” She turned around as more feet came down the hall.

“Miroku?” Kagome asked as he walked next to a young boy that was obviously related to her patient.

“Kagome!” He said cheerfully. Thankfully, he had the wherewithal not to grab her ass as he hugged her, though she knew he was sorely tempted to do so.

“How do you know the Litcher’s?”

“I work at the school they go to.” Miroku said, smiling, “So I brought his other son.”

“Very nice to meet you.” Kagome said to the young boy that was already taller than her. Then again, so was the youngest son, “You guys can sit in here while your Dad goes through some tests, I am going to borrow Miroku for only a moment.” She promised.

Kagome practically dragged him around the corner.

“This is how I like my women!” He said, and Kagome growled her annoyance.

“Are you playing one of your games on this family?”

“What? NO!” He yelled, his purple eyes grew fierce, “I wouldn’t—okay, so I would—but no! They are long time friends—I have known the youngest since he was born!”

“Okay, okay” Kagome said calmly, “I was just making sure.”

“Can’t a man make an honest living?”

“A man  _can_ ” Kagome said, narrowing her eyes at him, but quickly decided to make amends, “I am going for lunch soon around the corner, want to join me?”

“Sure, once I help the Litcher’s.”

“Okay, it will be in—30? 45 minutes?”

“That is good—

“Don’t touch my ass!” She warned before marching away.

 

While they were still running tests on Mr. Litcher, Kagome went out to lunch with Miroku. They were at her favorite sandwich shop around the corner. The tingling of different auras came across her.

“An interesting choice.” Miroku said as he sat down.

“Kagome!” A friendly voice called, “I knew I would find you here.” Sango came over to the table, looking adorable in one of her work out outfits.

“Don’t touch her or I will not hold her responsible for what she does.” Kagome warned him, but it seemed too late. Miroku caught a feel and Sango slapped the back of his head.

“Sorry, Sango. He does have a kind heart despite his wandering hands,” Kagome said, sliding over so Sango could sit.

“Where have you been?” Sango asked Kagome.

“The demon realm.” Miroku answered for Kagome, who kicked the traitor in the shins.

“What?” Sango asked.

“He likes to lie.” Kagome told her, blushing as she reached for her water cup.

“Kagome?”

“I have been working for the Lord of the West.” She answered casually, like she was deciding on her sandwich. Luckily, the waiter came to get their orders so Sango had to wait to explode. Kagome could see her face turn red in anger.

“I think I’ll go—“ Miroku said casually.

“No, stay” Sango growled, turning to her friend, “Do you even  _realize_  what kind of danger you are in? With your mouth I cannot believe you aren’t  _dead_. Lord Sesshomaru isn’t know for his kindness.”

“I know, but I took care of his son—

“You know his  _son?_ ”

“So do you.” Kagome told her, sipping her water.

“Kazuhiko—that was  _Sesshomaru_  in my day care?”

“Yes.”

“Holy shit.” Sango wasn’t once to cuss, so it nearly made Kagome choke on her water, “I can’t believe I am not dead—and you—oh! You were healing his young!”

“Kazuhiko managed to keep me alive.” Kagome told her honestly.

“And then they recruited you—but how did you heal Kazu? You are a miko?”

“I can heal both.” Kagome said again as casually as she would tell her the sky was blue.

“How?”

“I don’t know.” Kagome said honestly, forgetting Miroku was across from her.

“Lady Kagome—are you telling the truth?” Miroku asked.

Kagome winced, “Please—you can’t—

“I would never.” Miroku swore honestly, his purple eyes showing their honesty.

“I told Sesshomaru because I wanted to heal Kazuhiko—then the rest is history.” Kagome told her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sango asked quietly.

“About?”

“Everything.” She whispered.

Kagome grasped her hands tightly, “With my miko gifts? Kaede made me swear never to tell anyone. And with the demon realm? I didn’t want to cause any trouble between us.” Kagome confessed. The sandwiches were divvied out and Miroku watched the two as he ate.

“You were right, Kagome.” Sango said with a sigh, “I was wrong.”

“About?” Kagome asked, confused.

“You were right about giving demons a chance. I never even realized Kazu—and he is—“ She was cut off as Kagome hugged her tightly.

“I’m so proud.” Kagome whispered in her ear.

“I—I am still new at this.”

“I know, but now you can go shopping in the demon realm with Miroku and I.” Kagome said with a smile, “Shoot, I got to get back to the hospital!” She cried, scrambling over Sango to get out of the booth, “I shouldn’t have been here this long!” She tossed money on the table before leaving the two behind, “BYE!” She shouted before running out the door.

“Well, at least she left more than enough—I haven’t brought any.” Mirkou admitted.

“You are despicable.”

“And yet so charming.” Miroku said with a wink.

 

Kagome was standing next to Mr. Litcher’s bed with a smile.

“Be careful with your blood pressure medication.” She warned him, “I don’t want to see you in here again.”

“I will—after all this nonsense.” He promised, and Kagome smiled before kissing his youngest boy on the head.

“Be good.” She warned him, before exiting.

 

“Ron?” She called as she walked into his room.

“Hey!” He said cheerfully from his bed.

“You look right and happy!”

“I’m going home on Friday” He told her excitedly.

“You are home free?”

“Hopefully forever this time.” He said with a weak smile and Kagome couldn’t help but throw her arms around him.

“I am  _so_ happy for you.” Kagome said, squeezing him as she tight as she could.

“I am too,” He said with a giddiness she hadn’t heard in a long time, “And I am excited for my hair to grow back.” Kagome giggled, wiping tears from her eyes as she pulled away, “This is a happy day.”

“I am happy.” She promised him, and then put her hands back in her lap, “Are you scared?”

“To get back to the real world? To have to do something other than take tests in a hospital? To have to see my girlfriend everyday?” Kagome laughed at the last one, “I am terrified.” He assured her and then sighed, “But I was terrified while I was here, and I was terrified to come back here. So, I guess it’s just another step forward of being terrified.”

“Change is scary.” Kagome whispered.

“You have a big decision?” He asked, he was always perceptive that way.

“Yes—between this job and a new one.”

“Which one do you like more?”

Kagome laughed, “I love this job—truly I do.”

“But you like the new one more.”

“It presents new challenges—and I get to meet different kinds of people.”

“Oh?—

“And I get my own office, and do my own work—and there is so much to love” She confessed.

“What is the draw back?”

“There is a,” Kagome struggled to figure out how to say she was swearing to a demon lord without saying it, “Non-compete clause. I might not be able to work in this field for awhile.”

“So, you are afraid you won’t like your new job and won’t have this to come back to.”

“Yes.”

“So you are afraid of reaching for something you love out of fear you will lose something you like?”

“That makes it sound like I love the new job.”

“Do you?”

“So far!”

“Then, what is holding you back?”

“I don’t like signing my life away.” Kagome said with a sigh, “I have commitment issues.”

Ron laughed and nudged her a bit, “You know what you must do.”

“I have to quit my job.” She told him and then laughed, “Why is it so easy to talk to you about this? And why does it seem so simple now?”

“It was just about the right place at the right time.” Ron assured her.

 ***

Kagome was on a high as she walked up to her house. She had quit her job. Just like that. Bill said he had seen it coming, and had actually wished her well. She had a ridiculous smile on her face, and was excited to tell Sesshomaru that she was all in.

“Kaede? What are you doing here?” Kagome asked as she walked into her house. As she opened the door further, she saw her entire congregation sitting in her living room. Kikyou looking at her defiantly.

“Come in child.” She said, sounding sad.

Oh no.

Kagome’s hands were shaking. Somewhere inside her she already knew how this conversation was going to go. She knew, but she didn’t want to live through it. If only she could fast forward the next few moments of her life so she wouldn’t have to watch her heart get ripped out.

“There has been trouble brewing.” Kaede said, moving to sit down slowly, “And you are at the center. You have been accused of switching loyalties and shaming your sisters.”

“Much more than that!” A miko Kagome had grown up with snapped, then had the decency to turn away from her in shame when Kagome glared at her.

“You are staying in the company of demons! Staying in their realm!”

“I have only healed. Someone is killing their kind.” Kagome defended herself

“That is what we do, Kagome, we defend against their kind.”

“No.” Kagome said stubbornly, “We defend when we are attacked. We protect what needs to be protected. We do not kill for nothing.”

“You are using our practices for your own beliefs. Manipulating our scriptures!”

“I am only saying that I will protect all the creatures I can. I can heal both yokai and humans!” Her congregation already knew this, so it wasn’t a shock, “Is it so difficult to believe that I want to heal yokai like you want to heal humans. I have the capabilities—I have only scratched the surface!”

“You want to get better at healing them?”

“Of course!”

“Then you should be gone!” It was her own sister that spoke so defiantly. She had kept her mouth shut until then, “If you cannot understand us, then you must leave.”

“Kaede?” Kagome asked.

“You have your own calling, child.” It was friendly, despite it’s message.

You do not belong.

Kagome swallowed the rising emotion in her throat that threatened to tear her apart. Her shaking hands grasped her sweater in hopes to hide them, biting the inside of her cheek kept her from sobbing.

“I have only done what I thought was for the best of miko and yokai. For both.” She said strongly, “If you truly believe that I bring harm to your congregation, then I will leave in hopes that you will once again see me in a positive light.”

“Kagome, you can’t be serious!” Kikyou said, standing up. Clearly, Kikyou didn’t think Kagome would go through with it.

“Please know I wish every single one of you well, and I do hope that we can still be friends.” Kagome tried hard to say it without revealing the emotion in her voice, but it cracked at the end. Her eyes were red though no tears were falling, “Change, though sometimes chosen and sometimes forced—can be for the best.” She said out loud, though more to herself than anyone else.

“Then I declare you one of us no longer.” Kaede said, her voice lacking the strength to sound defiant.

The miko were much less proud as they left Kagome’s house, but she didn’t notice. She smiled at them, nodding as they left.

When she finally managed to close the door, she didn’t remember falling to the ground. The emotion swelled over her and she cried. She cried and cried as her entire body shook. She rolled herself into a ball, hoping to disappear.

She could remember sitting in the closet so many years ago and waiting for someone to come and get her, shaking in fear. Her father had demanded she hide in the closet, and Kikyou helped hide her before running somewhere else. Kagome waited in the closet seemingly forever until a kind old woman opened the door and told her she could leave.

But now there was no Kaede.

Kaede had taken the two into her home and raised them as one of her own. She had explained to Kagome how the congregation was now her family. She had helped Kagome grieve. She brought Kagome her first minor yokai to heal, and had praised her.

The congregation was there when she graduated from school, and then college. They cheered for her like family. They wanted her to stand by Kaede in the demon world, though she had the least experience. They voted her as number two in her congregation.

And just like that, everything was gone.

“Miko, your son cannot stay at my palace forever, you must take some responsibilities over—what is wrong?” Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome put her hand over her head and hid her face from him as she curled into herself tighter.

“Miko, are you hurt?” He genuinely sounded distressed.

“No.” She managed to say despite her tears. Trying to get herself to cry quietly was nearly impossible.

“What is wrong?” He asked sounding impatient.

“I quit my job.” She choked out.

“And that is what has you so distressed?”

“No!” She nearly yelled, then she sat up to face him despite the ridiculous look she must be wearing. Her face was puffy and red from crying, and her eyes hurt from the tears that fell. A trembling hand wiped off her face and pushed back her hair, “They—they—my family—Kaede.” She couldn’t bring herself to say it so she hoped he would understand as she put her face in her knees and continued to sob. Her hands went over the back of her head and she cried.

“I did not think they would excommunicate you so soon.”

Kagome continued to cry and stopped paying attention to Sesshomaru.

 

Honestly, Sesshomaru was sure he had never seen something quite so pathetic. But when she looked up at him though her hair was stuck to her face and her cheeks were red, there was a fire of pain in her eyes that he understood.

He hated crying women, he never really understood what to do with them. Carefully, he slid his hands under her and picked her up. She gripped the lapel on his jacket tightly and slid against his chest, but Sesshomaru did not mind. She barely weighed more than his son.

_Pack_

The voice echoed in his head.

_Care, protect, comfort._

Giving into instinct, he purred to comfort her. Her sobs turned into whimpers, and by the time he stepped through the portal into his realm, she was quieting.

“What happened?” Shippo asked, “Is she alright?”

“Yes, pup. I am putting her to sleep.”  _Guard, protect_., “Will you watch over her?”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” Shippo answered, and Sesshomaru was glad for the formality of it. He wasn’t sure what had his inner nature so rattled about this woman, but he didn’t want to hurt the pup because of it.

Sesshomaru put her down in a new bed. It was always his plan to move her to this room once she accepted her job under his rule. The room suited her, and he knew she would appreciate it when she wakened.

_Guard!_

His beast did not seem content with the small pup, but it would have to do for now.

“My lord, your father asks for you.” Ray said from the doorway.

“I will take care of her, Sesshomaru-sama. I promise.” Shippo swore to him, and he nodded at the pup before walking out the door, though his beast nearly dragged him back inside. His father must have heard the miko returned.

 

He walked up to his father’s office when he felt the presence of a miko—no two mikos. Pushing open the door revealed the ones who had betrayed her.

“Sesshomaru-sama.” The elder one greeted with a bow, revealing her neck to him in submission.

Good. She should know her place as dirt beneath his feet. When the younger did now bow, he snarled.

“You are not my king.” She said fiercely.

“And you should know when you are in the presence of your betters, miko.” He growled. He poured out his aura over her.

“Sesshomaru, we need to discus things.” His father warned, trying not to undermine him but stop him at the same time.

“Do you know what you left behind?” He asked both of them.

“I know she is broken, Lord Sesshomaru.” Kaede spoke strongly, “But I believe she is not one of us any longer. She belongs here. We have come to make sure of it.”

“You will not persuade me to take on the miko.”

Technically not a lie, they wouldn’t because he had already decided to do so.

“She has nothing because of you!” Kikyou said in an even and angry tone, “No job and no family, and you won’t take her in!”

“Do not pretend you care, filth.” He growled, taking a step closer.

Touga, sensing he needed to deescalate the situation, “I am sure we can work out some sort of an agreement.” Touga said calmly, looking at his son. Touga knew that the beast within was just rippling below the surface—not enough to cause distress—but enough for Touga to be concerned.

“But she is here?” Kaede asked.

“She is.” Sesshomaru answered, though it was growled.

“We need her.” Kikyou stated.

“Go where you are wanted, miko.” Sesshomaru snapped.

“We will discus this once we have spoken to Kagome.” Touga said, and Sesshomaru thought that it was a good idea as well. He nodded before leaving the office.

 

He didn’t know why he went back to the miko’s room.

“You can go play, Shippo” He told the pup, and Shippo nodded excitedly, he clearly didn’t want to watch over his mom anymore, despite her pain.

“You don’t have to stay.” Kagome’s voice was rough, she was losing her voice.

“You are coming with me to my office.” Sesshomaru demanded. He wanted her with him, but being in her room made him uncomfortable.

“Why?” She asked, it came out as a whisper.

“You are not to be alone.” He said, walking out.

He was not surprised to hear her follow him.

 

His eyes followed her as she sat down in one of the large leather recliners in his office and pulled a blanket over her.

“Drink?” He asked, holding up a bottle of wine.

“Please.” She answered, and Sesshomaru poured her a glass.

He had every intention of just sitting there and getting work done as she sat in his office. Why his beast insisted to keep her close was beyond him, but he had to get work done.

 _Pack_.

The voice in his head gave him the answer, though he didn’t believe it. He glanced up to see her roaming around his office. Her scent told him she had stopped crying, but her aura was still all over the place. She had the blanked wrapped around her and a wine glass in her hand.

Her fingers went along the spines of the books before she pulled one out. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she flipped through.

“A journal.” He supplied the answer.

“Yours?” She asked, nervous.

“Yes—but it is of little consequence. It is more of the daily goings of my job—nothing sensitive.”

“Do you mind?” She asked, holding it up.

“Hn.” He answered. It was usually enough to persuade people not to do something, but that did not seem to deter her. She went back to her chair and stood on it before sitting back down on her feet. For a few moments, all he could hear was the shuffling of her feet and adjusting on the chair. He was about to growl his annoyance when she stopped and flipped open his journal.

Finally, he was able to get work done.

“I didn’t know you could draw.” She murmured. He had absent minded sketches to remember specific details of things—or to help trigger memories.

“You pick up things when you are alive half a century.”

“Are you really that old?” She asked, a familiar spark in her voice.

“Hn.” He answered, and she frowned before looking back down.

“Why do Inuyasha’s eyes turn red?”

“My eyes turn red when I let the beast within me take over—just as Inuyasha.”

“Oh—but you let him?”

“Yes.” He answered, refraining from saying that there were a limited number of times where he didn’t let.

“Why?”

“When I wish to change from this form into my true form.”

“Why would you do that?”

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow at her questions and she smiled sheepishly.

“To protect, to fight. It is my true form—this one I take out of convenience.”

“Why don’t you always go around in your true form?”

“Languages of species of yokai differ slightly—it is easy to communicate in this form.”

“Can you speak another language as a yokai?”

“No. We are born with an innate knowledge of the language, we can learn no other.”

She but her thumb curiously before looking back at the journal. It was like she was trying to hold back the onslaught of questions.

“Miko—

“Kagome!” She corrected sternly.

“Hn—I need to get work done.”

“Fine.” She grumbled before looking back at his journal.

For a long while, all he heard was the soft turning of pages and her occasional adjustment. Then, awhile after that, he only heard soft breathing.

 

“How is she doing?” His father asked.

“Well, considering the circumstances.” Sesshomaru replied, barely looked up form his desk. The miko was sleeping soundly. Sesshomaru had moved her from the chair to the couch, but kept her in his sight. When his father approached the miko, his beast rattled it’s tightly locked cage.

_Protect!_

**Father will do nothing against her _._**

His reply did help the beast stop fighting the chains so ferociously, but he was still angry.

“I cannot believe they did it—Kaede didn’t put up a fight.”

“I believe the old miko did that on purpose.” Sesshomaru told his father.

“Hm—you may be right.”

Sesshomaru tried to resist the temptation to say that he  _was_  right.

“Are you going to talk to her about swearing to you?”

“We discussed it briefly in the past, but I will remind her.”

“Good—and her job?”

“She quit it already.”

“After being excommunicated? That is a big life change.”

“She decided to quit before.”

“Such a strong little human.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome decided that she wasn’t going to be sad anymore. There were two options. She could either be miserable and hate it, or she could enjoy her new life. And dammit, she was going to choose the latter.

“Kags?” Inuyasha called to her, and she stared at the wall in front of her. Her hair was pulled back half hazardly as her supplies lay scattered on the ground, “How are ya?”

“Good, how are the beads?” She asked, motioning to the necklace.

“Hardly notice them.”

“Good.” She said with a nod.

“What—What are you doing?” He asked,

“Trying to figure out what to paint on this wall.”

“Did you ask?”

“No, but it’s my son’s room. And it’s not like these walls are painted with something special.”

“And this is a palace. You can’t just paint the walls.” Inuyasha informed her.

Kagome looked at him like he smelt bad before grabbing her paints.

“Sometimes, you have to break the rules.” She assured him, before beginning to paint.

“Mom?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Am I going to have the same one that I did in my old room?”

“I was thinking of something new.” She told him.

“Good, I like new.” Shippo said excitedly, taking a seat on a couch.

“What did you do to your knee?’”

“My skateboard.”

“Does it need looked at?”

“No, I cleaned it all by myself.”

“Kazuhiko?”

“Lessons.” He answered,

“How were yours today?”

“Great!” Shippo said excitedly.

“He did well today.” Ryota stepped in. Kagome thought he held a similar presence as Sesshomaru, but not quite so arrogant. But maybe that was the difference between a king and a prince. Shippo tried to contain his glee from his teacher’s praise, but he didn’t do it well.

“Go take a shower Shippo, and don’t use all the hot water.”

“Yes mom,” He grumbled, moving toward the washroom, “Can I paint after?”

“Yes” She said with a smile, and he cheered before racing off, “How is he doing?”

“I have not seen a kitsune this young so adapt at hiding his aura and sneaking around. You should be very proud.” Kagome tried to hide her glowing smile as she turned around and painted the wall. “His combat skills need some improvement, but he is average for most kitsunes his age.”

“I just told him to flash and run—he is too little.” Kagome said, not turning to Ryota.

“Probably best, the little runt won’t pack a punch.”

“Inuyasha, say nice things or not at all.” She warned.

“Kagome, already painting the walls?” Touga asked as he walked into the office.

“You gave me access to paints.” She said with a smile.

“Do you mind painting somewhere else?”

“Where?” She asked, not really looking from her painting.

“I think the foyer of my suite would be nice.”

Kagome turned to him with wide eyes, “Touga!”

“I have seen your work—

“When?”

“You have your blog.”

“You read my blog!” She said.

“You sound like I read your diary.”

“What’s her blog?” Inuyasha asked.

“Kags and a Kid.” Touga answered.

“She writes about me!” Shippo said excitedly, coming out of the bathroom in new fresh clothes. Kagome wrapped her arm around him and kissed his head.

“I sure do.”

“And she posts pictures of her work.” Touga added, “What do you say Kagome?”

“I don’t know why you would want me to paint anything, but sure.” Kagome said as she continued to paint, trying to hide her blush.

“My lady?” A voice called, one of the servants of the house walked into the room.

“Yes?” Kagome asked.

“My lord needs you.”

“Ok.” Kagome replied, putting down her paints and turning to Touga, “Get ideas with Izayoi of what you want, and then I will give you some ideas.” She said, wiping her hands on his jeans, “Be good.” She warned her son before striding out of the room.

 

She followed the servant up to the healer’s room. She was worried for a moment that there was another patient, but the muffled cries of anguish were enough to tell her they weren’t.

“What do we got?” She asked, walking into the healing room.

“Male, five hundred.” A yokai told her she recognized from the healer’s rooms before, “Broken femur.”

“Ouch.” Kagome said, putting on gloves.

“A  _fuckin_  human—what the hell is she going to do?” The man cried, and Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. Broken femur didn’t begin to cover it. Sure it was broken, but there was a massive hole in the side of his body that went up the right sight.

“You will keep your mouth shut.” Sesshomaru’s deep voice echoed of authority. The male on the cot was clearly an inu as well, and someone high up. His clothes were too nice.

“What is your name?” Kagome asked.

“ _Fucking humans_.” He growled.

“You can either writhe in pain and wait for your yokai to fix it, or we can fix it faster. Tell me your name,  _fucking yokai_ , and I will make the pain go away.” She demanded, a hard edge to her voice.

“Sesshomaru, make this  _bitch_ —”

“I am no bitch, do you want to be healed or not?”

“Jackson!” He growled at her.

“Jackson, it is nice to meet you.” Kagome said with a cheer in her voice despite his rude behavior, “Now, I am going to reach into your wound here, and fix your femur. How did this happen?” She wanted him to keep talking to keep making sense, especially as she explored the wound.  

“ _Fucking_ east bastards.” He growled, “I’m going to kill Lord Richard.” He told Sesshomaru.

“You will be disappointed.” Sesshomaru said.

“How did you get it?” Kagome asked again, beginning to spark her miko powers.

“What the hell bitch?” He cried out.

“Healing, not damaging. Remain calm.” She said, seeing flashes of red in his eyes.

“She healed my pup. She will heal you.” Sesshomaru said, and the effect was instant on Jackson, he calmed. Kagome was cutting away his clothes to get to his wound.

“Typical woman, cutting away my clothes.” He grumbled.

“Honey, if you could be so lucky” Kagome said.

“I don’t sleep with humans.”

“I wasn’t offering.” Kagome was feeling out the wounds.

“I’m a fuckin rock star.” He told her and Kagome couldn’t help but smile.

“I am sure you are” She prodded the wound and he growled, “This next part is going to hurt like a bitch.”

“God, I love it when girls talk dirty to me,” He mumbled.

“Jackson, I am going to put your femur in place.”

“My lord?”

“I will keep you in line.” Sesshomaru said.

Kagome understood that his beast might come loose with the amount of pain. So she looked to Sesshomaru before looking back at Jackson.

“I will count to three, and then move it back into place, okay?”

“Kay.” He said,

“Stay focused, Jackson, look at my face.” Kagome said as he started to pass out.

“I don’t like humans.”

“Then look at Sesshomaru.” She replied.

“ _Lord_  Sesshomaru.” Jackson corrected her, and Kagome smiled before reaching down. She gave Sesshoamru a look that she hoped he would interpret before reaching down and preparing to brace it.

“Three.” She started, “Two.”

She then put the bone back in place. The roar that came out of Jackson shook the building. He went to grab her, but Sesshomaru’s growl stopped him. Sesshomaru continued with a series of barks and growls. Jackson looked frozen in place. Another bark made him pull back as Kagome continued to work. Her miko powers flowed, helping the yokai help the wound.

She knew her powers were helping as he began to relax.

This time instead of fighting Jackson’s yokai, she let it help her. She breathed a sigh of relief as it began to swell to the wound.

“I have done what I can for now.” Kagome said, “His yokai is kicking in.”

“Follow me,” Seesshomaru said, and so she did.

 

She could feel the anger rolling off of his aura in waves as he slammed the door shut. His eyes were rimmed red, and Kagome took a mental note of it to remind herself to watch her mouth.

“Do you still wish to swear to this court?” He asked her,

“Yes. I told you before, I quit my job before I—before I was excommunicated. This is my choice.”

“Then you will belong to my court, and we are going to the Eastern kingdom.”

“Why?”

“To see the eastern lord.”

“Given my status as—uh—human—how am I going to help?”

“You will be a distraction for him. He likes humans.”

“Ah, so eye candy.” Kagome said.

“Yes, if this is degrading to you—

“I can do it, Sesshomaru. As long as I don’t do it all the time.” She said earnestly.

“Ryota can watch over Shippo while we are gone, if that is acceptable to you.”

“I’ll ask Shippo, he might prefer to stay at Sango’s. It is more familiar.” She bit her lip, “I would always send him to Kaede’s.”

“You have people here.” He said. Somewhere, she knew he was trying to comfort her, but it sounded more like a demand than comforting.

“Should I swear to you before we go?” She asked, trying not to sound angry about it.

She didn’t really  _want_  to swear loyalty to the court. It went against everything she knew. And she didn’t care about the courts and yokai laws. Or—she didn’t know them.

“I am aware of your true feelings about swearing to me.”

“It’s not about  _you._ It’s about the court. Yokai laws are meaningless to me as a human. I just—don’t want to be without—and I want to help you—I do!” She insisted. And she said it so he could smell her scent while she said it—there was no scent of deceit.

“I may have another option for you.” He said, “My father is willing to mark you as pack.”

“Which means?”

“You will be one of his and have as many rights as Inuyasha.”

Kagome was stunned as she sat down in one of his office chairs.

“He—uh—holy.” She couldn’t decide what to say, “Why?”

“We discussed it, and he believes you will serve our pack best.”

“Our pack?”

“I am part of my father’s pack.”

“But—but I thought you were alpha?” She asked.

“I am of this kingdom, my father is still alpha of the pack.”

“How does that work between you and your dad?”

“I am the alpha of alphas. I submit to no one.” His eyes flashed around the edges a bit more.

“Sorry—I just—didn’t know.” She said, “Then why aren’t you marking me as pack?”

“You do not know what you ask.” He growled. Instincts were screaming at him.

_She is willing_.

“Then please explain it to me.”

“I have no other in my pack—so you would be alpha bitch.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means any mate I take will have to challenge you for the position.” He answered.

“Oh.”

_TAKE BITCH AS PACK._

It was so loud in his head that he could have sworn the beast took his voice and said it out loud. He could tell by the way she had not reacted that it was only in his mind.

**A mate—**

_If a mate has a problem with her, she is not worthy of us_. The beast snarled so viciously in his head it was beginning to hurt to keep him restrained.

“Do you have a preference miko?” He managed to ask without growling.

“I—I don’t want to be an inconvenience” She replied.

“That does not answer my question.”

“I prefer to be in your pack, Sesshomaru-sama. But I do not want to—

“It is only a minor inconvenience.” Kagome was silent for a moment, not really sure what to take of it. He seemed to not be listening to her, but extremely focused on what she was saying. It was the strangest thing.

“Sesshomaru—I am going to need a woman to explain to me pack manners—and court manners—before we go.” She told him.

“Agreed, then we will leave within two weeks.”

“When will you—and how will you mark me as pack?”

“It is a bite imbedded with my aura in your wrist.” He held up his wrist revealing two small scars that were faded, “My father gave me mine upon birth.”

“And they don’t fade?”

“Never.”

“What about Shippo?”

“As your son, he will be mine as well.”

“What does that mean?”

He wanted to growl his annoyance, but it was not her fault she did not understand pack dynamics or had never been taught them.

“I protect him, as I protect you. You are his mother, and are still in charge of his life.”

She nodded, “I just—

“Mother’s protection.” He said with a nod, “Everything I have will be at your disposal—with in reason of course.”

“So I couldn’t ask for half your lands.” She joked.

He raised an eyebrow and continued, “You will be above everyone with the exception of my father and myself—and my father you will be an equal. And my son when he becomes the crown prince”

“Equal?” She asked, suddenly seeming withdrawn, “Sesshomaru—I don’t—I don’t want all of this status. Can’t I just be in your pack and that’s that? No one questions my loyalty.”

He let out a breath, the closest he would get to a sigh, “If you are pack, the status is equivalent. You cannot chose.”

“But—

“It is noted that you are not choosing this for status reasons, if that appeases you.”

“That’s not the point.”

A low growl filled the room and then abruptly stopped, “I have never met a human that denied advancement for its sake alone.”

“It’s not an advancement!” She told him, “It’s—It’s like I’m Mia Thermopolis!”

“Who?”

“Doesn’t matter—I just—“ She huffed.

“You do not want the responsibility of power.” He told her.

“I—“ She paused, before deciding to tell the truth, and not just a similar truth, “I am not strong enough for it. I don’t know how you look at your people dying and not want to either rip your kingdom to shreds to find them or crawl into a hole and cry. And that is one problem of all the ones you face.” She shook her head, “And I got mad at you for wanting to put a better door at my house. I would have my son in a locked room.”

“You have two choices.” He told her, “You either decide that you will be strong enough to bear it—and then do it. Or you tell yourself you are not strong enough, and then never become stronger.”

“Do you think I am strong enough?”

“I would not ask you if I thought otherwise.”

_Pack._ The growl in his head was insistent.  _Tell her she is our pack_.

He didn’t listen to the voice in his head as he waited for her to speak.

“I accept then, with my gratitude of finding another option.”

“You are welcome” He replied, and the beast within him demanded he take over to mark her. But he would warn her before he took over, “The beast within me will mark you. Do not fear.”

“I won’t.” She promised, looking up at him with big and open eyes.

The beast could not resist.

 

Kagome leveled her breathing as his eyes turned from golden to a brilliant red. She understood why humans, in their ignorance, had called them demons.

“ _Miko, this one has longed to meet you_ ” His voice was nearly a growl. Kagome had read that the mind of the beast was separate and yet the same. But seeing it in person—and with a full yokai—was mesmerizing.

“It is an honor.” She said with a small bow of her head.

“ _It is miko. Few have met me and lived after._ ”

“Are you saying I should be frightened?”

“ _No. Just making you aware of the honor you are receiving_ ” He grinned. And Kagome thought that many had seen that grin seconds before their death.

“You are arrogant.” She told him with a huff.

He chuckled, though it sounded more feral and barking than an actual laugh, “ _This is why I wanted to mark you as pack from the beginning_ ”

“You did?” That made Kagome stop and look at him.

_“You take care of my pup. And you are willing to challenge me_ ”

“You think that’s a good thing?” Kagome was confused.

_“I do not want to be surrounded by people who say yes to me because they fear me.”_ He stepped closer to her.

“I’ll remind you of that when you get mad at me next.” Another harsh chuckle, and she looked up at him, “You are different”

_“Instinct is more simple. I do not need the mask of the king_.” And he stepped closer to her again. She held up her wrist,  _“it will hurt. I need to infuse some of my yokai into the bite_.”

He wasn’t kidding. As a miko, it would be excruciating.

“Do it.” She demanded.

Her heart was beating fast as he grabbed ahold of her wrist. His fangs elongated and she couldn’t decide if she wanted to watch him bite down on her or look away.

As it turned out, she couldn’t look away as he bit down harshly on her wrist. His eyes glowed more brilliant as his yokai flowed. It burned in her skin and it made her bite her lip to hold back her yell. His aura was massive and deadly as it suppressed hers to mark her. It made her fully aware of just how powerful he was.

When it became too much, she closed her eyes in pain and clenched her hand tightly. It was almost unbearable as his aura pressed down on hers. Then it retreated.

Finally, his aura was completely back within himself and his eyes golden again. She watched him as he began to lick her wounds. Though it hurt, she knew from her teachings that inu yokai had enzymes to help heal wounds.

“Will you do this to Shippo too?” She hated how weak her voice sounded, but his aura had exhausted her.

“Yes, it will not be so taxing on him.” Was his answer between licks.

“Sesshomaru?”

“Hm”

“I think I am going to pass out.” She said, leaning over in her chair a bit.

“You will wake up in your room.”

So on his word she let herself go.

*** 

“Mom? Are you awake?”

“No.” She replied through closed eyes.

“Sesshomaru-sama made me pack.” He told her.

“He did?”

“Yeah, while you were sleeping. He said you were like this cause—because you’re a miko. So sometimes your auras fight. But now they won’t, because your pack.”

“Hm” She mumbled as she wrapped her arm around her son.

“There is a lady who wants to see you when you get up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. She said Sesshomaru-sama sent her.”

“Are you okay with this?” She asked suddenly, opening her eyes, “I didn’t even—I am so sorry Shippo.”

“Mommy, I get to be in the same pack as my best friend. And—And Sesshomaru-sama can protect you.” He told her.

“So you are ok?”

“Yes.”

“And with moving to the demon realm?”

“I used to live here with my—my parents.” He said.

“Oh, Shippo.” She snuggled closer to him, “We don’t have to live here.”

“No—I like it. It reminds me of them.”

“I love you, Shippo.”

“I love you too—and—and I like Sesshomaru. He is a good alpha.”

She pressed her forehead against Shippo’s and she just held him tight.

 

Barking broke up their snuggling as Kazuhiko jumped up on the bed with four paws. Kagome giggled as he sniffed her happily, barking his joy.

“I know!” She said excitedly. “I’m pack!” She said as he yipped and she wrapped an arm around him. He wiggled out excitedly which made Kagome turn over and tackle him. Soon, all three began climbing all over she other and wrestling.

“My lady—oh” The woman looked surprised.

“You two go on.” Kagome encouraged. Shippo frowned and Kazuhiko whined.

“I know, I know. Now go—Ryota has a lesson for you soon anyway.”

“Mom!”

“Shippo!”

Kazuhiko barked.

“And I know your Dad has a lesson for you.”

He barked again.

“Nope, no excuses. Now go. Both of you. I have lessons too”

“You understand inu?” The woman asked after the kids had scurried off.

“No, just kids.” Kagome joked, “Kagome, you are?”

“Forgive me, milady. I am Ayame.”

“You are wolf yokai?” Kagome guessed.

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama said you had some knowledge of some of our traditions.”

 

An hour later her head was swarming with knowledge. She begged for a break because she was scared she would forget everything.

“Ms. Kagome?” Kazu called as he leaped onto her, she caught him gracefully despite his weight. She had felt him coming, his aura was bright.

“Yes.”

“Can you teach me how to hide my aura like Shippo?”

“Of course.” She said with a smile, beginning to change her direction of travel, “But we will have to play.”

“Play?”

“Hide and go seek!” She said as she put him on the ground in the garden, “You have to find me first.”

“But you know how to hide your aura” He said with a frown.

“You must practice how to find if you are going to practice how to hide.” She told him, “Now, you cannot use your eyes, or your nose”

“I can’t use my nose!”

“Nope.” She said, trying to hide her smile because of his frown, “Your nose can sometimes trick you. Or sometimes there are other smells that make it difficult. You are  _just_  going to use your aura to find mine. Okey dokey?”

“Okey dokey.” He grumbled, and he closed his eyes so Kagome could hide.

 ***

Sesshomaru watched from his window overlooking the back gardens. He could see Kagome carefully teaching his son how to hide his aura. He noticed quickly after meeting Shippo how tightly wound his aura was, and that it was hidden quite expertly. Miko relied on this method around yokai, using it to their advantage. It would lull yokai into thinking they were just normal humans before attacking.

“She is good at teaching without letting them know she is teaching,” His father observed.

“She is.”

“I know you do not hold my opinion in high value, but I am proud of you for marking her and her son. I offered because I did not think you would.”

“She asked me.”

“You still acquiesced.” Sesshomaru didn’t respond.

He stiffened at the abrupt flare of Kagome’s aura. It wasn’t calm, it was angry—it was protective. He started moving before he realized what was happening.

 

When he arrived in the gardens, there was a protective pink shield over his son and multiple piles of ash.

“Miko” He growled when she didn’t turn to him, his eyes glowing red. She must have noticed because she turned her neck to the side as she lowered the shield around his son. The moment it dropped, Kazuhiko jumped into his arms, “Inside—now.” He growled at the miko.

“I think they are all gone.” She said.

“My men are searching the grounds, come inside miko.” He said again. She nodded and followed him, not feeling any angry auras she turned her back on the piles of ash.

When he walked into the palace, his son was beginning to shake as the reality of the situation seeped in, “You are safe, Kazuhiko.”

“Ms. Kagome kept me safe.” He said with a nod, though his voice was distant, “She—she kept me safe.”

“She did.” Sesshomaru assured him as they walked into his office, “Ray, make sure we cover the grounds twice.”

“Yes sire,” Ray said as he walked out.

Kagome walked up to him, her eyes glued on Kazuhiko as she kissed his forehead. Kazuhiko was still shaking in his arms.

“I was scared.” He whispered to her.

“You were so very brave.” Kagome assured him before kissing his cheeks over and over again.

“But I was so scared.” Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

“You can only be brave if you are scared.” She told him strongly, his arms reached out for her and she looked to Sesshomaru who nodded before she swept him up in her arms.

Kazuhiko nuzzled up in her neck and cried as she hugged him tightly to her chest. Sesshomaru watched as she whispered encouragements to his son. Her fingers were woven tightly through his white hair, like she was clutching onto him as much as he was to her. It was then he noticed her subtle signs of distress, though she was strong for his son.

“Inuyasha.” He greeted.

“What happened?”

“There was an attack.” Sesshomaru answered,

“That much I gathered.”

“Everyone is safe,” Kagome told him, “I just had to fight off a few bad guys.” Kagome said with a smile, looking at Kazuhiko who smiled back. His face red from tears.

“Go with your uncle, Kazuhiko. There is much the miko and I must do. When I am done, I will come to you.”

Kazuhiko nodded sadly, regrettably letting go of Kagome before jumping into his uncle’s arms. Inuyasha cuddled him closely, licking his forehead as a sign of comfort. Kazuhiko gripped his red shirt tightly before the two walked off.

“You neglected to tell me just how powerful you are, miko.” Sesshomaru said, turning his eyes to Kagome.

“I became second in my congregation at a young age—I assumed it was obvious.”

"Hn” He clearly did not appreciate her tone

She sighed, “Remember when we negotiated here the terms of me working here?”

“Yes.”

“Ray put a blade to my neck and I told him he would be ash before he could try.”

“I remember.”

“I wasn’t lying, Sesshomaru.” She took a breath.

“Speak, miko.” He demanded.

“There is something else I haven’t told you.” She bit her bottom lip like she was trying desperately not to tell him. He moved to her as he watched her hands shaking.

“I will protect you, miko. I have sworn an oath, embedded my aura in your mark.”

“I know,” She whispered, “But I didn’t tell Kaede this either—or Kikyou.”

“Why?”

“My parents made me swear never to tell anyone when I was young. They said—they said anyone knowing would be dangerous.”

“And it explains your power?”

“Yes.” Kagome murmured, she bit her lip again before facing him, looking into his eyes. He stared back evenly. She must have seen something she liked because she spoke, “The Shikon No Tama is inside me.”

“I thought it was destroyed.”

“No, Midoriko created it when she was battling yokai. She bound a powerful yokai with her power, creating the jewel. So inside the jewel is a combination of yokai and purity—so it would be influenced by who holds it.”

“And it is inside you?”

“Yes—because I am her reincarnation.” She answered, pulling up her shirt to reveal a scar, “I was attacked when I was little, before I could hide my aura. It fell out, and someone almost got it. But then my mom saved me. After, my dad put the Shikon back into my wound and sewed it shut. He made me promise to never tell anyone—under any circumstances—ever.”

“Why did he put it back inside your body?”

“He said my body was a cocoon, keeping it safe. My body grew up with it inside me, so it learned how to hide itself better after the attack. The Shikon wants to stay pure, so it hid better from then on.”

“You never told Kaede?”

“No.”

“Did she ask about the scar?”

“I told her it was when I fell off the swings.” Kagome shrugged, “I don’t lie, so she didn’t suspect me. I don’t think.”

“And the Shikon no Tama is why you are so powerful?”

“I mean, if it were removed I would remain the power that I am—this I know for certain. Early high school I thought if I removed it, I wouldn’t be as powerful as I was, turned out I was wrong.”

“You took it out?”

“Yes, then put it back in and sewed myself up again.”

“That’s morbid.”

“Says a yokai that has taken out hundreds of men in battle.” She scrunched her nose, “And it isn’t like it hurt. My reiki numbed it.”

“You are a strange human.”

“I know.” She replied with a huff.

“What happened with my son?”

“I could feel the auras approaching quickly. I knew where he was—he doesn’t hide his aura well. He is too used to owning what he walks on—

“I am aware—

“Anyway. I covered him with my shield and told him to keep quiet and still. I think he could tell by my voice I wasn’t kidding. The three yokai came quickly, all three lower level yokai—I doubt they could speak.”

“Lower level yokai are often trained assassins. They make for stupid attempts, but if they are caught they are of little use.”

“I thought about questioning after I fried them.”

“I would have rather you defended my son first either way, you did well, miko.”

“So, is Kazuhiko going to stay in a padded room behind locks for the rest of his life?” Kagome joked weakly,

“This has happened before, I will have Killian stay close again.”

“Killian?”

“He is the best body guard we have.”

“And a healer?”

“Learned to heal through experience.”

“Ah.” Kagome said.

“Thank you, miko, for entrusting me with your secret.”

“I trust you, Sesshomaru.” She answered honestly. He stepped closer to her and licked her jaw. She remembered her lessons. It was a display of gratitude and care. But knowing that did not stop her blush. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome woke up to an empty bed and was slightly disappointed. She felt like she could use her snuggle buddies and was confused. Over the last two weeks, they had hardly left her bed. It had been constant chaos of trying to get ready, learning lessons, and feeling like she had to stand guard over her pups at every second, and getting ready to leave for the East. Rolling out of bed, she decided to check on Shippo. Just to be sure he was safely tucked in his bed.

Walking down the hall, there was very little movement or sound. Though she knew yokai did not need sleep as often as humans, she found most of them liked to sleep every night if only to get rest. Kagome peeked into Shippo’s room and the bed was empty. Frowning, she walked down to Kazuhiko’s room only to also find it empty.

She stood out by Kazuhiko’s empty room for a moment before deciding to see if they were in Sesshomaru’s room. Scrunching up her nose, she wobbled a bit before walking down to his room. She stood outside his room for a moment, scared to go in if he had some sort of female companion and her son wasn’t there. Her hand was by the door and her heart was beating quickly. Why she was so nervous, she didn't know. Finally thinking rationally, she reached out with her aura and felt her son. Carefully, she pushed open the door.

Sesshomaru was tucked on one side of the bed with the two little ones sprawled out next to him. Kazuhiko was pulled snuggled against his chest, and Shippo laying next to him. They were both snuggled so close to Sesshomaru that half the bed was open. Kagome carefully walked over and touched Shippo’s chest softly. His eyes lazily opened.

“Kazu was scared.” He whispered to Kagome.

“I just didn’t know where you were.”

“Sleep, miko.” Sesshomaru’s deep voice made her jump. 

“Sorry! I’ll go.”

“Sleep here.” He told her—demanded, really. Kagome hesitated, before laying down next to Shippo. Shippo curled up into her chest as Kagome wrapped her arms around her tightly.

Slowly, she began to relax and eventually fell to sleep.

 

“Miko.” Someone shook her gently.

“No.” She grumbled.

“Miko”

“Why?”

“She doesn’t like mornings, Sesshomaru-sama.” Her son chirped, “Here.” Kagome buried into the sheets, trying not to register what they were saying and fall back asleep. But when the glorious smell of coffee filled her nose, she moved her head.

Her eyes fluttered as she grasped the cup and she pushed her crazy hair behind her ears.

“Miko.”

“Hm?”

“We need to get ready for our departure to the Eastern Kingdom.”

“Yes, right. I have my clothes being sent up today, what time is it?”

“Seven thirty.”

“Great, they will be there soon.”

“You’re still going?” Shippo asked weakly. He had hoped after the incident with Kazuhiko that they wouldn't go.

“Shouldn’t you be in your lessons?”

“They start in fifteen minutes.” He said back indignantly, “But—but Kazuhiko—

“Killian is now in charge of protecting you both while we are away. I assure you he will protect both of you.” Shippo frowned but didn’t argue, “You will be safe, kit.”

“But what about my mom?”

“I will be with her. No harm will come to her.”

“Don’t promise that—he will get me back in one piece, Shippo.” She looked at her son evenly, “The Eastern lord is not a nice man. He may try to hurt me, but you know Lord Sesshomaru will get me back to you.”

“But that’s what Mommy and Daddy said and they—they never—“ He didn’t finish but Kagome’s eyes filled with tears.

“Kit, killing a companion of the Western Lord would be a declaration of war. The eastern lord lacks tact, but he would not do something so reckless. The only possibility is kidnapping her. If that should happen, I am prepared to see her safely returned.” Shippo nodded slowly.

“Guys, I am fully capable of defending myself.” Kagome told them both.

“Love you mommy!” He said, kissing her cheek before scampering out of the room for lessons.

“Why doesn’t he believe me?” She asked Sesshomaru.

“Because he sees you put your life on the line for others, he wants to keep you safe.” Kagome nodded, pulling her legs up and drinking a sip of coffee, “So you know, we released that a statement that our guards took out the assassins and I melted them.”

“Melted them? Oh yeah—acidic claws—sorry, continue.”

“I did not want to release that you had killed them in order to protect your anonymity and the extent of your powers.”

“Ok.” She nodded slowly, agreeing with him, slipping out of bed. She realized then she was only wearing an oversized shirt and underwear, “I guess I should have put on pants before I walked down here.”

“You may take some of mine.”

“Eh, that might spur rumors. I think I will just go for it. It isn’t like yokai are particularly shy about bodies.” She said with a smile. She had seen yokai in various stages of undress since she had started living here. She was learning quickly that yokai had a much more open stance with bodies and sex than humans did. Kagome figured it was because they had hundreds of years to get used to it.

“After you have received your wardrobe, I would like to meet you in the dojo, just to see what you are capable of before we leave.”

“Of course,” She nodded, stretching her fingers up while holding onto her coffee cup, “I think I will be ready after lunch.”

“I will meet you then.”

 

Kagome walked down the hall toward her room.

“Do you mind reaching up for me?” A familiar voice called, and Kagome turned around to Killian with a frown, “I just want to see what color the undies are.” He said with a teasing smile, his tail flicking over her lower back.

“Yeah, they say no kitties on the butt.” She joked.

“I assure you, I am no kitten,” He purred bumping her shoulder, and Kagome laughed.

“Come on, Killian, go protect the lord’s son and stop doing stuff she doesn’t understand.” Inuyasha snapped, he was standing outside her doorway.

“Fine,” Killian said, winking at Kagome before he walked away.

“Why are you being mean?” Kagome asked.

“I will be mean to anyone who looks at you like that while you are walking around in your underwear.”

“I wear a swim suit more revealing.” Kagome retorted, walking into her room as Inuyasha followed her, “What did you mean by Killian doing things I didn’t understand?”

“Ayame is teaching you things about dog demons and dragon demons because Sesshomaru is a dog demon and you are visiting dragons. But you haven’t learned anything about cats.”

“Okay, so what does it mean?”

“Rubbing up against you is similar to dog demons, just trying to get his scent on you to mark you as his. When dogs do it, it is to mark scent—with cats it means a little more than a ‘I think we’re friends’. And the tail—any cat knows what that means. It is practically asking to have sex.”

“I don’t know why he would think that would work with me.” Kagome said from her closet.

“It isn’t about that, it’s about instinct. What your inner beast demands you to do to show your preference.” When Kagome walked out of the closet fully dressed, she noticed he was playing with his subjugation beads.

“Well, humans don’t have an inner beast and we communicate our sexual urges in other ways.” Kagome said with a smile, subtly reminding him that just because his inner beast wasn’t demanding these sort of acts, didn’t make him less of a sexual being. He smiled at her, grateful.

“Do you wear human clothes anymore?” Inuyasha asked.

“No, the clothing here is much more comfortable.”

“Made by spider yokai, it is the softest silk in the world. It is expensive on the human market, but here it is readily available and cheap.”

“Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome—my name is Sansa, I have clothing for you, Lady Kagome.” She had multiple people start parading into her room, pushing along racks of clothes, “We have a limited amount of time to chose your closet for this trip. It is rather warm in the east, mostly covered in sand. These are the latest trends in the area, and Sesshomaru asked that you be well dressed.”

“Of course.”

 

Kagome spent the next few hours trying on all sorts of closed. And she was appalled by how revealing each one was. She was also slightly annoyed with Sansa. If she had something against her just for being human, she did a poor job of hiding it. There were condescending looks and glares, and comments that could be taken in either as an insult or as flattery. The double edged comments weren’t lost on Kagome, so she kept on hoping there would be a moment where she would reveal her reasons.

“It is how they dress in the East, milady.” Sansa told her after Kagome kept frowning. Her tone was condescending, and Kagome did not appreciate it.

“Some women in the east are completely topless, so you are lucky.” Inuyasha told her as he sat on one of her lounge chairs eating.

“You are enjoying this more than necessary.” She grumbled.

“Watching you react has its benefits.” He teased, and she stuck out her tongue at him as she adjusted the top that ended before her boobs did, it just covered her nipples and cut wide to reveal her collarbone. The sky blue shirt—if it could be called a shirt—left her stomach revealed until the high waisted skirt started. The flimsy white material flowed all the way to the ground, which was little consolation when her boobs were practically hanging out.

“Blue is a good look on you, this is good.” Sansa said, snapping her fingers as her workers began pulling different things.

“Why is that good?” Kagome asked.

“It is the color of the West.” Inuyasha answered.

“Oh, yeah— I knew that.” Kagome said strongly. At that moment, Sesshomaru walked into her room.

“My lord.” Sansa said with a bow.

“Do you have the clothes you need?” He asked Kagome, completely ignoring Sansa. Kagome watched as Sansa tried to avoid blushing, she knew for certain something had happened between the two of them.  _That’s_  what it was. That’s why she had been acting like such a  _witch_.

“Getting there, but you will be on boob patrol. If either one is hanging out, you better let me know.” She grumbled.

“Be happy you are wearing shirts at all.” Sesshomaru told her, “We meet in the dojo in twenty.” He told her before leaving.

“Did you sleep with him?” Kagome asked Sansa after he left.

“How—how did you know that?” Sansa asked, stunned.

“Honey, you are going to have to get that look off your face every time he walks into the room.” Kagome said kindly.

“Damn, Kags. You don’t even have a nose.” Inuyasha said with approval.

“It’s been weeks, Lord Inuyasha. I don’t smell like him anymore.” Sansa said strongly, and Kagome thought she might have said it too strongly.

“Please, you were preening only a few weeks ago because you were sleeping with him and saturated in his scent. Now you are talking the man down? You can’t have it both ways.” Inuyasha said, popping a berry into his mouth. Kagome rolled her eyes on his lack of tact.

“Ignore him,” Kagome said, looking strongly in Sansa’s eyes, “You are no more or less a yokai then you were a few weeks ago.” She was beautiful. Her olive colored skin highlighted her brilliantly green eyes that didn’t look human. She was an inuyokai, though not nearly as strong as anyone in the royal family.

“Be careful with him, milady. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I’m not sleeping with him.” Kagome told her.

“You were seen walking back from his room only this morning.”

“And my son and his pup also left his room this morning. Do you really think I would do anything with children in the room?” Kagome’s tone was patient, like she was teaching an unruly student.

“No, milady.” She answered, blushing. “I’m sorry—I shouldn’t have implied—”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Kagome ended the conversation.

It was silent as Sansa embarrassingly got back to work.

“Damn, Kags. And you told Sesshomaru you didn’t want the status of Princess.”

Kagome growled at him, “How do you know that?”

“Sesshomaru was frustrated and confused why you didn’t want it—he asked me.” Inuyasha said

“I told him why.”

“I think he wanted more than what you gave him.” She was behind a screen changing into a dress Sansa gave her. It was a light blue, but the fabric was sheer,

“You can see through this!” Kagome exclaimed, she could see the crease where her thighs met her torso and the shadow was vaguely darker around her crotch. Nothing definite, but she caught herself staring just to see if she could. Her breasts made everyone aware that she was cold, she wasn’t sure if she liked being this nude.

“Nearly—not completely.” Sansa said, as Kagome walked out. A clip of encrusted jewels hung under her breasts, pulling the fabric together. Inuyasha was sitting looking like an idiot with his jaw open, “This you wear when you arrive.” Sansa told her strongly.

“Why? So Lord Richard can see everything?”

“You can only get an impression, not enough.” Sansa told her strongly, “You look stunning. Lord Inuyasha still hasn’t closed his jaw”

“Hey!” He cried out, then huffed, “You look great, Kags.” He grumbled.

“Thanks, Yasha.”

“Go to the dojo” Sansa told her, “When you come back, your bags will be packed.”

“Thank you, Sansa. It was very nice working with you, and I do hope we can get to know each other better.” Sansa blushed at her comment, but nodded.

 

Kagome quickly changed into clothes she could train in before rushing down to the dojo. She arrived just in time. Sesshomaru’s long hair was tied up, making his face look more angular.

“What are you most versed in, miko.”

“Bow.” She answered,

“Second.”

“Knife.” She said, pulling a blade from her thigh.

“Do you keep that on you?”

“Always.” She answered, putting it back.

“Next.”

“Hand-to-hand.”

“Any sword?”

“No.” She answered honestly.

“Why? Nearly all yokai are versed on some level.”

“Miko think it is too crude.”

“Ah, since we favor it, they chose not to.”

“Yes, but give me a bow and I will be able to fight off someone with a sword. Maybe not someone like you, but most average swordsmen I would be able to beat.”

“Let’s see you use a blade.” He said, motioning as he grabbed one of his own. It was quite common for miko to have a blade on hand. Mostly for healing purposes at their origin, it quickly became to be used as both as the situation demanded.

Sesshomaru watched her grip her blade, and knew immediately by the way she held it that she wasn’t exaggerating her technique. As soon as he attacked, she was able to block him. He started off slow, moving carefully. He soon found that she could keep him away and move quickly. Though she was human and slower, she managed to use it to her advantage. Her small size made her easier to miss, and easy to maneuver around him. He was reluctantly impressed.

A slow smile spread across her face as she continued to challenge him. The pace quickened until her brain could only focus on the fight. Her arms moved as quickly as they could, keeping Sesshomaru away from her. She knew she would eventually lose, he was a yokai with hundreds of years of experience. But she would enjoy it while it lasted.

Her chest was pumping and she was coming short of breath, but she could hardly focus on her body as she kept blocking his moves. It was intriguing to fight someone so knowledgeable. As soon as there was a comfortable rhythm flowing, Sesshomaru knocked the knife out of her hand in a series of blows. She frowned as the knife slid across the room, but continued to fight him, despite his knife. Now she had to be more careful.

When he caught her arm, she barely flinched before she delivered a blow to his side. It didn’t do as much damage as she hoped—it would have made a human lean over and try to catch his breath—but on Sesshomaru it only made him back up a step. When he stepped back, he threw the blade aside and continued hand-to-hand combat.  

Once again, he started off slow and eventually pushed her until she was rolling to get out of his reach. There were bruises forming on her forearms as she blocked blows.

Suddenly, she found herself on her back, and though she tried to flip up, Sesshomaru pinned himself on top of her.

“Yield.” He demanded.

She scrunched up her nose before revealing her neck.

“I expected less from you.” He told her as he stood up, pulling her up with him

“Is that a complement?” She asked, heaving.

“You use your reiki to enhance your speed?”

“Yeah” She said, taking a deep breath with her hands on her hips to help her breathing.

“You are quite formidable for a human.”

Kagome couldn’t help the smile that poured across her face as she launched herself in a hug around him, “That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me.”

“Grab a bow, miko.”

“Never thought I would hear a yokai say that.” She said with a giggle as she walked over. She had brought her bow from home and it felt strong in her hands. She had not grasped it in a while, but the familiar power pulsed through her veins.

“Hit the target.” He told her.

She kept eye contact with him, showing off a bit as she pulled back the arrow without looking and shot it at the target. Sure enough, the arrow hit the center with a resounding thud. She smirked.

“Arrogance does not suite you.”

“It’s the only thing that I am arrogant about.” She argued with a smile.

“Are you ready to leave tomorrow—we will take my dragon there.”

“How many days of travel?”

“Only two—his palace is not far from our border.”

“Our?” She asked.

“You are a princess of the West, miko.”

“I thought you said I needed a different title.” She retorted.

“Princess.”

“Don’t call me that.” She growled, “I’d prefer Kagome.” She told him.

“You have earned your many titles. Why do you not choose them?”

“They can be taken away. Who am I when they are gone?”

“You are still a miko, despite being in my pack.” He told her as he strung a bow and shot at a target. He was not nearly as good as her, his movements much more stiff. However, she had the feeling if she ever pointed a bow at him, she would regret it before she could tell him she was a better archer.

“A miko is defined by her congregation. It is a rule set of beliefs and guidelines.”

“A miko, to yokai, is simply one that can channel holy power. We do not much care to know the sects.”

She was quiet for a moment, “Has any yokai in the past marked a miko?”

“Only one.”

“Who?”

“My father marked Midoriko.”

“What happened to her when he marked her as pack?”

“She did not live long enough to find out for certain.”

“But you have suspicions.”

“She was immortal—we believe. Though we weren’t sure by her own power or by my father’s.”

“Izayoi is immortal.”

“Yes, but only by mating mark which takes significantly more yokai then what I used to mark you as pack.”

“So a powerful yokai’s mark—whether by mating or pack—will make a human life match their own.”

“Midoriko might have had the power on her own.” Sesshomaru reiterated.

“So I could live long enough to see my son grow old?” She asked Sesshomaru, her voice vulnerable. And Sesshomaru suddenly realized how important this was to her. He turned to her very seriously, her eyes were filled with tears.

“You will see your son grow up, Princess. Of that I assure you.” He was sure to use the title she would be for the next few centuries. Kagome leaped up and hugged him tightly, “Would this have eased the process? Made you less contempt to take my offer?”

“Yes—no—I don’t know. But thank you.” She said before letting go. She dropped to the ground and sat, a little exhausted from their endeavors.

“I trust Sansa picked out suitable clothing?” Sesshomaru asked as he sat down next to her.

“She did, despite her dislike of me.”

“Sansa has displayed no dislike for humans in the past.” He said with a frown.

“No, I think it was more to do with me leaving your room without pants.” Kagome said with a giggle, leaning back on her hands.

He huffed, which was out of character for him, “I can’t do anything in this palace without everyone knowing.”

She laughed, “You are their king, and they care for you. Which is why they notice everything you do.”

“Hopefully the same will not be true in the east.” He said, his nose sniffing the air. “What’s bleeding?”

“You caught my forearm with your blade.” She said, showing him her wound. It was difficult to see around her black clothing. He took it in his hands with surprising gentleness as he rolled back the cloth, “It will heal quickly.”

“I’d rather it heal before we reached the palace. This was my fault.”

“It was mine for not blocking you.” She said with a smile. He pulled her up with him and then soon sat her around the edge of the dojo. Her feet didn’t touch the ground and swung a few inches above it. He had exposed her wound. It wasn’t deep, but she frowned when he licked it.

“Do you feel prepared for the eastern kingdom?” He asked, continuing to lick her wound.

“I think if Ayame tells me one more tiny thing my head is going to explode.” Kagome said, “But I know I will need help and someone reminding me.”

“I will guide you, priestess.” He licked her wound again, this time getting in the grooves and she frowned deeper.

“And I was serious about my boobs. Those shirts are ridiculous.”

Though she didn’t see it, she felt his lips smirk before he licked, “I will let you know.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome stood waiting at the main entrance of the ballroom of the eastern palace. She had arrived only a few hours ago, but was stunned by the beauty of the palace. She had seen more topless women in the past few minutes then she ever cared to see.

The palace was stunning.

Large white columns leading into high ceilings. She loved the warmth on her skin that only came from the natural warmth of the sun. There weren’t any windows, only large open archways to the outside. Overlooking the river down below. The slaves were working along the river—she wasn’t sure what they were doing. It made her want to punch something to see people that were not seen as beings of equal worth. So Kagome closed her eyes and stood in the sun, waiting for her signal to go down for dinner. A servant would come to her, and she would meet Sesshomaru downstairs.

She was wearing the dress that Sansa told her, with huge golden bangles. Fiddling with the one on her upper arm, there was a knock. A slave entered, making her nervous and angry all at the same time. The bald man came in with a bow, wearing absolutely nothing.

“Milady,” A woman entered her room. She wasn’t wearing a top, but elaborate jeweled necklaces came down to her navel. Kagome wanted to raise an eyebrow, but kept a strait face.

She suddenly understood Sesshomaru that much better.

“Princess Mira.” Kagome greeted with a nod of the head, fitting as a lady of the west. Sesshomaru thought it best they reveal her status as pack when it was best and most advantageous.

“Come, we are needed at dinner.” Mira said, the golden piece clipped around her waist and held up the linen skirt that went to the floor. Kagome thought reluctantly that at least her fabric wasn’t see-through.

 _Nearly_. The Sansa conscious in her head corrected.

 

The main dining hall was equally stunning. Marble reached the ceilings and with the setting sun it looked entirely golden. Elaborate statues made of sand met the skies in detailed carvings that were covered in gems.

It was a display of power and wealth if she had ever seen one.

It took concentration, but she managed to keep her face even and unimpressed as she walked down.

 

Lord Richard might have been wearing the most extravagant outfit she had ever seen. The cloth had jewels woven into it, making it sparkle as he moved. The rings on his fingers danced in the remaining sunlight. As Kagome looked closer, she realized many of the jewels sewn into his outfits were scales.

Dragon scales.

Impossibly valuable, he wore them like a coat of armor—though she was sure in his true form they were.

“Lady Kagome.” Lord Richard said, standing up as she walked in. Sesshomaru stood up next to Richard. He was wearing a tunic that started at his waist and went to the ground, similar to what Lord Richard was wearing. But his was simple in its elegance. It was the deep blue of the West. The richness of the color giving away its expense. Two magenta marks went over his shoulders and pointed down his pectorals. His long white hair was pulled up high on his head, making him look dangerous—ready to fight at any moment.

“My lord.” She greeted Sesshomaru first, as was custom for yokai. You recognize your own first. He nodded, her cue to greet him.

“King Richard, I am most grateful for my view. How did you know I love the water?” She asked, smiling softly. But she made sure to put a demure edge to it—to make him curious.

“It is in your eyes,” He said, his tone saturated in arrogance. Sure, Sesshomaru was arrogant, but this was disgusting. Even his scent smelt of arrogance and deceit. It made her want to wrinkle her nose, “Cerulean blue.”

She smiled at him coyly, “That tells me something about you, your grace. You either made up multiple rooms before my arrival and assessed me when I got here—or you have a spy who is kind enough to tell you the color of my eyes as well as my interests. I don’t think you are the type of man to make up multiple rooms on stereotypes. I am going to guess the latter.”

“I am most curious to hear your story, Lady Kagome. The rumors of the west taking on a powerful priestess have reached even these humble walls.” Richard said with a cocky smile, seemingly ignoring her comment—but she could see the gleam in Sesshomaru’s eyes.

“Lord Richard, let’s be honest with each other. I don’t think there is one person in this room that pulls off being humble.”

He laughed loudly, truly charmed, “Oh, I have heard about your wit, but I am glad to hear it for myself. With a Lord like Sesshomaru, it is a wonder you keep your head.”

“It is because of my wit I still have my head, my lord has a strong dislike for idiocy.” She would be ever obedient and ever submissive to Sesshomaru in front of others.

“A glass of champagne, to celebrate your arrival.” He said, handing her a glass.

“Thank you.” Kagome said, accepting it. His eyes trailed down her center and she pleasantly ignored him checking her out as she sipped from the glass.

“How did Lord Sesshomaru snag you up?”

“He made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” Kagome answered,

“He threatened a miko?”

“Heavens no—he offered me a job.”

“I will pay you twice what he is if you come work for me.”

“You think me shallow if I come to you for money, King Richard. I hope by the time I leave you know me better then that.”

“I do intend to.” He answered seductively, eying her up as he did. Kagome did not blush as she stared back at him evenly, “You are a brave little human.”

 

“Kagome, how did you meet Lord Sesshomaru?” Mira asked, distracting Kagome from Lord Richard.

“His son and mine used to go to the same day care center.” Kagome answered.

“And your son is a kitsune?” Lord Richard asked. This made Kagome want to throttle him. How dare he speak of her son. How dare he know anything about him.

“Yes.” Kagome answered, clenching her teeth as she moved to stand sit next to Sesshomaru. She needed him to sit between the two of them to block her from reaching out and strangling Lord Richard.

“How did you acquire him?”

“I didn’t acquire him.” Kagome answered as calmly as possible, reminding herself over and over again in her head that she couldn’t mess this up for Sesshomaru, “He was in trouble, so I helped him. His family is deceased, so I took him in.” She answered as vaguely as possible. Food was placed on the table by naked men, and Kagome was given a special plate full of food suitable for humans.

“So you have lived in the human realm most of your life?” Mira asked. Kagome didn’t trust her, but she did seem genuinely interested about her life.

“Yes. I just recently moved to the demon realm.”

“How do you like the western palace?”

“I love it.” She replied instantly, and was glad her voice sounded as warm as she felt thinking about it, “Sesshomaru-sama and Touga-sama are both very patient with me and allow me to paint my son’s room.”

“So you have met the western lord?” Lord Richard asked.

“I met the former western lord when I was young.” Kagome answered, sure to put in ‘former’ for Sesshomaru. He was being awfully quiet, though that did not particularly surprise her—she just wanted him to chime in every once and awhile to know he had her back.

“You are full of fun stories, Lady Kagome.” Lord Richard said with a smile on his face, eating some of his food.

“It is part of my charm.” Kagome told him before taking a bite of her food because now she was allowed to start. When he turned to his plate, Kagome saw the scales behind his ears that disappeared into his hairline. They were the deepest of blacks, sucking in the light around them.

“Sesshomaru, how is your son?”

“Doing well.” He answered. Only Kagome noticed how he stiffened because she knew him so well.

“How long has your mate been gone now?” How rude of a question.

“Over a decade.” Sesshomaru answered.

“So, has your father picked out a new mate for you yet?” That gave Kagome a clue—that his father had picked out his last mate. Which meant Rachel was an arranged marriage.

“No.” Was the short answer.

“You would think he would want his son mated.” Lord Richard said.

“How is your heir, Lord Richard?” Sesshomaru turned the question on him.

“Yes, my eldest son will be escorting Lady Kagome around while we are in painful diplomatic meetings. It is a shame that you could not join us, Lady Kagome.”

“Not a shame at all.” Kagome retorted, “I would have no idea what I would be doing in a meeting like that.” Because she would punch him in the face during one of those meetings—that is why she wasn’t attending. And she knew nothing of yokai politics.

“My second son will also be escorting you. He does not have much experience with humans.”

“How many sons do you have, Lord Richard?” Kagome asked him, though she already knew the answer after Ayame drilled it into her head.

“Five.” Yes, that was the answer he gave—but the Western court had only ever seen the eldest two.

“Will I get a chance to meet the others?”

“No, unfortunately not. But I do hope you enjoy the company of the first two.”

“I am sure I will.”

 ***

When Kagome got back to her room that night, she was grateful to get away from Lord Richard’s piercing gaze. She was sure his ominous grey eyes would haunt her in her sleep tonight.

She stood in the archway, overlooking the river. The moonlight lit up the slaves still working and Kagome frowned. She turned back into her room to change into her pajamas and pulsed out her aura to make sure no one was close by her room. Right on the edge, there was an aura that backed away as soon as she pulsed, and Kagome frowned.

That was when she felt Sesshomaru’s aura flash its presence as he jumped into the room through the archway.

“Sesshomaru?” She asked in confusion.

“Just making sure you are settled, miko.” He told her.

“Yes—I’m fine.” She replied, crossing her arms across her chest, and he nodded, “How did he know about my son?”

“It is common knowledge in the Western palace.”

“I just—don’t like it.” She frowned before throwing a log on the fire in her room. It was cool despite it being so warm during the day.

“You managed to restrain yourself.”

“And I don’t like him talking about Kazuhiko—do you think?”

“I am unwilling to make that conclusion without proof.”

“If one of his people lays a hand on either of their heads, he is going to learn an entirely new meaning of heavenly vengeance.” Kagome growled.

“Do you remember everything you need to know about the two sons?”

“Yes, Sesshomaru.” She answered, rolling her eyes, “The only thing Ayame didn’t do is tattoo it on my skin so I wouldn’t forget.”

“Hn.” He answered, clearly annoyed, but Kagome smiled.

“Was I eye candy enough?” She asked,

“Lord Richard did not remove his eyes from you.”

“Then Lady Sansa did her job.”

“If it bothers you—

“As long as his attention is on me and not my son or yours, I will happily do this job.” He nodded before she smiled, “I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight, Sesshomaru.”

“Sleep safely, priestess.” He told her, his eyes flashing red around the corners. Kagome wondered what his beast was thinking as he leapt out of her room.

 ***

A slave woke her up the next morning, gently pulling her out of bed and given food and coffee. Kagome was grateful to have one meal in her room where she didn’t have to worry about table manners. He began to cut the fruit in front of her when she saw him wince before pulling away. Blood seeped out of his finger as he moved away.

“Let me see it.” She told him, motioning him to come over. He hesitated, “Come on.” She encouraged, so he showed her his finger. It was because she ordered it, and somewhere inside her it made her sick, “it’s not that deep.” She told him before moving it closer so she could see it better. She hesitated for a moment before she sparked her miko power. She felt him tense in fear before the wound began to heal. When she was done, it was only a feint scar.

“Thank you, milady.” He said it so faint, it was like he had never spoken to any of the royal class before.

“You are welcome—what is your name?”

“Will.”

“Will—it is nice to meet you. Please, sit—eat some breakfast. I won’t be able to eat all of it.”

“I couldn’t—

“Please.” Kagome insisted before standing up. He sat down slowly and ate some of the fruit, a small smile spreading across his face. She tried not to look at him in order to not embarrass him and started getting dressed.

She was going to be wearing one of the shirts that didn’t cover half her boobs. The white linen skirt at least came up to her waist. She walked around the screen wearing her outfit.

“What do you think?” She asked him.

“Lord Richard will be pleased.” He said reservedly, making Kagome giggle.

“I hate these clothes.” She said, vainly pulling down the shirt.

“Isn’t the servant supposed to be helping you dress?” Sesshomaru said as he walked into the room.

“He is helping me.” Kagome said as Will scrambled to get up and he bowed his head, “Will, this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, Will.”

Will bowed deeply, “Sit, eat.” Sesshomaru demanded him, and he nodded before sitting back down.

“I can’t wear this.” Kagome told him, “I look ridiculous.”

“You do not look ridiculous.” Sesshomaru assured her.

“You look beautiful, milady.”

“Thanks, William.” She said with a smile before looking back to Sesshomaru, “What am I doing today?”

“I am taking you to Neil and Edward.”

“Neil is the elder.” Kagome said

“Hn.”

“What are you doing today?”

“I will be in meetings.”

Kagome nodded.

 

“Lady Kagome, this is Crowned Prince Neil and Prince Edward.” Sesshomaru said.

“Milady,” Neil said, kissing her hand. He was older, about twenty in human years, where as Edward was only seventeen. Neil reminded her of Richard.

“Nice to meet you.” Kagome said, pulling her hand back.

“Milady.” Edward said with a bow, he seemed more charming and a bit more at ease. And he didn’t look anything like Richard, “I have never met a miko before.”

“Priestess, I must be going.” Sesshomaru said

“Of course, I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Hn.” He confirmed before walking away.

“Is he always so quiet?” Edward asked.

“Are you kidding? That was him chatty.” Kagome said with a giggle.

 

Kagome tried to pay attention during the tour of the city, truly she did. But it started off poorly when she had to sit on a bed that was carried by slaves. Then was carried around on their backs all day in the hot sun.

Then no matter where they went—no matter the huge beautiful statues they saw—they were constantly surrounded by slaves.

She remembered Ayame telling her that most of the population of the East was slave, but that didn’t prepare her for the realities of it. It was disconcerting how she could remember the numbers, but until that moment she did not understand their plight. The salves worked tirelessly in the sun as she was carried around.

By the time Kagome got back to the palace, she was emotionally exhausted. She had managed to keep her face straight and nod with the two boys, but it wasn’t in her heart to pretend any long.

“I look forward to dinner.” Kagome said with a strait face before walking back into her room—claiming human frailty and needed rest.

 

Kagome cuddled up in her bed and pulled the blanket tight. She wanted to be home. In the palace. Curled up next to Shippo. Though she wanted to rest, she was too twitchy. Pealing herself out of bed, she followed her footsteps as they lead her down the hall. She was unsurprised to find herself outside of Sesshomaru’s room, his aura nearly as restless as hers. When she knocked, a low and ferocious growl warned her from entering.

Unfortunately, that didn’t stop her.

He was pacing back and forth and immediately she could tell he was in just as fantastic a mood as she was. When he growled at her again in frustration, she flipped her hands in the air.

“Sit.” She demanded, pointing to the chair. His snarl changed to a much more menacing a tone, “I know you are alpha, but sit.” He scrunched his nose in distaste before doing as she asked. She could tell he was curious as to what she was doing as she walked behind him. She grasped his pony tail and gently pulled it loose.

His reaction was nearly immediate as she ran her fingers over his scalp and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Her blunt human fingernails were enough to make him tilt his head back.

“Your father is a head slut too.” She told him, “He used to let me play with his hair during meetings when I was younger. I was devastated when he cut it.” He wanted to moan as she swirled her fingers on his scalp and moved back, “Frustrating day?”

“Yes.”

“I think mine was just as amazing.” She assured him.

“His demands are going from ridiculous to the insane. He demanded half of my kingdom.”

“Did you tell him that was my half?”

“That would only serve to make him want it more.”

“Those who make peaceful resolution impossible, make violent revolution inevitable.” She replied.

“A human leader said that.”

“He did, and he observed human nature at an extremely difficult time. But I think it applies here as well. If he wants a war, Sesshomaru, there is nothing you can do.”

“He denies his involvement while simultaneously making demands in order for it to stop. It is maddening.”

“I know we’ll think of something.”

“We?”

“I am a princess of the West. It is my kingdom too.” She retorted.

“It is nice to hear you accept your title.” He said. Kagome saw his side of things—that she was appreciating what she was given to her. By rejecting her title, Sesshomaru felt she was rejecting his gifts. Kagome dropped her hands from his head and wrapped them around her shoulders and pressed her lips to the back of his head. She knew she was taking liberties, but she didn’t think about it until it was already done.

She went to tell him her thanks, but then held her breath. Sesshomaru appreciated silence. She let her hands wrap around his shoulders as she moved her head to his shoulder. He made no move, but he did not shove her off either. Eventually, she loosened her grip and he stood up.

There was a knock on the door.

“Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome—dinner is served.”

As they walked out of the door, Sesshomaru gripped her upper arm for a brief moment and let go. It was the only way she knew he understood what happened.

 

“Lady Kagome,” Richard said as he sat down and she sat down next to him, “How was your day?”

“Wonderful. Your sons are too kind.” Kagome answered rather honestly. They were very kind to her.

“They didn’t bore you?”

“They didn’t have a chance! We had such a busy schedule,” Kagome said with a giggle.

“What did you like the most?”

Flashes of the backs of slaves crossed through her mind.

People begging for water.

“The craftsmanship of your statues—just amazing.”

“I will be sure to tell my architects.” He said.

 

The entire dinner, Kagome could feel something brewing. Lord Richard was planning something. She just wasn’t sure was going to happen.  Looking at Sesshomaru, she knew he could feel it too.

“Sesshomaru, I know what I require to keep your people safe.” Lord Richard said as they sipped their drinks at dessert.

Kagome knew it wasn’t going to be good.

“Hn.” Sesshomaru acknowledged he heard him.

“Give me the miko.”

Kagome stiffened.

She should have seen this coming.

“The miko is mine, Lord Richard.” He told him evenly.

“She accepted a job and is working for your court.”

“I am pack.” Kagome told him with a growl.

“Ah, so you do admit to it then. Even more reason for you to stay. Let me mate the princess in your pack, Lord Sesshomaru and we shall have peace.”

“Goodnight, Lord Richard.” Sesshomaru said, standing up—not dignifying his offer with a response. Kagome nearly ran to keep up with him, and put a hand on her shirt because running would definitely make her boobs slip out.

“Sessh!” She cried as he stormed off toward his room.

“We leave tomorrow.” He growled.

“Why are you so angry?”

“You  _want_  to mate him?”

“Great and powerful kami, did I say that? No! I just don’t understand. Human world it is common for kings to offer up their daughters as bartering pieces.”

“That is barbaric.”

“You wouldn’t have your daughter married well?”

“Mating him is not mating well.” He growled.

“From a status stand point.” Kagome growled back as they made it back to his room.

“What are you asking?”

“I am asking if it was an unreasonable request.” Kagome said calmly.

“Matings like this would be arranged from infancy, and pushed slowly in the right direction. And even then, it is not guaranteed without the permission of the said arranged until they are of age—one hundred fifty years old. His request is insanity.”

“He did this to gauge our reaction then. If he knew it was crazy.”

“Or he did it purposefully to insight this reaction in order to blame cause for war.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that you didn’t behead him.” Kagome said,

“Do not think I did not consider it.” His eyes flashed red as he admitted it.

“We leave tomorrow then.” Kagome said, moving toward the door.

 ***

Sesshomaru gripped his head in pain when she closed the door.

_WHY DID YOU LET HER LEAVE?_

**Why should I keep her here?**

_She isn’t safe. Must protect. Must PROTECT._

**She will be fine. We will see her in the morning _._**

_No. We must guard. We must protect. We promised her kit!_

**That is enough!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome woke up with a pounding in her head. When she went to move, she found her hands were bound. The overwhelming panic surged up inside her as she opened her eyes and looked around frantically.

She remembered getting back to her room.

She got into bed.

Someone came for her.

She tried to fight them but they caught her nearly asleep.

And there were too many.

And she was afraid of what would happen to the western lands if she purified them.

And she didn’t know if Lord Richard made them do it in the first place.

She was knocked out soon after that, which would explain the pounding in her head.

She was only wearing her thin pajama top and underwear. She wished for more clothes.

She let the panic consume her before she consciously chose to push the panic aside and opened her eyes again. It was her choice to move on, she wouldn’t let it dictate her actions. Looking around the room, it was a dungeon. Stone walls and stone floors. Her hands were chained, but they gave more slack than what she originally thought. Her miko powers weren’t working. Looking down, she found a subjugation necklace on. It would be easy enough to get rid of if Sesshomaru were here.

He would come for her. He promised.

Thinking of him, she found she could sense his aura. Though her powers were diluted, she could still sense it. Which meant he was furious. He was on the edges of her senses, but she knew he was angry. And then she felt that aura again— the one she felt when she first arrived—it was odd.

Kagome growled.

She had to get out of here.

As she stood up, the chains rattled against the floor. She vainly pulled at them, but was unsurprised to find that they were unbreakable. She figured she should try. Feeling around the room, she tried to find something sharp. But she could find nothing. Not giving up, she continued to feel the walls.

After an hour or so, she plopped back down on the ground, leaning up against the wall and let out a sigh. Closing her eyes, she prayed that Sesshomaru would come save her.

 

 

“Milady?” A call from the door made her turn.

“Will?”

“Ah! Finally! I have been searching for you for hours!” He told her, wiggling the key in the door.

“You have?” Kagome asked.

“I passed by this door awhile ago, but I knew they knocked you out—my friend was charged with capturing you. He is sorry, milady but he didn’t have a choice.” He said as the door swung open. Kagome hugged him tightly. He hesitated, his entire body stiff, before he hugged her back.

“Thank you.” She whispered. The scales on his neck twitched, so she pulled away—afraid he was displeased.

“You are a strange human.”

“I get told that more often than you would think.”

“I think you are not told often enough.” Kagome laughed at his comment.

“Get me out of these chains, please”

“Of course!” He said, jumping like he had completely forgotten about them. Claws grew out of his skin as he sliced her shackles off.

“Amazing.” She said,

“I have a few friends outside, we are going to get you out.”

“What about Sesshomaru?”

“He—we haven’t.” He looked ashamed and frightened—like she was going to turn against him, “We didn’t think about him.”

“It’s okay. We can get him now.”

“You cannot be seen on the main floors. Not all the servants are disloyal to—to—Lord Richard.” He stuttered like he wasn’t allowed to say his name. Kagome frowned.

“If you go to him, he will trust you.” Kagome said, “He will not harm you, Will. I promise.”

“He—he is a lord.”

“He is. And not all Lords are like yours. Sesshomaru will be angry, but he won’t hurt you unless he believes you hurt me.” She held his hands in hers, “Tell him that he better come get me, or he will be a liar in the eyes of my son. He will know what I mean. It will assure him that I sent you.”

“This is Theo.” Will said, introducing another slave who looked down and refused to make eye contact, “And Maria. They will take you down to the river. From there, there are horses—

“From there, Sesshomaru will meet me and we will go home.” Kagome said, looking to the woman who was even more timid then the two males, “I know what you are risking to help me, and I am very grateful. I only hope to repay you.”

“Your gratitude is unnecessary.” Will assured her, moving her along, “We must get moving.”

“Thank you.” She said again, kissing his cheek.

 

Kagome turned and began following Theo and Maria.

“It is nice to meet you both.”

“This is no time for courtly pleasantries.” Maria said. Though she used large vocabulary, the accent of the poor gave her away.

“But it is nice to meet you just the same.” Kagome assured her, she sounded angry, so Kagome was quiet as they made their way through the tunnels.

It was dark.

She hated dark small spaces.

It reminded her of being stuck in a closet for hours.

She swallowed the fear as she followed the two slaves. For a long time they walked in darkness. Kagome merely focused on the step in front of her. She couldn’t see a thing, so she relied on the steady breathing of the two dragon yokai to lead her. She lost track of time as she kept walking forward, not bothering to think of anything else and merely hoped that there would be an end to the long dark tunnel of darkness. Finally, she could hear the trickling of water, and she wondered how long her yokai friends could hear it.

“From here we swim.” Theo told her, the deepness of her voice surprising her.

“There is a river?” Kagome could hear it but couldn’t see. But then again, she couldn’t see the hand in front of her face.

“We will jump in together,” Theo said, “I can see in this light, so follow me. Deep breaths, okay?”

“Okay.” She was nervous.

Scratch that.

She was terrified.

“Jump!” Maria said, and so Kagome grabbed Theo’s hand and jumped.

 

She was definitely panicking as she hit the surface, gasping for breath. The current was taking her fast down stream, but she couldn’t see.

“Theo?”

“I’m here.” He answered, “Deep breath!”

She managed to do it before she felt the tug of being drug under water.

Kagome lost which way was up or down as she tumbled down the stream. She wanted to scream, but she couldn’t. She was running low on breath. She needed oxygen. She kicked hard and tried to look around.

The panic only continued to escalate as a particular hard push of the current ripped her from Theo. She wanted to scream. It was pitch black, and she couldn’t breathe.

She was fighting her natural instinct to breathe in.

Suddenly, a strong arm grasped her and pulled her up.

It was the sweetest breath of air she ever felt.

She was coughing as she breathed in, her head hurt and she was seeing stars.

“Come.” Maria growled.

“Sorry.” Kagome managed to say between coughs.

“Humans need better lungs.”

“Sorry we don’t have  _dragon_  lungs.” Kagome growled back.

“We must swim further.” Theo encouraged them to break it up as he swam ahead, “I hate the water.”

“You are a fire dragon?” Kagome asked.

“Yes.” Theo answered as they swam, “Maria is a water dragon.”

“Oh, so you have even  _better_  lungs.” Kagome said as they swam.

 

Her limbs were burning from swimming. Kagome thought that yokai had no idea how much a human body could handle. They continued to swim down the river, seeing nothing but sand and reeds.

Out of the haze in the moon, she could see a two headed dragon and the unmistakable outline of Sesshomaru. She had a sudden burst of energy as she swam to the shore. Her legs were shaking as she started to climb out of the water, but strong arms quickly pulled her up. She didn’t hesitate before throwing her arms around him, hugging him closely.

“Are you harmed?” He asked.

“No, he didn’t harm me.” She said into his neck. She was shaking from the cold. The night did nothing to keep her warm. He stepped away and took off his long sleeve shirt.

“Take that off, put this on.” He instructed, “It will warm you up.” Will took the shirt from him as Sesshomaru turned around. Kagome was shaking like a leaf, though from being cold or from the adrenaline, she wasn’t sure.

She must have looked pathetic trying to dress herself, because Will soon interceded. Will took the wet shirt off and helped her put on the long sleeve. It was warm, so she hugged her arms close, and it smelt of Sesshomaru.

“Th-thank you W-W-Will.” She said between chattering teeth, “F-for everything.”

“You saw me as a being, milady. It is I who should thank you.”

“Do you need safe passage from this land?” Sesshomaru asked as he turned back around with Kagome in some sort of dress.

“No, we will be safe.”

“Y-you promise?”

“Yes, milady. And know you have a few friends in the east if you have need of us again—go” He encouraged.

“This Sesshomaru owes you a debt, William. I will not forget it.”

“It is an honor to serve you, milord.” William said with a bow before running off.

Kagome felt strong arms lift her on top of his two headed dragon, and then he climbed on behind her. She turned around as they began to fly off, seeing a silhouette of a dragon against the moon. She hoped it was William.

“Sleep, priestess.”

“I’m not sleepy.” She told him.

“You sound like my son. Your body is shaking with exhaustion.”

“What if I fall?”

“You won’t.” Sesshomaru promised.

Kagome hesitated before relaxing back against his chest and closing her eyes. Within moments, she had fallen asleep.

 

“Sesshomaru?” Kagome had woken up at some point during the flight home. They were still on top of the dragon as they continued to get closer to the Western palace. The two headed dragon wasn’t flying as fast as the previous time so that he could conserve energy and make the trip in one flight.

“Hn”

“What happened after you realized I was gone?”

“At first they told me you left for the morning, which I thought was suspicious but I had no reason to disbelieve them. It was midday by the time my spies reported your absence. Lord Richard denied involvement in the beginning, but when I felt your aura—I knew he was lying.”

“He can lie without revealing it in his scent?”

“He wears perfume to mask his scent.”

“I thought that was just him oozing yuckiness—what happened then?”

“I demanded you be returned. We negotiated for hours until night had fallen. He refused to release you, claiming insult. I walked away so I would not murder him, then William arrived. I left immediately.”

“You believed him?”

“I recognized his scent from being around you before.”

“I am glad—I told him a few things to tell you in case you didn’t trust him.”

“He told me them. I smelt you on him at first and believed him to be one of your captors.”

“Well, I am glad you took the time to ask him before murdering him.”

“I believed there to be more than one captor, I was asking him about the others when he informed me of your state.”

She squeezed his arm, “Thanks for coming to rescue me.”

“You rescued yourself, priestess.”

“You helped.” She assured him, “And I knew you were there for me.”

He was sniffing her head, “There is a wound.” He told her.

“It happened when they knocked me out.”

He didn’t ask her before he licked the wound on her head. She winced, gripping his arm a bit. He continued to heal her wound and she frowned.

 ***

Landing back in the west was a whirlwind. The rest of the journey was quiet between her and Sesshomaru, but coming back was like landing in a war zone. It was constant chaos. People were furious, generals wanted answers. Kagome was thinking Touga would have to be physically restrained he was so angry.

“He had you in a  _cell_ ” Touga growled.

“Please, I was only in there a few hours.”

“She was knocked out with a blow to the head.” Sesshomaru supplied.

“My dew!” Touga cried out, looking over her head.

“I healed it.” Sesshomaru answered.

“My lord, there is an army closing in on our border.” Ray said, walking into Sesshomaru’s office.

“How large?”

“Couldn’t even be a small skirmish.” Ray answered.

“I will handle it.”

 

Things started happening very quickly, Sesshomaru was getting dressed to go to battle, and so Kagome started to do the same thing.

Kagome walked up to her room and she had a feeling pulling in her stomach. Something was wrong, it felt off. The only time she felt like this before was when she was young, and when she had to fight to save Kazuhiko. Her fingers were shaking as she put on her clothes, but she couldn’t stop now. She had to help Sesshomaru. He was her leader, her alpha. She put on her fighting clothes and grabbed her bow before scrambling downstairs.

There was a small company of soldiers standing by Sesshomaru in strait lines. The full force of the west was far enough away not to be of any help. The skirmish was apparently big enough to do considerable damage. The pain in her stomach was growing stronger, making her want to run. She had to do something. Sesshomaru looked regal standing in front of them, two swords around his waist with the crest of the west. His long hair was pulled up high, and Kagome wanted nothing more than to stand by his side.

 

“Sesshomaru.” Kagome was biting her nails, as she walked up to him.

“Hn”

“Something is wrong, I can feel it.”

“In which way?”

“I need to see my sister.” She confessed.

“Now?”

“I know it—I know something is wrong.” She said, and he started walking away from the troops, so she followed him. They walked around a wall of the palace and into an alcove. He took out a sword from his belt and threw it on the ground. She could feel some sort of barrier come out of it.

“It blocks sound, what is wrong priestess?”

“I felt like this when Kazuhiko was attacked and when my parents died. I swear, something is wrong. Please, let me go to her and then I will join you.” She begged.

“How will you get to us?”

“I—I don’t know.” She furiously wiped a tear away that was threatening to fall, “Please.”

“Go.” He said solidly. She backed up in surprise as his eyes changed quickly to red. She had never seen it happen so quickly and without warning, “ _No, we must protect. We must guard_.” He growled.

“Please, Sesshomaru.”

“ _We did not protect, you were injured.”_

“That was not your fault.” The growl that came out of him shook the ground.

“ _We told him to watch you and you were taken._ ” He snapped, “ _You will be safe with us_ ”

“I have to see her to make sure she is safe.”

He growled, “ _I will go_ ”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you will go with your troops Sesshomaru. I will go see my sister.”

“ _Not unprotected. Pack must go with you_.”

“Who?”

“ _Inuyasha_ ” He answered.

“And you promise to be safe?”

_“You promise. You were captured last time we left you alone.”_

“I promise to be careful if you promise the same.” Kagome said.

“ _We promise_ ” He snarled unwillingly, and Kagome kissed the underside of his jaw. Ayame said it was a sign of gratitude toward the alpha member of the pack, so she figured this was a good time. Immediately, his eyes changed back to their golden color and he reached for his sword. As the barrier came up, they realized many people had gathered around and were standing and watching. The barrier was sound proof, but their conversation was visible to others.

“Are you mad? You could have been killed!” Killian said to Kagome.

“I am fine. Inuyasha!” She called, and he came around the corner.

“You are going with the miko,” Sesshomaru instructed.

“Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama.” Kagome said, ignoring the troops that stared at her as she fingered the talisman.

“Fulfill your promise.” He demanded. Inuyasha was standing next to her.

“Where are we going?”

“I need to see my sister.” She told him.

He nodded. She liked that about Inuyasha, he was always ready for the next thing. Sesshomaru roared at the skies, announcing his anger to the world. The few troops there roared back to him. The ground shook and Kagome was awed by the moment. The troops went to move out.

“Sesshomaru!” She yelled to him, “You promised!” She yelled, and the only acknowledgement she received was a slight glance in her direction, but she knew he heard. At that, she threw the talisman at the wall and stepped back into her old house.

*** 

Her old house was a set of boxes, and things moving to storage. She hoped to use some of it eventually, but until then she had the budget to afford to keep her house and wait to sell it.

“Where are we going?” Inuyasha asked.

“My car is in the garage, we can take that to her house.”

 

Kagome didn’t feel as sick as she drove over, and she was sure it was because she finally started listening to her instincts.

“If we missed for some stupid reason—

“We didn’t” Kagome said as they pulled up at Kikyou’s house. She could already tell something was wrong, she could feel it. Gripping her bow, she pulled it taught with an arrow as she approached the house, “Can you smell anything?”

He nodded, quiet as he bounced off, assumedly finding another entrance.

When Kagome reached for the door, it was already open, which only worried her more. She pushed open the door a bit more and moved in silently. She saw Inuyasha slipping through the back window as well. There were broken items on the floor. Too afraid that flaring her aura would tip intruders off, she wound her aura tight as she moved around the house.

Inuyasha met her in the living room and pointed downstairs, motioning to his ears and then down again. He must have heard something down stairs. He pointed outside and Kagome remembered the doors that opened into the basement. She nodded to him and moved to the stairwell. Pushing open the door, she started walking down the stairs carefully.

Her sister was tied up to a chair in the middle of the room, her head shaking back and forth vigorously, yelling into the duck tape. Kagome knew it was a trap for her. But they didn’t know about Inuyasha.

“Who are you?” Kagome asked out loud, letting her aura expand and feel the presence of two yokai.

“You should not have come, human.” One growled, Kikyou was clearly trying to tell her something, growling through the duck tape.

“You will address me with my proper title.” Kagome snapped, aiming her bow at the yokai. He had a hood pulled over his head, showing his eyes but not much of his yokai features that would have identified either of them. The one talking to her was clearly the leader, the other a step behind him.

“Miko.” The one behind the leader hissed.

“Try again.” She growled, notching the arrow a little higher.

“Princess.” The weaker one bowed with mock sincerity, and Kagome let an arrow fly, killing him instantly.

It sprung the trap and she felt a blade being pressed against her throat. A third yokai held her tightly though she had her bow drawn at the leader.

“Drop the bow, miko.” He growled against her throat. 


	12. Chapter 12

She turned enough to see sparkles of scales along his throat. When she continued to hold up the bow, the blade pressed tighter against her throat and it cut her skin. She could feel the blood trickling down her throat.

The roar that came made Kagome close her eyes. Before she could realize what has happening, Inuyasha burst into the room. She opened her eyes in time to see his claws rip apart the man behind her, and Kagome let out a breath as the man dropped to the ground. Though the yokai across form her tried to fight, he was no match for an angered Inuyasha. The battle was short as Kagome ran over to get Kikyou out of her bonds.

Inuyasha grabbed her roughly and pulled her away from Kikyou. It was then she saw the brilliant red eyes, she should have seen them and known with the ferociousness of the kills. His tongue started licking the wound at her throat.

 _“Kin, injured_ ” He growled as Kagome’s heart started to pound.

“Kagome?” Kikyou called, Kagome warned her to keep quiet, but the unknown voice pulled Inuyasha away and made him let go his vice like grip on her arm to growl at Kikyou.

“SIT!” Kagome cried, and he crashed into the ground. When he rolled around a bit, Kagome yelled again.

“Kagome? Did you subjugate a demon?” Kikyou asked, sounding surprised.

“He asked me to.” Kagome said, touching Inuyasha to confirm he was passed out. She managed to push him over before turning to Kikyou. Her miko powers were starting to heal her wounds, “What happened?”

“I don’t know. They came for me, I am not sure who they are, but they wanted my help.”

“Help? And they tied you down?”

“They wanted me to make something for them.” Kikyou said, her entire body was shaking and Kagome felt for the first time in a long time that she was better at stressful situations than Kikyou. Maybe Kagome was getting used to the stress of living in the Western palace, but Kikyou looked like she was going to collapse. A groan signaled Inuyasha waking up.

“Yasha?”

“Ow.” He groaned, pulling himself out of the pit shaped like him.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, sorry. Beast kind of snuck up on me.” He said, shaking his head.

“Inuyasha, this is my sister Kikyou.” Kagome said,

“Ya, Kagome we need to get back.” Inuyasha said, after nodding at Kikyou.

“I can’t just leave her here! They know where she lives.”

“And we need a team to clean up the bodies.” Inuyasha said with a frown, looking around.

“Then we go back, tell whoever we need to tell?” Kagome said, and Inuyasha nodded.

“I’ll work with them, we will need to figure out who did this.”

“And how they figured out she was my sister.”

“Are you sure they knew?” Inuyasha asked,

“They did, they said she would come and then they could get Sesshomaru.” Kikyou said, “Kagome? Are you—why did he call you a princess?”

“We are going to have a long talk later, I promise. But right now, I need to get to Sesshomaru.”

“What is going on?”

“The East—it’s complicated—but I was kidnapped—

“Kagome!” Kikyou cried out in surprise.

“I got out, obviously.” Kagome threw the talisman at the wall and they walked into Touga’s office. The palace was in a state of holding its breath as it waited for the troops to come back.

“I’m gunna go get a team,”

“I’m going to put Kikyou in my room, can you take me to Sesshomaru?”

“Yeah.” Inuyasha said as he ran off, and Kagome lead Kikyou to her room.

“Kagome, please tell me why I am here!”

“Because I can keep you safe here.”

“I would be safe with the congregation.”

“You and I both know they are not able to fight of a significant amount of yokai.” Kagome said as they walked into her room.

“Mom? Why is Aunt Kikyou here? Auntie Kikyou! Are you ok?” Shippo suddenly saw all of the bruises.

“I’m ok, healing.” Kikyou answered as Shippo hugged his mom.

“Mom, where are you going?”

“I am going to help Sesshomaru.” She said,

“Mom, you can’t go!” He cried.

“Yes, I can and I will. He needs my help.”

“Mom!”

“She has to go, Shippo.” Kazuhiko said,

“But—but—

“I have to watch my Daddy go all the time.” Kazuhiko told him with a frown.

“You are a prince of the west?” Kikyou asked.

“Yes.” Kazuhiko said proudly, puffing his chest.

“Kagome? What are you mixed up in?” Kikyou asked.

“I need you to stay in this room and keep your mouth shut until I get back. Am I understood?” Kagome asked.

“Yes.” She sounded mollified.

“Kazuhiko, your daddy is going to be just fine. He promised me he would be. And if he isn’t, then he will answer to me.” Kagome said solidly before turning around and walking out the door. She needed Inuyasha.

“Kagome!” Kikyou yelled, making Kagome turn around, “Please—please don’t leave me here alone.”

“Kagome! We got to get going!” Inuyasha yelled.

“Please, Kagome.” Kikyou begged.

“What’s wrong?”

“She doesn’t want to be alone.” Kagome growled. She didn’t know why, but when it came to her sister, she had a strong impatient streak.

“I will stay.” Inuyasha said, “I might end up more of a hindrance anyway.” He said with a blush.

“How will I get there?”

“Sesshomaru left his two headed dragon in the stable.”

“Perfect.”

“Kagome—but he is—

“A hanyou. Get over it.” Kagome said harshly before gripping her bow and jogging off.

“MOM!” Shippo yelled

“Yeah?” She said, turning around.

“I love you!”

“Not as much as I love you!” Kagome yelled back with a smile, waving at him before running off to the stables.

 

Admitting it to herself, she was nervous of the two headed dragon. She walked up to the dragon like she knew what she was doing, but she had no flipping clue.

Confidence was key.

“Hi—um? I need to ride you to go see Sesshomaru? Can we do that?” She asked him, he snorted. So she took that as a yes. Leading him out of the barn, she climbed on his back.

He seemed to know what to do as he took off, she just hoped they weren’t headed somewhere ridiculous.

 

Kagome could hear the battle and knew the two headed dragon had taken her to the right place. From her vantage point, she began firing on enemies, neutralizing them to dust.

She wanted to have a discussion with Ray about the size of a skirmish. This was a small army versus maybe thirty officers in Sesshomaru’s army. Sesshomaru was fighting in his true form, and she took his form in. There was no question it was him, she could feel it in her bones. His father fought next to him, looking remarkably similar. If she didn’t know better, she wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. But she did know better. Patting the dragon, she easily jumped off him and landed on the back of Sesshomaru.

“It’s me!” She yelled when he tensed before firing another arrow, taking out another dragon. He roared before slamming a dragon full bodied. His canines ripped into the dragon’s jugular before managing to pin him under his acidic claws.

Kagome yelled her war cry as she launched herself from the back of Sesshomaru to a dragon soaring by. Landing on his back, she didn’t hesitate before embedding a blade into the dragon’s spinal cord. The yokai slid to the ground and she hopped off his back before continuing to fight.

The heat of battle was something she would never forget. It was so hot, she wished she could get out of it. But she thought for sure it wasn’t the actual temperature. There was blood everywhere and massive piles of acid. She gracefully jumped over one, picking up a fallen soldier’s quiver of arrows.

She lost count of how many she killed as she maneuvered between paws. The thirty or so of Sesshomaru’s troops all used their true form to make up for their lack of numbers.

 

Finally, Kagome could see signs of retreat. Inuyokai started to howl in triumph, and Kagome let loose her own as well. She was standing next to one of Sesshomaru’s big paws.

And then she felt that strange aura again.

Out of the air, three small darts flew at Sesshomaru. Kagome knew exactly what they were. The strangled scream that came out of her throat wasn’t in time as the darts hit him.

“Sesshomaru?” She yelled at him, trying to get his attention, not much caring for her safety as Touga smushed one of the dragons that tried to attack her under his paw. Kagome was running toward Sesshomaru’s face.

His brilliant red eyes stared at her.

“Take human form, I can try to help you.” She said, not realizing she had tears falling down her face. His aura was changing rapidly, fluctuating to try to heal itself. They made a mistake by shooting him three times, his body recognized the invasion immediately. But Kagome didn’t think it would be enough.

“He needs to change.” Touga said, surprising her in his humanoid form, “You are pack, get closer.”

“Sesshomaru.” She encouraged, stepping up to his eyes and ignoring the massive teeth that were dripping acid, “Please.” She whispered. He seemed to understand because his power grew and he shrunk down to his human size.

Kagome ran to him, sliding to the ground next to him—ignoring the pain that was ripping through her body from her wounds from battle and exhaustion. gripping his ripped uniform as she picked his head up off the ground.

“Sessh?” She called, his eyes were struggling to focus.

“Miko, stop crying.” He growled, and she laughed despite her tears.

“I’m going to fix you, ok?”

“You will not fail.” He swore. Kagome let her power seep into him, keeping off the infection.

“Kagome?” Touga called to her, his voice sounded broken.

“We need to get him back to the palace. Get the two headed dragon. And we need to get back as quickly as possible.” She gave him orders.  

“On it, Kagome.” Killian said. She forgot she saw a cat out in battle.

“I’m going to heal you.” She whispered, pushing back his hair from his face, and he nodded. She divulged herself into her power, concentrating on feeling ever pulse of holy power inside of him. Her thumb brushed one of the brilliant marks on his cheeks as she worked.

“Kagome, we have the dragon.” Killian said gently.

“You, you, put him on the dragon.” Kagome said, pointing to two men. No one thought to not follow her orders as they picked him up and moved him on top. Kagome was grateful for it.

“Kagome.” Touga called to her, and she turned to him. “I will go home infront of the group and inform Kazuhiko, prepare to name him heir—

“I will heal him, Touga.” Kagome interrupted, her voice strong despite the thing that broke in her because his father had given up hope.

“Kagome—

“If you so much as speak of that again, I will purify your tongue. Am I understood?” She asked, a growl in her voice.

He merely nodded. And if Kagome weren’t so distraught, she would see the surprise in his features.

“Killian, I need a ride back that can keep up with the dragon.” She said. He turned around so his back was facing her.

“I can run as fast as any yokai, we will keep pace with the dragon. Hop on.”

Kagome jumped on Killians back and looked up at the dragon the entire trip. Her neck was getting a crick from staring so long, but she didn’t dare stop. Silently, she pleaded with Sesshomaru to stay strong as she murmured prayers to every Kami she had ever heard of.

The dragon had gone right outside the hospital wing, and there were people to help move Sesshomaru into one of the cots. Immidiately, the healers were around him as they set up a privacy tent and whispers of the injured western lord took root.

But Kagome didn't listen to the whispers.

Kagome sat, thinking of what to do.

She couldn’t lose him.

The feeling that gripped her was nothing short of absolute terror. She—she cared for him. Deeply.

Kami, she needed to think of away to heal him.

As she thought, an idea was sinking in. It started to take root, and she knew it was her only choice.

But it was mad.

It was absolutely insane. There wasn’t a way it could work.

But she couldn’t let it go.

 

She flipped open the privacy tent flap where Sesshomaru was lying and Killian was next to him. He was hooking him up to a fluid that had worked to give them a couple hours on previous patients.

 She walked up to Sesshomaru, dismissing Killian.

“I have an idea.” She whispered to Sesshomaru, pushing back his hair that was slick with sweat as his body tried to fight off the infection.

“You are reluctant.” He said, his voice sounded weak. He wasn’t supposed to sound weak. This wasn’t him. She nodded, her fingers shaking as she continued crying.

“It would definitely kill someone young.”

“But I am not young.” He said.

“No, you’re not.” She said, as she vainly tried to keep flat the folds of his uniform, “But even then, you need to be powerful.”

“I am.” He growled, and she giggled despite her tears.

“I know you are.” She whispered because her voice was shaking so badly she couldn’t speak any stronger.

“Speak, miko.” He ordered, telling her to give her idea.

“I am more powerful than the miko that is making these weapons.” She told him.

“You are the most powerful miko I have ever met.” He said.

“Such a complement. Now I know you are not feeling well.” She said, despite herself. She continued to push back the infection as best as she could as she spoke with him, and her thumb dragged down his mark along his cheek, “I fill you with my miko powers, burning out the other miko powers.”

“Hn.”

“While trying not to purify you in the process.” She whispered as a cascade of tears fell down her cheeks.

“A miko cries at the thought of purifying a yokai.” Sesshomaru said.

“I couldn’t—I don’t know what I would do if I—If I killed you.” She murmured so softly, looking down at his clawed hand.

“I have yet to meet a miko that could kill me.” He said, echoing his words so long ago. She looked up at him, knowing he thought differently, “You will not kill me. Do it.”

“I am going to tell your father and Killian. But I want to do it sooner rather than later.”

“So my yokai is strong enough to keep me alive.” He concluded.

“Yes.” She answered before standing out and walking out of his little area. Touga was standing with his arms cross, looking grave.

“What is going on?” Killian asked.

“I have an idea, but all the yokai in this area are going to have to move to the other wing.”

“Kagome?” Touga asked.

“They need to be far away, my miko strength will purify them otherwise.” She said.

“What are you going to do?” Killian asked.

“I am going to purify the miko inside of him.”

“Sending in an even more deadly power.” Killian argued

“My power can also heal.” She retorted.

“Then you will kill him.” Killian said matter-of-factly.

“He is dead anyway.” Kagome snapped,

“I cannot let you do this.” Killian hissed.

“You have no authority. I am princess of the west, and you will do as I order. Get every yokai out of this wing. Now.” She said before turning to Touga, dismissing Killian with a cold shoulder.

“You can do this.” Touga said, more to himself then her.

“I know I can.” She said more confidently then what she felt. “Get out, as soon as you are able come back. I will most likely pass out due to the amount of energy expanded.”

“I will.” He said.

“Watch over Kazuhiko.”

“I will, my dew.” He promised, kissing her forehead before disappearing.

 

The healing rooms were suddenly deathly quiet.

 

Only her and Sesshomaru remained.

 

She walked through the privacy tent flap.

 

“Sessh?”

“Everyone left, I can’t hear heartbeats.” The guarded tone of his voice was gone.

“Yeah.” She said, choking up again.

With only the two of them she couldn’t be as strong.

“Miko—

“Kagome.” She corrected him, taking up the chair next to his cot.

“Kagome.” He said, her name from his lips made her entire being freeze, “Love my son if I am not strong enough.”

A strangled sob came out of her as she took his hand, “You know I will.”

“He will need guidance my father can give, but he will need your care.”

“He is one of my own. I will care for him like my own son.” She promised, “But I know we can do this. Together.” She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

“Do it.” He ordered.

“It will be painful.” She warned, tucking stray hair back.

It would be excruciating.

It would be burning to death from the inside.

“You have your orders.” He said.

The power rose up inside of her before she let it travel into him. It started slow, just like the trickling of water. Then slowly she pumped him full of her reiki. She tried to ignore his face that tensed to hide the pain.

But soon he couldn’t hide it anymore.

Kagome tried not to be effected by it, so she took a deep breath and let it out. Her power was exhausting. Sesshomaru, even at his weakest, still had impossibly strong yokai. It ate hers as quickly as she put it inside him. Slowly, it was starting to burn away the invading miko power. He was trying to rein in his yokai, but soon instinct demanded to kick in and fought her.

She groaned at the massive amount of power that tried to block her, and she tried to convince it that she was friendly. She was trying to take out the other miko. Mutual enemies.

But power was still power, and instinct didn’t understand.

She continued to pour more power into him while fighting him. On some level, she could hear him growling in protest—though he was too weak to move. That terrified her. His organs were burning. He was on fire. He couldn’t heal faster than wounds were happening.

“Almost there.” She whispered.

Kagome kept pushing, though her powers were nearly drained.

If she could just hold on.

She couldn’t kill him. But she would rather she kill him than the other miko. She kept pushing, her power draining.

Just one more little bit.

One last fight.

She didn’t have the strength, but she would have to.

The last miko power burned up, and now she had to pull her own miko power out.

 _Heal_.

She hoped her powers could change that quickly. She never did this before. Try to purify a yokai then heal him. She growled at the pain that ripped her body as she tried to heal him. And the snarl from him signified his pain.

 

Then suddenly it was over.

 

Her power was out of him.

 

“Sesshomaru?” She whispered.

 

But there was no answer.

 

“Sesshomaru please” She begged, her heart dropping at the same time her vision was closing. Desperate, she reached for his wrist and pressed her fingers against his pulse.

 

Nothing.

 

And then, faintly, a tiny pulse.

 

She passed out cold. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru slowly woke up, becoming aware of his surroundings. He felt someone grasping his wrist tightly and focused on the tiny miko that was sleeping with her head on his bed though her body was in the chair.

“Your heart had stopped, but I managed to shock it back to life.” Killian said, and Sesshomaru turned to him in shock—surprise he hadn’t felt him, “Your yokai is slowly starting to replenish itself. It will do better now that you are awake.”

“Why is she here?”

“She wouldn’t let go.”

“I mean, why does she not have a bed?” Sesshomaru asked, and Killian blushed.

“I will get her one, sire.” He said.

 

Sesshomaru fell back asleep.

 

“She is a tough one.” His father said as he roused again. Pleased to see that she was lying on the bed next to him, still tightly holding onto his wrist, “She threatened to purify my tongue.”

“You spoke of my demise.” His voice was hoarse from lack of use, and he had to clear his throat.

His father laughed, “I learned my lesson.”

“What happened?”

“I moved everyone away, but not far enough away. We all had to push back near the end. I have never felt anything so powerful in all my years, and then there was pink haze that lingered for hours after.”

“Midoriko?”

“Not as strong as Kagome. My morning dew, I had no idea what power she possessed.” Touga admitted. Sesshomaru looked closer at his father and raised an eyebrow as he saw the task he was performing, “I know—I am sewing. So domestic.” He said with a chuckle, “But I was going mad sitting here, Izayoi eventually took pity on the healing staff.”

“You seem calm despite the oncoming war.” Sesshomaru said condescendingly.

“For now, I will be happy you are alive.” His father said, looking at him in a way he had not seen in a very long time.

“Where are the pups?”

“With Izayoi. We kept them distracted, but they came and saw you both a few times.” He smiled again, “You should have seen her put Killian in his place. You would have been very proud.”

Sesshomaru did not answer, but hoped his father would elaborate. He was always a fan of dramatic pauses.

“He did not want her to try. Said it was too risky.” Touga chuckled as he looked down at his embroidery, “She told him he had no authority in the matter, and would do what he was told.”

“Hn.” He approved, his beast approved and purred at the thought of his alpha bitch doing her job.

“She is a good alpha bitch.” His father said, seemingly reading his thoughts which made him uncomfortable.

“We need to bring our allies together.”

“I already started phoning. The lords of the west will come in when the high lords confirm.” Touga looked up from his sewing, “Rest, Sesshomaru, enjoy being alive.”

 

Kagome woke up and rolled over to see the bed next to her empty. Her heart was pounding in her chest—did they—did he? She looked around frantically for a healer and hopped out of bed quickly.

“Sesshomaru?” She said, her feet shaking on the ground, and not able to stand fully. Her body wasn’t working like it was supposed to work. She left the healing wing and continued walking as she walked down the stairs, she was still too tired and her limbs struggled to hold her upright. She should be sleeping. She walked up to his office, she knew he would be there if he were alive.

She pushed open his office door.

Breath left her lungs.

“You should be resting.” She said, leaning against the doorframe as she looked at him sitting at his desk, like he hadn’t missed a day of work.

“You should be resting.” He said back, looking up at her.

“You have glasses?” She asked, and he pulled them off his face.

“There are some things that are inevitable with old age.” He replied.

She walked carefully to him, trying not to cry. He didn’t like emotional displays. Closing her eyes and she let go of a breath, not trusting herself to open them without tears just yet. She heard him stand up, and could feel him standing not a few inches away from her.

Opening her eyes, she stared at his chest, not trusting herself to look up yet. She brought her hand up, and hesitated, then touched the edge of his pocket on his button down, pressing the corners flat, though it already was.

“I am glad you are alive.” She whispered. Her fingers were shaking and a tear slipped down her cheek before she could help it. She flattened the pocket again, “I know” Her voice shook so she cleared her throat, “I know it wasn’t your fault. But if you do that to me again, I will purify your ears.”

“Then you do not get to be kidnapped in the middle of the night and not fight back.” He said.

“I can agree to those terms.” She murmured before collapsing into his chest, hugging him tightly. She choked back her tears to the point where her throat burned, “Don’t leave me alone to raise our sons.”

He then relinquished his icey control and hugged her back. It wasn’t a great hug— his hands lightly touched her back. But it was one that made Kagome lose control over her tears as she began to let them flow freely down her cheeks. As she hugged him, she felt him relax and hug her tightly. His nose buried into her hair.

“I am fine.” He whispered.

“I know,” She said pressing her ear against his heartbeat. She wanted to stand there forever and listen to his heartbeat. It was such undeniable proof that he was alive.

“Sire, you are needed.” Ray said, in the doorway, making Kagome jump away from Sesshomaru. Kagome crossed her hands across her chest, feeling like she got caught making out.

“My lord, you are going to be late to your meeting to discus the up coming events.”

Kagome sighed, “Ray, it’s called war. I am a pack member, not some human that happened to wander into the palace.”

“You are a human that wandered in and happened to move up the ranks quickly, do not mistake your place.”

“And don’t mistake being human for not having claws.” Kagome growled,

“Miko.” Sesshomaru snapped. Ray looked pleased, “it is not for her benefit I stop her, but for yours.”

Kagome tried to keep her lips from grinning and when she couldn’t she put her hand to her mouth.

“I will be with you momentarily.” Sesshomaru told Ray, and he nodded before leaving the office. “Rest, miko” Sesshomaru ordered.

“Fine, but I want to see my son first.”

“I will send him to my room once you get there.”

“Your room?”

“You were kidnapped while sleeping, do you think I trust you to stay in your own bed?”

“Sesshomaru, no one is going to kidnap me here.”

“There is an Eastern spy here somewhere. Sleep.”

“You are being unreasonable.” And his bed was further away then hers. Her bedroom was only down a few sets of stairs. His was nearly on the other side of the palace. Her legs wouldn’t make it there.

“Is my bed uncomfortable?”

“N—no.”

“Then this is not a huge sacrifice.” He ended the argument, she huffed loudly.

“Then send up Kazuhiko too.”

“You are not fit for so many visitors.”

“Send up my son and yours, or I will go to my own bed.” She huffed, crossing her arms.

“Only if you bathe and eat before hand.” He countered.

“Agre—nope.” She interrupted herself soundly, “I forgot about my sister.”

“Inuyasha takes care of her.”

“Great Kami, she hasn’t purified him?”

“No, but I will send her up as she seems to be concerned for you.”

“I am not the one that was injured. If I do all of this, you are coming to bed before nightfall. Which means you have also eaten.”

“Agreed.”

“Good, pleasure doing business with you.” She said with a smile before turning toward the door. The movement disoriented her by spinning too quickly and she grabbed the couch.

“Miko.”

“I’m fine!” She said happily, letting go of the couch before starting to make her way to the door.

 

She walked down the hallway slowly, why was she so exhausted? Her powers were completely drained, but still. Her legs were shaking.

“Morning dew! What are you doing?” Touga asked, sweeping her up bridal style.

“I am trying to go to Sesshomaru’s room.” She said with a huff, not even bothering to fight him because she knew how it would end.

“Why?”

“He doesn’t trust me to sleep alone.” She grumbled.

Touga laughed, “Ah, he is my son! I was going to have you sleep between Izayoi and I, like a pup, but this is much better.”

“I think I prefer this option.” Kagome said, scrunching up her nose.

“Please, Izayoi and I aren’t rabbit yokai.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“You don’t. Your delicate human morals wouldn’t be able to handle it.” He said with a teasing grin, walking into Sesshomaru’s room, “He doesn’t like my scent in here, so I will just drop you on the bed.”

“Why?”

“We are dogs, Kagome. This is his den—his territory. He only lets pack in here.”

“But you are pack.”

“I am old pack—still a close bond—but not one of his own.” Touga said kindly, kissing her forehead.

“Thank you for saving me from my walk, Touga.” She said sarcastically.

“Anything for you, dew.” He said before dropping her on the bed, careful not to touch it himself. His scent alone would annoy Sesshomaru, the scent on the bed would be too much.

“He said to take a bath and eat, but I might take a nap before my guests come up.” Kagome said, snuggling into the huge white bed.

“I think your guests can be delayed.”

“Thank you, Touga.” She said sleepily before promptly falling asleep.

 

When she woke up only a short nap later, she pulled herself regrettably from the comfortable bed and to the bathroom. When she opened the door, she let out a slight giggle.

It was ridiculous.

Massive.

Perfect.

“I’m in love.” Kagome whispered, marveling from the multiple showerhead shower, to the luxurious bath.

She was supposed to be relaxing, so she picked the bath. After excitedly filling the tub, she filled it with bubbles. Pulling her hair up, she stripped and then sunk into the tub.

She was in heaven.

Her eyes closed as she rested against the rubber pillow-thing that was connected to the tub. She must have dozed off.

“Kagome?” Her sister quietly called.

“Hey.” Kagome replied as Kikyou sat down on the edge of the tub.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

“I didn’t think you would wake for another forty-eight hours—not with your levels.” Kikyou told her, “Sesshomaru-sama was not pleased I was incorrect.”

“Why?”

“He has barely left your side since he woke up yesterday.”

“And Killian looked over him and cleared him to work?”

“Of course not, Killian told him not to leave his bed, but he started walking there anyway. Touga practically had to carry him—except he wouldn’t allow it because he is too damn stubborn. So Touga just walked a step behind him.”

“He is like that.” Kagome said with a sigh.

“How long have you been in here?”

“Long enough.” Kagome said, “Can you hand me a towel?”

Kikyou did and Kagome started to dry off, “How do you do it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Live here—it’s—it’s so loud. So many people having sex, you can’t walk down the corridors without seeing someone—and—during the day I have come to pushing my aura ahead just to announce my presence”

Kagome shrugged, “I guess I never noticed it.”

Kikyou pinched the bridge of her nose as they walked out into Sesshomaru’s room, “I’m not like you.” She whispered, “I’m not. I—I admire you I do—but I notice it. And I notice the eyes—the red ones, the yellow ones—the ones that don’t look human. The fangs—how—never mind.”

“I know this can’t be easy for you.” Kagome said with a sigh as she pulled on clothes, “Truly, I do. And I wouldn’t do it unless I thought it was right for you. You are safe here.”

“I am not safe!”

“You are safer here than home.” Kagome retorted, “Or with the congregation. I promise. I would not bring you here unless I thought it necessary. And Inuyasha is one of the best men I have ever met—that includes both species.”

“Don’t go flatterin’ me.” He grumbled as he walked into the room, his cheeks pink. Kagome giggled, kissing his cheek.

“You deserve more than that.” She said, petting his ear.

“Kagome, what have I told you about taking liberties with people.” Kikyou said.

“It’s Inuyasha.”

“She did that the day we met—didn’t even know her name.” Inuyasha teased her.

Kagome crossed her arms, “You were being rude.”

“And you were being crazy.” Inuyasha growled.

“Well, takes one to know one.” Kagome retorted.

Kikyou looked distressed, “I can’t do this Kagome!”

“Yes you can!” Kagome leveled back, “Inuyasha? Have you been nice?”

“Yeah! I showed her the palace an’ everythin’!” He said defensively.

“You have been wonderful—I just—I just” Kikyou stuttered as she sat down on a chair, Kagome thought she looked on the edge of an emotional breakdown.

“Mom!”

“Shippo!” Kagome said, tears filling in her eyes as he jumped into her arms, “Have you gotten bigger?”

“No!”

“But I have!” Kazuhiko said excitedly, jumping into her other arm with ease. Kagome laughed as she sat down on the bed with her pups in her arms. Each one nuzzled into her neck.

“Oh, how much I love you both.”

“You mean it?” Kazuhiko asked, pulling away, and Kagome pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Of course I do.” Kagome said sincerely, and then kissed her son.

“Kagome?”

“Yes?” She turned back to Kazuhiko.

“Thank you for saving my Daddy.”

Kagome smiled, her eyes filling with tears, “Well, he promised not to do that again. So hopefully we don’t have to live through that again.”

Kazuhiko had tears in his eyes as he nodded and Kagome hugged both of her pups tightly.

“Come on, runts. You guys got to go to bed.” Inuyasha encouraged.

“But—

“Inuyasha!”

“No buts, Kags needs sleep. Good sleep. Without pups rollin’ around. Come on.”

“Can we sleep with you?” Kazuhiko asked.

“Course, now move your butts.” Inuyasha said, pushing them through the door, “Glad you're up, Kags. Palace has been dull without you.”

“Night Inuyasha!” Kagome said before he left, closing the door behind him. Kagome turned to Kikyou, “They are just like us. They love, they want, they need, they dream.”

“I know. I just—I want to hate them all.”

“Let it go, Kikyou.” Kagome whispered, “Let it go.”

“I will—I am. I just—I will need time.” Kikyou said.

“Do you like Inuyasha? He’s fun.” Kagome said as she sat down on Sesshomaru’s bed.

“Dinner, Lady Princess.” A servant said with a bow, and Kagome took a tray from them. They weren’t allowed inside Sesshomaru’s room—inuyokai reasons. Kagome began to realize more and more what he did for her by allowing her sister inside.

Kagome loved having dinner with her sister. They sat in one of his sitting rooms attached to his room, Kagome hoped it was better since her scent would have time to fade. It had been so long since the two of them sat down—it had been since they argued about Shippo. They talked about stupid stuff—about nothing, and everything. Kagome was giggling while drinking her wine.

“Sesshomaru” She greeted with a smile, seeing his full frame in the doorway. Kagome watched her sister immediately put down her wine glass and freeze.

“I am back before sundown,” He said.

“Just in the nick of time.” Kagome said, motioning her glass to the windows.

“Hn.” He said, pouring himself a glass of wine.

“I—I will go.” Kikyou said, and Kagome stood up.

“Thank you, Kikyou.” Kagome said, hugging her tightly.

“Goodnight, Kagome.” Kikyou said, kissing her cheek before pulling back.

She walked out of the room and Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

“You terrify her.”

“I terrify most people.” He argued, and Kagome shrugged.

“Fair point.” Kagome said, sitting back down on the couch, “Can I come to the next meeting with you?”

“I thought you wanted nothing to do with running the West.”

“I thought that too.” She admitted, taking a sip of her wine.

“Hn.”

“Does that mean yes?”

“That means we shall see.” He said, and Kagome smiled, despite his answer, “Eat, you cannot possibly be finished.”

“Fine” She grumbled, sitting up a bit, “How did the meeting go today?” He was quiet, “Sessh?” She asked, turning back. He was eyeing her up, assessing her. He stared at her, making her turn under his gaze. She wanted to blush. The feelings bubbling inside her made her turn her gaze and back to her wine. She could focus on the red color.

“What do you wish to know?” He asked,

“I just want to know how it went.” She said, turning back.

“There are many who are reluctant to battle the East. We nearly lost to them many years ago—I was only two hundred.”

“An infant.” She said with a smile.

“It was not an easy war”

“I have read about it.”

“We lost many, but so did they. The truce we share is unstable at best.” He said.

“Well, considering what just happened.”

“Not enough cause for war yet, apparently. There will most likely be attempts at peace negotiations before all out war.” At that, Kagome grabbed his clawed hand and squeezed it.

“We will get through it.” She whispered.

“I could send you and your son away, to keep you safe. Under my protection.”

“We will stand by you, Sesshomaru.” Kagome said strongly, turning from him and sipping her wine.

“I meant no insult, I don’t want you to fight in something that was brought upon you.”

“I chose you.” She said with a smile, “And I will not go. If it is dangerous, then I will send my son away, with your son.”

“He would not be sent away unless my life was in grave danger.”

“Then that is when I will send my son away.” Kagome said.

“Hn.” Was his response, before sipping his wine.

Desperate to change the subject to something less dreary, Kagome smiled, “Your bathroom is amazing.”

He nodded, “Which did you use?”

“The tub, it was fantastic.” She said with a sigh,

“If you want one, I can arrange it.”

She chuckled, “No, I think I would never leave—and I don’t want to know how much it costs.”

“You are mine to take care of, you can have whatever you wish.”

“I told you, half your kingdom.” She teased with a smile, “But if you give it to Lord Richard, I will be very cross with you.”

“Well, I did wrap it for him, but I suppose if I have to chose.”

Kagome laughed, “I can’t believe you just told a joke.”

“Hn.”

“Fine, fine. I won’t tease you.” She said standing up, “Come on, let’s go to bed.” She encouraged, reaching out his hand. He gave it to her and she pretended to pull him up.

As she turned, she saw a painting on the wall that was hung over a piano. One she had been trying not to look at all night. A beautiful painting of a demoness, the crest of the west on her shoulder. She looked proud and strong, but there was a glint in her eye that was so familiar.

“Is that Rachel?” She asked, knowing he was looking at her staring.

“Yes, I knew Kazuhiko would say something.”

“Do you not want him to?” Kagome asked, turning to him. He was staring up at Rachel with a peculiar look on his face. It was something so sad, it was devastation and loss—a look that took years to hide under layers of strength.

“I knew he would, I just didn’t know when.”

“He hasn’t said much. I only told him if he wanted to, he could talk with me about her if he wanted—if that is alright with you.” He nodded, still not looking away from the painting, “Did—did you love her?”

“It was an arranged mating.”

“That isn’t what I asked.” Kagome said softly.

“We weren’t given the time.” He looked back to Kagome, and she watched the mask slip back in place.

“Did she play the piano?” Kagome asked, and he looked confused, “You have the piano under the painting, I didn’t think it was an accident.”

“No—I played for her.” He turned back to the painting, “We argued when we were first mated. Both taking our frustrations of our situation out on each other. We were too young to be mated, too naïve. She walked in on me playing, and sat down next to me. Form then on we did not argue as much.”

“I’m sorry, Sessh.” She said, trying not to cry herself. The look on his face was enough to cripple her.

“It was not meant to be.” He said, turning back to her.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“Why thank me?”

“You did not have to tell me, and I appreciate your stories.” Kagome said with a smile,

“To bed, miko. You need rest.” He ordered, and Kagome nodded, still grinning as she turned back to bed. She slipped into her side of the bed and Sesshomaru did the same.

Though she thought sleep would come easy, it didn’t. She tossed and turned, waiting for her to sleep. But it wouldn’t happen. And it was probably to do with the man laying next to her.

“Miko.” He growled.

“What?” She asked.

“Sleep.”

“I’m trying.” She pouted.

He rolled over and pulled her back to his chest. She stiffened as his arm wrapped around her.

“Sleep.” He demanded again.

Her heart was pounding.

How on earth was she supposed to sleep?

“Sleep.” He demanded again, a soft grumble coming from his chest.

Was he purring? She couldn’t tell, but it was making her tense body relax into his hold.

“Goodnight, Sesshomaru.” She whispered, wrapping her hands around his.

“Goodnight, miko.” He replied, his voice next to her ear.

And she fell asleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

“Miko.” A call made her groan, quickly followed by the smell of coffee.

“Hm.” She said much more kindly, sitting up.

“There is a meeting in an hour, if you would like to join.” Sesshomaru’s deep voice brought her from her sleepy daze, he was sitting next to her already dressed.

“I’m up.” She said, taking a sip of her coffee, “I’ll be there.”

“I had clothes brought here, and breakfast.”

“Thanks Sessh,” She said with a smile, despite less than happy mood.

“You will eat if you wish to join.”

“Who is at the meeting?”

“Generals of the army: my father, Jackson, Ray, Emiko, and Kouta.”

“A woman?” Kagome asked.

“Emiko got where she is through no small feat. The first female general that has reported to the Inu no Taisho.”

“Did you sleep with her?” Kagome asked, a smile on her lips.

“Only after she was named general.” Kagome burst into giggles at his tone, “We have known each other since I first held a sword, we trained together my entire life.”

“She must be amazing.”

“She has only bested me twice.”

“She bested you?” Kagome asked, her mouth wide, “Now I can’t  _wait_  to meet her!”

“Hn,” He looked away, “Maybe the two of you shouldn’t meet.”

Kagome started giggling again, his scowl furrowing, “I promise I will be good, I do.”

“Hn.”

Kagome giggled, despite trying to keep it under control.

“My lord, breakfast.” A servant said, pushing in a cart of food.

 

Kagome was sprinting down the hall to make it to the meeting. Sesshomaru had left her alone for breakfast and she had lost track of time. Sliding to a halt, she collected herself before walking into the meeting.

“My dew!” Touga said with a smile, grasping her tightly around the middle in an all consuming hug, “You are awake and walking around!”

“Well, I figure if Sesshomaru-sama is up.” Kagome joked, using his formal title as there were multiple people in the room and Sesshomaru.

“Introductions,” Touga said with a smile, “This is General Kouta, nearly as old as I am. Most deadly cat yokai I know.”

“You know maybe five.” Kouta said with an easy smile. Kouta had a black tale behind his head. And though his eyes were as black as night, they had a sparkle in them that made him look familiar, “I have heard much about you, Princess Kagome. It is an honor.”

“The honor is mine, General.” Kagome said with a smile, “Are you related to Killian?”

“He is my son.” Kouta said with a grin that showed his sharp front teeth.

“This is General Jackson.”

“We are acquainted.” Kagome said with a nod, “I trust you are fully healed.”

“Didn’t even scar.” He said with an arrogant grin.

“And this is General Emiko.” It was clear in his tone that the two did not get along. Emiko had black hair that was pulled up tight on her head. She was stunning, yet fierce. Kagome thought she might be more—well—have more muscle mass because of her training; but, she was happily surprised to see it wasn’t true. She was an inu yokai.

“I have longed to meet you for some time, Lady Princess.” Emiko said with a bow.

Kagome contained her excitement, though she dearly wanted to smile, “I do hope to get to know you better, I understand you have known his lordship for a long time.”

“More than he cares to admit.” Emiko said, and Kagome let a grin come across her face.

“Hn.” Sesshomaru said, and Kagome turned to him, “I have a feeling I will come to regret this.”

“And you know Ray.” Touga finished.

“Let’s begin.” Sesshomaru ordered.

“The east is not prepared to go to war with us. My spies say they are gathering numbers.” Kouta said, pointing along the map to a river in Eastern territory, “They are camped here. It would be folly to attack them there, there is no way to cross this part of the desert unseen.”

“The lower eastern kingdom of kitsunes is reluctant to work with us, despite or relationship with Prince Ryota.” Jackson said with a frown, pointing to the small eastern kingdom below the East, “Princess Ayame’s wolves are willing to fight for us, which is beneficial.”

“But we might not even have to go to war.” Kouta argued.

“They threaten war, and we do not respond?” Jackson asked.

“There is not reason enough, pup.” Kouta growled, and Jackson growled back.

“Hn” Sesshomaru ended their argument with a sound.

“All this plotting behind closed doors, it might do better to have the doors closer.” Emiko said quietly.

“Bring the East here.” Kagome said, and Emiko nodded.

“It would be a show of diplomacy and pomp. Trying to lull the East into thinking we  _couldn’t_  go to war with them, or were to afraid to.” Emiko added.

“And bring the whispers closer.” Kagome ended.

“Or insight an argument that begins war.” Ray argued.

“Do you have such little faith in me?” Sesshomaru asked.

“N-no—no, milord.”

“Kouta, keep an eye on these camps, see if they move. Are there others?”

“No milord.” Then he looked to the map, “They could strike a deal with the Cyrene, and invade through there,” The small country on the map interrupted the boarder between the West and the East, “It would have them invade the capitol from the north, we would not suspect it.”

“They are strong women and not so easily bewitched by wealth.” Emiko said.

“No, but it would be wise to speak to them either way.” Sesshomaru said.

“We will arrange a small party to speak with them.” Jackson said.

“No, they would only speak to Sesshoamru-sama.” Emiko turned to her lord, “I know them well, as you remember. I spent many years fighting by their side. They are proud people. If you do not come, they will take it as an insult.”

“It isn’t an overly long journey.” Sesshomaru said, “Miko, you will come as well.”

“Why?” Jackson asked, then looked horrified that he had asked such a blatant question from his lord.

“The queen suffers from infertility, as it is well known. Perhaps, miko, you could take a look?”

Kagome nodded, “Even if I couldn’t heal her, I could give her a reason.”

“Then we set up a meeting with the East, bring them here. In the mean time, the Miko, General Emiko and I will go to Cyrene.”

“Don’t envy that trip.” Jackson mumbled.

“Sometimes I wonder if you realize you are speaking out loud.” Kagome said, making Kouta laugh loudly.

 

The meeting went on for a few hours, trying to figure out of a meeting of nations was necessary, or superfluous. Halfway through, Kagome was beginning to understand why Sesshomaru was upset after the last meeting. People were talking in circles. Kouta and Ray kept insisting no war, Touga coming some where in the middle. Jackson and Emiko leading the charge.

Kagome was staring at the map, droning on the people who were arguing and arguing.

“Miko.” Sesshomaru called, and she looked up at him. His voice silenced the room that had been droning on for at least two hours.

“Yes?” Kagome said.

“What are your thoughts?” He asked.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, “I have never been to war, so I am not sure how much my opinion weighs. But I think going to Cyrene and hosting the East are two things that do not insight war. They are being careful. But they are gathering troops and attempted to kill you. I think we can afford to be a bit brazen and not suspect retaliation. If they were so inclined, they would have already done so. It is not as if we need to make a decision this moment. After meeting with Cyrene and hosting the East, we will have more insight, and more insight from spies.”

“You are wise, Morning Dew.” Touga said softly, “I agree with Kagome’s assessment.”

“I too agree.” Kouta said.

“My lord?” Jackson asked.

“I agree, we will prepare for Cyrene.” Sesshomaru said, leaving in a whirlwind. Kagome shook her head, looking at Touga.

“Why don’t you come to my wing, and look at my foyer. You need to start painting it.” Touga said as they began to walk out of the office.

“Well, I had an idea—but it might be a bit unconventional.”

“My dear, my reign has been unconventional.” He said, and Kagome giggled.

“Lady Princess!” A call came, and Kagome turned, surprising herself by even responding.

“General Emiko.” Kagome said, greeting the warrior.

“I was hoping you could join me for sparring and tea this afternoon, I have heard you are a good fighter.”

“I admit I am helpless with a sword, though I am well versed with a bow.”

“Would you like to learn?” Emiko asked.

“Yes!” Kagome said excitedly.

“Then I will see you this afternoon?”

“Yes, around two?”

“I will meet you at the Dojo, milady, milord.” She bowed and then walked off.

“Why don’t you like her?” Kagome asked Touga as they walked toward his wing.

“My lord, lady princess.” A man in a uniform walked up to them with a bow.

“Princess Kagome, this is the Captain of the Guard, Captain Warner.” He was clearly an inu-yokai as well. His hair the same color as Sesshomaru's and Touga's. He had blue eyes that looked like the blue ice of a glacier. 

“I saw you—you fought along side Sesshomaru-sama.”

“It is my job to guard the palace, and it’s surroundings when the army is not within reach.”

“What can I do for you, Captain?” Touga asked.

“I—I merely wished to convey my gratitude to the Lady Princess, you fought valiantly. I would like to have all my men brave enough to jump off of the back of an inu in his true form onto the back of a dragon yokai.”

Kagome blushed with his complements, “Thank you, Captain Warner.”

“If you ever have need of me, Lady Princess, you need only ask. Milord, lady princess.” He bowed and walked off.

“Hm.” Touga said.

“Stop.” Kagome said with a giggle, following him again.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“And yet I can hear you thinking.”

Touga chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, “Now, what is your idea for a mural.”

“I was thinking of you in your true form with Izayoi.” Kagome said, “But I would need to see you in true form—I know I saw you in battle—but somewhere where I could sketch you myself, practice.”

“Sesshomaru will want to be there to make sure everything goes well—our true forms are not logical beings. We are dogs, Kagome. Dogs first.”

“I know, Touga. That’s why I told you it was unconventional.”

“Izayoi fears my true form, the beast within. It used to terrify her, but she has come a long way.” He smiled, turning to her. “Not like you—who dive off the backs of two headed dragons onto the backs of inu-yokai.”

“I will remember that.” Kagome said with a smile, "Don't think you distracted me, why don't you like Emiko?"

"Emiko and my son were- intimate - when I finished signing the paper work for him to mate Rachel. Emiko yelled at me, claiming I was being insesitive, rushing them into mating without consent." 

"Were you?" She asked. Her hands immidiately tensing. This is why Sesshomaru was so angry when Lord Richard suggested a mating. This is why he could barely contain his anger. He had been her. He had been her when his father had said yes. 

"It was for the good of the kingdom." 

"That isn't what I asked." Kagome said, but it was all the confirmation she needed. 

"I have disappointed you."

She looked up at him, "Yes, but it is hard to be angry. Kazuhiko is so wonderful." He hugged her tightly around the shoulders as they walked toward his office.

. 

After meeting with Touga, Kagome excitedly went down to the dojo where Emiko stood in the center.

“Lady Princess.” She greeted with a bow.

“Please, Kagome is just fine.” Kagome said with a smile, “Especially if I intend to pry out of you embarrassing stories about Sesshomaru in his youth.”

“Kagome, the lord does not embarrass himself.” She said strongly, with a glint in her eye.

“Well? Shall we get started?” Kagome asked.

 

Emiko gave her a practice sword, and the two began sparring. Kagome could feel the power of Emiko that was tightly wound in her aura. And fighting her was like getting close to the flames. Even though Kagome was merely sparring with Emiko, Kagome knew she would never want to see Emiko on the battlefield.

Her arms grew tired after a few hours of practice.

“Tea?” Emiko asked

“Please.” Kagome said with a smile.

“I admit, I expected worse.” Emiko said as they walked toward the gardens.

Kagome laughed, “Sesshomaru-sama said the same thing the first time I fought him.”

“With a sword?”

“No, a blade, then a bow.”

“He is terrible with a bow.”

“Well, there is definitely room for improvement.” Kagome agreed, sitting down at the able.

“You have known Sesshomaru-sama for—

“A couple months.” Kagome answered.

“And he marked you as pack.” Emiko said, and Kagome could feel the sad tone, “Sorry, I don’t want him—I have a mate.”

“Do I know your mate?”

“Warner.”

“Oh, I just met him.”

“I admit I was skeptical of you when I heard rumors. I have been patrolling the lands, and I heard rumors of a human miko becoming part of the west—I wasn’t exactly pleased with Sesshomaru-sama. But my mate told me the story how you jumped from a flying two headed dragon onto Sesshomaru-sama in his true form.” She smiled, showing her fangs, “So I figured I would meet you.”

Kagome laughed, “Well, that was one of my best moments. I am afraid I have only disappointed you.”

“Nonsense, I see why Sesshomaru-sama would be intrigued by you.”

“Intrigued? You make me sound like a pet.” Kagome said with a giggle.

“You’re life span is—

“I will live as long as Sesshomaru-sama.” Kagome interrupted.

“I—I am sorry, Kagome-sama. I did not mean to insult you.”

“I think, because the life spans here are so long, people mistake longevity with loyalty and worth.” Kagome said carefully.

“You are saying you hold great value to Sesshomaru.”

“I am saying my loyalty is boundless, and I am not a project.” Kagome retorted.

Emiko smiled, “I hoped you would prove to be so.” Kagome seemed to have passed the test, “I am sorry, Kagome-sama, to put you through the ringer. I have known Sesshomaru-sama for many, many years. He has never taken to someone quite as quickly as you.”

“Our sons are friends.”

“Kazu-sama has other friends, yet he doesn’t let his son sleep over.”

“How is my woman?” A familiar voice brought Kagome out of the conversation.

“Kouga, call me that again and you will find an entirely new meaning to holy fury.” Kagome said, turning around.

“Aw, don’t say that. I brought friends!” He said with an easy grin, “This is Ginta and Hakkaku." The two seemed a bit goofy, but friendly enough. He swooped down and pressed a particularly wet kiss behind her ear, making Emiko growl.

“Do not overstep your bonds because Lady Princess does not know them.” Emiko said, a deep rattling in her chest that made Kagome’s hair stand on end and Ginta and Hakkaku take massive steps backward.

“Of course, Lady general.” Kouga said solemnly.

“That is reserved for intendeds and mates, Lady Princess.” Emiko told her, and that made Kagome’s power flare in annoyance.

“Kouga!” She growled, standing up. She might be several inches shorter than the Lord, but that did not stop her from glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

“Kag—

“Call me by my title, Lord Kouga, or not at all.” She snapped.

“Lady Princess.” He said, starting to sound a little nervous as Kagome narrowed her eyes.

“You call me your woman, or if you do something I don’t understand to make us seem more intimate than what we are.” She pointed at his chest, adding a little spark to make his hair stand on end, “I. Will. Fry. You. Got it?” She shoved her finger into his chest on every word.

“Yes, Lady Princess.”

“Get outta here, wolf.” Inuyasha growled, “You ain’t supposed to be here anyway.”

Kouga looked mollified before walking off.

“You need a shower.” Emiko said.

“I know, I sweat from today.”

“No, the scent mark, the bastard will go orbital.” Inuyasha said.

“Lord Inuyasha, please do not call Sesshomaru-sama that in my presence.” Emiko snapped.

“Yeah, yeah.” Inuyasha said, “Come on Kagome. You smell like wolf.” He scrunched up his nose.

“It was nice seeing you, General.”

“Tomorrow morning, Lady Princess, we can train again.”

“That would be wonderful.” Kagome said with a grin before following Inuyasha.

 

Inuyasha and Kagome had only walked back into the palace when a servant came up.

“Lady Princess, Sesshomaru-sama needs you.” A servant said.

“Uhg—Inu?”

“You have to go.” He said, reaching behind her and pulling her hair out of its ponytail holder. She yelped in annoyance, but he was already maneuvering it.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to hide the smell.” He said.

“It was one kiss!”

“In the wrong place.” He glowered, clearly angry about it himself, “I am going to kill that wolf.”

“You will not, he is a friend.” Kagome replied, “Can I go now?”

“Yes.” He said.

 

Kagome’s stomach was growling as she walked down to his office. When she knocked on his door, it was a few moments before a gruff answer was given.

“Sesshomaru-sama?” She said as she walked in and found Ayame sitting across from Sesshomaru.

“Sit.” He said, motioning. Kagome was confused as she sat down, “Ayame will be instructing you further so you are adequately prepared for Cyrene. Lessons begin in the morning.”

“I am training with Emiko then, perhaps after?” Kagome asked, turning to Ayame only to find a clawed hand around her throat, “A-Ayame” She hissed.

“You are marked by  _my_  intended?” She growled, her pigtails suddenly looking much more ferocious.

“What are you talking about?” Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru barked at her, and Ayame responded in kind. Sesshomaru barked more, and Kagome was confused by the non-human conversation. But she knew his tone was demanding, and Ayame was conceding by the grip on her throat. But she must have had a convincing argument, because she wouldn’t let go completely.

“Are you seeing the wolf lord?” Sesshomaru growled at Kagome.

“Kouga?” Kagome scoffed, “He—what did Inuyasha call it—scent marked me without my knowledge of what he was doing or my permission. I mean—its flattering, honestly, but he doesn’t need to flirt with me like that. I told him if he ever does it again I am purifying him—“ Kagome knew she was blabbering.

“You are threatening my intended?” Ayame asked, her tone cruel.

“ _Please_ ," Kagome scoffed, "I’d just remind him to mind my personal space.” Kagome said with a smile.

“She is not challenging your rights, Princess.” Sesshomaru barked.

“But she is implying she is better than my intended.”

“A matter of opinion, not a challenge. Step down, Princess. I will not acknowledge your challenge.” It sounded formal, like this was some ritual Kagome didn’t understand.

Ayame growled before showing her neck to Sesshomaru and storming out of the room. Kagome could finally get a full breath and breathed a sigh of relief.

“I didn’t—“ Suddenly Sesshomaru was beside her, tilting her neck up and moving her hair out of the way as if he was assessing the damage.

“She will also inform you on the mating rituals of yokai.” His voice was deep. His clawed hand was gently touched her chin.

She blushed, “Yes, well. I’d prefer not to accidentally become someone’s intended.”

“Will you permit me to rid you of the horrid scent of wolf?” He asked, a tinge of red in his vision.

“You are asking?” Kagome asked, confused as she looked up at him. He shrugged, seemingly uncaring, “Sure.”

His clawed hand gently turned her face away from him. She tried not to blush as he leaned closer, but her cheeks turned a brighter red without her consent. Her heart was beating fast and she took a breath to calm it. She giggled as a wet tongue went behind her ear and made a long lick from behind her ear lobe and up to her hairline.

The same strange purring was coming from his chest, “Do not let another yokai scent mark you.”

“I didn’t really allow Kouga.” She said sheepishly. When she went to wipe the back of her ear, but he caught her hand before she could. She turned red as he stared at her, “Sorry.”

Her breath was caught in her chest as she looked up at him. The feelings that she was so trying desperately to push aside were coming bubbling up to the surface without her consent. She swallowed, and let out a breath, calming herself down. 


	15. Chapter 15

“Should I kill the wolf?” Inuyasha said as she walked in, Sesshomaru turned around.

“Yasha, I told you. We don’t kill friends.” Kagome said with a huff, trying desperately to appear normal. Thankfully, Inuyasha seemed oblivious to the weird tension in the room. She stood up as Sesshomaru walked around his desk, and Kagome tried not to watch him out of the corner of her eye.

“Kami, Sesshomaru, you didn’t have to drown her in your scent.” Inuyasha said, wrinkling his nose.

Kagome pulled up her hair with a huff, finally getting the still sweaty strands off her neck, “Inuyasha, you have lost your privilege to speak when  _your_  plan didn’t work.”

“Is there anything else we need to discus, Priestess?” Sesshomaru interrupted, clearly implying that they needed to leave.

“Yes—I talked to your father. I am going to do a mural of him in his true form, but I need to see him in his true form—but he said you would want to be there. I’m not sure if that is true but—

“I will discus an appropriate time with my father.”

“Thank you!” She said, moving to the door.

“And you are having lessons with Emiko?”

“Yes, she is teaching me how to use a sword.”

“We will leave for Cyrene in a month, I will monitor your progress until then.”

“Ok, I’m going to my office. Tell me if you need anything!” She said before leaving.

 

Walking in the hall way made her finally able to breathe. His golden eyes were staring at her like she was the only object in the room. Or was she making that up? Was she completely crazy?

She needed a lunch date with Sango. The only way to figure it out was through serious girl discussions. Normally she didn’t like to do that kind of thing, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

Inuyasha turned from the closed door back to his brother.

“You look like you should run around a bit.” Inuyasha said.

“I do not have the luxury of—

“You are king. You can be gone for five minutes. Or are you saying you can’t keep up with me? I might not have your stride length in true form but—

A growl cut him off, “You will be shown your place, once again. Impudent pup.”

“Come on, old man.”

 

Having food given to her was a luxury she was beginning to under appreciate. Kagome sat in her office eating a lunch as she poured over ancient texts, trying to glean in some way to control Inuyasha’s blood.

The same two lines of every heroic poem were nearly always identical, but she couldn’t figure out why they always ended the same. She guessed it was a sign about making sure the next generation was coming to power and insure a line of succession.

 _“And the king gave upon his son a sword of power, so he may rule onward_ ”

Kagome closed the book and looked up. It was dark outside, and she wondered when the heck that had happened. She didn’t want to think about Sesshomaru, so she threw herself into her work to forget about him.

She sighed, sitting back in her chair she decided it was time to get some fresh air. Standing up, she stretched out her legs as she yawned, and then pulled her limbs in before walking out onto the balcony. There wasn’t a railing, so she carefully went to the edge and looked down to the gardens not too far below, only a story down. When she looked back up, she could see Inuyasha with a large white inu as they tumbled around the gardens.

“Kags!” Yasha said with a smile, looking up at her.

“Stretching your legs?” She asked.

“Makin’ sure I keep this old man on his toes!” Inuyasha said a moment before Sesshomaru pinned him with a large white paw. Kagome giggled at his antics as he shook out his head, looking superior. He walked over to the balcony, his eyes level with hers. They were a dark red. He placed his nose on the balcony.

Hesitantly, Kagome walked up. She could see his ferocious red eyes dancing with amusement as she approached. She thought the humanoid version of Sesshomaru would never show his amusement like this. Stretching out her hand, she moved toward his face. Eventually, her finger tips reached the fur by his nose and she began to pet him. The shove of his nose proved he wanted more. She laughed before beginning to scratch as well as pet.

The marks on his cheeks were sensitive, but she didn’t know that. But when his eyes drooped as she ran her hands along his magenta mark, she recognized it instantly.

“Can I see your teeth?” She asked him, and he obligingly opened his mouth. Though she knew he was relaxed, it did nothing to temper the fearsomeness of his teeth, “Holy shit.” She murmured. The sound coming from Sesshomaru almost sounded like a chuckle, but it was harsh and feral sounding.

“You are one crazy bitch.” Inuyasha said

“Hey!” Kagome said, patting Sesshomaru to signify he could close his mouth.

“Even I would get no where near his teeth.” Touga said as he walked out onto the back balcony.

“I wanted to see them!” Kagome said, “You guys have grown up around this—Touga, you have teeth.”

“So do you.”

“Mine aren’t nearly as deadly.” She argued as she moved up to his cheek, still scratching. She wanted to climb up and pet by his ears, but she refrained.

For now.

But she continued to give long and soothing pets to his mark, being careful not to use her nails too harshly.

When Touga took a step forward just to adjust his stance, a low growl came from Sesshomaru.

“Stop that.” Kagome chastised, “Or I will stop.” 

“A human disciplining a Daiyokai. And I thought I had seen everything.” Touga said with grin.

“I have seen your wife tear into you.”

“When I am on two legs.” Touga countered. Her hand paused, making Sesshomaru yip and move his head.

“So  _needy_ ” She teased, turning back to him. He stepped back a bit and turned so his back was along side the balcony.

 

“He—Kagome, you can’t possibly.” Touga said, but it was too late. He watched in amazement as his morning dew leap off the edge and onto the back of an inuyokai. All he could hear were her giggles as they raced around in the moonlight.

 

Kagome laughed excitedly as Sesshomaru raced off into the woods. Soon, she got used to his easy and smooth pace, and she lay back on his back and looked up at the stars. She lost track of time as she was lost in her thoughts, staring up at the sky.

He stopped moving, and Kagome sat up to see why he had stopped. She hadn’t realized it, but he had climbed up a mountain—or, well, a small one, but it was big enough to look over the entire valley below. The palace stood proud and tall with the surrounding village in the moonlight.

“It’s stunning.” She whispered. He plopped down, so Kagome thought it was time to slide off. The swirling aura signified his change to another form, and Kagome soon found herself sitting next to a much human version of Sesshomaru. For some reason, being this far away with him made her nervous. She had been alone with him when they traveled to the east, but this was different.

“He was insistent on taking you here.” Sesshomaru said.

“Who?”

“My beast.”

She smiled up at him, “I can’t imagine having a voice in my head.”

“I can’t imagine not having one.” He replied, and Kagome laughed. They were both quiet, “I take Kazuhiko here when he misses his mother. She used to bring him here to show him the kingdom—and then to tell him that she would be watching from the stars.”

“What kind of cancer?” Kagome asked him.

“Demonic cancer starts in the lymph nodes, it spreads quickly and violently. It is always a fatal diagnosis.”

“That is awful.”

“Who killed your parents?” He asked suddenly, and Kagome guessed he was thinking they should be sharing equally.

“We never truly found out,” Kagome admitted with a sigh, “My parents were progressive holy people that believed that they should join the demon realm—or have the option. They were beginning to petition governments on this side for residency, claiming they did not belong to the human realm either.” Kagome shrugged, “Or that’s what Kaede said, I was too young. It was extremists, and from where we are not sure. We are not even sure what kind of yokai. Kikyou and I both hid. I think it’s why she hates  _all_  youkai, because she isn’t sure which kind killed our parents so it is safer to hate them all.”

“Hn.”

“It’s why I don’t like small, dark, spaces. That stupid closet was terrifying.” She was quiet for awhile, both staring at the stars and the land, “Sesshomaru?”

“Hn”

“Thank you—for everything. For making me pack, for giving my son and I a home. Sometimes I am so grateful, I don’t know what to do with myself.” She confessed.

“Making you pack was one of the easiest decisions I have ever had to make.” He replied, and Kagome smiled.

“Not  _the_  easiest?”

He looked amused, “Well, I had to consider that mouth of yours infuriating a lord.”

Kagome laughed loudly, her head tilted back.

“Shall we return?” He asked, and she nodded.

 ***

Kagome’s hands had blisters on them from using the training sword yesterday, but she bit through the pain as she trained with Emiko. From then she went to her training with Ayame, who barely wanted to look at her. But Kagome figured she was embarrassed.

“Ayame!” Kagome finally cried out when she had enough of the glares, “I don’t want him. Not now, not ever. So please! Stop!”

“Are you too good for him?” She retorted, clearly angry by the way her canines came up over her lip.

“Did I say that? Are you insulted because I don’t want him? He marked me like he would an intended; I say I wouldn’t have to try too terribly hard if I really wanted him. So would you rather have me liking him back, or me not wanting him?”

“Not wanting him.” She mumbled back with a huff, “We have been intended for years, and for some reason he won’t commit. I just get jealous easily.”

“Ayame, you can’t keep him in a cage. It will make him miserable and drive you crazy.”

“I am already going crazy.” She muttered, and Kagome laughed, taking her hands.

“He is the one moping around, so he has to prove himself to you.”

“But my grandfather said I have to—

“I do not care what your grandfather said. He is a man, and he is a little lacking when it comes to understanding women. Mainly because he isn’t one. And unless he dates men, he probably doesn’t understand men in a relationship.”

Ayame huffed, but woefully nodded, “Why don’t you like Kouga?”

Kagome laughed, “I think he is awesome. He has a good sense of humor, and he doesn’t take himself too seriously. But he isn’t the man I am looking for.”

“Why?”

Kagome looked at her for a moment, “I need someone steady. His is truly an amazing man, Ayame. Do not doubt yourself because of me.”

She smiled, her canines pointing, “You are right.”

“And I don’t tire of hearing it.” Kagome teased back, standing up, “I have another meeting. But tell me how your new approach goes.”

“I will, Princess Kagome.” Ayame assured her before Kagome left.

 

Kagome was actually excited for her next ‘meeting’. She classified it as such because otherwise she would never find the time to go. She found if she didn’t classify something as ‘mandatory’, it would often get shoved aside in the hustle of the day. Someone always needed something.

When she walked into the human realm, she shook her head. She hadn’t been there since Kikyou was taken, which already felt forever ago. And before that it had been too long. She was beginning to understand why demons mainly stayed to the demon realm. The human realm felt dirty, and toxic. The market place was just as chaotic as any city center, but it didn’t have the gleaming towers that made even Kagome squint.

“You look like a demon.” Miroku said as he walked up, and Kagome laughed as she embraced him.

“I spend so much time there, here doesn’t feel like home anymore.” She confessed to him, “What are you doing here?”

“Sango is running late, so I was sent to meet you.”

“Sango sent you?” Kagome asked, leading. And he had the decency to blush.

“We have been—seeing each other.”

Kagome laughed out right at his bashful face, “I am glad. But if you break my best friend’s heart, I know a powerful demon lord that can melt you into acidic goo with his claws.” She said it with a smiling face, but Miroku had a feeling that he should not cross the miko.

“Kagome!” Sango cried as they reached the restaurant.

“Sango!” Kagome replied, launching herself around the demon slayer. Sango laughed.

“You didn’t tell me you were dating Miroku!”

“You haven’t been around!” She said, more in a laughing manor than accusatory.

“I know, and I am sorry.”

“It’s fine, Kagome. I know you are busy.” Sango said honestly, as they walked into the small sandwich shop. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other, and Kagome smiled at them widely, “Stop, Kags, you are freaking me out.” Sango said with a blush.

“I just want to know everything.” Kagome said with a giggle.

“We hung out after you ditched us at lunch.” Miroku said, “You paid, it was fantastic. And we exchanged numbers.”

“Oh, I get to say I set you guys up!” Kagome said excitedly.

“By accident.” Sango corrected.

“More relationships than you have put together on accident.” Kagome retorted, making the table laugh.

“So, what’s up with you?” Sango asked.

“The West is having—tense—relations with the East.”

“So I have heard, many Easterners have been coming up slim on trading. Most Westerners are sticking to local product.”

“Understandable, he kidnapped me—

“Kagome!—

“I am fine, I got out within hours. But the arrogance! Sessh was pissed.”

“Sessh?” Sango asked, and Miroku looked one hundred percent more interested than what he had been.

“Guys!” Kagome said as a heated blush came over her face.

“Are you guys ready to order?” The waitress interrupted.

The three made their drink orders and lunch orders, and the waitress walked away, leaving Kagome with no distraction.

“I—We have just been doing a lot together recently, and his full name is really long.”

“My dear, if I called him that my head would be on the ground.” Miroku said.

“I am pack.” Kagome argued.

“This is why you called me.” Sango said with determination, “Come on. Break it down for us.”

“I—I don’t know.”

“I know you Kagome. You are thinking about it in your head, and convincing yourself it is all nothing. Hojo was an ass, but not all guys are like him.”

“Hojo?” Miroku asked.

“One of my exes.”

“He was a douche bag.” Sango said with conviction, “Led her on all the time with outward displays of affection, holding her hand, kissing her, bringing her things. And then called her crazy when she returned her affection. Eventually—after years in high school—they started dating. But it was a hot mess, leaving Kags with very little confidence after.”

“I gained it back.” Kagome said cockily.

“Yeah, but you always second guess yourself with men.” Sango said confidently, then looking to Miroku, “That’s why I have to explain it to her.”

“If you allow me, dear Sango. I will bear this burden with you.”

“I would be most obliged.”

“You guys are ridiculous.” Kagome interjected.

“Please, give us the details.” Miroku said.

So Kagome told them everything. She kept talking even after their food was delivered. Kagome couldn’t even eat because she was still talking, so she watched Sango and Miroku eat theirs. Once she was done, she sipped her water and shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t even know what to do with all that.” Kagome admitted. 

“Sleeping in the same bed?” Sango threw out there.

“Eh, inu packs are known to do that.” Miroku countered, “But I have never heard of Sesshomaru-sama opening up about his deceased mate.” Kagome didn’t give them the details of what was said, because that was private. But she did tell them he opened up, albeit a little, to her.

“And the scent mark, come on.” Sango said.

“I know. It is unusual for Alpha’s to do that, but not necessarily unheard of.” Miroku countered.

“You always find the most complicated of men, Kagome.”

“I know.” She grumbled into her sandwich.

“It may be his instincts calling out to you before he even knows it.” Miroku said.

“So he may not even know he likes me?” Kagome asked, it was jumbled and Sango had to translate because of the food in her mouth.

“No he definitely  _likes_  you. As a person, maybe not as more yet? I have no idea. But who wouldn’t like you? You’re gorgeous.” Kagome blushed, and Sango elbowed him, “What? So are you!”

“You are gorgeous, Kagome.” Sango said honestly, making Kagome blush even more, “Stop your hentai thoughts, Miroku. I can hear them from here.”

“I didn’t say a  _word_.” He said innocently.

“But it was written all over your face.” Kagome retorted.

“So, you are definitely not crazy, Kagome. And I expect updates!” Sango said excitedly.

“Do you know anything about Rachel?”

Miroku thought, “She was liked, not extremely well liked—but liked enough. They mated—oh—some hundred years ish ago? But they had Kazu later. I think she had trouble carrying to term, it completely wrecked her confidence. But they think she struggled to carry to term because of her illness. She only died ten years ago.”

“Wow, I had no idea.” Kagome murmured.

“No one really talks about her, I think everyone realizes Sesshomaru-sama is still mourning, on some level. I was glad to see he was beginning to move on, even if it was just ruts.” Miroku said honestly with a shrug, “Changed the market place, people began to get over the loss as well.” Miroku took a breath, “Touga tried to push another mate on him, but Sesshomaru  _flipped_. I mean, all out, beast loose,  _flipped_. He was already ruling by that point, but he had never disobeyed Touga. We were reminded that Sesshomaru is the true ruler of the West.”

“That was cruel of Touga.” Kagome murmured.

“It was, but Touga has never been good about thinking with his heart when it comes to Sesshomaru. It has always been about the end goal.” Miroku said, and then he shrugged, “But these are all what people say. None of it is really directly from the house, more like from a source of a source.”

Kagome spent the rest of the meal in deep thought before going back to the demon realm.

 

She figured she would drop off her stuff in her room and changing before going to her office to study when she found a small pup in her room.

“Kazuhiko? What are you doing?” Kagome asked, he was sitting on her bed as if he had been waiting for her to come.

“You’re aren’t my mom.” He snapped, his face furrowed.

“I know that.” Kagome said with a confused look.

“But he took you! He took you to mom’s spot!” He cried out, “He can’t do that! You didn’t know her! It was our spot, me and mommy and daddy and he took you!” Kazuhiko yelled at her.

“Kazuh—

“NO! Stay away from me!” He yelled when she went to move closer, and Kagome held up her hands, she presented no fear. His little eyes had a flash of red in them, and this was no time to prove dominance, “It isn’t fair, not it isn’t just ours anymore, it can never be the same!”

“It hasn’t changed, Kazuhiko.” Kagome said calmly, interrupting his tirade and moving closer to him.

“Yes it has! You ruined it!”

“Sesshomaru-sama took me there so I could see your mom watching over you.” Kagome said calmly.

“He—he did?” Kazuhiko asked.

“I can’t meet her, so he showed me how she was watching you from the stars.”

“She told me she would watch me.” Kazuhiko whispered.

“I will never replace your mom, Kazuhiko. And I would never want to.” She told him, finally hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you Miss Kagome.” He said, his voice choked with emotion before tears started falling. Kagome only hugged him tighter, picking him off her bed so she could hold him closer as his legs wrapped around her waist. She bounced him gently as he cried.

“Kazuhiko, it’s ok. I still love you.”

“I—I miss my mommy.” He said with a sob. His confession made Kagome begin to cry.

“I miss my mommy too, every day.” Kagome told him, “I was little too when she died. I can barely remember living with her. But I remember some things. Like the way she smelled, or the way she rubbed my back when I couldn’t sleep.”

“You could smell her?” Kazuhiko asked, his voice still held tears, “But humans don’t have good noses.”

“Hey, we can smell some things!” Kagome teased him, taking him to her bed because he was a bit too heavy for her to carry for this long. She snuggled up next to him, pressing herself against the wall.

“What did she smell like?” Kazuhiko asked.

“She smelled like peppermint.” Kagome said with a smile, “She always carried a little container of them in her purse. And when I was good she would give one to me.” Kagome said as she pushed the hair out of his tear strewn face, “What did your mom smell like?”

“She smelled like parchment sometimes, but she also smelled like dirt. She liked to plant flowers.” He said as he smiled, “And she smelled like flowers too.” His eyes filled with tears again and Kagome pulled him close.

“It’s ok to cry, Kazuhiko.”

“D-d—do you still cry?” He asked.

“Sometimes. But I have learned not to be so sad, because I know my Mommy is watching me too. And sometimes Shippo is sad too because he lost his Mommy.”

“I forgot.” Kazuhiko admitted, wiping his face with his tiny-clawed hands.

“I didn’t replace his Mommy either.” As if on cue, her son ran into the room, climbing up on the bed. Kazuhiko looked embarrassed, turning into Kagome’s chest.

“I cry too sometimes.” Shippo said with an encouraging smile, curling up on top of the pillow, “And I miss my mommy and daddy. But then I remember they wouldn’t want me to be sad. And the Kami’s brought me a Kagome.” He said with a bright smile, “And I still love my mommy and daddy, but I love Kagome too.”

Kagome smiled at him, kissing her son’s head. The overwhelming aura of Sesshomaru came into the room, and Kazuhiko snuggled into Kagome’s chest. Almost as if he were afraid of his father’s reaction. Kazuhiko didn’t even spare a glance at his father, but Kagome watched Sesshomaru carefully as he toed off his shoes and gently got into bed. The movement of the bed caused Kazuhiko to turn around and look at his Dad. Sesshomaru reached an arm out and Kazuhiko burried himself into his chest, beginning to cry again. Kagome hugged Shippo close, trying not to cry herself.

“I miss mom!” Kazuhiko managed to mumble.

“I do too.” Sesshomaru admitted softly. Kagome let a few tears slide down her cheeks at the scene. A gentle rumbling came from Sesshomaru’s chest, easing Kazuhiko to sleep. It seemed to work on Shippo as well, because he began to relax. It was working on her, but she fought it. Sesshomaru’s eyes were too haunted to sleep, and she wanted to see what he would do. She relaxed enough to curl up around her son, but kept a keen eye out for his movement.

It was a little while later, when the two little ones were breathing softly that he uncurled himself from his son and walked quietly out the door. As soon as he walked out, Kagome untangled herself and went after him.

When she opened the door, she looked down the hall only to find him a few feet away. He had sat against the wall, his head in his hands with his knees propped up. He was emotionally stoic when he was about to die, but this—she had never seen him look so raw. Quietly, she sat down next to him. She looped her arm through his, though he made no movement to look at her.

“I don’t know what to do.” He confessed.

“Talk about her.” She replied quietly, “He is so afraid of forgetting her. I remember closing my eyes when I was little and just trying to remember every detail I could. Because I was so young, I was so afraid I would forget. And he has forgot things, that what makes him scared that he will forget everything. And he is too scared to talk about them with you because he knows it hurts you.” Kagome took a deep breath, “Talking about her will be painful at first, for the both of you. And then, eventually, it won’t be anymore.”

“How do you know this?”

“Experience, and seeing so many families in the hospital experience similar things. Loss is the same across our species. No one is prepared for the loss, no matter the warning.” She said, knowing he knew of her fatal condition for many months as his mate suffered.

“I knew for months.” He said, “I smelt disease on her first, but I knew even then it was too late.”

“You could have known for years, Sesshomaru. It still would have been just as difficult.” She nudged him, “Come on. Fall asleep next to your son. Who is alive, and very much wants to remember your mate.” He stiffened at her words.

“She was his mother.” He said.

“And your  _mate,_  Sesshomaru. Just because it was arranged, doesn’t mean you are not allowed to be as devastated as Kazuhiko.” He was quiet, but she knew her words made an impact, “Come on, to bed.” She encouraged again, standing up next to him. He let her pull him up. His eyes were glossed over a bit, and Kagome was having trouble looking away. His stoic face was so full of emotion she didn’t think she would ever see it like that again. But she had to look away, because such a look needed a fierce hug. And she knew she was good at hugs. He didn’t really respond, but he allowed it, and then consented to being led back into her room.

All four pack members snuggled back into bed. Kagome on one side, with Shippo and Kazuhiko in the middle, and Sesshomaru on the end. Sesshomaru pushed his son’s hair out of his sleeping face before looking over to Kagome.

“Thank you” He mouthed to her. Tears filled her eyes before she could help it. Grasping his hand that was around Kazuhiko, she squeezed it tightly before letting go.

She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome successfully blocked another blow by Emiko. She was becoming more confident with a blade during the few weeks of training. Not recklessly confident, just more so. The wounds on her palms were beginning to heal over, and the sword was starting to feel more comfortable in her hand. Warm. Almost like an extension of herself. Kagome heaved as she threw her blade against Emiko’s with little success as she felt a powerful aura come into the room.

“You mean to intimidate me, Sesshomaru-sama.” Kagome said as he made his entrance, “But do not worry, I am not so easily discouraged.” Kagome had a smile on her face as she attacked with renewed vigor.

After a round, the two women drank some water.

“You are too eager, miko. Patience.”

“Where is your sword, mister?” She asked him teasingly. Her eyes suddenly got bigger, “Your  _sword_. Kami! I am so  _stupid!_ ” Kagome said, and Sesshomaru looked at her like she was crazy, “I am so, so,  _stupid_. How many times did I read it?” She asked him, but he clearly wasn’t listening.

“Miko?” Sesshomaru was worried she had suffered a mental break, perhaps not enough water. She dropped her things and abruptly walked out of the dojo all the while muttering how dumb she was. Sesshomaru took one look at Emiko before following her.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome’s voice made Sesshomaru wince.

“Damn, wench! I am right here!” Inuyasha growled, but Kagome was already pulling him by the neck.

“I am dumb. The answer has been in front of me the  _whole time_.” She said.

“Kags? Have you taken your crazy pills today?” Inuyasha asked.

The small party followed Kagome up to Touga’s office.

 

“Touga?” Kagome called, walking in.

“Kagome” He said warmly, taking off his glasses as he set his pen down and stood up from behind his desk, “Why are all of you here?”

“Because, I am dumb.” Kagome told him.

“Miko, a full answer.” Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome turned to him, “Every old passage ends with something along the lines of  _‘And the king gave upon his son a sword of power, so he may rule onward_ ’” She said, her eyes were alight.

“Why is that relevant?” Touga asked.

“A sword!” Kagome said excitedly, pointing to the swords by Touga. They were all staring at her with blank faces and she growled, “The sword is made from your fang, with your  _blood_  that runs through his veins.” Kagome pointed at Inuyasha. Still nothing? She was nearly disappointed.

“And in the days of old, swords were passed on father to son. Which is still carried on today.” Touga said, not understanding where she was going.

“It will anchor his blood.” Sesshomaru said, his voice deep and with a hint of anger, though she did not see it because how thrilled she was about finally figuring out this puzzel.

“YES!” She said excitedly, “It will anchor his demonic blood—your blood.” She said looking at Touga. The room seemed tense, and Kagome was unsure why.

“Sesshomaru.” Touga said softly.

“You have always done what is necessary for your son, Touga. I see no reason you should hesitate now.” Sesshomaru said coldly. It was so cold Kagome could have sworn she felt the air drop. Sesshomaru had pulled his aura tight, but not even that could mask his rage. Though rage usually felt hot and like lava, that is not how Sesshomaru felt. Despite how angry he was, all she could feel was ice, like he was frozen.

With nothing more to say, Sesshomaru walked out of the room.

“Inuyasha,” Touga held out his sword.

“Won’t you need it?”

“I have my father’s. And I am not Lord anymore.” He said. Inuyasha’s grasped the sword more delicately than Kagome thought possible, “And you are sure?” Touga asked Kagome.

“Not without testing him.” Kagome said, sounding more sober and less excited.

Touga nodded.

Inuyasha seemed overwhelmed, and left.

“What did I do?” Kagome asked, looking where Inuyasha had walked out. When she turned back, Touga was sitting back down, his head in his hands as he leaned over his desk, “Touga?” She asked, concerned as she walked around the desk. “What happened?” Trying to understand all of the emotions.

“Sesshomaru, the sword was supposed to go to Sesshomaru.” He told her.

“It is one sword.”

“It is the sword I took power with. It is legendary. It is Sesshomaru’s sword by birth right.” Touga rubbed his face with his hands.

“Then you need to have a long talk with Sesshomaru.” Kagome said strongly, like it was the obvious and easiest way to deal with the situation. 

“What’s done is done.” Touga’s answer was cold.

Kagome could hardly believe what just poured out of his mouth. She had to clench her hand together to keep from reaching across the table and strangling him. Every bad decision that Touga made when it came to Sesshomaru suddenly came to the fore front of her mind. She managed to pull her aura tight, but she had to say something. She could not sit back any longer and not defend her Alpha. Not even because he was her alpha, but because he was a decent being. And she remembered what Sesshomaru said. Now that she was his pack, Touga and her were equals. So she mustered up her courage, and spoke slowly and deliberately.

“What’s  _done_  is  _done_?” She asked him, her voice on edge and her teeth clenched together. He looked up at her, as if he forgot she was still standing there.

“Inuyasha needs the sword, Sesshomaru does not.”

“That is hardly the point!” Kagome growled, her voice nearly shril as the vice like hold on her anger slipped. 

“Sesshomaru has always done what is necessary, and he will continue to do so. With or without the  _tetsusaiga_.”

“Gods, I thought it was just your two sons, but clearly emotional constipation is hereditary.” Kagome walked up to his desk, trying to reel in her holy power that crackled to the surface because of her anger, “Your son does what is necessary despite great costs to himself. Just as you have done. But, you are  _arrogant_ enough to think that he does not do the same.”

“He is my heir, it is his job.” Touga growled at her, his body language defensive.

“He may be your heir, but he is still your  _son_. And for once, just  _once_ , I would like to see you treat him with the same amount of love that you show Inuyasha. He doesn’t need another cold and calculating advisor! He needs someone that is going to love him, no matter what! You are so focused on creating a perfect ruler, that you forgot that he is  _your son_! A son you held when he cried when he was young, a son you rocked to sleep!”

“You have no idea what you are talking about,” Touga had red in the corner of his eyes as he stood up, his aura unraveling in his anger and trying to make her submit. But she wouldn’t. She released her own aura which easily matched his own. The power crackled against each other, but no one made the move to attack.

“I know what it is like to have a son!” She growled at him, “And I don’t care how old he gets! I will continue to love him  _unconditionally_. Because that’s what parents do! Clearly yours goes only so far as he makes the best decisions for the country!”

“He  _must_  do what is best for the West.”

“But it doesn’t mean it can’t suck! Great Kami, at least tell him he made the right choice despite it being a difficult one! Do something to show your support, you care and your love! Right now it seems all you did was father him and couldn’t give a  _fuck_ how he is doing!”

“He doesn’t need the sword! He is stronger than me anyway!”

“THEN TELL HIM THAT!” Kagome yelled back at him.It was silent between the two of them for a moment before Kagome started again, but in a much calmer manner, “He has stood beside you despite than your flaws while ruling. He defended you and fought by you to keep Izayoi despite it being a  _horrible_  decision for this country. You, who know better than anybody else what it is like to put aside your own happiness for the good of the country.”

Touga was slowly sitting down as he was looking at her before Kagome continued, “You stole a bit of happiness because for once in your life you wanted to do what was best for you. Because you pushed off your happiness so many times that finally you snapped. Do you want Sesshomaru do the same thing? Because eventually, it will happen. Or he will be miserable his entire life. Which fate will you condemn him to because of your inability to be a  _father_  to him?” She asked, she knew she was layering it on thick, but damn it! He deserved it.

“Your response would make just a little bit of sense if Sesshomaru always chose the path that made him happy. But he never does! He  _always_  choses the right thing.” Kagome added, watching Touga's reaction carefully.

Tears were pooling in Touga’s eyes, but she did not relent, though she wanted to. She hated seeing people in pain. She would not apologize for what she said, because he deserved every bit of it.

“He did it, Touga. By your own confession, he is more powerful than you are. So when will you relent and be the father you were meant to be?” She asked. By his blank expression and the few tears rolling down his cheeks, she could tell he was far off.

So Kagome turned away from him and opened the office door with a bang.

She was still pissed.

“Kagome?”

“What?” She growled, looking back with her power crackling, “Oh, I am sorry Inuyasha.”

“If I surpass my father in power? Then what?”

“We ask Sesshomaru for his fang.” She answered, moving to walk away.

“Kagome?”

“I’m sorry, Inuyasha, but I really have to blow off some steam.” She said, sounding exhausted. His arms wrapped around her tightly. She had tears in her eyes as she rested against his chest, her arms stuck to her side as she was too emotional to hug him back.

“My father deserved that.” Inuyasha whispered to her, “He did. So don’t you dare feel guilty for it.”

“Thank you.” She murmured.

“Thank you, from now on I know something could stop me from killing half the palace.”

“We don’t know if it will work.” She said.

“I believe in you.” He said strongly.

“If you wish to belong to his pack, you may.” His voice was dark, and Kagome turned around to face Sesshomaru.

“Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked, confused as she turned to face him. His eyes didn’t hold the same warmth that they always did when they looked at her. The warmth that was held just for her.

“Join Inuyasha’s pack, clearly he is your priority.” He said harshly.

“Sesshomaru” She said again as he stalked off, tears starting to pour down her face.

 

“Come on, Kagome.” Inuyasha had a cold tone, though she didn’t realize it wasn’t directed at her. Inuyasha was livid at his brother. He didn’t think he had ever been so mad at him in his entire life. After carefully picking Kagome up, Inuyasha brought her to her room. She was sobbing, “You did the right thing, Kagome.” He whispered to her over and over again before tucking her into bed, “I will send up some tea.”

“Thanks Inuyasha, but I don’t want tea.” She stuttered through her sobs. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, trying desperately to reign back the beast that wanted to slaughter his brother.

Hesitantly, he got into bed with her, staying on top of the comforter as he wrapped his arms around her. She continued to cry into his chest as she slowly fell asleep.

It was then that Inuyasha learned that you could still cry in your sleep.

 

He was going to murder his brother.

 

But he couldn’t get into him. At every turn, there was a servant that denied him entry.

 

So for days he tried.

 

And for days Kagome did nothing but train with Emiko and Ayame.

 

Inuyahsa was only getting more and more angry.

 

Sesshomaru had shut himself up in his office and in meetings.

*** 

It had been an entire week and Inuyasha had enough. He would go in one way or another. Fuck civility and all that shit. He was pissed.

 

The first guy that told him he couldn’t see his brother, he threw across the room.

 

The second one he just knocked out.

 

Barely containing his rage, he pushed open his brother’s door with a bang.

“Are you a  _fucking_  idiot?” Inuyasha asked, walking up to his desk.

“I am not in the mood” Sesshomaru growled.

“You are. You are an idiot. For all the  _fucking_  times you told me to get my shit together, I finally get to tell you to  _get your. Fucking. Shit. Together_. That woman you just denied your pack has done more for you in the than  _anyone_  has done for you in your  _shitty_ life.” Inuyasha yelled. He took a deep and calming breath, getting his rage under control, “And that’s right, I said shitty. Cause I wouldn’t want your job. You are one of the most unhappiest bastards I have ever met.”

“You have the sword, Inuyasha. What else do you want from me?” Sesshomaru asked, sounding nearly desperate.

“I want nothing from you!” Inuyasha yelled, “I want you to take something for yourself! You left, you weren’t there! You don’t even know what that woman did for you. I would kill to have a woman look at me the way she looks at you, and you don’t even notice it! You tore her heart out after she fought for you! How cruel do you have to be?” He asked.

“What are you talking about?”

“You haven’t seen Dad around, have you? He is hiding in shame and licking his wounds because of her. He is too ashamed to talk to you because of her.”

“What are you talking about?” Sesshomaru growled, standing up from behind his desk.

“She ripped him a new one!” Inuyasha said with a nearly hysterical tone, “She tore him apart five ways till Sunday for what he has done to you. And you  _denied her pack!_ ” Inuyasha growled.

“She is human, she doesn’t understand—

Inuyasha let loose a growl that shook the room, “She understands perfectly. And she cried herself to sleep.” He clenched his fists, “And you did that to her. You broke her.”

“Inuyasha—

“No. You will go down and apologize to her.” Inuyasha said emotionally, “You weren’t there, Sessh. Our dad was crying because of what she said. I could smell the salt.”

“Stop.”

“She did as Alpha Bitches are supposed to do and defended your honor. And you repaid the favor by not having any.” Inuyasha said, not realizing his voice was breaking with emotion and tears. It was then he realized how disappointed he was in his brother. He had always put him up on a pedestal of doing the most honorable thing. Sesshomaru was sitting back down in his chair, “I just want you to do something. The right thing.”

“What did she say?”

“Ask her.” Inuyasha growled.

“I will talk to her.” Sesshomaru said strongly.

“No, you will talk to her now. She is in her room, packing up her stuff, saying she is going to leave after you go to Cyrene. So you are going to march your icicle ass down to her room right this moment.” Inuyasha said, pulling his brother to his feet.

 

Sesshomaru stood outside Kagome’s room, his brother at his back. He had not been this nervous in years. His heart was pounding. He was glad Kagome was human because she would be able to hear his pounding heart and scent of nerves.

“Make it up to her, I want my pack sister to stay. Or so help me Kami, I will throw aside this sword and do my worst—understand?”

“I would deserve it.” Sesshomaru answered.

 

Sesshomaru stood outside, still trying to get his courage together. He didn’t know how to talk to her. How to even approach her. How could he apologize when he had to start by saying thank you?

So he stood in the doorway, just trying to not be such a coward.

“Are you going to come in or just stand there?” Her tone sounded furious, and she had every right to be.

 

That idiot thought just because she didn’t have a superior sense of smell that she couldn’t feel his aura standing outside her room. She heard him walk the final steps into her room, and Kagome turned to him amidst boxes.

“It’s a good thing I didn’t sell my house.” Kagome said somewhat bitterly, “I’ll go to Cyrene with you and then I am out. Clearly,” She wiped tears that came unbidden to her eyes, “I am a means to an end. I won’t be a pawn, I won’t.” He wasn’t saying anything as he walked up to her, and she couldn’t understand why he was being so quiet. She wiped more tears away before looking at him with a glare, “Have you nothing to say to me?”

He took a step closer to her, and he was standing too close. She was quiet, looking at his chest.

“I owe you my deepest and sincerest apology.” His voice was deep. Her body was shaking as she crossed her arms over her chest, “I am your alpha, and I failed you. I failed to believe in you. I have excuses, but none of them are good enough.”

“You—you wanted me out of your pack.” She murmured, forcing the sentence through clenched teeth, glaring up at him.

He looked down at her before slowly kneeling in front of her. She watched him with ill concealed amazement. He was kneeling. In front of her. It went against every inu trait that demanded he be the dominant one. This man who kneeled before no one was kneeling before her.

“Sessh—

“I am unaccustomed to begging, but I will for your forgiveness.” He said carefully. Because of the roaring beast in his head, he relented and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The beast that roared for her and only for her.

The beast that wanted her for his own.

Closing his eyes as he buried his face into her stomach, he breathed in her scent, “I am sorry.” She didn’t react, so he feared the worst.

But warm hands grasped his head and gently pulled him back. As she moved, he loosened his grip so she could kneel next to him.

He stared down at her, her eyes filled with tears that he had caused. The salt in the air nearly drove him mad. His beast demanding he fix it but he had no idea how.

 

Kagome didn’t know what she expected as she kneeled down next to him, but he stared at her openly. She was about to open her mouth to say something because clearly he wasn’t going to say anything when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her gasp in surprise only spurred him on as he wove his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. It was like her brain was slow catching on, but she suddenly did and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He ravaged her mouth, using as much domination that oozed from his every pour. Not for a second letting her control the kiss, though she did try. The warmth radiating off of him warmed her, making her realize just how cold she had been. Like she couldn't survive a second longer without his heat. His large body dominated her small one, and she let it happen.

It was like he suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled away, looking down at her, though his clawed hand still held her cheek. She looked up at him and giggled.

“Am I forgiven?” He asked.

She smiled before kissing his marked cheek, “Always.” She then kissed his other cheek, “Completely.” She grasped his face between her two hands, “Forgiven.” He smiled a bit shyly at her, making her giggle again.


	17. Chapter 17

“Come on, help me unpack.” Kagome said, standing up

“Will you tell me what you said to my father?” Sesshomaru asked

“He hasn’t talked to you?” Kagome asked back.

“No, if he had I would have—I would have apologized sooner.” He said sort of awkwardly but with as much authority as he could muster. Kagome nearly giggled, but opened a box instead.

“I told him that you deserved better.” Kagome said with a sigh, pulling out of the box knick-knacks that she had packed. She slowly began unwrapping them from their encasing meant to keep them safe in the box. When Sesshomaru watched how much stuffing she put around her knick-knacks, he started handing them to her after making short work of the wrapping with his claws, “I told him he treats Inuyasha better and doesn’t show his love for you. Because he loves you, he does. He just doesn’t show it. At all. So I told him he better start acting like a father to you, not an advisor.”

Kagome let out a sigh, “He treats you like you are always about to make the wrong choice. Or that it doesn’t suck sometimes to make the right choice. You haven’t yet screwed up, and you are great ruler in your own right. So he better start realizing he doesn’t have to be a guide, he can just be a Dad.”

“I don’t think my father has ever been a Dad.”

“Not to you.” Kagome corrected, looking at him. He had an arrogant smirk on his face, “What?”

“You called me a great ruler.” Sesshomaru said.

“Hn.” She hummed, sounding much like him, “Don’t let it go to your head.” She put a photo back on a bureau, glad she had not packed many of her things; “He said you were more powerful than him, so the sword would be useless to you anyway.” That made the smirk die and he suddenly looked much more serious. He sat down on her bed slowly, looking a bit lost. Kagome walked over to him and crouched before covering his clawed hands that he was staring at in his lap.

“I know I am, but I have never heard him admit to it. Usually when a heir takes the realm, the heir will challenge the ruler and defeat him in battle. At the time, our rule was unstable because my father had mated Izayoi. We needed a united front, so I did not challenge him." 

“The right choice, though its not the easy one.” Kagome said.

“Or the prideful one.” He grumbled, and it made Kagome giggle.

“Mom?” Shippo called, and she turned her head.

 

The action she didn’t understand. She did it because to humans it means nothing. But to have her crouched in front of him, touching him before revealing her neck as she turned away to look at her son. His body’s reaction was nearly instantaneous.

 _Take willing Bitch_.  _Our bitch._ Heat ran down his body and went strait to his cock and he found himself uncomfortable.  _Devour, pillage. Take. Over. And over._

“Kagome” He grumbled in a desperate attempt to get her to hide her neck, and she looked back at him as she stood up. She gave him a weird look before catching her son, holding him close to her. She didn't understand. He had to have someone teach her.

 _We will teach her_ The beast said greedily.

“Can I talk to Sesshomaru-sama?” Shippo asked, snapping Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

“Of course!” Kagome said, “You two run along, I need to unpack.” Kagome said. Sesshomaru didn’t want to move. He wanted to rut his female, but he blinked a few times before managing to wrangle his beast back in chains and stood up.

“Come, kit.” Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the room, leaving her appealing sent behind.

 

He walked up to his office, hearing the scurrying feet of Shippo behind him. When he closed the door to his office, he could smell the kit’s anxiety. Sesshomaru slowly sat in his chair and watched as the kit bounded up onto his desk.

“You do that to my mommy again and I will take her away.” Shippo said strongly. This wasn’t what Sesshomaru expected at all. The kit was shaking in fear, but he concealed it well for one so young, “You know I can. She loves me, and I am stubborn. I will make her leave.” He took another deep and shaky breath, “And pack is supposed to be forever. So you can’t—you can’t just kick my Mom and me out because— because my mom made you angry. My mom, my real mom used to say pack was unbreakable. So you can’t. You can’t do that again.” Shippo ended strongly, though his words were shaky.

“In my anger, I said something I never meant to commit to. But you are right, even in anger I should not have denied your mother pack. I will not do it again, on this you have my word. She is mine, as you are.” Sesshomaru said, and the kit looked astonished, as if he didn’t think confronting him would work.

Sesshomaru watched with pride as a second tail sprouted behind Shippo without the kit's knowledge. Sesshomaru pulled the kit closer and began to lick his face. It was a sign of pack, and of protection. When he stopped, Shippo smiled up at him before hugging him tightly. Sesshomaru hugged him back. This was his relationship with humans coming out, but as Sesshomaru held Shippo. Sesshomaru felt Shippo's tongue licking his neck. A sign of submission, and a recognition of alpha.

“Go show your mother.” Sesshomaru said.

“What?”

“She will want to know you have another tail.” Sesshomaru said.

“I DO?” Shippo asked, wiggling out of his arms fast and dropping to the desk. There was a mirror hanging above a cabinet and Shippo bound to it, “I got another tail!” He yelled at himself as he looked in the mirror. He jumped off the drawers and ran out of the room, Sesshomaru shaking his head as Shippo went.

Sesshomaru was surprised when he turned back around and sprinted back, slamming back into his chest in a tight hug. Sesshomaru licked his forehead again before sending him on his way.

*** 

Kagome snuggled with her son, so unbelievably proud of him. She hugged him so tight he informed her he was going to pop, so she finally let him have some wiggle room.

“Will you promise me not to threaten any more daiyokai until you have a couple more tails?” She asked, and he giggled.

“I promise Mom.” He said quietly.

“Are you still ok with this? We can leave if you aren’t” Kagome said softly.

Shippo was holding his mother’s hand tightly, and she could tell he was trying to say something complicated, so he was weighing his words, “Sesshomaru-sama licked me.” He explained when his Mom looked confused, “It’s a pack thing. I have memories of my Daddy and Mommy licking me too. I love you, Mom. I don’t care that you are not yokai. But I miss pack things.”

“I remember Ayame’s lesson. Lick’s on the head from Alpha are kind gestures, meant for comfort or praise.”

Shippo thought that was a funny way to say it, but he nodded, “So I licked his neck.”

“A sign of submission, and gratefulness to your alpha.” Kagome said, and Shippo smiled, “Do you—do you want this from me?”

Shippo immediately shook his head, “No, you are my Kagome-mama. I like your hugs better. I just want Sesshomaru-sama too.”

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly, “Me too.”

“Milady?” A call from a servant by the door made her pick up her head.

“Yes?” Kagome said.

“You are needed in the main court room.” The servant said, and Kagome nodded.

“Kags?” Inuyasha asked, stepping in with Emiko.

“Yeah, I am coming” Kagome said, standing up.

“Not like that you aren’t.” Emiko said.

“I’m not?”

“No, the bastard’s mom is here and heard you were pack. She is pissed.”

“What do I need to do?” Kagome asked.

“You need to stand by your alpha.” Emiko said, throwing clothes at her, “You can’t look weak. You can’t hesitate for a second. She is going to challenge you.”

“What does that mean?”

“Kags, there isn’t a arena in the middle of the main court room for nothin’. You have to fight.” Inuyasha said before she stepped behind a privacy screen to change. Inuyasha was obviously not pleased, “I don’t fuckin’ understand why she has to do any of this shit. She ain’t yokai.”

“She is pack. Species is a moot point.” Emiko replied. A servant came to get Shippo and take him to Kazuhiko. The two would have to be next to each other and dress for being in court. Emiko looked at Kagome, “Remember what I taught you.”

“I have to fight her?” Kagome asked.

“Yes.” Emiko said.

“It has to be a sword? Why can’t I use a bow?”

“It’s not how it works.” Emiko said with a shrug before Kagome stepped back out, wearing tight black training pants and a flowing tan tunic. It was made to be in battle. It was flowing enough to give her room, but not too much to hinder her movements. Emiko was behind her, pulling up her hair.

“I can do that.” Kagome said with a blush.

“No, the braids I am using will keep your hair from falling into your face. You will thank me later.”

“Don’t reveal your neck to her.” Inuyasha said,

“Go, Lord Inuyasha, protect your mother. I can inform Kagome.” Emiko said.

“Guard Izayoi?” Kagome asked.

“My mom’s not strong. If Malha challenges her, she would be killed. So if Malha walks up and starts to challenge her, I can challenge her first and defeat the bitch. I wish she try to challenge my mom to finally leave her the hell alone so I can stop standin' next to my mom every fuckin time Malha comes to the palace” Inuyasha said, “Thanks, Emiko.” He said in an uncharacteristic serious tone.

He walked out of the room as Emiko put a sword around Kagome’s waist, "Malha?" Kagome asked.

"She is the Inu no Kimi, Sesshomaru's mother." Emiko answered, tightened Kagome's belt, “This is a moment for you to show you are stronger than Izayoi. That you aren’t weak.”

“Emiko?” Confused why the woman would compare her to Izayoi.

“I see the way you look at him, even if you don’t mate him—you want to set yourself up strong within our community.” Emiko was staring at her strongly, “I cannot impress upon you enough how important this is. You must defeat her. You must.”

“I will.” Kagome said forcefully.

 

Sesshomaru thought he would have had more time before his mother showed up. He should have warned Kagome. Sesshomaru saw out to of the corner of his eye that Inuyasha was back. He had told Inuyasha to prepare Kagome for battle. He was pleasantly surprised when Kagome walked out into the courtroom with Emiko a few minutes later.

It pleased him that Kagome was bonding with Emiko. Emiko was the closest thing he had ever had to a true, loving, friendship. They had trained together their entire lives, and Sesshomaru knew Emiko as well as he knew himself.

Which is how he knew their romantic relationship wasn’t going to last. He loved Emiko, but when his father came to him and insisted he mate Rachel, he didn’t fight it. Emiko wasn’t a Lady. She was a warrior. He needed someone who was willing to sit next to him for the long ceremonies and look regal. And Emiko would rather gouge her own eyes out than attend them. Which is why she was rarely seen at the Western palace.

And they constantly fought. Emiko was not afraid of him, which made her a true friend, but knew all his buttons and pushed them with glee. He loved her, but she wasn’t his mate.

Kagome looked passively confident as she approached, not at all rattled. His mother stood next to him, looking at Kagome with disdain.

“Human, it is best if you leave now.” Malha said.

 

Kagome was surprised how similar she looked to Sesshomaru. The magenta stripes that adorned her cheeks looked similar, but on Sesshomaru they made him look strong, on Malha they made her look angry.

“Inu no Kimi, I don’t think I have had the pleasure of introductions.” Kagome said with much more patience and respect than his mother deserved.

“Emiko, are you standing in to fight for the useless human bitch.” To call Emiko without a title in court was a massive insult. But Malha seemed not to care.

“I fight for myself, Malha.” Kagome said, leveling an insult at the woman who seemed so flippant in handing them out. Malha snarled, ruining her beautiful features as she glared.

“You need to know your place, human bitch. And it is no where near my son.”

“Sesshomaru-sama makes his own decisions.” Kagome said evenly, not being tempted by anger. Emiko said over and over again it was important that Malha challenge her, not the other way around. Malha’s yokai cracked against her skin, but Kagome did nothing to retaliate. It made her hair stand on end, and the burning sensation was almost uncomfortable, but not quite.

“You ignorant human parasite. You abuse my son for what he freely offers and use him as a door mat to get what you want.”

 

Kagome laughed. She had the audacity to laugh in Malha’s face. Sesshomaru had to admit that he was impressed. His mother’s power was not a small matter, and it even began to raise his own instincts to dominate. Most of the yokai in the room had taken a step back.

But not Kagome.

She stood strong and proud, like it wasn’t affecting her at all, and laughed in his mother’s face. He was so proud of her he wanted to make it known, but it wasn’t time to show his support yet.

 

“I do not think a single yokai would  _ever_  describe Sesshomaru-sama as a door mat.” Kagome snapped

“Then you deny my son?” Malha asked, twisting Kagome's words to make her seem like she didn't submit to Sesshomaru's will.

“He is my alpha.” Kagome replied, knowing what Malha was going to accuse her of next. Emiko was trying to explain this as delicately and quickly as possible as they walked to the arena so Kagome could be prepared and not get angry.

“So you have had sex with him.” Malha said loudly. The entire room was full of yokai. More had filtered in when they heard Kagome had showed up to accept Malha's impending challenge. Malha was trying to make a point. Malha thought that Kagome would explode in anger at the mere mention of having sex with Sesshomaru, which would be his right by being alpha and a grave insult to him. If she  _had_  had sex with him, then even denying it would make everyone know she was lying. And another grave insult. Malha thought she had Kagome trapped.

“I have never had sex with Sesshomaru-sama, though it would be his right as my alpha.” Kagome said calmly. The room was so quiet every yokai in the room hear her openly say, and not lie, that she had not had sex with their yokai lord. Most had already figured she had.

Malha snarled, “Then I challenge you in your position. You are not worthy of being alpha bitch.”

“I accept.” Kagome leveled back, eager to get this going.

Sesshomaru almost looked bored with the entire thing, but by now Kagome knew him better. He was watching both of them with his eyes narrowed. Turning from him, Kagome hopped with ease into the arena, her aura exuding every calm feeling she could muster. But inside, the trepidation started pouring in. Her hands began to shake and she struggled to keep her breathing even.  

Emiko wouldn’t let her do this if she couldn’t take on Malha. Sesshomaru wasn’t concerned, which meant she could do it. She tried to build herself up inside, but she knew that Malha was called the Inu no Kimi for a reason. 

“Rico.” Malha called, and a male inu yokai stepped. There was murmurs of outrage already, but Kagome didn’t understand it, “He will fight for me”

 

Emiko was murmuring something to Kagome, and Sesshomaru figured it was the rules for challenges. It was an insult for Malha to use a round one yokai. She was throwing someone into the arena because she didn’t care to deal with the challenge herself. Kagome had the right to chose her own. He knew what Emiko was insisting she step in knowing that the inu Rico had to die.

Sesshomaru listened carefully and knew Kagome wasn't going to allow Emiko to fight. He was proud of her, though worried she was going to fight an inu before his mother.

She must kill him. She must. To not to would lead to havoc. This inu knew the risks.

Kagome was nodding as Emiko said it over and over again, knowing his fate. 

“I will fight.” Kagome said strongly. She wanted to prove she was no weakling. And she wasn’t letting anyone take the fall for her.

 

Kagome was not about to underestimate the inu, but she could already tell by the way he was holding the blade that he had not had much practice. Breathing as Emiko had taught her, she walked out onto the floor. She wouldn’t be the first to attack, he would come to her.

_Patience_.

 

Sesshomaru’s voice in her head was a strong one, a steady reminder that she was still learning. Rico did attack first, eagerly leaping into battle to prove that he was better than a tiny female human. Kagome’s heart was beating so fast she could hardly think, but she blocked his blows with ease.

It took a bit, but Kagome finally began to relax, her shoulders became less tense and she felt the ease of the motions take over. Practicing every day for hours had been extremely beneficial.

And practicing with arguably the  _second_  best swordsman in the West was beneficial as well. Only to Sesshomaru of course.

As Kagome began to forget the crowd and only focus on the inu in front of her, she quickly realized she was going to win this battle.

And so did the inu.

Glad for the tight high braided ponytail that kept her hair out of her face, Kagome moved from fighting defensively, to fighting offensively.

Rico was beginning to become desperate, tapping into his inner beast his eyes began to turn red and his claws lengthened around his sword. Kagome jumped back and narrowly missed a side swipe of his claws after successfully parrying a blade.

Emiko’s teaching voice filled her head,  _Drawing from the inu is risky. It makes us stronger, but it also makes us less tactful. More driven on instinct than knowledge. In this form most of us can be easily fooled_   _with mind games_.

The 'most of us' made Sesshomaru the exception. Emiko admitted she had never seen a tactician as brilliant as Sesshomaru, in either form.

Kagome focused on the battle at hand. If she could think of Sesshomaru, she could end the battle. Burning her eyes on her target, she swung carefully, moving left before right. After a series of quick moves, she pretended to go left and swung right. The move cost him a severe injury on his right side, but not enough for him to stop.

But the severe blow caused him to depend more on his inner inu. It was too much pain for the inu that was more used to the pleasantries of a bedroom then the demands of battle. With a roar of his aura, he changed into his inu form. His light brown fur was matted on the side where he was injured.

 

Emiko stood next to Inuyasha and Izayoi, not concerned about this battle as she was the next. She knew her student well, and knew that the inu she was battling had nearly accepted defeat.

“She is not frightened.” Izayoi commented softly as Kagome began battling a true inu dog with a sword.

“Kags isn’t scared of anything.” Inuyasha said, and nearly laughed, “Pet Sesshomaru like a puppy, that thing isn’t going to scare her at all.”

“She pet Sesshomaru-sama?” Emiko asked, completely surprised.

“Em, swear to all the Kamis, she went up next to his mouth and pet his muzzle. Asked to see his teeth and everythin’. I ain’t seen anythin’ crazier.”

“Is she that naïve?” Emiko asked.

“No, she saw him in battle” Inuyasha answered as Kagome put the final blow into the inuyokai. Emiko carefully watched Malha’s reaction. It was anger. Clearly he had been a favorite pet that the Inu no Kimi didn’t think was going to die.

 

Kagome had blood on her as she pulled out her sword from the inu’s chest. Such a loss of life.

 _“_ May you go into the next world with pride, my friend, harboring no ill will and no regrets. Step into the light, and be blessed.” It was a simple prayer she had said hundreds of times, but a blessing none-the-less.

“You bless a yokai?” A yokai asked her from the court around her. He wasn’t an inu, but stood strong and proud. Kagome thought him for a bear yokai, but wasn’t sure. He was probably an advisor she hadn’t met yet.

“It is a common blessing when people pass, I thought it appropriate. It is the way my people send off warriors” Kagome answered,

“He is a yokai.” He said strongly.

“He was a warrior in battle, so I bless him all the same.” Kagome replied before turning back. Someone was grabbing Rico’s body and pulling it off the arena. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru briefly before looking to Malha—who looked furious. Kagome wiped her brow that was sweating.

“You will regret killing my most prized concubine, human”

“It is not my fault he is dead, yokai.” Kagome retorted, wiping her sword clean with a rag that Emiko handed to her. She also handed Kagome a cup of water that Kagome greedily drank from. Emiko filled it back up and set it on the bench.  

“You need to know your place, human!” Malha yelled, announcing she was ready.

“Kagome, look at me.” Emiko called to her as Kagome got distracted. She had been calm while warming up with Rico, but this was no Rico. This was a lady of the court that probably spent her whole life learning how to use a sword. Kagome’s heart rate was racing, “Kagome!”

Kagome turned back to her teacher, “You may be new on a blade, but your battle instincts are just as well honed as hers. Queen Mother Malha hasn’t seen a battle in centuries. That should not make you comfortable, she still has centuries of experience more than you. But she will underestimate you, she already has. Think quickly. You are tired from battle, but you are warm. She is just walking into the arena.”

“Come on, little human.” Malha taunted.

“Don’t let her anger you.” Emiko warned, “She will try.”

Kagome nodded before grasping her sword handle.

 

“You can do this, Kagome.” Emiko said quietly, kissing her forehead.

“I know.” Kagome replied.

“Do it for you.” Emiko murmured even more quiet for her.

“I will.” Kagome answered before turning to the former Lady of the West. 


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome walked with barely steady hands into the arena. The loud calls of yokai around the room revealed the birds, bear, neko and inu in the arena. Not looking at her son for fear that it would make her weak, she took a glance at Sesshomaru. He sat calm as ever, looking bored.

Bored was good.

She would have been  _extremely_  concerned if he looked nervous.

Kagome didn’t have to wait long for Malha to make the first strike. Shaken away by the sheer force of the blow, Kagome slid back a bit. She was too afraid to fight on the offensive.

“Petty little human, stuck in your own selfish world of morals.” Malha said, slamming another blow that Kagome successfully blocked, “Your pretty head up in the clouds.”

Kagome swung her sword that clashed with a brilliant show of sparks. “You think I’m pretty?” She asked sweetly, making Malha growl as Kagome chuckled, stepping back. There were howls and screeches of the yokai around her. Even Emiko had let her beast out a bit with elongated fangs and a howl of appreciation from the crowd for Kagome.

That seemed to only fuel Malha’s anger.

Her blade flipped around quickly and it was everything Kagome could do to keep up with her, she was thinking so hard she wasn’t thinking at all. She couldn’t think as fast as the blade was moving, how on earth was she supposed to get on the offensive?

Her limbs were already tired from her first fight, her adrenaline was pumping and she just hoped it was enough. She wanted to matter to these yokai, she wanted to matter to this court.

She cared about the west.

When she first became Sesshomaru’s pack, she didn’t care about standing, about power, about the West. But as she was fighting, it suddenly hit her how much she  _did_  care.

She wanted this country to survive, and not just survive, but  _thrive_. Without the constant threat of war, without strange poisonous darts hurting people. Kagome threw her weight into the next block, throwing Malha off her weight slightly.

“You are a pawn, little miko. A pawn and nothing more.” Malha said, attacking again, and Kagome ignored the comment though it nearly killed her to do so.

Breathing in deeply, Kagome toned her out.

But her limbs were getting tired. The sword wasn’t an extension of her arm that she wanted it to be.

“And you make my son weak. He was strong before you, and now he is weak!”

That made Kagome snap from thinking of her tired limbs as she fought in a strong attack.

“Does that make you angry, human? That my son is as useless as his father when it comes to ruling?’

Kagome growled, trying to keep her miko powers under control, but they moved to the surface. Malha landed a blow above her head, forcing Kagome to use her brute strength against Malha’s. She wasn’t as strong as the inu-yokai, so Kagome’s arms began to shake. Snarling with effort, Kagome heaved her off.

“I don’t know what’s worse.” Kagome bit, “That you said it, or that you believe it.”

Malha laughed as she backed up. There were yokai snarling in the room. They who could smell that she wasn’t lying. Kagome jumped back from a blow. She had to end this soon. She was exhausted.

“You  _pathetic_  miko.” Malha said.

Kagome ignored her.

The teeth began elongating on Malha as she attacked, her face looking more vicious and hideous by the second. Kagome was grateful for it as she pulled on her miko strength. The familiar crackle of power easily eased the pain of her tiring limbs.

Kagome waited for Malha to attack.

She didn’t have to wait long.

This time, Kagome could see Malha struggling to maintain her in between stance. Her body wanted to chose a form. Which also told Kagome that Malha knew her dog form was not as tactful as her humanoid form.

As Kagome tried to think of a way to provoke Malha, she forgot to keep up her pace in battle. She hissed in pain as a clawed hand sliced down her cheek, and as she spun it went down her neck. It wasn’t enough to cause much damage, but hearing Malha’s cold laugh was enough to make her think again.

Poison.

Sesshomaru got his poisonous claws from his mother.

Kagome drew more into her miko strength, hoping it would fight off the poison a bit more as she fought. And she tried to keep her breathing and heart even to keep it from spreading. As Kagome fought, she felt the warmth of her own blood falling down her face. The poison must have kept the wound from coagulating, because it wasn’t closing as it should.

Kagome fought with renewed strength before setting into an attack. The movement made Malha back up, and she saw fear creep into her eyes.

She couldn’t fail.

Kagome felt a deafening blow from an elbow. The power behind the yokai made Kagome slide several feet across the arena before falling. On the ground, it was so comfortable. Her body only hurt marginally on the ground. Her ribs could heal from their broken state. The poison was definitely starting to kick in, it made her vision a bit strange, collapsing in on itself.

“Get up.”  _His_  voice called to her, though she didn’t know how she heard it with all the yelling from the arena. It was too loud to hear his voice, but she heard his demand. So Kagome pulled her body off the ground before Malha could pin her. As Malha swept close, and in her eagerness she over stepped, and Kagome was able to make a sizable cut to her belly.

“That will kill you within minutes, Malha.” Kagome informed the heaving inu, “Submit.”

“That poison will kill you.”

“It will not.” Kagome said strongly. There was not a lie in her scent. Malha screamed in anger, attacking recklessly as she changed into her inu form. Kagome easily side stepped, even in her fatigue and sliced Malha’s leg. Kagome instantly turned to the injured inu and barrel tackled her.

 _“SUBMIT MALHA!_ ” Kagome growled with all her strength, pinning the great dog beneath her, her blade pressed against her throat. The dog wiggled around, trying to move, but Kagome managed to wrangle herself on top again. The arena was loud. The calls of the yokai were thunderous, and Kagome could feel the sound in her chest.

She dipped into her miko power even more, bristling it against Malha’s fur, it began to singe, “SUBMIT.” Kagome yelled again.

Somehow, Malha wiggled out and clawed Kagome’s side. Kagome hissed in pain before using her easily maneuvered body back on top of Malha. Kagome’s power burn the hair from Malha’s throat as Kagome pressed the blade into Malha’s skin, making her bleed.

“SUBMIT!” Kagome yelled again, unyielding in her power that had to make Malha’s entire body burn.

A whimper of defeat signaled Kagome’s victory. Tossing the blade aside, Kagome stood up, scowling at her defeated opponent that whimpered in pain.  

The thunderous yell of yokai turned to something more than that. Her body felt alive, despite it’s pain. Turning to Sesshomaru, she watched him move with grace into the arena. He was wearing the formal garbs of court, with flowing pants and a big fluffy white thing she had never seen before.

He came up to her, red seeping in the corners of his vision. Kagome spared a quick glance at Emiko, who was mouthing “bow” over and over again.

Kagome took that advice.

“My Lord.” Kagome said strongly as he stopped a few feet from her then bowed her head.

“Bitch.” He growled back, and Kagome smirked as she stood up strait.

The next part she did on instinct.

She looked into his eyes before letting out a breath, and then deliberately turned her head up and out, revealing her neck to him. You would have thought the crowd had gone insane. The banging of hands and feet against the floor and the loud calls made even Kagome’s ears protest.

 

The great inu suddenly found himself inches away from his miko. The rational side that strived to take control found himself abruptly thrown out by the sight of the bloodied neck of Kagome revealing itself in submission.

The man who was in control of himself at all times found himself at the mercy of the beast within. The beast demanded to take the  _bitch_  in front his people. To show them how much, and how far she was willing to submit.

But the rational side pleaded. Not the first time. Not the first time. Not the first time.

The beast in Sesshomaru carefully stalked his pretty miko, turning around her slowly.

_“I wonder if you even know what you are offering_.” The beast hissed into her ear. Kagome could hardly stand up strait anymore, the poison was seeping through her wound, but she could see Emiko shaking near by, keeping an eye on her.

“I know what I offer is already yours.” Kagome replied, her eyes rolling a bit as she struggled to remain conscious. It was like the beast finally remembered she was poisoned. He stood in front of her and carefully placed his lips to her wound. The sucking on her cheek told her he was sucking the poison from the worst of the wound.

 _“Look at them, Kagome_.” He pronounced each syllable of her name. Kagome looked around at the yokai who were mostly in various stages of copulation with partners,  _“And look at your teacher_.” He said as he continued to lap up her blood. Kagome noticed he did not spit it out as most humans did as they sucked out snake venom.

No, Sesshomaru swallowed her blood.

 

Kagome had no idea the inner battle going on with in Sesshomaru. The one that howled in pleasure at the taste of her blood. It tasted so sweet, so holy. Like nothing he had ever tasted. He continued licking, savoring every drop of blood. Blood that was drawn for him.

But with every lick caused his beast to moan in pleasure and demand to take her.

She has not been taken by us before. Sesshomaru warned his beast. We could lose her.

_She submits!_

**She doesn’t know!** Sesshomaru yelled back, trying to get back the reigns, but knowing he could control this small matter. His body was on fire. The smells of arousal in the air combined with the smell of her blood alone made his body pulse with need. He purposefully did not let anything but his tongue and hands touch her. Anything more would make him break, make his need to rut her more important than anything.

His mokomoko slid down his front to hide his sporting erection. With the pants he was wearing, it wasn’t easy to see, but he wasn’t taking any chances. Just one touch from her would make him rut her. He could barely think other than his call to rut, and his logical side demanding him not to.

 

Kagome looked at her teacher who watched the two of them.

 _“She is aroused by battle, but she is drenched in fear._ ” Sesshomaru's beast told her.

“Fear?” Kagome asked, confused, and the beast inu chuckled. Kagome grasped his arm to continue standing.

 _“She fears me. She is shaking in fear watching you, wondering how a tiny ningen can stand and have the greatest killer lick her with jaws that have done nothing bit kill_.” The talking helped Sesshomaru even out.

“Sesshomaru—I can’t—I want to walk out of here.” She said determined, not sure if she even could. This statement from Kagome calmed him. His bitch needed him, she couldn’t rut in this state. Not with the poison in her veins.

“ _No one will think less of you if you pass out. This way you can come to my room instead of the healers room_.”

“Which do you prefer?” Kagome asked, looking around the room at all the people having sex. She was glad her son wasn’t in the room anymore, but she wasn’t particularly pleased to see Touga and Izayoi.

“I want you with me.” Sesshomaru’s golden eyes stared back at her, and so Kagome took that as permission to stop fighting, and let herself go.

 

He caught her easily, sweeping her up into his arms. She had her eyes closed, barely conscious as he took her out of the main courtroom. Her fingers wove through his mokomoko.

“What is it?” She asked groggily.

“These questions can wait.” He answered.

“Is it alive?”

“Yes.”

“Sessh?”

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

He wanted to sigh, but he refrained, “A mokomoko.”

“Sessh.” She grumbled, not looking at all intimidating as he walked into his room.

“An extension of my yokai. It is essentially a parasite, only elite yokai rulers have them. Like my father.”

“I haven’t seen his.”

“He had his today.” He replied, wondering why on earth she wanted to talk about that.

“Was my sister there?”

“She left after you won. Sex makes her uncomfortable.”

Kagome giggled, “I know.” The giggling hurt the wound on her stomach, “Sessh, my stomach needs stitches.”

“If it is too deep, I will send for a healer.” Sesshomaru told her.

“I want to take a shower.”

“Not with your wounds.”

“But I am sweaty and gross.” She pouted.

“The poison keeps you from clotting properly, the water will only exasperate the issue.” He told her as he carried her into his room, through the front foyer and into the bedroom.

Kagome scowled, “I hate being injured.”

“I may be able to change your opinion.” He said with a slight smirk, placing her carefully on the bed. Kagome was trying to keep conscious, but the blood loss was starting to get to her. She felt him pull at her tunic.

“Don’t touch it!” She said, whining and attempting to push him away.

“Kagome, I have to look at it.”

“Don’t touch it!” She moaned

“I’m not touching it.” He told her, carefully pulling the tunic up. His hands were shaking as he folded it up just under her breasts. He couldn’t believe he was shaking. He was half a century. He had bedded women. And yet he was shaking like a pubescent teen.

“Is it gross?” She asked, sitting up a bit, “Will you have to lick this one too?”

He looked up at her, moving from the wound, “Why do you think I sucked your wound, Kagome?” He asked casually.

“Because that is the best way for poison to be removed from a wound.”

He chuckled darkly, “No Kagome, I knew my saliva would help heal you. I sucked your wound because I did not wish for one drop of your blood to be wasted.” He said as he licked along her stomach, lapping up the blood that was soaked near the wound, “I am a beast, a dog. Blood calls to me.” He said before licking again, he closed his eyes and marveled at the taste. He would never get enough. His fangs began to draw over his bottom lip, but he didn’t notice as he licked more and more. He wasn’t even paying any attention to her anymore, just lapping up the blood.

The beast within him couldn’t get enough. He groaned as he drank more, the blood tasted so sweet.

He licked the wound over and over again until the blood was gone and it had begun to heal over. He was like a starving man licking the last of his plate clean. Or a child that ran out of ice cream was a more apt description, he frowned.

 

Kagome watched him stiffen suddenly, pulling back from her abruptly and sitting in the chair near by. Her vision was fading, but she could see his feral expression. His fangs over his lips, blood on his mouth.

“Do I disgust you?” He asked a bit caustically, an edge to his voice that made most men run.

“No.” Kagome said with out a hint of a lie, her hand reaching out for him as her vision caved, she couldn’t fight the fatigue any more. She didn’t want him to leave her, “Stay.” She whispered, her eyes were too tired and they were closed. She couldn’t see him as she desperately tried to stay awake.

“I must attend my people.” Sesshomaru said, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“Our.” She muttered the correction grumpily. He slid the mokomoko off his shoulder before tucking it around her.

“Don’t be concerned if it moves.” He said gently, and Kagome nodded sleepily as the grasped it tightly and snuggled into the mokomoko. Sesshomaru watched the mokomoko gently curl around her as if hugging her back before leaving.

 

“I will come back.” He whispered into her ear, she smelled like divinity. Like honey suckles and strawberries, with a dash of cinnamon. He felt her smile as she fell asleep. When Sesshomaru sat back, he shook his head. Her hand was grasping his, even in her sleep. Gently, he pulled her hand away and stood up. Giving one last look at the wound to make sure it was closed completely over, he left.

 

Sesshomaru pulled off his glasses. After meeting with some of his advisors that weren’t caught up with the aura of the arena, he went and was getting some paper work done, “I didn’t think you would be here.” Touga said as he walked into Sesshomaru’s office.

“You aren’t copulating with your human?” Sesshomaru asked, a feral tone to his voice.

“I was copulating with my  _human_  and then I realized my son might be doing the same thing. I know you love to hear my opinion on things but—

“Make no mistake, father. You have no opinion.” Sesshomaru growled, standing up.

“She has no political advantage. No family, no money.”

“And I am alpha.” Sesshomaru said, moving around his desk.

“Do not get close to her. This is why I wanted to take her in my pack.”  Touga wiped his hand over his face, “Don’t make the same mistake I did. Taking on a human almost destroyed this country.”

“I owe you nothing. I need not defend my actions to you.” Sesshomaru said.

“She will not accept you for everything you are. Humans cannot. Are you prepared to only be half of yourself?” Touga asked harshly.

“Do not compare Izayoi to Kagome.” Sesshomaru barked,

“Dad?” Kazuhiko asked, walking into the office.

“Get out.” Sesshomaru growled at his father. Touga let loose a growl of his own before marching out.

Sesshomaru watched his father leave and ran his hand through his hair.

“Dad?”

“Yes?” He asked, turning back to his son.

“Is Kagome ok?”

“Yes, she is resting.”

“Me and Shippo—

“Shippo and I –

“Shippo and I went to see her. He stayed with her, but I wanted to know.” Kazuhiko said strongly.

Sesshomaru went over to his son and picked him up. Kazuhiko instantly wrapped around him tightly, burying his head in his neck.

“She was awesome.” Kazuhiko murmured.

“She was.”

“Daddy?”

“Hn.”

“I love you.”

Sesshomaru sighed, hugging his son tighter, “And I, you. Shall we check on Kagome?”

“Yes!” He said excitedly.

 

Sesshomaru walked into his room and found Kagome and her kit snuggled in the middle of the bed. Shippo was careful not to touch any of the injuries, but he was close to the wound along her jaw. Kazuhiko leapt out of his arms and snuggled up next to Shippo and Kagome.

“Aw, my two little puddings.”

“Mom, I am not pudding.” Shippo protested.

“Can I be chocolate pudding?” Kazuhiko asked, and Kagome giggled,

“Then I’m butterscotch!” Shippo said excitedly, and Kagome laughed more, cracking the barely healed wound on her face.

“Shoot.” She murmured, feeling the blood. Sesshomaru had just walked back into the bathroom, listening to their conversation as he changed into something more comfortable for rest. He could smell the blood already.

“You should be resting.” Sesshomaru chastised.

“I don’t want to be bleeding everywhere on your bed.” Kagome growled tiredly.

“You will not.” Sesshomaru assured her, sitting on the other side of her, “Kazuhiko, why can dog demons heal wounds?” He asked his son, using it as a learning experience.

“Cause—cause.” He drug each one out as he tried to remember the answer, “Oh yeah! We have enz—enzymes.” He looked at his Dad, who nodded so he continued, “It helps close up wounds. Can I heal Kagome?” He asked excitedly.

“You must ask.” Sesshomaru said.

“Kagome, can I heal your face?” He asked, jumping up and down a bit.

“Um.” Kagome pretended to think, “I guess so.” With a smile, and Kazuhiko giggled before leaning down and licking.

 

Kagome giggled at the feeling of his little tongue cleaning her wound. She looked up at Sesshomaru who was watching his son, a warmth in his eyes that she hadn’t seen this unguarded. He must have felt her staring, because he turned to look at her. She could look into those molten pools forever, but Kazuhiko moving made her turn.

“How do I look, Doctor Kazuhiko?” She asked.

“Rest.” Kazuhiko advised, looking as stern as possible, making Kagome smile.

 

Sesshomaru could tell she was fading again.

“Sleep.” He ordered the two pups, who nodded as they snuggled up on the far side of the bed. Sesshomaru climbed into bed next to Kagome.

His pup was currently walking around the bed trying to get comfortable in his true form. He walked around in circles, trying to mat it down perfectly. A soft growl from Sesshomaru reminded him to lie down, and he did so with a huff.

After making sure both pups were almost asleep, Sesshomaru carefully leaned over and pressed his lips to Kagome’s head. More than anything he wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her into his chest, but her wounds would open.

“Goodnight.” Kagome murmured.

“Goodnight, miko.” He said softly.  


	19. Chapter 19

When Kagome roused, it had to be well past noon. A huge glass of water was by the bed, and she knew it was for her to replace fluids. She sat up carefully, trying not to reopen her wounds. She gulped the water down greedily.

“How are you feeling?” Kikyo’s gentle voice came, pushing open the door.

“Like I got hit by a train.” Kagome answered honestly.

“Sesshomaru sent me to look at you.” She said, leaning over the bed, careful not to touch it. Gently, Kikyo pressed her fingers along the wound along Kagome’s stomach, “He did a good deed. Inuyokai saliva is coveted by most miko.”

“I know.” Kagome murmured, and Kikyo smiled, “Thank you for watching me fight.”

“I wouldn’t have been anywhere else. I am glad I stayed here- in the demon realm, you know. I am getting better. Inuyasha has been kind.”

“Did he take you out of court once my fight was over?”

“Yeah—as soon as Malha submitted, I couldn’t—he took me out before I freaked.” Kikyo said with a blush.

“Kikyo?” Kagome asked, her voice leading.

“We have—I don’t know—Inuyasha and I had sex.”

“KIKYO!” Kagome yelled excitedly, slapping her sister good-naturedly on the arm. Kagome had a huge smile on her face.

“I think I love him, Kagome. Truly. I have never felt like this before.”

Kagome wiggled excitedly, “I am so happy!”

“We are going out to dinner in the human world, just because I want a real date. Not just, I don’t have anything to do so he takes pity on me and hangs out with me date.”

“Kikyo—“ Kagome started, her tone sad.

“No, don’t feel sorry. You were right when you said Inuyasha is one of the best men you will ever meet. He is, and I am lucky enough that he is extremely patient with my intolerance” Kikyo kissed Kagome’s forehead, “Get some rest, you want a book?”

“Please.” Kagome said,

“Stop staring at me.”

“I can’t help it! I’m so proud.”

“You are ridiculous.” Kikyo said, handing her a small cup of tea, “It’s mine, so it will help with the pain.”

“Hm, so it will be delicious.”

“I can take it away if you are going to be sassy.”

“No, no I will drink my disgusting tea.” Kagome said proudly,

“You should be able to get up and move around tomorrow without risk of pulling apart your wounds. When do you leave for Cyrene?”

“Three days!” Kagome said excitedly,

“You will be fine to leave by then.” Kikyo said patiently. Kagome liked this, her sister being her big sister.

“Are you going to stay here- in the demon realm?”

“I have no reason to leave. And I can only assume that the people who came to me will try again.” Kikyo was looking around.

“What are you looking for?” Kagome asked.

“The container of inuyokai saliva he put on you.”

Kagome blushed, “Uh—Kikyo, he didn’t us a jar.”

“You mean he  _licked_  you?” Kikyo asked, looking disgusted.

“He is a dog, Kikyo.” Kagome said strongly, then sighed, “And so is Inuyasha.”

“He is half human.” She said quickly.

“And half inuyokai.” Kagome reminded softly,

“I’m coming around.” Kikyo whispered.

“Don’t deny who he is, Kikyo. If you love him, you must love all of him. Not just the human part.”

Kikyo nodded before kissing Kagome’s head.

 

Kikyo had left for only a few seconds before Sesshomaru walked into the room.

“Who does she love?” Sesshomaru asked, not able to sate his curiosity.

“You heard us?” Kagome asked.

“Just the end.” He admitted, sitting down in the chair next to her side of the bed.

“Well.” Kagome said like she was turning the gossip mill as he took off his boots, “It has come to my attention that your half brother and my sister had sex yesterday.”

“Hn.” He said, putting his feet up over her legs, “He smelt of her, but he had bathed so I wasn’t sure to what extent. Though bathing should have been clue enough, he hardly ever does.”

Kagome was so happy that he looked so relaxed. He slid his chair up to the bed so his long legs draped over her. She reached out and grabbed his clawed hand, holding it in both of hers.

“I am proud of her for coming so far, but I am worried for Inuyasha.”

“Will you speak with him?”

“Probably.” She ran her fingers through his, “Do you want to talk to him?”

“He will not respond well to me.”

She chuckled, “No, probably not.”

“She is your sister, and you still love her. And he respects you.” He took a deep breath, Kagome could tell he was trying to tell her something. She looked at him, raising her eyebrows, “I spoke with my father.”

“I want to be happy, but your tone suggests otherwise.”

“He was worried I was having relations with you.”

“Why is he worried if we are having or not having sex?”

“You misunderstand. If we were having sex for its sake, he would not be worried. He is concerned I am growing attached.” He stopped staring at the wall and moved to look at her, “Any relations with me are going to be like this: people planning, seeing down eight steps farther, circulating rumors.” He took another breath, “I have had relations with women before, always in secret. Always by nature assuring the public that she was not the person I was going to take as my mate.”

“Are you saying you want to keep this quiet?” Kagome asked.

“No, I am unsure of the next course of action. I do not wish to hide you, as you are nothing to be ashamed of. Assuming that you wish—that you wish to—

“Sessh.” She said gently, pulling on his hands and tilting her head to the bed. After taking his legs off the bed, he carefully lay down next to her. Gingerly, Kagome turned over, placing her head on his shoulder and putting an arm around his waist. He brought her in closer, grasping her tightly and burying his nose into her hair, “I won’t leave your side. I promise.”

“I cannot promise you anything. My country will always come first. I am it’s king.”

“Our country.” She murmured back, and he chuckled despite his dark words. He took the hand that was wrapped around his waist. Oh so gently, he kissed her knuckles.

He couldn’t resist the temptation of her laying so close to him. Looking back to her face, he nuzzled the side of her jaw before pressing his lips to hers. He wouldn’t divulge, he couldn’t with her injuries. It was a persistent reminder just how breakable she was, just how human. Keeping that in mind, he pulled away regretfully. Her lips were so full after his kiss, her eyes were still closed like she was begging for him to kiss her again. Her smells, great kami, her smell. The cinnamon smell had increased, it wasn’t arousal, but it was close. Her eyes opened.

“My mother will be licking her wounds for awhile, you did well.”

“Thank you, too bad Touga couldn’t lick his a little longer.”

“You took on both of my parents and succeeded where many have failed.”

“That’s just because I am brilliant.” She said, and he chuckled.

They both fell into a comfortable silence, Kagome wrapping her arm back around him tightly.

“I must go to the human realm tomorrow, do you wish to join me?”

“I do.” Kagome replied.

“You must dress nice, I am checking on my human investments.”

“Hn, I think I can do that.” She said as she sat up.

“Where are you going?” He asked, confused.

“I need to bathe. If I can smell me, I am sure you can.” She said with a smile.

“Your wounds—

“Are healed enough, I have suffered wounds before.” She teased, “I think I will go to the hot springs, I could use a nice soak.”

He wanted to groan, but he bit the inside of his cheek.

“Sesshomaru?”

“Hm?”

“Are you coming?” She called, and he thought he had died. Was she trying to kill him? He stood up slowly, making sure he was steady on his feet before walking up to the door. Her heart beat was faster than usual, but nothing like his own.

“There is no sex behind this door.” She told him solidly, and he was glad she did.

“Just you naked.” He said with a smirk, and Kagome blushed.

“Just you make sure all of you knows.” She warned.

Kagome turned around and walked into the bathroom. Walking to the back of the bathroom, she pulled open the cedar doors that opened to the hot springs. Kagome sighed happily, walking carefully across the tiled ground. Giving little regard to her on looker, Kagome happily took off her clothes. She winced a bit as she pulled her shirt above her head, and moved a bit slower as she slid off her pants. Kagome took a breath before stepping into the water.

It was hot, so it took her a few steps to adjust, but finally she sank under. The water was murky, full of minerals that would help heal her. She was happy for it. The thought of not having the bubbling murky water made her blush. Feeling the water move, she looked up to see Sesshomaru emerging from the water. His long hair was wet and pushed back. Only his head was out of the water.

He looked great wet.

“Kagome?” He pulled her from her blatant observation of his body. 

“Hm?”

“What you told Kikyo—you told her she must love all parts of Inuyasha. Human and yokai.”

“Yeah.”

“My father claimed humans can not accept both parts of yokai. To fall in love a human is to give up part of yourself.”

She stared at him for a moment, looking at his yokai features, “I don’t know if I can ever truly understand both parts of you.” She said honestly, running a manicured finger along the mark on his pectoral, “I promise to try and learn.” She smiled, “Plus, I  _like_  both parts of you.”

“You think you do.” Sesshomaru said, “But even now he yells at me to disregard your say and take you, because I am alpha. When you had won in the arena, he wanted to rut you in front of everyone.” He stood close, winding one of his claws through his ebony locks, “To prove to everyone that even the powerful submit to this one.” There was red in the edge in his eyes.

“Sesshomaru.” She called to him gently, and the red blinked away as he looked back in her eyes rather than her, “I want to understand, I want to learn. So far I haven’t run away in fear.” She took his clawed hand in her own, “Teach me, and trust me.”

“As you must trust me. The other half is an animal who craves blood, violence,” He smirked, “And sex. He can be rough, but you must trust me not to hurt you. The moment you show fear, he could—misconstrue—the action, and react violently.”

“Teach me.” She said again.

He slid a clawed finger along her neck, “Revealing it to me is submission. Saying I can take you, I can have you whichever way I desire. Saying I can kill you if it would please me.” His voice had changed, it was huskier, “You are saying you are  _mine_.” He moved from staring at her neck to staring back at her, “You can’t do it on accident—not anymore.” He held her head in his hands.

“And when do I do it on purpose?” She asked, the question made him growl. He was hard since he watched her strip and step into the water. He had hoped that she wouldn’t notice. Not because he was ashamed, oh no. He just didn’t think she was ready. His already painful arousal pulsed with need. He let out a breath.

“When you are ready to.” He answered softly. She gently ran her fingers through his locks of hair in the water, “It is common for courting mates to bathe together.” He added, stepping back a bit. Not out of discomfort, just to give her more personal space.

“Sesshomaru?”

“Hn.”

“I know—I know you said you couldn’t promise me anything. And I understand that, I do. I just want to know I mean more. Or that tomorrow I won’t wake up to find you cold”

He took her hand and held it in his, “If you were yokai, you would know that I already committed to you.”

“I know, I am pack—

“No,” He stopped her, still looking at her hands, “It is a human tradition to kiss a ruler’s hand, is it not? It has come from yokai. It is not a gesture meant to be between a ruler and a subject. It is no surprise the humans got it wrong.”

“I’m a human.” She said flatly, and he smirked.

“It is meant to be between courting mates. It is a sign of commitment. Just as the gesture for humans is a—long term— commitment to a ruler.” He looked up from her hand, “I cannot commit more. I wish—I wish I could.” He said. Pulling her hand up to his lips, he kissed her fingers again, his mouth lingering.

Kagome’s heart was thundering in her chest. She could barely breathe as she watched him. Softly, he kissed her fingers down her knuckles until he took her fingers into his mouth. She moaned as his fangs glided along her fingers before he let them go to place an open mouthed kiss on her palm. He moved down to her wrist, she felt his fang move along her wrist and she moaned. The kiss changed to sucking as blood slipped through the wound. It was small, and his saliva sealed it nearly right after she started bleeding.

“Stop me,” He moaned.

Kagome held his face in her hand that he kissed, “If you try to have sex with me, my barely scabbed over wounds will split open. The hot water will make me bleed to death. So you will have a very short, very complicated relationship with a human. And I wanted to go to the human realm tomorrow.” She said frankly, causing him to chuckle.

“You are right.”

“I usually am.” She said with a grin.

“Hn.” He disagreed with a raised eyebrow, making her giggle.

“Come on, I need to wash my hair before I start getting pruney.”

“Shampoo is there.” He pointed to a line of soaps next to a waterfall.

“A waterfall?” She asked.

“You did not notice it as you came in?”

“I was a little nervous about stripping.” She admitted with a blush, swimming over to the soaps. The first reach had her wound pulling, so she made her next stroke smaller.

As she put soap in her hair she gasped.

“What? Did you open a wound?” Sesshomaru asked, concerned.

“I forgot about soccer!” Kagome said with anguish, “Oh, Shippo was so excited. I am an  _awful_  mother!”

“You were distracted.” He said confidently.

“I can’t believe I did that! We bought cleats—

“He did not discus it with you?”

“No—

“Then he might have forgotten as well. He has been consumed with his lessons with Ryota.”

Kagome put her face in her hands, “I suck.”

She could hear Sesshomaru’s chuckle as he lathered his own hair, “You are no different than any good parent who has forgotten their child.” She grumbled to herself, “If this is bad parenting, then there is no such thing as good parenting.”

She laughed, “When I first got Shippo home, I kept walking on egg shells with him. Scared he was going to hate me. He finally took my face with his little hands and told me that he loved me, so I didn’t have to be afraid any more.” She chuckled, “Didn’t stop that little trickster from playing the ‘do you even love me’ card.”

“He is kitsune, it is in his nature.”

“I know.” Kagome said happily, rinsing off after cleaning her body as well.

“I must go to the office.” He said as he rinsed off, “Will you rest?”

“No, I have had enough of resting. I am going to do something useful.”

“The pups need someone to play with.” He said, “Gently.” He frowned, thinking that wasn’t going to happen. They walked out of the hot springs to a rack of towels, Sesshomaru handing her one and Kagome tried to look everywhere but at him—much to his amusement.

“How about I do more research on whatever they shot you with?” Kagome asked, a smile on her face.

“Yes, the library sounds safer.” He said, wrapping the towel around his waist and she tried not to watch. She heard a dark chuckle seconds before he pulled her tightly to him, “I have nothing to hide, Ka-go-me, you are welcome to look.”

“Hm, I am going to the library.” She said, kissing his cheek as the blush deepened on hers. 


	20. Chapter 20

“You are cleared” Kikyo said with a smile as she looked at Kagome's wound.

“Yay!” Kagome said excitedly, “Sesshomaru and I are going to the human realm!”

“On a date?”

“No, he has to check some investments, I get to go,” Kagome said as she moved to her closet, “I have to look nice.” Kagome called, “I assume he means business attire—I don’t want to wear human clothes.”

“You must.” Kikyo said.

“You never took laments well. I am just stating I don’t want to wear them. I am going to.” Kagome grumbled.

Kagome walked out of the closet wearing a business dress and sport coat.

“Damn, Kags.” Inuyasha said walking in.

“Hey!” Kikyo protested.

“I am sure you would look great in it too, Kikyo.” Kagome said with a smile, “Kikyo, I am kinda in a rush—do you mind going to tell Shippo where I am going?”

“Sure.” She said with a shrug, not protesting to leaving after Inuyasha’s brash behavior. As soon as she was gone, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

“I love my sister, Inuyasha.”

“You found out fast.”

“She told me because she trusts me.” Kagome said, pinning back her hair.

“Is this your way of threatening me?”

“Yes, and no.” She turned from the mirror she was using to face him, “If you do hurt her, not only will you have to worry about me, but I am very close to an extremely powerful Daiyokai who owes me a few favors.”

“Point taken.” He said uncomfortably with a blush.

Kagome walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, “I love her, but I have also come to care a great deal for you.” He blushed deeper, “You deserve someone who loves you for all of you. Yokai and human. My sister may have come a long way, but she still has a long way to go.  I am not saying she won’t, I am just telling you that if she—in anyway—holds it against you—I will reign holy hell on her. I have already talked to her about it—

“Kags—

“I care about you, Inuyasha. Being a hanyou is nothing to be ashamed about. And just because you found someone, doesn’t mean you won’t find someone else. Ok?”

“Are you saying I should not see her?”

“No! I am saying be patient if you want to, but don’t let her make you feel like you should be anything different than who you are.”

“Thanks, Kagome.” He said, looking away, and Kagome took the opportunity to hug him tightly. He hesitated a bit before hugging her back, “You know, you shouldn’t do this if you are fucking my brother.”

Kagome pulled back, whacking his arm, “I am not fucking your brother.”

“Just cozy then?” He asked, moving his eyebrows, “Because you are soaked in the bastard’s scent.”

“We are what we are.” Kagome replied.

“The bastard won’t commit?”

“It’s complicated, he is kind of a ruler of a yokai country.” She said with a smile.

“When my dad mated my mom. He walked in front of court and announced her as his mate. The deed was already done. Most people were furious. My dad had a protective detail over my mom for the first ten years of their relationship because there were so many life threats.”

“What are you saying?”

“My dad gave his people no choice and he nearly destroyed the west. Sesshomaru will avoid that at all costs—he will go to the extreme. Just don’t let him wait fifty years.” Kagome nodded, kissing his cheek before stepping back. He took her hand, “You already decided to wait, didn’t you?” He asked softly, she looked away.

“I don’t know if I am waiting fifty years.”

“But you would—

“I don’t know, if he treated me like crap or something to hide—

“But he won’t. He is too honorable.”

“I know.” Kagome said softly.

“You are too good for him, do you know that?” Inuyasha asked.

“Yasha—

“No, you are. If you are going to give me a speech about accepting who I am and being hanyou—then you have to have a good self evaluation too. You are great, Kags. You may not run a country, but you do great things. In your own way.”

“Thanks Yasha.” She said with a blush.

“And you look great, you going to the human realm?” Inuyasha asked.

“We are checking on my human investments.” Sesshomaru said. Kagome’s eyes widened at him in a suit. He was wearing the charm that covered his yokai features, which made Kagome frown.

Sesshomaru frowned back at her before turning to his brother, “Why is your scent on her?”

“She hugged me.” Inuyasha said, putting his hands up, “Bye Kags, have fun with icicle butt.” Inuyasha said with a wink before walking out of the room.

 

“Can I not hug him?” Kagome asked ironically.

“Dogs are very territorial creatures.” He said, stepping forward. Kagome had no problem taking the step so she was centimeters away, looking up at him. Sesshomaru put his arms around her, pulling her close.

“I don’t like it.” She said, scrunching her nose.

“What?” He asked, confused. Had he misread her completely?

“Oh! No! Your charm. I don’t like it on.” She corrected, “You look weird.”

“I apologize, but I will have to look human in the human realm.” He said with a smirk before leaning down to kiss her chastely.

“Did you erase Yasha’s smell?” She asked.

“I did,” He said with a bigger grin.

“Let’s go!” She encouraged, squeezing him before letting go. He pulled a talisman out of his pocket, “Where does it lead to?”

“A small shop in the business district.” He said vaguely, “It’s main purpose is to shuttle business yokai from realm to realm.”

“It’s a business?”

He looked at her, “These talisman are not common. Most yokai need to use a service to cross between realms.”

“Ah, so my request for my own talisman—

“Was a steep one, my father was not pleased I agreed. But it was necessary.” He said with a shrug before throwing it at wall. Together, they stepped through the portal.

“Lord Sesshomaru.” An elderly lady greeted with a bow.

“Mina, this Sesshomaru trusts business is well?” His tone had changed. Kagome forgot.

“Of course, Lord Sesshomaru.” The lady bowed,

“What kind of yokai are you?” Kagome asked, not being able to help her curiosity.

The elder lady chuckled, “I am a portal yokai, the most recent slang. I am one who makes those talisman.”

“That is absolutely amazing.” Kagome said.

“Miko, we must depart.” Sesshomaru reminded.

“Yes, of course. Sorry, Mina, I won’t take up your time.”

“You’re reputation precedes you, Defeater of Inu no Kimi.”

“Ah, well, it was a pleasure.” Kagome said awkwardly, following Sesshomaru out the front door.

They were in the middle of business district with huge skyscrapers. Sesshomaru looked before walking across the street, Kagome following him. As they walked up to one of the largest companies in the area, Kagome was confused. Why were they walking into Taisho Enterprise? What business could Sesshomaru have with them.

His gate was strong as he walked into the building.

“Good morning, Mr. Taisho.” The secretary said to Sesshomaru as hundreds of people walked by.

Holy gods.

The Taishos.

He was  _the_  Taisho.

How did she not see that before now?

Kagome wanted to seethe in anger and drop her jaw in amazement as they walked up to an elevator. Immediately, everyone else vacated it.

“Sorry, Mr. Taisho.” A businessman murmured as he walked out.

Kagome waited until the doors closed before she lost.

“You are the CEO of Taisho Enterprise?” She asked him, whacking his arm.

“More like chairman of the board—but, yes.” He answered.

“Oh. My. God!” She cried, whacking him again, “Where you ever going to tell me?”

“I am telling you now.”

“No, you are showing me. What if I didn’t come today?”

“I do not understand your anger.”

“I’m not angry, I am amazed. And pissed.”

“How do humans feel so much at once?”

Kagome sighed, “I don’t know.” Then took a breath, “I still—how rich are you? Scratch that, I don’t want to know. How do you run both?”

“I don’t. I am CEO, but mostly I sit as an inactive member. In my youth I was more involved, but since I have taken the throne I have had to step back more. My father has more of a prominent role now.”

“How do you do it being yokai?”

“Most of my staff is yokai, and so are the board members.”

“Lords?”

He scoffed, “No, most of them are too involved in the demon realm to notice the value of the human one.”

Kagome smiled softly and like that he was defending the human realm without her prompting, “So why are we here?”

“There is a board meeting. I am merely here to intimidate and remind them not to make poor choices.” He said, turning to her with a smirk.

“That sounds right up your alley.”

“You need to act as if you know what you are talking about. These business men are ruthless, used to being alpha. They will eat you alive if you hesitate.”

Now it was Kagome’s time to scoff as she turned away from him and to the elevator door, “I have to deal with the alpha of alpha’s. They will not intimidate me.” She said with a cocky raise of her eyebrow.

He growled lightly in appreciation as he turned back to the elevator doors, “I wish you were yokai.” He said.

“What?” She asked, annoyed and border line furious.

“Just so you could smell what I smell, understand things like me.” He clarified.

“Why?”

“The smells in an elevator spread quickly in such a tiny space. So you would smell it quickly.”

Kagome was so confused, what was he talking about? “What does the elevator smell like?”

“My arousal, Kagome.” He said, turning to her with a grin. Kagome swallowed hard, “What do you think of me taking you in the elevator?” He asked.

There.

He finally got a smell of her arousal. It smelt delicious. Mouth watering delicious. Like she wanted to be eaten. The beast within him moaned like he was sitting next to a buffet he couldn’t take a bite of.

At that moment, the elevator dinged and stopped, signifying that they had arrived at their floor.

He smirked at her before striding out of the elevator. Kagome merely rolled her eyes before following him.

“Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama. She is waiting for you in your office.” A woman said as they walked through the office. He nodded before opening up the large double doors.

“Sesshomaru-sama.” A woman greeted

“Kagura” He said, “This is Kagome.”

“I wish I was there to witness you take on Malha. I heard it was” She paused, a carnivorous smile came across her lips, “liberating.” Kagura held out her hand, “It is an honor.”

“Thank you.” Kagome said.

“Kagura is the stand in CEO while I am gone.” Sesshomaru answered Kagome’s unasked question. But this only sparked more questions. Sesshomaru trusted Kagura?

“How are you CEO?” Kagome asked.

“Sesshomaru took my heart back from my brother a few hundred years ago. Naraku had stolen it to keep me—submissive—to his will.” Kagura smiled, “I told Sesshomaru my life was his, since he had given me one. When he asked me to run a multimillion dollar business and get a full CEO salary, well” She laughed, “Let’s say I didn’t hesitate.”

“I knew your strengths. Your brother, despite being a despicable and honorless man, taught you well.” Sesshomaru said as he leafed through documents on the table. He held out a folder to Kagome, “There are eleven members. Their information is on here.”

Kagome opened the folder and started flipping through the information. It was a quick blurb about the member, the department they oversaw, and the most recent developments.

 

“Sesshomaru?” Her voice was calm, too calm. He had started talking to Kagura about the most recent updates as Kagome read through the files. He had nearly forgotten what she was doing, “When did the attacks start?”

“Nearly six months ago.” He answered, instinctively knowing what she was talking about.

Kagome turned away and marched out of the office. Her power crackling at the surface. He followed her with Kagura not a step behind. She burst open the door to the conference room where the board was sitting.

“Who the hell are you?” One asked as Kagome marched around the table and grabbed a lizard yokai by the back of his neck. She heaved him out of the chair before pressing him against the wall, her forearm pressed against his throat.

“Are you supplying weapons to the East?” She asked her tone harsh.

“What are you—

“ARE YOU?” She growled, her powers sparking enough to cause burns along his throat.

“N-n-n-no.”

“You are lying” Kagome hissed.

“I’m not lying!”

“THEN TELL THE ENTIRE TRUTH!” Kagome yelled.

“We had inventory stolen!” He finally admitted, “About eight months ago. I didn’t report it because the weapons were dangerous. I didn’t want to—

“Get in trouble for it.” Kagome answered for him, hissing as she threw him back down into the chair. Wheels started turning in her head, “What weapon was stolen?”

“It was prototype weapons to help with yokai war. We hired mikos to make a compound to add to a dart. We were going to end the project because it took hours for the infected to die—it was horrid. There was no honor in it. We ended the project. Which is another reason I didn’t raise alarm when it was stolen.”

“How many darts?” Kagome asked.

“Thirty” He answered, and Kagome looked to Sesshomaru.

“You will pack your bags,” Sesshomaru told the lizard yokai, “This Sesshomaru does not want to see you in his sight again. You are lucky this Sesshomaru found out in this world, and not the next because your head would be decorating this Sesshomaru’s court room. Is this Sesshomaru clear?” He asked with a growl.

“Yes, sire.” He said with a bow before leaving.

“Does anyone else want to follow his example?” Sesshomaru asked, “Kagura, this is inexcusable.”

“Of course, sire. I will take the proper course of action.” Kagura said, her eyes looking more read than before.

“If anyone else does something similar, the Miko will visit you.” Sesshomaru said, using their already growing fear for her as an advantage.

“And I promise, you won’t walk away.” Kagome said with a smile.

“You are the one that defeated Malha.” A yokai said, he was older and looked about Touga’s age.

“I am.”

“You fight well for a human.”

“I fight well. Period.” Kagome said with a grin.

“Miko.” Sesshomaru called, and Kagome followed him without hesitation.

He strode out to the elevator, and Kagome bade the secretary goodbye as they stepped inside and the elevator shut.

“That’s why they wanted Kikyo. Because they didn’t have enough, they need a miko to make more. This answers a lot of questions.” She said.

“It does.” He said solidly, “The east has the  _honor_  to use my own weapons against me.”

“Why were they creating them anyway?”

“War with the east is inevitable.”

“And if you weren’t developing, this war wouldn’t have started.”

“It is merely the catalyst. It could have been anything.” He replied.

Kagome scrunched her nose, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply—I just don’t like weapons. I am nonviolent.”

“You just slammed a yokai into the wall.”

“He will heal.” She said indignantly.

He chuckled, before grabbing her roughly against him. His hands ran down her back side, and she pressed up against him. One hand left her back and cupped her cheek.

“You did well.” Sesshomaru said.

“Thank you.” She replied. He pressed his lips to hers. The hand on her back pulled her even closer to him and she groaned in response. Her blood was pumping and she felt as if she could hardly believe what was happening. His kiss was dominating. Every time she tried to get leverage, he only used his size and strength to dominate her. Abruptly, he pulled away.

“What?” She asked, trying to catch her breath.

“We are nearing the bottom floor.” He said, sounding a bit ragged himself.

She nodded, putting her hair back in place, “Are we going back to the West?”

“If we go back, I will be called somewhere else.” He hedged as the elevator doors opened.

“Are you implying you want to stay here?” Kagome asked, a smile on her lips as they walked through the front lobby.

“It is a bit early for dinner—

“I have a better idea.” Kagome said as she walked through the door, “Let’s go to the grocery store, pick up things, and cook dinner at my house. Might be a little dusty, but.” She shrugged.

“That sounds wonderful.” He said, leaning down and kissing her solidly.

“What do you want for dinner?” She asked.

“You.” He replied.

“Hm, that would be a better dessert.” She said with a grin, and he chuckled, kissing her again, “Come on, let’s go to the grocery store.”

“I’ll have my car—

“Nope, we are going to take public transportation. Like normal people—

“I am wearing an expensive suit.” He said.

"Fine. You win. For now." She said with narrowed eyes.

“What would we have done with groceries?”

“How many groceries do you think we need? It would fit in a taxi” She asked with a grin as Sesshomaru's car stopped out front and he opened the door for her, “We would have been fine.” Before sliding in.

*** 

When they arrived at the grocery store, Kagome grabbed a basket and began walking through. She liked Sesshomaru like this the best. He was at ease, more open, and liked to ask questions. It felt like being a normal couple. He walked next to her down the isles, and she laughed at his faces when she explained certain foods.

“This has more preservatives than food. Why do humans ingest this?”

“It tastes delicious.” She said with a giggle as he frowned.

“But there is no sustenance.” He looked entirely confused, and Kagome laughed harder.

“People don’t eat it for that. They eat it for dessert.”  She explained through giggles.

“Kagome?” A call came, and she turned from Sesshomaru.

“Hojo.” She said, stopping her laughter.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I needed groceries.” She said stiffly. Sesshomaru immediately noticed her body language and how she stood closer to him, “Hojo, this is Sesshomaru.”

“I didn’t think you were seeing anyone.” Hojo said.

“For a few months.” Sesshomaru said for Kagome who seemed so mousey. He figured he would lie since she was hiding behind him. It was like she was using him as a shield.

“It was nice seeing you.” Kagome said, turning back to the grocery isle. Sesshomaru had a hand on her, nodding to Hojo before turning back to Kagome. He had never seen this side of her. She was always out in front, always defying him. She smelt of anxiety, nearly fear.

“Kagome.” He said softly.

“We still need to grab half and half, then we can go.” She said, “Or maybe we should get stuff for breakfast—will we be staying the night tonight?”

“We should get items for breakfast.” He said, and she moved to walk away and he grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn back to him.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I really don’t feel like having a breakdown in the middle of a grocery store.”

“Alright. But this conversation isn’t over.” He said.

She nodded before walking off, and Sesshomaru followed her.

 

When he closed the door on the taxi with their grocery bags on the way to her house, she took a breath, “He was one of those boyfriends that every girl has. The boy that destroyed her and made her second guess every man that walks into her life.” She turned from the window back to him, “He was wonderful in the beginning. I was hesitant because he seemed—he seemed to good to be true. And he was too much. But then it was my fault for everything. I couldn’t do anything right. I wasn’t dressed well enough at parties. I wasn’t pretty enough to show up other dates. He kept promising me he was going to marry me if I would just do a bit more.” She shrugged her shoulders, “He said it enough to where I believed him.”

She sighed before continuing, “Sango staid by me the entire time. Even when I was a bitch to her about how she didn’t like him. She helped me move out all my things when he was gone.” She frowned, “Sorry, we don’t have to talk about this.”

He gently pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her, “Do not apologize for his actions. Next time I will know how to react to his presence.”

“Don’t behead him.” She grumbled,

He smiled, “That would be far too bloody in a grocery store.” He kissed her forehead, “Did he ever become physical?”

“No.” She shook her head, “It made it hard to distinguish. Hitting you equals bad, but emotional abuse—there isn’t a line. Not saying it can be easier of the abuse was physical. Not at all. I just thought he wasn’t hitting me, so he wasn’t a bad man.”

“Which is why you are concerned about Inuyasha.” He concluded.

“And know what it is like to never be enough.”

 

Kagome found the hidden key and walked into the house. She smiled at the warmth her house brought even though it was dusty.

“You miss being here.” Sesshomaru accused her as the moved groceries to the kitchen.

“I do, but I like being in the West more.” Kagome replied, smiling at him, “You are still thinking about Hojo. I can tell by your face. Come on, we were having fun before him.”

“You are right.” He said, kissing her chastely.

“Hm, I will never tire of hearing you say that.”

“Did you buy any of the tasty cakes?” He asked.

“I did.” She said with a giggle, “They are right there.” He opened the box and stared at the plastic wrapping, “Don’t ruin your appetite.”

“I am too hungry. And I will only have a bite.” He opened it and smelled, making his entire face scrunch up. Kagome burst into a fit of giggles, “It smells like plastic.”

“Eat it.” She encouraged. She watched him as he bit into it. As soon as he did, his face changed.

“It’s not horrid.” He told her, making her laugh.

“Come on, I need you chopping.” She said, “Don’t eat all the tasty cakes, they are your dessert.” She warned when he took another bite.

“Hn.” He replied, an eyebrow raised.

Conversation flowed easier after that, and Kagome enjoyed the sound of his voice. He was very articulate, and his voice ebbed and flowed. She could listen to the sound of his voice for hours. She liked how he explained things in a slow cadence.

“I assume rare?” She asked as she put a steak on the grill.

“You assume correctly.”

“Like still mooing rare or a bit more than that?”

“The former.” He told her.

“Don’t want to say the word mooing for fear you will sound less regal?” She asked, teasing him.

“Hn.” Was his response.

 

When dinner was finally all ready, Kagome was pleased. There were vegetables, steak, potatoes. Wine. She was glad when they sat down nothing changed. It wasn’t this swell or need to be romantic. They talked about the pups, and the West.

“You are a fantastic cook.” Sesshomaru said contently, sitting back. His hand on her thigh.

“I forgot how much I loved to cook. I may have to raid the kitchens—Teddy would let me anyway.”

“Teddy?”

“He is your head chef.” Kagome said with a patient smile.

“How do you know this?”

“Because its one of the rules my Dad taught me when I was little.” She said with a grin, taking a sip of wine, “Always be good to the person that makes you food. He was talking about my mom, but I was young at the time.”

“But you still do it anyway.”

“Yes, hasn’t led me astray yet. It’s why I learned to cook. Hoped that it would bring people to me.” She said with a grin. She leaned closer to him right before his phone rang. Furrowing his eyebrows, he stood up and walked over to his phone that was on the counter.

“Hello?” He answered as Kagome stood up and walked over to him. He turned from the counter and looked at Kagome, “Is the West collapsing or is my son dying?” He was quiet, “Then I do not wish for another call in the next twelve hours.” He hung up immediately.

“Does that mean you’re all mine?” Kagome asked, standing between his legs on the bar stool.

He chuckled, “I think it’s time for dessert.”

Kagome laughed before he started kissing her. His legs on either side of her waist made her wish he were closer. He pulled back, looking in her eyes. Biting her lower lip as she gazed at his passion filled eyes, he thought she had never looked so sexy.

“You always play with fire, little miko.” He said, his voice husky, wanting to rescue the lip from being abused so.

“I like being hot.” She teased.

She found herself abruptly thrust against the wall with a large Daiyokai pinning her hands above her head. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she could feel his desire. He removed his hands from hers quick enough to pull her dress over her head before pinning her hands again. He looked in her eyes, his own rimmed with red before he began kissing down her chest. She was heaving and wishing desperately that he would let go of her hands, but he wouldn’t.

It was maddening.

But it also made her grind against him even more.

He sucked on her bra covered breast and she arched up into him. Wanting more, needing more.

“Sessh.” She panted, “More.” She demanded. He grinned against her chest before pinning her with one hand, his other slicing her bra. She opened her mouth to yell at him but his mouth on her bare right breast made her eyes roll in her head.

 

Finally having her pinned was better than any erotic dream he had ever had of her. She responded so well to his attentions.

“Shirt.” She said as he moved his attention to her other breast.

They tasted delightful.

He was glad she wasn’t going anywhere.

He was glad he had hours.

There was no way he would ever be satisfied of her flavor.

He was right—she was dessert.

She tasted of honey and cinnamon.

He pulled off of her to remove his long sleeve and pressed his naked flesh against hers. Her hips rolled against his and caused them to sit lower on his hips.

“Bedroom?” He asked her and she nodded. She could hardly catch her breath before he kissed her again. He managed to walk with her around his hips. A movement of her hips had her then pressed against the hallway wall. Moaning in delight as his cock pressed against her core.

There were too many clothes in between.

"Lemme touch." She growled, fighting his strong arms, rubbing herself agaisnt him. Growling, he was glad it was only one floor, there was no way he could make it up stairs. When he stopped in her doorway, she turned around to look at the bed. All that was on it was a fitted sheet.

“I forgot I took the other blankets.” She said with a giggle, “There is a blanket there to put over us.” She pointed to the closet. He nodded before dropping her back on the bed, but her legs remained around his waist. The beast inside of him was yanking on the chains that controlled him.

_Rut. Rut. Rut._

It was like a mantra in his head, begging him to take what was rightfully his. His beast kept flashing pictures of what he thought she would look like in the throws of passion. Similar to all the dreams he had of her, but he already knew it would be so much better than any dream. And that thought only spurred the beast on.

The beast was going to win out.

He knew it.

The chains holding the beast back were breaking as they both agreed on how much they wanted the female below them.

“I exert control over my beast in all situations.” He told her as he felt her long legs try to pull him closer, “But I find myself losing it when it comes to you. His demand to rut you is overwhelming.”

“I am well aware of where this was heading.” She said with a smile, but was aware what it took for him to even admit it out loud. She was glad they were far away from anything that would make him not admit it to her. But she didn't want to make a big deal about it. She was afraid if she did, he wouldn't do it again.

“Being with an inu yokai is different. I will not be gentle—I” He rubbed his hand over his head to gain a bit more self control. Maybe if she wasn’t topless and heaving under him, “I cannot be.”

“I never asked you to be different, Sesshomaru.” She said, when she went to move her legs off his waist to comfort him, she found strong hands keeping her there. Kagome’s eyes moved down his chest. His happy trail leading down to the low set of his pants nearly revealing himself, “Take off the charm, Sesshomaru.” She said, pushing her hips up, “I don’t want Sesshomaru-trying-to-be-human. I want Sesshomaru.”

He reached down and pulled the charm off his wrist, tossing it aside. Kagome smiled as magenta marks on his hips revealed themselves. Like twin arrows pointing down to what she wanted most. They were jagged.

“Why?” She asked, her finger moving along his marked hip,

“It happens when the beast is more present.” He said with a groan before releasing her legs so he could take off his pants before leaning down on top of her.

She sighed, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed down her chest. This time using more teeth. The sharp pin pricks fallowed by a lick made her moan with need as he slowly made his way down her chest.

As he took her breast in his mouth again, he decided to use a bit more fang. The groan coming from her as she wove her fingers through his hair told him one thing.

His little miko enjoyed a bit of pain with pleasure.

And he loved the way she pulled on his hair, which only encouraged him to go further down.

As he did, he found her heaving under his ministrations before he used a sharp claw to slice off her underwear. He didn’t think she was aware of what he was doing until he moved his tongue along her slit.

“Oh god, Sessh.” She said with a moan. He used his tongue to lap up all of her flavors. The beast moaned at the flavor, and he suddenly realized he had actually moaned out loud. She tasted like ambrosia, like everything he had ever desired. He could do this for hours and bring her to peak after peak. Do it until her legs shook and she passed out.

One day he would.

 _Lick more_  The beast begged him. He complied with ease.

“Sessh—“ She called out, thinking it was her way of saying she was on edge, he backed away. Her growl merely caused him to chuckle as he crawled up her torso. He took her hands before making her grab onto the head board.

“I want you to beg at the end” He said, putting a finger inside her which made her gasp. It was such an arousing gasp, one that went strait to his already erect cock, “Screaming my name and begging for me to give you what you desire.” He told her. She groaned, her eyes rolling in her head as he added as second finger and pumped.

“Ah!” She cried out, pushing back to him. He continued to move his fingers as sweat began beading across her chest, curling his fingers a bit to hit a spot that made her open her mouth but make no sounds. He loved watching her reaction, but he needed some stimulation. He was so hard it was painful, every movement of his boxers nearly made him bite his cheek.

Once again, he brought her to the brink of a climax, and then removed his fingers.

“Sessh” She moaned as he stepped off the bed, removing his boxers.

“Tell me what you want, little miko.” He demanded arrogantly as he licked his fingers. Her eyes never left his, and the smell of her arousal doubled, nearly making his knees buckle.   

He slowly leaned back over her, pressing himself against her and rubbing himself against her slit. She moaned, tilting her hips.

“Kagome.” He growled, lining up with her.

“Great god, don’t stop now.” She bit, and he chuckled darkly before pushing inside of her slowly. Kagome arched her hips off the bed and she whimpered with need.

“You are not going to come now.” He told her as he slid out and back in, “I am going to bring you to the edge.” She pushed against him, trying for him to go faster, but he seemed to be content on his slow pace, “And not let you come.” He said with another thrust, and Kagome moaned.

Her hands left the head board and pulled him to her. Her fingers clawed his back, trying to get him to move. She was getting so close, she could almost see the stars.

And then he stopped.

Her eyes flashed, turning to him. A grin on his face. She tried to move her hips, but he wouldn't let her move.

“What do you want, Kagome?” He asked again, nuzzling her jaw and nipping her shoulder.

He thrust again and her head rolled back.

She didn’t realize the movement, but it instantly made him react. His fangs drew along her throat, being careful of her previous injury. The small movement caused blood, which caused him to lick every bit of it up.

 _Take bitch. Take bitch. Take bitch_. It was a chant the beast wouldn’t stop demanding. But he wanted more. So much more.

“Sesshomaru.” She moaned, trying to move her hips.

“Hn." 

“Please, I want you.” She groaned as he feasted on her neck. Looping her leg around his waist, she managed to take him unaware and flip him on his back. She grinned down at him. His eyes filled with red before she abruptly found herself on all fours, him slamming inside of her from behind.

Sesshomaru growled as he thrust into her. He had plans that had been thrown out the window when she challenged him by being on top. The beast reacted. He clawed at her hips as he dominated her from behind. Leaning over her, he drew his fangs along her back as he thrust into her and lapped up the blood. He was nearing his end.

“Harder.” She moaned.

And he was more than happy to comply. The beast within him held nothing back as he thrust into her, his fangs grew out over his jaws as he leaned back and drilled into her. He was just hoping he would out last her.

He didn’t have to hope for long.

She moaned his name as she clamped down on him. Her muscles pulled an orgasm from him, and he howled out his completion. His hips arched up as he continued to thrust through the end.

He looked up at the ceiling for a bit, feeling the after shocks.

He had never lost control like that before.

She had pulled away from him, collapsing on her elbows. Reaching down, he grasped her and brought her to his chest as he lay down on the pillow.

“Blanket.” She murmured, quickly fading.

Sesshomaru rolled out of bed and grabbed the blanket from the closet. She had smiled at him as he put the blanket over her, and then slipped under the blanket himself. He pulled her close to his chest, and then grabbed her leg and pulled it over his thigh.

“I will never regret having sex with you.” She said sleepily, and he chuckled.

“There are several stereotypes of inuyokai. But one of them I accept with pride is them being attentive lovers.” He smirked. “And orally attentive.”

“Hm, you can be as orally attentive as you like.” She said with a smirk.

 ***

Kagome woke up snuggling the chest of a very warm inu. She was glad he was warm, because the room was a bit chilly. Her body was worn from the thorough amount of loving from the previous night. She remembered seeing the beginnings of morning before falling asleep.

Sitting up, she realized he was still asleep. Kagome carefully sat up over his torso. He had not let her have any time on top. Though she wasn’t particularly surprised, he was an inu and the alpha of alpha’s.

She loved the marks.

Twin marks arched over his shoulder, ending just under his collar bone pointing toward his sternum. She let go of a breath as she stared at them before lowering her gaze to the marks that arched over his hips, ending just below his belly button.

Deciding those made her blush, she looked up to the ones on his chest. Slowly, trying not to wake him, she traced a manicured finger down his mark on his left side. She then moved up the bottom side of the mark slowly and with great care, like she was trying to memorize each part of his mark.

After that, she began to trace the mark on his right side, but a clawed hand stopped her.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” She asked.

“Any time you wish to wake me by straddling me naked and touching me, I will have no objections.” He said.

“So do you want me to stop?” She asked with a sly grin,

“God, no.” He said, letting go of her hand. She eagerly got back to her former task. He was looking up, deeply enjoying the feeling of her fingers on him. Looking at his face, Kagome went with her instinct. She leaned forward and pressed her lips along his mark on top of his right shoulder.

“They are sensitive.” He warned with an aroused growl. She was beginning to learn what his different growls meant. She might not be able to stand the words, but she could understand the general meaning.

She hummed her acknowledgement before kissing down further. Thinking she should trust her instincts more as they had not lead her astray yet, she went to the bottom of his mark near his collar bone and licked up the mark.

Kagome grinned as a deep groan came from the yokai. She loved that noise, it went strait through her. Her hips ground against his as she licked up. Satisfied with that side, she moved to the other mark.

His face looked divine with his eyes closed. She moved quickly to the other side to keep his face that way. She didn’t think he had many opportunities to think of nothing and looked so entirely gone.

Slowly, she licked up the other side of the mark. Grinning to herself before she did, she lightly grazed her teeth along his mark.

Instantly, clawed hands grasped her waist tightly and he gasped.

“Sorry!” She said, turning up.

“No, gods do it again.” He growled. She smirked before leaning back down and ever so delicately running her teeth along his mark again. His groan this time was loud and unashamed, and she hoped to always get him like this. It had her dripping and wanting his attentions, but seeing him so uninhibited was worth her own unattended arousal, “Again, again, again.” He chanted, and so she did.

She only managed to do it four more times before she found herself impaled and on the other side of a brutal kiss. He sat up and had her pulled to his chest. She gasped as he pushed up inside her as her feet moved against the head board. His hands went up her back before pulling her into another kiss.

At this angle, she was staring into his eyes. There was a thrust that made her moan and tilt her head back, but a strong hand pulled her face back towards him.

“Do not look away.” He growled,

So she didn’t. She didn’t look away as the heat pooled in her body and her orgasm began building. When she went to move faster, strong hands kept her from doing so. It was so incredibly intimate that she didn’t want it to end. Her orgasm was getting closer, and she fought it off.

“Sessh.” She murmured, “I don’t.” She groaned.

“I know.”

Her hand went to his face, keeping her eyes opened as she kissed him slowly. His golden eyes were molten pools of lava. Eyes that she thought were so cold when she first met him were completely open to her.

“Kagome.” He murmured, sounding more like a prayer.

She hooked an arm around her shoulder, giving herself an anchor. Staring into his eyes like a life line, her orgasm slowly spread through her. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as she forced herself not to look away from him. Heat spread inside of her as he came as well. He kissed her sensually as they both came down from their high, sporadically and spent more time close to her mouth than actually kissing her.

“Sessh.” She said, still breathing heavily.

“Hm.” He had a grin on his face, looking more relaxed than she had ever seen him. He looked like a normal young man that should be more concerned about his growing career and family rather than his kingdom on the brink of war.

“I like you like this.” She whispered, passing a thumb on his cheek.

“I can’t always be.” He replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his chest as he leaned back.

“I know, I like all parts of you. I like this one too.” She said happily,

“We have to go back.” He said.

“No, we have to have breakfast.”

 

Sesshomaru was standing next to Kagome in the kitchen, watching her cook eggs. Scrambled. And lots of them, because he was hungry.

“I have no bra and underwear because of you.” She said, pouting.

“You already made this observation.”

“Sesshomaru—I am saying it again for emphasis on why I am angry.” She said with a scowl.

“If you are going to be angry, you must try to be more intimidating.”

“And if I refuse to do anything sexual until you comply?”

“I will persuade you otherwise.” He said, popping a grape into his mouth, and Kagome growled, he smirked, “That was actually quite good.”

“I spend time with too many inu.” She said with a reluctant smile before he leaned down and kissed her lips briefly, “You can shred my underwear all you want by my bra is off limits.” She said,

“Hn.”

“That isn’t your agreeing with me ‘hn’. That’s the patient, I realize you are saying something ‘hn’”

“I will try to resist in the future, but perhaps you should remove it with more haste.”

“Or maybe you just never learned how to remove a bra so you just claw it off.” She retorted.

“Questioning my sexual abilities will only have me proving otherwise.”

Kagome laughed, handing him a massive plate of eggs and toast, “Eat.”


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome started to wake up on Sesshomaru’s back in his true form only a few hours travel to Cyrene. They had decided to stay outside of the capitol city of Cyrene for the night instead of waking the country leaders. She buried deeper into his fur, despite knowing she needed to wake up soon.

Sesshomaru and Emiko had changed into the true forms for travel, as it made for faster travel. Emiko had not looked at her since they had left for Cyrene, like she was afraid that even looking at Kagome would make Sesshomaru react protectively.

Because of this, traveling for Kagome was quite boring as she only had two dogs for company. She knew they were talking with each other, because there were barks, yips and growls exchanged. It all felt relatively friendly though when they first started out there was definitely an argument, but Kagome couldn’t understand any of it.

A cold nose pressed against her.

“No, Sessh.” She grumbled, snuggling deeper and nuzzling him at the same time.

His soft growl increased, so she patted him as she tried to get more sleep.

“But I’m sleepy.” She moaned. The growl was a bit louder and Kagome opened her eyes to find red ones staring back at her, “Do we have to arrive when the gates open? Can’t we just sleep?”

He gave her a look.

“Alright, alright.” She grumbled, sitting up, “Can I sleep on the way there?” He growled again. “I’ll take that as a no.” Though she didn’t understand why, he couldn’t exactly get his answer because it would consist of growls and barks. He was moving, so Kagome slid off of him so he could do whatever he was trying to do. A swirl of yokai from both Emiko and Sesshomaru served as her warning before both assumed humanoid forms.

“You are  _insane_.” Emiko said looking distressed.

“How?”

“You—Sesshomaru-sama?” She looked exasperated.

“Inus typically do not associate in mixed forms. It is either inu to inu, or humanoid form to the other. The inu form is volatile. It is widely assumed that only the inu understands the inu.”

“I don’t have an inu form.” Kagome said with a shrug, “We have no choice but to adapt.”

“Until you are killed.”

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, “This Sesshomaru will not kill her.”

“But will your beast?” Emiko asked.

“Why are you so angry?” Kagome asked her.

“Because I  _like_  you! I don’t want to be at your  _funeral_.” She snapped.

“Emiko, I have spoken with both halves.” Kagome said and shrugged, “Both seem to like me. Until I am told otherwise, I will continue to assume that he will not harm me.”

“You  _spoke_  with him? And you’re  _alive_?”

“Emiko, stop trying to understand something you know nothing about. When are you going to stop being surprised? He had to mark me as pack.” She held up her wrist.

“I thought you’d figured out a way to mark her without it.”

“No, I did it as it is usually done.” Sesshomaru said coldly, “We are continuing to Cyrene.”

“You don’t want protect her?” Emiko asked.

The growl that came from Sesshomaru shook the ground and made the hairs stand up on the back of Kagome’s neck stand. She wasn’t afraid, but she could tell Emiko was terrified. She had questioned his ability to be the alpha of his back, and it was not a wise move for the female inu.

“It works.” Sesshomaru said angrily, “And you would be wise to remember that even though this Sesshomaru value’s your opinion, you are not without your place.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” She said, revealing the side of her neck. His reaction surprised Kagome. When Kagome had revealed her neck to Sesshomaru in the past, his reaction was always a growl of appreciation and arousal. With Emiko, he barely gave Emiko a second look before turning back to Kagome.

“We will run the rest of the way, how do you wish to travel?”

“Piggy back ride?” Kagome asked excitedly,

He raised an eyebrow before turning around. Kagome took a leap at his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, putting her arms around his neck and then adjusting her bow and quiver on her back. He started running nearly immediately. Kagome found herself close to his neck, where on the left side a mark disappeared under his shirt.

“If you do what you are thinking, I will take you. Emiko be damned.” Sesshomaru said.

“But we have to get to the Cyrene palace.” Kagome murmured, moving closer to his neck and thinking about licking up his mark and around his ear.

“Do it.” He growled, daring her.

So she leaned forward with a smirk before licking up his mark and taking the edge of his ear into her mouth. His breath came up short as her hips moved up along his back and then back down.

“I hope we are quickly shown to our rooms.” Kagome murmured, pulling back.

He hummed his agreement.

It was then that among the pines, a massive palace came into view. It was carved into the side of the rock face, so it looked strong and sturdy.

“The Cyrene people have survived for so long because the castle is nearly impenetrable. The front is the rock face, but most of the city is in the cliff itself.” Sesshomaru told her.

“It is a matriarchal society.” Emiko said.

“Run by Queen Tenu. I remember guys.” She said with a grumble, “And her mate Matt. Who is like a door mat.” Kagome blushed, “Or at least that’s what Ayame said to help me remember.”

“He is like that because this culture makes their males weak.”

“As some would argue your culture makes their females weak.” Kagome retorted and he glared at her something fierce, “I am just saying so you are aware of the other argument.”

“Hn.”

“I like it when you pretend not to be annoyed,” Kagome said with a grin.

“I thought I was hiding it well.”

“Come on.” Emiko growled and Kagome giggled before following her.

 

They walked through the large wooden doors that had four fully grown yokai pushing them open. Kagome could hear someone moaning as the three of them walked through the masses to the throne. That feeling she got was starting to creep in. The feeling when her sister was kidnapped. It was an itch she couldn’t scratch. She was worried, and so tensed and prepared to grab her bow if needed.  There was a large pine throne in the center of the throne room, but Kagome couldn’t see anyone on it yet.

Walking through, Kagome saw mostly women, though every once and awhile a male. He was usually in some sort of submissive pose. A couple of women used men as lounge chairs, which Kagome thought was interesting.

The moaning was louder as they walked across the hall. It was definitely sexual in nature, making Kagome a bit uncomfortable.

And it also made her want to have sex, which was weird.

Coming into view was the Queen of Cyrene. She had her head back in rapture as a man was servicing her. One leg was looped over one of the arms of the chair and the other on the ground. Kagome assumed the man was Matt, who had a strong grip on her thighs as he licked her.

The three of them stopped in front of the throne as Queen Tenu reached her completion. Clearly she wasn’t afraid to announce to the entire world that she was coming.

“YES!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, which Kagome thought was a little overboard.

“Tenu.” Sesshomaru broke the tension.

“Ah, I expected you this afternoon. Quick traveling then?” She asked, looking remarkable composed for a woman who had a sizable orgasm and just stood up. She was not showing Sesshomaru the respect he deserved with such a casual greeting, and it was starting to piss Kagome off.

“It is a matter of great urgency.”

“And you bring your human, how quaint.”

“Call me quaint again.” Kagome bit back.

Queen Tenu paused before saying, “If Sesshomaru does not shut you up, that means he either doesn’t care if you live or die—or he thinks you could actually defeat me in battle.” She looked impressed as she walked down the steps of the throne. When she reached out to touch Kagome’s cheek, a soft growl warned Tenu not to touch.

Kagome merely glared at the Queen.

“How does it feel to be a bitch?” She asked rather rudely.

“I may be a bitch, but I am his and no one else’s.” Kagome growled, stepping closer, her power wanting to expose itself but she kept it tightly under wraps.

But in a moment everything changed.

She felt the aura, the aura that shot Sesshomaru. The strange weird aura. And something flashed in Tenu’s eyes.

So Kagome reacted.

In a moment she had a shield around Sesshomaru and Emiko. Her bow pulled back with an arrow in a flash, aiming it point blank at Tenu’s chest.

“When did the East get here?” Kagome demanded.

“Yesterday.” Tenu said with a frown, “They have my sister—I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Sesshomaru—they are attacking your palace.”

“Miko, remove your barrier. We must go.”

“You put my  _son_  in danger.” Kagome growled at the Queen.

“I will join you, you have the power of Cyrene to back you.”

“This will not save your sister’s life.” Emiko said softly.

“No, but my honor cannot take another blow.” Tenu said as female cat yokai began to gather around her.

“We have no time.” Sesshomaru said, looking expectantly at Kagome, who finally put down her barrier.

Kagome’s heart was pounding. There was an army moving to the doorstep of the west. They had to get moving. Sesshomaru was already transforming, so Kagome started sprinting up the stairs to the balcony that wrapped around the top of the room. She stood on the railing and jumped from there to his back.

He burst through the doors to the forest beyond, another inu behind him and several neko. He roared at the sky, it shook the ground and hurt Kagome’s ears as they burst forward.

Her stomach had a twisted knot in it. She could barely breathe. Her son was there. She could feel Sesshomaru’s distress as well. She could feel it in the way he didn’t care they were so far ahead of everyone else.

Kagome pet him softly. It was difficult being so far away and feeling so helpless. She pet him to give him comfort and herself.

 

She didn’t want to sleep as they traveled, but she didn’t want to show up back in the West in the heat of battle useless. They had long left the rest in Sesshomaru’s attempt to get back to the palace. She felt a swirling of yokai beneath her and trusted Sesshomaru to catch her.

He managed to with shaking arms, and he plopped her on the ground before leaning over the river and starting to gulp water. His entire body was shaking with physical exhaustion.

He sat up and pulled back from the water, he was still heaving, “I would use my yokai to go faster, but I will not join battle without it.”

“I know.” Kagome whispered.

“I should have never left.” He murmured, Kagome’s heart broke. He felt as if it was his fault, “We will get a few hours rest, I can’t continue at that pace—I am sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Kagome said, helping him move toward the grass before putting out a sleeping roll.

“I don’t need sleep.” He grumbled.

“You sound like Shippo.” She teased helping him tuck in before curling up next to him.

“I have enough safety protocols to get him and my son out.” He said, and Kagome grabbed his hands. They were shakier than what she was used to, and she could feel the weight of the crown through his hands. The weight that kept him from admitting he needed more rest. He barely slept on the way to Cyrene and kept a fast pace, he was killing himself to get back.

“It will do no good if you are incapable of fighting.”

“I must get there.” He growled.

“I know. But your father is there. The kingdom is not defenseless.”

“How did they know we were going to Cyrene?”

“There must be a spy.” Kagome said

“But a spy high up. Someone has been bought.” His body was still tense.

“What can I do, Sessh?” She asked softly.

“You are concerned as well.”

“I do not wear a crown, what can I do?” She asked again, running her fingers through his hair.

“I—it is unorthodox for humans.” He said with a frown.

“Sessh.” She encouraged.

“Mates sleep naked, even if there is no sex.” This was very Sesshomaru of him. To state what he needed for help in a way that wasn’t asking at all.

Kagome sat up and began pulling off her clothes, and watched Sesshomaru do the same thing.

“I may react physically, but it is not my intention to—“ He stopped because Kagome chastely kissed his lips.

“Sesshomaru, it is ok to be frightened.” She said, running her thumb along his cheek.

“I am not.” He growled at her.

She pressed her hand against his heart, one that was beating fast, “Your body has already regulated itself from your run. Your heart is not beating this fast because of running. We are in the middle of the woods. It’s just you and me.”

He sighed, putting his forehead against hers, “I should have never left.”

“We will get through this. No matter what is on the other side.” She whispered.

“This Sesshomaru is glad he has you.”

She wrapped her arm underneath his and held him close.

“And I am glad I have you.” She felt his grasp that was tight enough to almost cause her to be uncomfortable. But it wasn’t quite there yet.

 

“Kagome, I am ready to run again.” Sesshomaru nudged her awake. Kagome nodded, her heart beginning to pump with adrenalin. It felt good to move again. She rolled up things quickly after getting dressed. By the time she had everything clean, she was looking at an inu.

“How far away are the others?” She asked.

A quick howl to the sky and she could hear a soft howl back. It was far. How far, she had no idea, but far. She kissed his cheek before climbing up and driving forward.

 

The next night, Sesshomaru once again ran himself into the ground.

“Sessh?” She asked as they curled up into the sleeping roll.

“Hn.”

“I was going to challenge your father—at some point—for you.” She admitted, “I don’t know when—with everything going on.”

“It is a strong idea. It would not uproot the court, and if you submit to me openly it would make me irrefutable.”

“We don’t have to talk about this now, since he is probably leading the army against the invaders.”

“We can speak of it now since there are no ears.”

“It isn’t the right time—

“There is never a good time.” He told her, “You have my permission to do so in a month. We will train when we return.”

“We?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You find fighting me arousing?” He asked, and when she went to deny it he spoke, “I have a superior sense of smell.”

She pursed her lips, “I was more thinking about you being sweaty and looking incredibly sexy with a sword.” He kissed her gently before pulling back.

“Sleep, I must run in four hours.”

The next four days were like that.

They talked before they went to sleep, they shared their worries, fears and desperately clung to each other hoping that all was ok at home.

 

Kagome could smell and hear the battle before she could see it. Sesshomaru’s yokai began expanding around her as his muscles tensed underneath her and he sprung into battle.

Even as she began to fight, Kagome knew the battle had been devastating. She had never seen more death. And she had worked in a hospital. There were bodies everywhere, but she hadn’t the time to look for familiar faces. She fought off the East with half a mind to start crying.

Such a waist of life.

She battled a dragon yokai in human form. Though she had battled dragons in the past, he seemed quite skilled with a blade. His eyes flashed yellow as she began to swing her sword to clash with his. But Kagome fought with something to live for, she had to get back to Sesshomaru. She could hear his growls of anger. Fighting the temptation to look toward her alpha, she shoved the dragon off balance before quickly ending his life and then moving to another opponent.

 

She had not seen Sesshomaru since they had jumped into battle. But when she heard the sounds of the oncoming Cyrene warriors, even then she knew the battle was already won. Her body hurt from the exhaustion, and she wanted to collapse. But at the same time, adrenaline was pumping through her veins and forcing her to stand.

Walking around the battle field, she saw Sesshomaru and knew instantly that something was wrong. There was something off, and she frowned.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha yelled for her, and she turned to him as he dashed over. He was covered in the grime of battle, but she knew the sword had worked and sealed his demon half.

“What’s wrong?” She asked him.

“Dad was killed.” Inuyasha said darkly.  A pit in her stomach dropped. She knew on some level something awful had happened. But she didn’t expect this. The former western lord.

There were so many things left unsaid between father and son. So many things left unsaid between her and Touga.  

“Inuyasha,” She said softly, turning to him, “I am so sorry, your mom—

“Died as well. Their life lines were tied.” He ended.

“Inuyasha, I am so sorry.” Kagome whispered.

“He lead a charge this morning, knowing he was going to die. My mom knew too. He did it to protect the kingdom. We didn’t know if you guys—we didn’t know.” Inuyasha mumbled, and Kagome wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“Can I do anything?” She asked.

“I need you there for him.” Inuyasha said so softly she barely heard him, “He is going to need you.” 


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome continued toward Sesshomaru’s aura. She could tell by this point he had taken humanoid form. After killing a dragon soldier, she had stolen his sword so she could have something else beside her bow and arrows. A lingering soldier broke through the battle and tried to attack her, but she made short work of him with her sword. The soldier was just one of the remaining stragglers. Finishing her kill, she wiped off her blade before putting it back in her sheath and walking the rest of the way to Sesshomaru.

The body of the former Western Lord was there as well. Kagome tried to keep it together, to be strong for Sesshomaru. However, she could feel her heart breaking. There were at least twenty different levels of yokai around him, awaiting orders or had questions.

But she knew her role.

“Sesshomaru-sama.” She called to him gently.

His eyes meeting hers were all she needed to see.

The soldiers around him would just have to wait.

“Yes?” He replied, his tone too controlled. Too steady.

“Can you do that thing with your sword?” She asked, and he nodded before taking it out and thrusting it into the ground.

 Sound would now be concealed in the bubble. Using her own miko power, she created a pink haze around the barrier so that they were also unable to be seen. His posture was still rigid, but she could tell he was keeping it together because he could not afford to fall apart now.

“What do you need?” She asked him.

“I have no idea.” He admitted, sounding completely lost.

“I am so sorry, Sessh.” She whispered, and he pulled her close, burying his nose into her hair.

“A funeral must be arranged by midnight—it is tradition. Emiko knows better than anyone.” He said into her hair.

“I can do that.” Kagome replied.

“I cannot with—with.” He stuttered and was silent. Kagome could feel his swirling yokai and his desperate need to be in control.

“Do you need anything?” She asked.

He shook his head, taking in a deep breath and backing away, “I need to be steady.” She nodded, it meant he wanted her far away. Seeing her could cause him to break down. It was a very nice way of telling her.

Tears pooled into her eyes before she could help it, and she went to grab his hand only to have him pull away.

“Please, do not.” He murmured.

“I will go.” She swore, “I will see you tonight.”

“Tonight.” He said with a nod, grabbing his sword and her dissolving her barrier.

 

Kagome and Emiko started planning the funeral. Kagome knew nothing of how to prepare for a king’s funeral, but neither did Emiko. So both of them went to the library to look at how a King’s funeral was done in the past as they gave orders to put the funeral together. And there was nothing about if the queen died at the same time, so they also had to figure out how to honor the Queen as well.

Neither Kagome nor Emiko were sure what Izayoi would have wanted for her funeral. Would she have wanted to be with Touga? A more human burial?

Pulling from tradition from lords of the past from multiple books and looking  Touga’s own father Western Lords were burned on a pyre of wood. A huge wooden tower was being built that raised him up to the moon, so his ashes could join his forefathers as on lookers howled their mourning.

Kagome thought it was quite beautiful despite the situation.

“Emiko?” Kagome asked, looking up from her book about traditions. When Emiko looked at her she asked, “It says after a challenge in court you are supposed to eat the heart of the fallen opponent.”

“Yes, I didn’t say anything because I figured your ignorance was better. If you knew, you would have had to eat it.” 

“Ew, glad I  _didn’t_  know” Kagome muttered before getting back to work.

 

It took time, but they eventually had a funeral pyre built high to the moon. After asking Inuyasha, she decided to put Izayoi with Touga. It was a bit unconventional, but Kagome honestly thought it was what Izayoi would have wanted. And so did Inuyasha.

Kikyo had not moved from Inuyasha’s side, and Kagome was happy to see it. Inuyasha was barely keeping himself held together. But he was able to get through it because of Kikyo.

True to her promise, Kagome avoided Sesshomaru all day. Whenever she felt his aura, she would move to another route. Though Kagome did have one break down midway through the day where she cried over the loss of Touga. She wished so many things. She wished they would have had the time to make up.

There wasn’t anything pretty about their loss, it was just devastating.

“Kagome?” Kazuhiko called to her, and she turned to see a bigger boy in the door frame.

“How?” She asked.

“I was needed on the battle front, I expanded my yokai to be older as well.” Kazuhiko explained, looking about fourteen instead of five or six, “My dad had to do it a few centuries ago when we went to war with the east the first time. But he was already like sixteen in human years, so he became like twenty. I am still too young, so I only became fourteen.” Kazuhiko explained with a frown.

“It is my hope to keep you young.” Kagome said, kissing his head, “Where is Shippo?”

“Momma?” He called hesitantly around the corner, looking older himself, “I’m sorry—we had to fight. I wanted to help—“

Kagome hugged him tightly, letting tears fall as she then grabbed Kazuhiko into the hug as well, “Do you two know how much I love you?” She kissed each of their heads multiple times, “I wish I could have protected you better.”

“They would have protected us, but I wanted to fight.” Kazuhiko admitted, “I knew what Grandfather was going to do and I didn’t—I wanted an heir of the west to remain in battle. Because—because Daddy’s rule would have been threatened.”

“You did the right thing, Kazuhiko.” She said, kissing his cheek that was now taller than her. 

“He told me, and I didn’t want him to do it alone.” Shippo confessed.

“And I am very proud. Of both of you. That was very brave.” She said, kissing her son’s cheek that was about the same height as Kazuhiko. She had tears in her eyes, “I know you are both bigger, but you are still my pups—okay?” She said with a smile.

“Yes Mommy.” Shippo said with a grin.

“Yes Kagome.” Kazuhiko said, snuggling under her arm.

“Did you see your Dad?” She asked.

He nodded, “He—he was distracted.”

“Your Dad is being very strong right now, I don’t think I could do what he is doing.” Kagome whispered.

“I know. I just wish he would let me help.” Kazuhiko replied.

“You are a very good son.” Kagome complemented.

“Hey!” Shippo said, and Kagome giggled.

“So are you. I have jobs for both of you, come on.” Kagome encouraged, wiping away a few tears.

She had tasks for both of them and quickly put them to work. She could tell Kazuhiko desperately wanted something to do. It was strange looking at him and Shippo now that they looked so much older than pups. Kazuhiko looked like the spitting image of his father.

 

After sending the pups off to do their assigned tasks, Kagome helped over see the building of the funeral pyre. Soon, she found her son out there as well. She went up to Shippo who was helping to create an illusion for the funeral outside by the pyre. Though she wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing, she was told by Ryota that it was a common show of respect from Kitsunes at a funeral, so she let him do it. Shippo was by himself, folding up several pieces of origami paper and grabbing a couple of leaves

“Are you sure you are ok?” She asked him.

“Yes, it hurt when it happened. But I feel better now.” He said honestly.

“I am so sorry.”

“It is not your fault Momma. I wanted to.” He said with certainty, kissing her cheek. She pushed back his bright red hair that was not in a ponytail, but hung shaggy around his face.

“I knew you would be taller than me someday.” She said with a smile.

“I am glad, you are so short.”

“Hey!” She cried out in protest.

“Mom, you are tiny!”

“Well, I never wanted to be tall.” She said indignantly, and Shippo wrapped his arm around her, “I don’t care how much bigger you are than me. You will still be my son.” He was still a scrawny little thing despite his height. She knew he would fill out as he got older, but she was hoping to keep that off too.

“Kazu is taller.”

“I know, but look at Sesshomaru.”

“Mom?”

“Hm?”

“You smell like him.” He said.

“Well I was on his back the entire way here so—

“No, mom. You  _smell_  like him.” He interrupted.

“Oh—you can smell that?”

“I know the difference.” He said with a shrug, “Because I know you. Only pack will be able to tell the difference. Which means Kazuhiko knows as well.”

“You were both gone when we came back, we didn’t have time to tell either of you before leaving for Cyrene.”

“I just wanted you to know we both know. Kazuhiko is too scared to bring it up. Something about human sentimentalities and not being able to smell that kind of stuff.”

“I will speak with him. Not today because he is—busy. But I will. Thank you, Shippo” Kagome told Shippo, kissing his head before leaving him to work.

 

Kagome stood next to Emiko, everything planned and not a moment too soon. The funeral would start within the hour. The full moon was rising over the funeral pyre, and if it were not so sad it would look beautiful.

“I did not know yokai could force themselves to grow up.” Kagome admitted to her.

“It is common within warrior families. The young are needed to protect their families before it is their time. You expand your yokai to expand your form. It is similar to changing into your true form, but you just expand your humanoid form. It is extremely painful.” Emiko said with sadness.

“And permanent?” Kagome asked.

“Yes, you force your bones to grow. It is an extremely painful process, which is why it is used as a last resort. You should be very proud of your son for volunteering to do it because of Kazuhiko.” Her voice weighed heavy of personal experience, spurring Kagome on.

“You had to do that?”

“Yes, as did my father before me and Sesshomaru-sama.” Emiko said softly.

“Lady Kagome.” A male inuyokai greeted as he approached. She did not recognize him, but she could feel the sheer power in his aura. He was wearing the uniform of the West.

“Sensei, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Emiko said with a bow.

“Did you teach Sesshomaru-sama as well then?” Kagome asked, and the man nodded. He had bright yellow eyes that looked warm and welcoming. And despite the power of his aura, Kagome immediately liked him. His eyes sparkled as they looked at her, like he knew a great secret about her. His hair was midnight black, and he also had marks of royalty similar to Sesshomaru’s. The marks were a deep blue that highlighted his yellow eyes.

“I did. I wanted to introduce myself. I am Lon. I have heard much about you.”

“Why have I not met you before?” Kagome asked as she shook his outstretched hand. He had clearly spent time in the human realm.

“The late Western Lord and I did not get along. I was kicked out of the palace when Sesshomaru-sama became of age. I was called back yesterday.” He said gravely.

“I am glad you are here for him.”

“No, milady. I am glad you are here.” He said with a sad smile, “There are some things only pack can heal.” He bowed, “I look forward to knowing you better, Lady Kagome.” He dashed off.

“Why did he and Lord Touga not get along?” Kagome asked.

“I think it was a disagreement over Sesshomaru, but I am not entirely certain.” Emiko said with a shrug.

“You aren’t curious?” Kagome asked.

“Wasn’t my business.” Emiko said, “Come, the funeral will start soon.”

 

Kagome and Emiko went to the front of the service. Many yokai were gathered around as Touga and Izayoi’s bodies were placed at the top of the pyre. Kagome looked at Queen Tenu who was standing next to a woman who could only be her sister as they held hands and stared at the funeral pyre.

All that was left to do was to light it, and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. Kazuhiko wasn’t there either. Kagome turned to look for them, and found Lon walking toward her. People were whispering as they sat in their seats, wondering where the Western Lord could be.

“Lon?” She whispered as he walked up and leaned up beside her.

“Come.” He murmured, and so Kagome took his hand and followed him. She felt the eyes of many yokai watching her as she disappeared around one of the garden walls.

Kazuhiko was standing a hundred yards away from his father, who looked entirely lost.

“I can’t—he won’t listen to me.” Kazuhiko said desperately, “I can’t get him to move.”

“Go, I will bring him.” She said confidently.

Kazuhiko nodded, and she kissed his head, before sending him to be with Lon. Kazuhiko seemed to know Lon well as he walked with him back around the corner and assumedly down to the funeral.

 

“Sesshomaru?” Kagome called softly. He was sitting on a bench and not looking anywhere particular. Carefully, she pulled him up and he consented to be led. His eyes were glazed over, and he didn’t respond to her touch.

She turned him around and stood on the bench so that she was taller than him, but now she had better access to his face. When she took his face in her hands, she had no response from him. His eyes looked almost right through her. It was like he had retreated into himself.

Leaning down, she kissed his forehead, “I am so sorry, Sesshomaru.” She said, kissing him again and again and hoping he would realize her presence. She felt him begin to move as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and bury his head into her chest.

He was crying.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him tightly, weaving her fingers through his hair as tears fell down her cheeks. His hug was so tight it hurt, but she dare not say anything against him.

“You can do this, Sesshomaru.” She whispered to him.

“There is so much left unsaid.” He murmured into her chest.

“There always is.” She told him.

“I do not want to say goodbye.”

“But he is ready.” Kagome replied, “He knew this morning, Sesshomaru.”

“There is a letter he wrote for me, I have not read it.”

“You will know when you are ready. But for now, do this for him. Let his spirit free from this world.”

He nodded against her chest, but still did not let go.

“I won’t leave your side if you do not wish it.” She said

“I know.” He replied, picking her up and gently setting her back down on the ground. He closed his eyes and let go of a breath and opened them, “I am ready.” He walked two steps with her following him before reaching back and grabbing her hand, “Do not let go.”

“I won’t.” She whispered.

 

The two walked down to the funeral pyre. Against the moonlight it looked strong and powerful as it held one of the most powerful couples to ever lead the west. Her hand squeezed his tightly as they walked through the lines of people up to the funeral pyre. Sesshomaru looked strong as he took slow and purposeful steps to the pyre.

 Lon was holding the torch out in front, waiting to hand it over. Kagome went to let go so Sesshomaru could light the fire. A strong hand held her tight.

“I thought you said you would not let go.” He said back to her, so Kagome squeezed his hand tighter as they walked toward the funeral pyre together.

He hesitated, his hand only a foot before the pyre and he stopped. His hand was shaking, but his face was stern. Kagome slipped her hand from his and wrapped the same arm around his waist. His free arm went around her shoulders and squeezed her tight. It must have given him the strength to go the remaining distance and set the pyre ablaze.

The two stepped back as the fire caught quickly.

It was quiet as the blaze went higher and finally captured the bodies on top. When the smoke billowed up, the smoke transformed into Touga’s inu form. Kagome knew it was her son’s magic that made it possible. As Touga’s form gave a final silent cry to the moon, Sesshomaru’s howl filled it.

It screamed of loss.

Sesshomaru’s lone cry was soon joined by the mourning howls of other’s. It made Kagome realize she had tears falling down her cheeks as she turned into Sesshomaru’s chest. Kazuhiko’s call was close by.

 

Slowly, people began to leave. Either to go and clean, or mourn other soldiers Kagome wasn’t sure. But she didn’t move from Sesshomaru’s side. Not when her feet got tired, or her hand got uncomfortable. They stood as the pyre dwindled and most of the yokai had left.

“Sesshomaru.” She whispered, “Let’s go inside.”

He nodded numbly and consented to being lead into the palace. He was still empty as she brought him back to his room. She pushed back his hair as she sat him down next to the large tub and began to let the water fill.

“I am not dirty.” He told her.

“This isn’t about being clean. This is about relaxing.” She said, standing between his legs.

“Does it stop hurting?” He asked.

“Yes and no.” She replied, “But you would never want it to go away. He was too dear to you to completely let go.”

“I thought your presence was making me weak. Now I know it made me strong. It made me strong enough to light the pyre. Please forgive me for sending you away.”

“There is nothing to forgive, Sesshomaru. You did what you thought was best. And you aren’t in the right mental state to make the best decisions. You just lost your father, Sessh. I might have been young, but I remember what it was like.”

“How is Inuyasha?”

“My sister holds him tightly. He will weather the storm. She got us through, she can get him through.”

His arms pulled her close and he snuggled into her chest. Her fingers gently wove through his hair.

They were mostly silent as the tub was filled, and Kagome stood him up and helped him strip. Once he was in the tub, Kagome stripped and stepped in the tub behind him.

“Shouldn’t the male be in the back?” Sesshomaru asked ruefully as Kagome sat down.

“Even big, strong, Daiyokai need to be the little spoon sometimes.” She said, her tone teasing as she pulled him back against her chest and wrapped her legs around his waist. She brushed through his hair as he settled against her.

“This Sesshomaru admits he doesn’t mind.”

Kagome giggled, hugging him tightly, “Hn.”

His fingers wove through hers as he let out a long breath, “I will be challenged tomorrow for the throne.”

“Why?” Kagome asked.

“It is a moment of weakness. It would be remiss for the powerful not to at least try.”

“I pity whoever does.” Kagome scoffed.

Sesshomaru leaned back to capture her lips, “I am glad you have such faith in me.”

“It’s hard not to. They just better not challenge me.” Kagome said in a teasing way, “I am the big spoon.” She said.

He chuckled as he leaned back. “Woe be it to those who challenge the big spoon.” He said against her lips before taking them again. His hand reached around to pull her closer. It was not a comfortable angle, so he let her lips go, “This Sesshomaru is glad he has you.”

“And you always will.” She said back, running her thumb over his mark, holding his cheek. He twisted a bit to get a better angle to kiss her more ardently. His arm came out of the tub to hold himself up as he used his other arm to pull her naked body to his.

“Oh! Come on!” Kazuhiko’s voice made Sesshomaru freeze and Kagome slink lower in the water.

“You walked into my bathroom.” Sesshomaru said as he got out of the tub.

“You need a sign.”

“You are adopting human sentimentalities.” Kagome said, wrapping a towel around her.

“No one told me you guys were—” He blushed, and Kagome decided not to speak up about him indirectly lying. Sure, no one told him. But he knew.

“You have seen me rutting women before, why does Kagome make you blush?”

“I know her?” He said it like it was a question, and then shook his head, “Lord Alonzo requests your presence.”

 

Kagome was walking out of the bathroom still in a towel when Sesshomaru left fully dressed. Kazuhiko went to leave as well.

“Kazuhiko.” She spoke softly, and he turned back around and looked scared that his father wasn’t in the room anymore, “You should not lie to your father.” She spoke softly, though she knew by this point even Sesshomaru couldn’t hear this far down the hall.

“I wasn’t lying!” He said indignantly.

“Kazuhiko.” She said quietly again.

“You—how did you know?”

“Shippo said he could smell it. Shippo has a great nose, but you have a better one.”

“I thought when I was bigger than you I wouldn’t be as scared of you.” He mumbled.

Kagome laughed at his grumbles, “I am still me, that won’t change when you are as big as your Dad.”

“Are you going to tell him I lied?”

“No.”

“Are you going to make me tell him I lied?”

Kagome laughed, “No, I think you have the right to be a teenager about this.” Kagome said with a grin, “And you have to deal with a lot of hormones in a short amount of time.”

“I am sorry I was rude.” Kazuhiko said with a blush, “It isn’t like me.”

“No it isn’t, but you have been through a tough time.” Kagome said, and she suddenly saw much more in Kazuhiko’s eyes, “I need to put something on other than a towel, but I want you to sit right on that bed and not move, ok?”

He nodded.

 

Kagome quickly put on yoga pants and a shirt before walking back out. Kazuhiko was twirling his fingers together. She jumped on the bed, making him laugh as she hugged him tightly.

“What’s wrong, Kazuhiko?” She asked him, running her fingers through his short white hair.

“I fought to defend the kingdom—I killed twenty three people.” The last part was said so softly she barely heard it.

She squeezed his torso, “I could tell you that you did it in defense of hundreds of innocence, but that won’t make you feel better. I tried telling myself that too, and it never works. But I can assure you that their suffering is over, and they made a choice to fight. As you did. You could have been killed, Kazuhiko. And you live another day.”

“Will I always feel like this?”

“No.  You will feel joy again, and you will learn how to hold the burden of their deaths.”

“I didn’t feel this bad when I killed before.”

“You killed lesser yokai, ones that were only capable of basic social function. I would be worried if you didn’t feel the difference.”

“My dad isn’t like this.” He whispered.

“I didn’t know your dad back when he was your age, Kazuhiko, but I know him now. He does not enjoy killing. He does it because he must. To protect you and Shippo, his kingdom.”

“And you.” He added,

“I can protect myself.” Kagome said with a smirk, making Kazuhiko grin, “The first kill to a regular yokai with full cognitive capabilities, I cried for days. Kaede slapped me across the face and told me it was what miko did. We kill yokai and I should not cry over it.” She hugged him tighter and Kazuhiko hugged her back, “After that she couldn’t heal yokai anymore.”

“Hn.” He sounded like his father, making Kagome smile. But it was a ‘please elaborate hn’

“She was wrong. I wasn’t created to kill yokai. I was created to be me. Just because you are a warrior, doesn’t mean you are born to kill. You are created to be you.”

“That makes sense.”

“You sound surprised. I may be young, but I—

“I didn’t mean it that way.” He said hurriedly, and Kagome laughed.

“I know.” She said, kissing his head, “I love you, do you know that?”

He rolled his eyes, “You say it  _all the time_.”

“Cause I love you  _all the time_.” She said with as much attitude, making him laugh.

“I am glad my dad took you as pack.” Kazuhiko said quietly

“Thank you, Kazuhiko.” She said, kissing him again, making him roll his eyes, “I know you just became a teenager, but you need to watch your attitude.” She teased.

Sesshomaru walked back into the room looking much more sullen. Kazuhiko barked and whined something, and Sesshomaru responded. Kagome couldn’t understand the words, but she could hear the grief. Sesshomaru slowly got back down in the bed on the other side of Kagome.

“Where is Shippo?” Kagome asked.

“Hm, he found a girl to talk to and—

“What?” Kagome asked, her body stiffening.

“I’m kidding, Kagome.” Kazuhiko said with a smile, making her whack him.

“That’s a you conversation,” Kagome said to Sesshomaru, “I’m not doing it. I don’t understand boys.”

“That is something I understand.” Sesshomaru said, grinning as he kissed her head.

“When you have problems with these girls, you come to me.” Kagome said with a smile.

“Not me?” Sesshomaru asked.

“No, you’re clueless.” When he frowned, she turned back, “Lets (Let’s) say from the two of us, I am more of the expert.”

“And she talks about it, you are quiet.” Kazuhiko said.

“Is this the teenage attitude I have to look forward to?” Sesshomaru asked rhetorically, making Kagome laugh.

“Are you guys having a pack meeting without me?” Shippo asked with mock horror as he jumped on top of his mother.

“Kazuhiko said you were with a girl.”

“Girls are gross.” Was his automatic reaction.

“You are slowly adopting into this form, you will not think so soon.” Sesshomaru told him.

“I wasn’t with a girl.” He said with a frown.

“We were discussing who you should go to if you were actually with a girl.” Kagome said with a grin.

“No offense, Momma, but I’d ask Sesshomaru-sama or Ryota before you.” He said with a grin. Her son was always so honest, but his voice was different. Not as young and innocent.

“If you had a fight with a girl?” She asked.

“I’d definitely go to Mom” He answered soundly, making Kagome laugh as she pulled him up into her arms and then wrapped another around Kazuhiko.

“I love you both so much!” She declared, kissing their heads.

“Mom!”

“Kagome!”

“I just want one more kiss!”

“Mom!” Shippo cried out, moving out of bed.

“Where are you going?”

“To bed, Mom. I’m tired.” Shippo declared.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Shippo replied.

“Kazuhiko, I love you!” She said as they both left the room.

 

“Kazuhiko will be a great ruler someday.” Kagome said softly to Sesshomaru. He responded by kissing her chastely. He had taken off his shirt at some point, and Kagome enjoyed being pressed against his chiseled chest before he pulled back.

“What did he discuss with you?”

“He was upset that he killed yokai during the battle.” Kagome said as she took off her shirt. 

“Why did he not come to me?”

“I think he respects you too much, and is scared he won’t be like you.”

“I am glad he came to you.”

“He was afraid that because he was upset, he wouldn’t make a good warrior.”

“A good warrior reveals no emotion.” Sesshomaru said, almost like he was repeating a mantra that was told to him hundreds of times, that he had to repeat back hundreds of times.

“A good warrior know  _when_  to reveal emotion.” Kagome corrected, he turned back to her with sadness in his eyes.

“If I would have run faster, I could have saved him.”

“Touga loves you, as you love your son.”

“He left me the  _tenseiga_.”

“A sword?”

Sesshomaru nodded, pulling her closer. Kagome was confused, but waited for him to continue, “He used it once to bring Izayoi back from the dead.” Kagome held her breath and waited, “I tried to use it on my father, but it didn’t work.” He bit the last part out angrily, his arms tightening their hold on her, “It only works on a spirit once.”

“He didn’t want to come back without Izayoi.” Kagome murmured.

“Is that why?” Sesshomaru asked, his voice sounding broken, “I have ruled this country without him for decades, but he has always been here. Is it too much to ask to leave his mate behind to help me? I would come back for Kazuhiko.”

“I don’t think it is about who he is choosing, Sesshomaru.” Kagome said, running her fingers along his back, “He trusts you to run the West, and he knows that you do not need him. You are a better ruler than he was, Sessh. And by refusing to come back to this world, he is telling you that he trusts you.”

“You sound certain.”

“I am.”

His golden eyes looked into hers before he leaned down and kissed her sensually. It was slow and passionate, like he was pushing everything he felt into her. A clawed arm pulled her tight.

“Sleep, Sesshomaru. You have a big day tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Kagome.” He said, his naked body pressed against hers and his face mere centimeters away. It felt vulnerable, like he trusted her with more.

“Goodnight, Sesshomaru.” She replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome moaned, fighting waking up. She was having the most wonderful dream and she wanted it to continue.

“Kagome, I do wish I could wake you up more pleasantly, but I must get to the arena.” Sesshomaru said,

“I can’t move.” She grumbled.

“A serious predicament indeed.” He said solemnly, pressing a kiss to her collar bone, then one higher on her neck. His lips ghosted her neck before pressing a kiss on her lips.

The moment she wrapped her arms around him, he stopped, “What are you doing?”

“I must go.” He said sternly.

“But I was enjoying myself.” Kagome said, and he chuckled before sitting back, “Do you know who is going to challenge you?”

“My uncle showed up this morning, so I can only assume that is why he is here.”

“Your uncle? Which side?”

“My father’s. He helped my father unite the West and take power, but they disagreed on many things after that. My grandfather lost power to the neko yokai, my father spent his early life fighting to get our country back. Once we gained power, my uncle wanted to kill all the remaining neko yokai in the West. Unfortunately, my father did not figure it out until their number dwindled to almost nothing. He was trying to kill Kouta when my father caught him and banished him from the west.”

“What is his name?”

“Yori.” He took a deep breath, “This will be quite violent, Kagome. I wish for you to go to the human realm until I come and get you”

“No, Sessh.” Kagome said, grabbing his arm.

“It will be brutal—and if I lose.”

“Then I take Kazuhiko and Shippo away. You need me here, Sessh. And you won’t lose.”

“Yori is quite powerful.”

“Does he have a mate?”

“Yes, but they are about as much in love as my father and my mother.”

“A child?”

“No.”

“Anything he cares about?”

“He cares only for himself.”

“Then you have so much more to live and fight for, Sesshomaru.” She pushed his hair back behind his ear, “Humans have a saying. It is not the size of the dog in the fight, it is the size of the fight in the dog.”

“Did you modify the saying?” Sesshomaru asked skeptically making Kagome laugh. She kissed his arm.

“No, Sesshomaru.” She hugged his arm tightly, “I told you— I am not going anywhere.”

Sesshomaru looked at her, and his eyes spoke much more than what his words could ever say. It spoke of his love, his unyielding commitment. 

“I know.” She said softly.

“We must go.”

 

Kagome breathed out as she moved into the court room. Her white tunic flowing over her black leather pants. Her hair was pulled up as Emiko had done for her challenge, she had to be ready to fight off anyone and take her pups.

“Ah, young pup. I haven’t seen you since you came of age.” Yori said. Or Kagome assumed it was Yori. The likeness to Touga was uncanny. If it wasn’t for the hatefulness in his glare, Kagome wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. The woman next to him was his mate. She looked like a mere puppet to prop up next to him, someone who submitted to Yori without question.

“Yori, I don’t believe you are allowed to be in my halls.” Sesshomaru growled.

“I didn’t challenge you while my brother was alive, but you no longer have his protection.” Kagome sniggered before she could help it, and she covered her mouth with her hand, “This must be his pet.”

“You just make sure he doesn’t let me off my leash.” Kagome growled.

“Miko.” Sesshomaru reprimanded, but his eyes glinted of amusement.

“Where did you pick up this one?” Yori asked.

“Yori, either state the reason for your visit or leave.” Sesshomaru demanded.

“I challenge you, Lord Sesshomaru, King of the West, for your rights as king.” He snarled.

“I accept.” Sesshomaru said with a grin, his aura flaring carefully as the yokai that gathered cheered in excitement. He hopped with ease over the platform and down into the arena.

“Sesshomaru-sama!” Kagome called to him, and he turned around. The room was silent, waiting on what the favorite of Sesshomaru had to say, “I want his heart.” She said with a demure smile. His response was a feral grin, his canines extending over his jaw as his eyes flashed red.

The howls of excitement and the roars of approval were so loud the building shook. Kagome could feel the roars in her bones as she turned around and walked up to a chair and sat down—her pups on one side and Emiko on the other.

“You are a better inu bitch than most inu bitches, you know that?” Inuyasha’s crass words made Kagome turn to find him sitting behind her, Kikyo beside him.

“Watch, Inu.” Kikyo encouraged softly, and Kagome smiled at her sister before turning back to the arena. Her sister’s hand went to Kagome’s shoulder and gently squeezed it, reassuring her.

“You did well, Princess Kagome.” A familiar voice made her turn to the former lady of the West.

“Grandma!” Kazuhiko said happily. Malha bent down and kissed her grandpup on the head.

“I merely came to show my support.” Malha said quietly to Kagome, sitting down on the other side of the pups.

Kagome nodded but didn’t break eye contact with the arena. The two were slowly circling each other.

They came together with a crunch.

Kagome’s eyes could barely follow the movement of the hand to hand combat. They were swirling together so quickly it almost looked like a dance.

“Relax your hands.” Malha said softly, she had somehow slipped to sit next to Kagome without her looking, “You must look absolutely confident in him.”

“I am absolutely confident.” Kagome growled under her breath.

“ _Then. Look. It_.” Malha replied, and the effect on Kagome was nearly instantaneous as she relaxed.

The bitch was a  _bitch_ , but she was right.

The rules for males in the arena were that they started with hand to hand combat. It was a test of wills until they were forced to transform into their true forms. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru blocked Yori’s blows with his forearms with relative ease, but Kagome knew that it would be a tough fight either way.

So as Kagome oozed an aura of relaxation, she watched with a nervous eye. She didn’t want to see Sesshomaru hurt. Another blow from Yori had Sesshomaru thrown back, his feet drug against the sand of the arena.

Her heart was pumping and her adrenaline flowed, but she tried to watch his movements more than think about who he was fighting.

He had taken off his shirt before he began to fight Yori, so Kagome watched the magenta marks ripple down his back. The sweat was starting to drip down his back.

Before Kagome could help it, she saw flashes of him on top of her and inside of her, covered in sweat. Her breath was shallow as she pictured his naked body pressed against hers, they would have to do that soon. They hadn’t had a chance since the first time.

And that was just ridiculous.

She bit her lip as she remembered what it felt like to have him inside of her. She crossed her legs to relieve the pressure. But she wanted him, and only he could help her.

She watched him falter, leaving an opening. Yori took the advantage and landed a blow to his , which caused her to stop thinking about sex.

“You are a true bitch.” Malha said with a chuckle.

“What?” Kagome asked, turning to her.

“Why do you think this arena is going nuts?” Malha asked her. When Kagome’s face was still blank, she took pity on the girl, “Your arousal, Kagome.”

It made Kagome want to turn red, but she managed to just raise an eyebrow, “Is that why he broke form and got nailed?” Kagome asked Malha.

“Yes—he can smell it too, but that will happen when a male smells his female craving him.” Malha said with a fanged grin, “You are more yokai than I gave you credit for.”

“You didn’t give it time to find out.” Kagome retorted.

Kagome winced when Sesshomaru received another blow in his torso only to give a devastating blow to Yori’s cheek bone.

“Do you know what you are doing with the pups if he loses?” Malha asked.

“He won’t.” Kagome growled

“The growl is impressive, you sound inu.”

“So I have been told.” Kagome said distractedly.

Sesshomaru attacked quickly, his claws digging into Yori’s arm, drawing blood from Yori.

It was first blood.

Yori growled as the cut began to bleed openly down his tunic. Yori’s aura was all over the place, warning Kagome before his aura abruptly expanded and he took his true form. The roar the let loose made Kagome cringe and she gripped her seat to keep from covering her ears.

“This is a difficult step. To transform now would leave Sesshomaru vulnerable, so he must continue to fight on two legs.” Emiko told Kagome.

Yori lunged at Sesshomaru who elegantly stepped out of the way.

And so it went for a while. Sesshomaru was on the defensive as Yori had the upper hand. A powerful swipe of Yori’s paw made Sesshomaru fly across the arena. Kagome clenched the arm of her chair as Sesshomaru landed hard. It was only seconds later did Sesshomaru stand in his true form.

Kagome regulated her nervous breathing after a look from Malha.

Watching two dogs fight was vicious. The snarling and barking was enough to have Kagome on edge. The fangs flashed in the sunlight as Sesshomaru lunged at Yori. Their legs sprung tight as they would circle each other and then one of them would suddenly lunge when they saw an opening.

“Kami.” Kagome murmured, adjusting in her seat.

Sesshomaru’s fur had pooled red on his chest. Though if it was bad enough to be concerned, she couldn’t tell at first. But the rate his fur soaked red, she was becoming concerned. His yokai flashed as he spun around and gained some distance on Yori. Sesshomaru’s hind legs slid in the sand as he turned around. He looked like he was gauging his options on what to do next.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru lunged again. Kagome couldn’t see amidst all the limbs and bits of fur so she grasped the arms of her chair tightly.

Yori yelped.

Kagome moved to the front of her seat, her heart pumping. Another wail and Kagome stood up to get a better look.

She saw lots of blood.

Her hands were clenched as she took a step forward.

There was a sound of fangs ripping through flesh and then the snap of bone. Yori’s whimpers stopped as Sesshomaru pulled away.

With Yori’s heart in his mouth.

 

Kagome was shaking as Sesshomaru’s molten lava eyes met hers.

She couldn’t breathe.

His eyes beaconed her into the arena.

She couldn’t stop herself from moving.

Kagome hopped over the arena and walked up to the Daiyokai who was heaving from battle. His blood was seeping down his from leg.

She didn’t hear the roars of the on lookers. The hundreds of yokai celebrating the win of the ruler.

She didn’t hear any of them.

She could only hear his labored breathing.

When she stopped in front of him, he dropped the heart in front of her.

Looking down at the heart, she looked up at him ruefully. His eyes were dancing in amusement as she reached down and picked up the heart.

Staring at him.

She took a bite of Yori’s heart.

She tried not to think about how absolutely disgusting it was as blood poured down the front of her tunic. Trying not to think about the taste or the yuckiness that drenched her, Kagome swallowed her single bite. Then, when she was sure she finished her single bite, she offered the rest back to the Daiyokai.

He greedily ate it.

Kagome waited patiently until he was done, and then he let out a roar of triumph. This roar was loud enough to make Kagome cover her ears. His aura expanded out in waves, making other yokai reveal their neck in submission of their alpha.

He looked like he was smirking before he transformed back into his human form. His eyes looked devious as he stepped closer to her. His mouth was just as covered in blood as hers was. His chest was soaked in blood, a combination of his own blood and Yori’s.

She loved when he didn’t wear shirts.

He should never wear one.

Sesshomaru chuckled, “If it is what you wish.”

“Did I say that out loud?” Kagome asked, turning red.

“Hn.” He growled contently before pulling her against him. Kagome took the liberty of jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

He moaned in appreciation as his cock pressed against her core. His arousal started when she hopped into the arena. He could hear his beast in his head pleading for more.

Pleading. Absolutely despicable.

A roll of Kagome’s hips made him regret even thinking that. His beast yanked at his chains, and Sesshomaru knew he was fighting a losing battle.

“Kagome.” He growled in her ear so softly that she barely heard it, his claws lengthening as they drew along her back, “I can’t keep him back.” He nearly hated himself for saying it out loud, even if it was mumbled into her hair so quietly Kagome only made sense of it because she knew him. It was an admission of weakness.  

His heart sank as she wiggled out of his grip and hopped off of him. She was rejecting him, trying to get away.

That could be the only reason.

His beast scared her.

He took a tight hold on his instincts, he would not attack her to get her to submit.

He wouldn’t.

“Sessh?” She called softly to him, he couldn’t bear to see the disgust. But he took hold of his courage and looked up.

What he found was not disgust.

Her blue eyes looked even brighter in contrast to the blood that was all over her face, dripped down her throat and down her front. Her nipples were hard underneath her blood soaked shirt, she couldn’t be wearing a bra underneath her tunic.

Slowly and very deliberately, she revealed her blood soaked neck to him.

Sesshomaru didn’t even feel his beast break free before he lunged for her.

 

Kagome giggled as she was pinned flat to her back. His hips ground into hers as he began to lick up her neck.

“ _You submit to this Sesshomaru_?” The beast growled, his eyes fiery red as they broke contact with her neck to look up at her eyes.

“Yes.” She moaned as he moved his hips slowly against her, her arms wrapped around his neck in attempts to pull him closer.

“Sesshomaru-sama!” A call came, making him turn with a growl.

“ _What_?” He snarled.

“Take care of your wounds before you pass out on the pour girl.” Lon said, winking at Kagome.

Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru’s chest, “Ew, that is pretty deep. Even for you. Come on.” She encouraged.

“ _Then we rut?_ ” He asked, sounding exasperated.

“Only if you are a very good boy while I clean your wound.” She said with a giggle.

“ _I don’t like being good_ ” He said with a pout, completely serious, making Kagome laugh.

“Come on, let’s go to your room.” He growled before picking her up, “Don’t get blood on me!” She cried out indigently.

He raised an eyebrow.

She laughed, “I’m kidding.”

“ _Hn_ ”

He started moving.

 

When they got to his room, he gently put Kagome down.

“Do you have a shallow end in your hot springs?” Kagome asked.

“ _Yes_ ” His voice was husky, and he had a strong grip on her back, keeping her pinned to him.

“Then come on.” She encouraged before grabbing her medical kit and leading a very impatient demon into the hot springs.

 

“Are you going to take off my shirt?” Kagome asked him, teasing.

“ _I thought you were supposed to be healing me_ ” He growled.

“But wouldn’t you rather have me healing you shirtless?”

He chuckled harshly before pulling her toward him and quickly divesting her of her tunic. The blood had soaked through the shirt to her skin, so he licked across her collar bone, humming.

“ _You are perfect.”_  He said, sucking on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

She laughed, “Come on, big guy, let’s get you healed.” She grabbed a wash cloth motioning for him to get into the shallow end of the hot spring. He stripped.

She unconsciously licked her lips and quickly took off her clothes.

He sat down in the hot springs, a chair like ledge going around kind of like a hot tub. Kagome stepped down into the hot tub next to him. She grinned at him before settling down on his lap, facing him.

“ _Kagome_.” He growled, grinding his hips into hers.

“Stop, I have to heal you.”

“ _Why naked_?” He asked, his tone annoyed.

“It’s more fun.” She said with a smile. She took the wash cloth and began to carefully clean the area around the wound, “This is really nasty, Sessh. Any deeper and you would’ve been in trouble.”

“ _It was, I used a burst of yokai to heal it_.” He admitted.

“You must be in a considerable amount of pain.” She murmured, careful not to get water in the wound as she cleaned above it.

“ _My unattended erection hurts more.”_

Kagome laughed, pressing against him before kissing him. When she did, he winced.

“Sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“ _Hn_.” At that moment Kagome realized the beast was still in charge. It was obvious because of his red eyes, but still. It was strange that he was in control for so long.

She went back to cleaning him off, “Why are you still in control?” She asked.

“ _Do you not like me?_ ” He sounded hurt. It was strange hearing his voice speak with so much emotion in it. She was used to him holding back so tightly that she had to piece things together. But his beast was not afraid of letting his feelings and worries be known.

She smiled before kissing his clean collar bone, “I like you too. I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.”

“ _He got to have you, I want a turn_.” He almost sounded like a pouting child, making Kagome laugh, “ _And we are tired”_

“Then we can take a nap after I heal you.” She said, finishing cleaning the blood off of him and grabbing a solution to clean out the wound.

“ _After we rut_.” He corrected, his face scrunched up as she cleaned out the wound. It foamed a bit as it cleaned and then settled. 

“I said we could do that only if you were good.” She said, bucking her hips against his.

 _“I have been!_ ” He said indignantly, his clawed hands moving carefully up her torso. The beast was so different than Sesshomaru it was almost like he were two different people in one. Kagome stood up on her knees and gripped his cock in her hand. He moaned, his head rolling back in pleasure.

She slowly moved down on his cock, groaning as he filled her.

 

“ _Wait, I’m alpha_.” He said with a growl, but his hands still pulled her down to fill her completely. She was on top, and it was not ok with him.

But Kami did it feel so good.

She was so tight and her muscles squeezed him tighter.

“Yes. You are.” Kagome said, moving up and down.

He found that instead of moving her he was helping her. He liked this angle, he could see her breasts bounce in front of his face. Her aura sparked as she began healing him with her reiki.

Miko powers were supposed to make him uncomfortable. She was his natural enemy. But her aura drifting over him felt wonderful. He knew he would never get tired of it. He thrust up into her again as his wound began to close. He knew it was fully closed when Kagome pressed up against him and started a brutal kiss.

He loved that about her. She wasn’t afraid of pain.

“Sessh.” She moaned softly into his ear.

He loved that too. She wasn’t a loud lover. His ears were so sensitive, a loud lover is an annoying one. He felt like each moan she let out he earned.

He was trying not to take control, he liked this position, but he wanted it harder and faster. But he would wait for her. Her muscles were pulling him into her tightly, almost like they didn’t want to let him out.

“More.” She groaned.

Finally.

Sesshomaru didn’t hesitate before pulling her with him out of the water.

 

Kagome gasped as he thrust into her harshly. Her back was against the hot spring floors and she wrapped her legs around his lean waist to gain leverage.

“ _Kami, you are such a tight bitch_.” He growled, leaning over her to begin nipping at her skin. He bit hard enough to break her skin and licked the blood that pooled onto her skin. He moaned,  _“You taste delicious.”_

“I try to for you.” She retorted

“ _You succeed_.”

He thrust faster, and she was getting close to the end.

When another aura entered the room, his thrusts faltered, “Kami, don’t stop.” Kagome moaned, arching into him. He grabbed a leg and threw it over his shoulder, thrusting faster, “Sessh.” She managed to say, she was so close she could almost feel it. Heat was pooling in her stomach.

He kissed her openly, his elongated fangs pushing along her skin. A clawed finger reached down and rubbed against her clit.

“Se-Sessh.” She stuttered, her eyes glazing over as she moaned her release.

The tightening of her muscles clamping down on him forced his own orgasm. His head fell to her collar bone, heaving. After a few seconds, he took her swollen lips in his. She was still coming down from her high.

“There must be a good reason for your interruption.” Sesshomaru said, his voice back to normal and his eyes their usual golden color.

“Queen Tenu is insisting on your presence.” Ray said

“And you deemed it necessary to interrupt?” Sesshomaru asked, his tone cold as he stood up. Kagome grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before offering one to Sesshomaru.

Ray wisely chose to stay silent as Sesshomaru walked out of the room.

“It would be wise of you not to piss him off.” Kagome said, walking toward the exit.

“A bitch is only meant to spread her legs, and nothing more.” Ray retorted.

“So spread your legs, bitch.” She hissed.

He let loose a snarl, but Kagome moved past him before he could do anything.

 

Sesshomaru was pulling on a shirt as she walked into the bedroom.

It was such a shame to cover his abs.

“Can you come back after your meeting?” Kagome asked only because Ray was there. If he wasn’t she would have ordered, “I need to check your levels after. You lost a considerable amount of blood.”

“I will come back.” He promised. He was wearing the mask of the king again, there was little emotion in his voice.

“I’ll keep the bed warm.” She said wickedly. He nodded stiffly, but his eyes spoke volumes. He walked out of the room and Kagome turned to Ray who went to leave, “Ray.”

“Do not attempt to threaten me, whore. You’re warming his bed now, but you will not always be.”

“Oh Ray, that isn’t giving me nearly enough credit.” She said lightly.

“He will not mate you, bitch. His father nearly ruined this kingdom by mating one. He won’t make the same mistake.”

“I am telling you this once. You will regret ostracizing yourself because of me. Even if I am not romantically involved with him anymore, my opinion will always hold value. I am pack. I will stand by his side forever. So you will have to live with that.”

“He values your opinion now. He won’t forever.”

“If that is your gamble, then fine. Get out of his room. I’m going to lay naked in his bed and wait for him to come back.” She said with a flick of her hair, and turned around, dropping her towel at the same time.

He left in an angry huff.

Kagome growled to herself as she curled up in bed and waited for Sesshomaru. She pulled one of her books from the side table, buried herself into the bed and waited. 


	24. Chapter 24

It was an hour later when Sesshomaru came back. By that point she had thrown on one of his shirts as she waited. It was too cold to wait naked. His aura felt drained, and he looked exhausted.

“I am  more tired than I should be.” He said as he fell into bed.

“Blood loss will do that.” Kagome replied, placing her book on the side table, “I healed the wound, but I can’t conjure up blood.” He grunted signifying that he had heard her.

 “Aw, is my puppy tired?” She asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He growled into the mattress.

“You are a  _grumpy_  puppy.” She teased, straddling his back, “What did Tenu want?” She started massaging his shoulders. As soon as she started, he began to relax even more.

“It was nothing worth an interruption. It is most unusual for Ray to bother me with such trivial matters.”

“It’s because he doesn’t like me.” Kagome said, and he stiffened, “I think he means well. He worries for you.” He relaxed again.

“I’ll talk to him.”

“Do no such thing. He won’t change his mind. And I don’t need you to defend me against everyone who doesn’t like humans. I am pack. I just hope in a hundred years everyone is over it.”

“It will not take that long.” He said confidently, sounding sleepy.

“No, it won’t.” She whispered back, holding back a very delighted grin as she went lower down his back, “Do you want to take off your shirt?”

“I can’t move.” He grumbled.

“A very serious predicament indeed.” She echoed him from that very morning. She pushed up his shirt so she could get better access to his back.

She loved his back.

It showed his power and strength. Her fingers moved up his back daintily before she once again began his massage. When she moved down his back, she heard him sigh. But a sigh coming from him might as well have been a loud groan of appreciation.

“You need rest Sesshomaru.” She said softly.

“I have a country to run.”

“It will not burn down in an hour.” So she continued to massage him.

His muscles were still tense, like he was afraid if he relaxed he would fall asleep. So she began to hum a song that she would sing to Shippo to fall asleep. She barely noticed how much time was passing until she realized he had not spoken in awhile.

“Sessh?” She called softly to make sure he was asleep. His lack of response was sign enough. She rolled off of him and carefully walked to the door. A servant was not too far away.

“Can you get my son please?” Kagome asked.

“She will be fine.” Emiko dismissed the servant, “I assume you need these” She held up clothes.

“How did you know?”

“Lucky guess, I was just going to set it outside. Where is Sesshomaru?”

“Asleep. He lost a considerable amount of blood. I am surprised he was able to do all he did today.” Emiko rose an eyebrow, “He went to a meeting too.” Kagome defended with a blush.

“Humans.” Emiko scoffed, “Can’t insinuate sex without blushing.”

Kagome laughed softly, “I’m getting dressed then going to his office. Maybe I can find something I can do.”

“I will join you.” Emiko said, and Kagome nodded before going back into Sesshomaru’s room.

She put on the flowing pants Emiko brought her and the tunic. Sesshomaru had rolled over onto his back. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Softly, she walked up to his bedside and very carefully pushed hair out of his face.

“I love you.” She whispered to his sleeping form before turning away and walking out with Emiko.

 .

Kagome quickly became overwhelmed with things to do. The palace needed more reinforcements, so she had a conversation with Warner about what to do. She was also trying to get information on what had been done for clean up since the battle.

“Lady Princess.” Tenu called, “I heard someone in here; I thought it was Sesshomaru.”

“What can I do for you, Lady Queen?” Kagome asked, rifling through paper on Sesshomaru’s desk.

“I have come to offer myself in a way to redeem myself. Some sort of mission or task to make up for what I have done. I tried offering to Sesshomaru-sama, but he would not listen. There is a mark on my ledger, and I wish to ensure that our countries will have peace again. What can I do?”

“You fought for us to keep the West.”

“You and I both know that battle was won when we got there. The late Lord Touga assured it.” She ended quietly.

Kagome looked up, “I will consult Sesshomaru.”

“He won’t take anything from me. Please. You know him well.”

Kagome was quiet for a moment, “There is a spy for the east in the castle, Someone high up. Someone we have assumed we could trust. As a third party, you have a unique opportunity not to be blinded by previous bias.”

“I will look into it. I swear you will not be disappointed in me Lady Princess.” Queen Tenu hesitated before saying, “It is nice to see a powerful woman assisting the King of the West. I hope I do not speak out of turn.”

“I am not so easily offended, but I would watch what you say around here.” Kagome warned.

Tenu smiled, “I do hope we can become friends Lady princess.” She said with a bow and left.

 .

Kagome spent some time shuffling through papers and reading through things. She was beginning to understand why so many yokai needed reading glasses. The words were starting to blend together after sometime.

“Kags, what are you doing?” Inuyasha asked as he walked in.

“Running a country, what are you doing?” Kagome teased, sitting down in Sesshomaru’s chair.

“Where’s the ice king?”

“Asleep, he is suffering from extreme blood loss.”

“As well as an extreme orgasm.”

“Inuyasha!” She cried out

“I’m teasingKags.” He said with a rueful smile.

“I know,” She replied, petting his ears, “How are you doing?”

“Alright.” He answered honestly, his voice soft, “Kikyou is great.”

“I know.” Kagome said.

“You are an amazing woman Kags. I am glad he has you.”

“I just do what has to be done.” She said, blushing slightly.

“How long has he been asleep?”

“A couple of hours.”

“Poor bastard, when is the last time he got a full night?”

“It’s been weeks.” Kagome said with a frown.

“He will probably be out until morning then.”

“I hope so.”

“Ah, I was hoping Sesshomaru-sama was in here.” Lord Alonzo said when he entered.

“I am trying to get him to sleep.” Kagome admitted, “Is there something I can do for you Lord Lon?”

“The generals are getting anxious for a meeting. They are concerned about what the east will do next.”

“Have them meet and write a report on what happened. A  _concise_  report. I have been getting reports that are pages long. I need bullet points, not fancy words to make it seem like people are doing more than what they are.” Kagome growled.

“Hm, gotten a report from the cleaning staff then?” Lon asked.

“I had to go down to the halls and spark a bit of reiki to get them to listen to a human miko.” Kagome grinned, “But now I think the stones are sparkling, so I am content.”

“Kags, I got part of the wall fixed—oh, sorry, Lord Alonzo.” Warner said when he entered.

“No, I have a task to do as well.” Lon said, bowing to Kagome before leaving.

“Captain Warner?” Kagome prompted.

“Here is what we did—a short list like ya asked.” Warner said, plopping it on the table, “And we moved out people further to get a warning system like you suggested. Brilliant. I didn’t know you had a mind for warfare.”

“Neither did I.” Kagome said with a smile, nodding as he bowed off.

“It’s like you have been doing this for years.” Inuyasha said, kissing her head, he had been listening quietly as she delegated.

“I’m just a good people manager. They tell me what needs done, I just tell them to do it.” Kagome said with a shrug.

“You never give yourself enough credit.” Inuyasha said.

 .

By the time it was night, Kagome was exhausted. But she was glad to get things done for Sesshomaru.

Tired, she went back to Sesshomaru’s room to find him still asleep in the middle of the bed. She smiled and shook her head.

Of course he slept like a king.

She changed into one of his shirts before going back to his bed. Carefully, she moved one of his limbs before climbing into bed next to him.

“You’re wearing clothes.” Came his grumble.

“So are you.” She whispered back with a smile.

“What time is it?”

“Two a.m.”

“I slept all day?”

“You needed it. And now you won’t be expected until morning.”

“No one needed me?”

“Well, everyone needs you all the time. But everyone can wait.” She said as he pulled her into his arms, “I helped out some. I hope that’s ok.”

“I’m sure you haven’t done irreversible damage.” He teased sleepily, and Kagome whacked his arm, “Sleep, Kagome. We will train in the morning.”

“Train?”

“I promised I would train you with a sword.” He said with his eyes closed.

“Really?” She asked excitedly, squeezing him tightly.

“Yes, sleep.” He ordered, and Kagome hugged him tightly before drifting off.

 .

Kagome snuggled up to Sesshomaru in the early morning.

“I need to bring clothes here.” Kagome said with a grumble.

“I told a servant to bring clothes.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Is that alright?” Kagome asked, and he rolled over to look at her, prompting her to explain, “I was going to have Shippo bring me clothes because he could be—a—discrete?”

“Do you not wish it known that you are with me?”

“No, I don’t care if you don’t care. I just wasn’t sure if you cared.” Kagome said with a frown.

“Kagome, I attempted to rut you in front of the palace. I assume it is well known by now.” Kagome blushed from embarrassment, “Humans.” He said, kissing her red cheek, “Always get embarrassed by sex.”

“You weren’t exactly yourself then, I just didn’t want to assume anything.”

“My lord?” A call from outside the bedroom door, “I am dropping off clothes for the Lady Princess Kagome.”

“Thank you!” Kagome called out, making Sesshomaru want to roll his eyes, but he refrained.

“Come, lets go to the dojo.” He urged.

He pulled her out of bed, making Kagome laugh, “How are you feeling?”

“Much better.”

“You still incurred significant blood loss, maybe we shouldn’t go all out in the dojo.”

“Are you afraid, priestess?” He asked.

“Hn.” Was her reply, turning around so she could change.

 .

Circling him in the dojo already had her excited. She had a ridiculous smile on her face as he began to face off. Within seconds, she knew she could never even hope to beat him. His expertise with a sword was absolutely brilliant. But she liked fighting him, he was a smart fighter as well as a strong fighter.

She was sweating as she bit her lip and maneuvered away from him. He constantly went to her right side, which she struggled to cover. It was a polite way of training her without outwardly calling her out.

After awhile, she noticed he was sweating as well. So she felt proud of herself. Sure, he could have killed her at least eight times now, but that didn’t matter.

 .

“Water!” She cried out after a considerable amount of time.

“You are quite good for the amount of training with a sword.” He said,

“Thanks” She said, trying to catch her breath. As she sipped water, he took off his shirt, “What are you doing?”

“I am hot.” There was amusement in his voice

She covered her eyes with her hands, “I can’t fight you like that.”

“I usually train without a shirt.” He said silkily, trying to pry her fingers from her face.

She shook her head.

“You have already slept with me, why the embarrassment?” Sesshomaru asked.

“How am I supposed to train?” She asked him.

“I would start by putting your hands down.” Sesshomaru teased.

“Ugh, fine. I can be an adult.” Kagome said with resolve, putting her hands down. She barely looked at him before grabbing her sword and walking out back into the middle of the dojo.

She tried not to look at his gorgeous, stunning, absolutely beautiful abs.

 _Focus_.

He spun around her so she followed him with her eyes closely. He moved suddenly, and Kagome blocked a blow close to her face.

She fought back.

But she couldn’t stop staring as sweat dripped down his chest. She almost moaned as he moved closer.

Did she moan out loud?

She found herself pinned to the ground.

“You are not paying attention.” He accused her, nipping her ear in reprimand.

“You are distracting.” She confessed.

“What shall be your punishment?” He asked. Had his voice dropped eight octaves? It felt like it.

“I—I—I” She stuttered as his large hands gripped her waist.

“It was rhetorical, Kagome. I have thought of a suitable punishment for you being so distracted.” He kissed her exposed collarbone and Kagome hummed her approval. When his hands reached her breaches, she froze.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking off your pants.”

“What if someone walks in!” She cried, but that quickly turned to a moan as two fingers brushed the outside of her underwear. He had made short work of her pants by pulling them down to her ankles.

He pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee, his fangs rolling over her skin. She bucked her hips up and completely lost her train of thought. As he placed open kisses down her inner thigh, his clawed hand sliced through her underwear.

His name was pouring off her lips over and over again. It was like a cry to battle that he was very willing to go into. When his fingers finally slid into her, she gasped.

 _“_ You are so wet, miko. Just. For. Me.” He hummed, bringing his fingers to his lips and slowly licked them clean. His hands went to her shoes so he could take off the rest of her pants. She helped him quickly. He pulled her up against him tightly against him, “Do you feel how hard I am for you, bitch?” He asked, slowly grinding his hips into hers.

“Yes,” She managed to whisper, “Please, please, please.” She begged.

“What do you want, tiny miko?” He asked.

“You, I want you.” She said, reaching her hand for his pants. One pull on his cock had him growling, she loved the sound.

“Do you want my cock inside you?” He asked.

“Yes.” She begged.

He didn’t mess around after that. He opened his fly and shoved himself inside her, so abruptly she yelped.

“Sorry—

“No, dear Kami, keep going.” She moaned, and so he slid out and slammed back into her again. Her hips ground into his with every thrust.

“How does my cock make you feel?” He asked,

“So great.” She hummed.

All he could hear was their skin slapping against each other and her breath in his ear. He brought up her hips slightly and slid back in. This time, she gasped, reaching up and grasping his shoulders with her blunt human nails. He knew what spot he hit, so he hit it again.

“Don’t stop.” She managed to say between thrusts. She squeezed her inner muscles. He didn’t know how the bitch did it, but Kami did it feel wonderful on his cock. It was almost to the point of pain she squeezed him so tightly.

“God, Kagome.” He moaned, pulling her onto his lap and sitting back on his knees. The sand from the arena fell out of her hair as he pulled her up, but he didn’t spare it a look. He was on edge and he wanted it to last a bit longer. She placed open mouthed kisses on his face, slowly moving up and down. She squeezed her inner muscles again, and he ran his fangs along her shoulder.

“Sessh.” She moaned one last time before she clamped down on him, milking an orgasm from him as well.

He kissed her sensually and slowly, still keeping her close.

“I think I will like training with you.” Kagome murmured, making him chuckle.

“You are definitely better than training soldiers.” He replied. She slowly got up off of him, with a little help from him. He bit his lip as he pulled out of her. It was horrible losing her heat. One day he would have her all to himself. Be damned the interruptions. Her legs wobbled a bit as she stood, and he couldn’t help a grin of male pride.

“Stop,” She growled,

“I think I am allowed to gloat. You are the one that enticed me to rut you in a dojo.” He said, standing up.

“I enticed you?” She asked, putting on her pants, “You took off your shirt.”

“Is that all it takes?” He asked back, sounding arrogant.

“On a bad day.” She said back airily, implying that today was a bad day as he had to take off his shirt to impress her, making him growl. She giggled as she ran dirt out of her hair, “How come you look no worse for the wear and I look like I was hit by a tornado?”

He completely disagreed. Her lips were swollen, begging to be taken again. And her hair in complete disarray, but looked like she had been to busy to care.

“You look beautiful.” He swore softly, and she blushed.

“Thank you.” She said back.

“Did you mean what you said yesterday?” He asked.

“What I said yesterday?” She asked him, confused.

“Before you left me to sleep.” He clarified.

Her reaction was instantaneous. Her eyes got wide and she jumped, covering her mouth with her hands, “But you—you were asleep!” She cried out, she turned away from him, her heart was pounding.

“Kagome,” He said softly, pulling her around, “Did you mean it?” He asked.

She took his clawed hand in hers and kissed his knuckles before glazing her fingers of the place she kissed, “I meant it.” She was too scared to look up at him, afraid of what he would think of her.

He held her face in his clawed hand, “Kagome.” He said softly, but she hadn’t looked up, “Do not be afraid to look at me.”

She gathered her courage and looked up.

He wouldn’t say it. He couldn’t. Not now. Not where there were ears, or dangers lurking around every corner. Not when war was upon them. Not in a place where he had to be strong every day.

But his eyes.

They were full of an emotion so strong her heart filled and burst at the same time. It was an emotion like fire and iron. It burned through him and he allowed her to see it. Because she must. Because she had the courage to look for it.

What she saw was love.

Tears filled her eyes before she could help it.

“I know.” She whispered. She was shaking slightly as she pressed a wet kiss to his lips by standing on her tip toes.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t see it.” He said ever so softly.

“The terrible Lord of the West afraid?” She asked

He let out a breath, “You terrify me.” It was said so softly she almost didn’t think she heard it, “I can’t imagine a life without you anymore. And I fear losing you.”

“You won’t.” Kagome promised

“But I cannot promise you anything, Kagome.” He sounded distressed, “Except my fidelity. Right now—war is on my door step. I cannot risk. I am trying to think of a way to make you mine but—“ She pressed a finger to his lips.

“Right now, all I want from you is your love and fidelity. And war is on  _our_  doorstep. And we have time, Sesshomaru. Lots of it.”

“You deserve more.”

“But I love you.”

He stared at her, “Say it again.” He whispered.

She held his face in her hands, “I love you, Sesshomaru.”

He kissed her ardently, winding his fingers through her hair and pulled her close. It wasn’t a sexual kiss, but one that put every single ounce of emotion he felt. One that showed how much he cared.

He pulled away but kissed her forehead before he let her go.

“I need to work.” He said.

“I do too, I will show you what I did when we get to your office.” She said with a smile.

“Kagome.” He called when she turned around. His eyes were full so Kagome kissed him softly.

“I know.” She whispered again, “I promise, I know.” She pulled on a strand of hair.

He smiled genuinely before kissing her again, “One day, I am going to take off three days so I can actually get tired from having sex with you.”

She laughed, “When do you go into rut?” Rut was a well known thing for male yokai. It lasted for a few days and usually happened in the spring.

“Not for a few months.”

“You don’t know the day?”

“I can usually control it.”

“Not when you have a sexy miko for a consistent rutting partner.” She argued, making him chuckle.

“My control is legendary.”

“So is my sexiness.”

He smirked, kissing her nose, “Come.”

“Again?”

He closed his eyes briefly in exasperation and when his eyes opened they sparkled with amusement. He stood up, “To work, miko.” He pushed her by the shoulders and out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome had an extremely busy few weeks. The invitations to the East had been sent to have a sort of function to retain peace. But unlike Kagome and Sesshomaru’s visit, this would be a lavish party and peace summit. Kagome isn’t really a ‘party planner’, but she found herself elbows deep in figuring out food, decorations, and music.

And of course, protection.

Warner had hardly been two steps away from her in weeks. As he was in charge of protection within the castle, it was his job to make sure nothing could happen while the East was in the West. Kagome also had a sneaking suspicion that Warner was close because Sesshomaru told him to protect her. Warner wouldn’t admit to it, so Kagome was punishing him by making him hang draping in the main hall.

“Warner, move it up a bit more.” She said, biting her lip. He stood up taller, on his toes.

“Better?”

“Hm, move it down  _just_  a hair.” She said.

“Milady.” The head servant called to her. Her name was Rita, and Kagome had grown quite fond of her over the past few weeks. Rita ran a tight ship and expected a lot of her house servants, but they loved Rita for it. It took Kagome a few days to break the old head servant of calling her Lady Princess every day.

“Hm?” Kagome hummed that she knew Rita was standing next to her.

“Remind me not to anger you.” Rita murmured. She was an elemental yokai and could manipulate water to a small degree. She was not a very powerful yokai, but it helped her with cleaning. Her dark skin contrasted her spectacularly dark blue eyes.

Kagome giggled.

“If I admit defeat, will you grant me mercy?” asked Warner, his tone exasperated.

“Say it out loud.” Kagome demanded.

“I, Warner, Captain of the Guard, sworn to the house of the Taisho, admit I was charged with protecting you.”

“By?”

“Sesshomaru-sama.” He said with a frown.  

“It’s perfect, you can get down now.”

“Remind me not to trust you again, Captain.” Sesshomaru’s deep voice did not carry as much as it should have in the great hall because of all the draping that made it more like a romantic getaway than a greeting hall.

“I’m sorry my lord. She is a formidable foe.” Warner said, stepping down slowly off the ladder, not sure if his Lord was actually angry. Kagome knew he was teasing, and could see how tense Warner was standing when he put two feet on the ground.

“What did I say when I gave you the orders?”

“You appreciate discretion.” Warner said softly.

“And telling the Lady Princess?”

“Is not discretion” Warner finished for him.

“Oh, please, it isn’t like you haven’t figured out that I haven’t told Jackson and Killian to make sure you leave your office by midnight.” Kagome said with a wave of her hand.

“Hn.” Sesshomaru looked to Warner, “You will continue doing your assigned task.”

“Yes, Lord King.” He said with a bow.

“Oh! The sextet is here.” Kagome said with a smile, waving to the members as they took seats.

“Why are they playing now?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Getting a feel. With all the drapings, sound doesn’t carry as well. Paul said the sound from that corner should carry better.”

“Paul is?”

“The head of the sextet” Kagome said walking over.

 

“Rita?” Sesshomaru called after dismissing Warner for the evening, leaning close to the elder water yokai. He had known Rita since he had been in the nursery.

“Yes, milord.”

“She doesn’t over exert herself?”

“She goes out of her way to be kind, Lord King, but I don’t think I can stop her from doing that.” Rita said, crossing her arms. He watched Kagome laugh with the band, she must have said something funny because everyone was laughing.

 “I hope I do not speak out of turn, Lord King, but the Lady Princess would be a great Queen.” She blushed slightly when he raised an eyebrow, “Just the word of a humble head of house.”

“The female servants like her then?” Sesshomaru asked.

“They won’t stop talking about her.” Rita said with a chuckle, “Lady Kagome this, or Lady Kagome that. They greatly admire her, but none more so than the male servants. Nothing unprofessional, mind you.” She said when she watched her King stiffen in jealousy, “They greatly respect her, and you well know how difficult it is to get Gary to like anyone.” Gary was the head of butlers of the palace. Between Gary and Rita, the entire house hold was covered. Gary and Rita covered all of the small things behind the scenes that made an event go flawlessly.

“It is difficult for you to get along with anyone.” Sesshomaru accused, and Rita humphed.

“I have no time for disingenuous people.” Rita tutted back at him, “Which is why I am better off in the servant’s quarters.”

“Hn.” He replied as the music began to play. Kagome smiled swaying with the music.

“I do not know what it is about her, but she inspires the yokai around her to be better yokai.” Rita said softly.

“I quite agree.” Sesshomaru said, his eyes still watching Kagome. He nodded to Rita before making his way over to Kagome who was pretending to dance with a partner.

She was smiling to herself as she danced, Sesshomaru could smell the band members getting more nervous as he approached.

“May I cut in?” Sesshomaru asked.

“It would be an honor.” She said with a teasing smile as she pretended to smooth out her gown before curtsying, “My lord.”

“My lady.” He replied with a slight bow before offering his hand. Kagome slid hers into his as they began to dance.

 

Kagome felt so graceful in his arms, like she was floating. His arms carefully guided her across the hall.

The entire world disappeared under the white billowy fabric and the soft glow of candle light. She never wanted to let go of him. She was positively glowing with happiness.

“I don’t think I am going to want to dance with anyone but you.” Kagome said with a sigh.

“I am going to attempt not to murder Lord Richard if he asks you to dance.”

“I will have to accept.”

“I know. It would just be better if you only danced with me.”

Kagome giggled, “There is no need to be jealous. I only have eyes for you.”

He nodded, “I know.”

She laughed, her head thrown back as he spun her around, “So confident,” When her hands landed back in his she squeezed his hand, “Don’t let me go.”

“I won’t.” He promised, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t want him to come here.” Kagome whispered.

“His army is as large as the West’s. I will try to find a peaceful answer before war.”

“I am not faulting you for it. I am just—I don’t want him to ruin here.”

“He will not.” Sesshomaru promised into her ear. The music was ending, so Sesshomaru squeezed her tightly before letting her go.

“Thank you guys.” Kagome complemented, “You are all wonderful.” She turned back to the elder house keeper, “Rita? Are you crying?”

“You two are enough to make anyone tear up.” Rita said, waving her hand before walking off.

“What did you do to impress her so?” Sesshomaru asked.

“She gave me a lengthy report that was underhand and passive aggressive. I went down to the servant’s quarters and got a bit testy.” Kagome shrugged.

“You yelled at Rita, even my father would not do that.”

“Your father yelling about housework would hardly be intimidating.” Kagome said with a smile.

“Milady?” Kagome turned to a male servant, “You have two human guests that have come to the palace.”

“Two human guests?” Kagome questioned, looking to Sesshomaru.

“One is a monk of spiritual powers, another a woman who claims to have looked after the prince, I didn’t think it was possible but I thought I should ask.”

“No, you can send them in.” Kagome said with a nod, when she turned to Sesshomaru who had an eyebrow raised.

“It is Sango and Miroku.” Kagome said.

“Who is Miroku?”

“A friend of Killian’s. Good guy, I introduced him to Sango and now they are dating.”

“Kagome!” Sango said excitedly coming around a corner. Kagome jumped excitedly before running and colliding with Sango, hugging her tightly.

“It has been too long.” Kagome said softly. Sango quickly slapped away a hand coming from Miroku that was headed toward Kagome’s rear end.

“Mind your place, human.” Sesshomaru growled.

“He means no harm, Sessh.” Kagome said, stepping back to lean against Sesshomaru, standing between him and Miroku, “Mirkou just doesn’t know when to stop his hand.”

“What brings you two here?” Sesshomaru asked.

“We didn’t think you heard with everything going on, someone is destroying the portals between worlds, we got one of the last ones over here.”

“What?” Kagome asked, stunned.

“This is odd news.” Sesshomaru said with a frown, “The East arrives tomorrow.”

“It’s all anyone is talking about in town.” Miroku said.

“We will have to wait and look into it after.” Kagome said with a frown, “Though I fear it is too important to wait.” She bit her lip. At that point her stomach growled.

“You have neglected to eat, again.” Sesshomaru growled.

“I was busy punishing Warner.” She frowned, “But it’s okay, I will just go talk to Teddy—do you guys want to come?” Kagome asked.

“Who is Teddy?” Miroku asked.

“The chef” Sesshomaru replied,

 

“Teddy?” Kagome called, walking into the kitchen, “I brought a hungry crew.”

“My Lady Princess, you look beautiful.” The round chef complemented, kissing her cheeks. He was a lizard yokai, his tongue was legendary for its ability to taste for the best ingredients.

“You are always too kind.” Kagome said with a laugh. Teddy looked away from her and his face turned pale.

“Y-Y-Your majesty.” He said with a bow.

“And this is Sango and Miroku—my friends,”

“It is wonderful to meet friends of Lady Kagome.” Teddy said with a bright smile.

“Could we bother you for some food?” Kagome asked.

“Of course!”

“You aren’t too busy with tomorrow’s preparations?”

“My mate has told me that I am done preparing. Nothing more can be done until tomorrow.”

“His mate is the pastry chef.” Kagome informed everyone as she brought up chairs to the chef’s table. It was more like a bar that overlooked the cooktop on the island, but it worked. She had everyone sit as she began maneuvering around.

 

Sesshomaru watched as she seemingly knew her way around the kitchen. She went and grabbed glasses and then walked out of the room only to come back with a bottle of wine. She had obviously visited there multiple times.

“Wine?” She asked him, and he nodded his consent so she poured.

“We didn’t want to intrude like this.” Sango said softly, “We just came to tell you about the portals.”

“And for your troubles I will offer you food.” Teddy said with a grin, heating up the stove.

“What are you making for us?” Kagome asked excitedly, taking the bar stool next to Sesshomaru’s, she had maneuvered her chair close to him. Her left hand held her wine and her right gently placed on his thigh. It wasn’t anything scandalous, but comforting.

He decided he loved her in moments like this. Of course, he loved having sex with her and loved watching her with the pups, but he loved having her constant support. Even in small moments when she knew he was uncomfortable with three humans, she was by his side.

“How is your son, Lord Sesshomaru?” Sango asked.

“He is growing strong, and has devoted himself to his studies.” Sesshomaru answered.

“Shippo and Kazuhiko expanded their yokai and have grown a bit. It has been a strange transition.”

“I am so sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I hope it was nothing too drastic.” Sango said softly. She came from a lineage of demon hunters. She knew what it cost a demon to grow up faster.

“He is doing well, he will adjust as I did.”

“We heard of your loss, I am so sorry to hear of Lord Touga’s passing.” Miroku said.

“Thank you.” Sesshomaru said stiffly.

“What news of the human realm?” Kagome asked, changing topics as she rubbed his thigh. He adjusted his arms so one was draped around her chair.

“Oh the usual things, nothing too exciting.” Sango said.

“Not quite.” Miroku prompted.

“What?” Kagome asked.

“Miroku proposed!” Sango said excitedly, holding out her hand.

“Sango!” Kagome said excitedly, nearly launching herself out of the chair to hug her tightly, tears in her eyes before she hugged Miroku too, “I am so happy for you too! How did I not see this  _ring_? It’s huge!”

“Not without a little bartering.” Miroku said with a grin.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Sango said.

“If I had known, I would have brought out better wine!” Kagome said, sitting back in her chair.

“Congratulations to you both.” Sesshomaru complemented, raising his glass.

“Thank you, Lord King.” Miroku said happily, raising his own glass before Sango and Kagome did the same.

“To Sango and Miroku.” Kagome said. Glasses were cheered and Teddy slid a dish in front of them. He explained carefully what he did before letting them try a bite.

Of course it was delicious.

“Why does yours look different?” Sango asked Sesshomaru.

“It’s raw.” He said dryly, and Sango blushed.

“Sometimes I forget.” She mumbled, and Kagome laughed.

“So, when are you two getting hitched?” Miroku asked.

“Miroku!” Sango growled, slapping his arm, “You don’t ask people that. I swear, people think you have diplomacy…”

Kagome’s free hand wove into Sesshomaru’s, he squeezed her hand briefly.

“It’s a bit complicated.” Kagome volunteered her answer, and Sesshomaru looked back down at his plate.

“Oh, that’s right. You are a ruler of a country.” Miroku said.

“We actually have been drinking all day.” Sango said with a blush, “Celebrating, obviously. Miroku has  _obviously_  had too much.”

“I will make sure we see you back to where you are staying safely.” Kagome said.

“We are staying in a hotel downtown, we can find out way back. Even inebriated.” Miroku assured her.

“It is no matter to call for someone to take you.”

“You can also stay here.” Sesshomaru offered, “We have plenty of rooms.”

“With the East coming tomorrow, I think we better stay in town.” Miroku said, “I might have pulled a con on him, so he doesn’t like me very much.”

“A good con?” Sesshomaru asked.

“No, but a very inconvenient one. I couldn’t do enough to get thrown in jail, but I hate the guy. So it was worth it.”

“I complement your efforts, Miroku.” Sesshomaru said, and Miroku beamed at him.

“Thanks!” Miroku said.

 

The rest of dinner was cheery conversation. Mostly Sango and Kagome telling stories about their college experience as roommates or fun stories from the past. Kagome was laughing, shaking her head.

“I can’t believe we did that.” Kagome said with a sigh. Dinner was eaten, and Sesshomaru was full so he had leaned back in his chair. His arm was along the back of hers, and she put her hand back on his thigh when she was finished eating.

“Did you save room for dessert?” Teddy asked.

“Oh, yes please!” Kagome said excitedly.

Teddy began filling four bowls with small amounts of cake and then adding things to it. He topped off two of them with cherries, sliding them to Miroku and Sango before sliding the ones without cherries to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

“You are missing the best part!” Sango teased, biting off her own cherry.

“Ew. I don’t like them.” Kagome said with a frown.

“Neither do I.” Sesshomaru said, biting his own, “but how did you know?” He asked Teddy.

Teddy looked offended, “Sire, I have been making you food since you were a pup.”

“Sesshomaru, this is why we can’t go anywhere nice.” Kagome teased,

“My apologies, Teddy. I should have realized.” Sesshomaru said sincerely.

Teddy blushed, “You do not have to apologize to someone like me, your majesty.” Teddy quickly turned away and pretended to be preoccupied with cleaning.

“Once he gets over being scared of you, we can try some of his experiments.” Kagome told Sesshomaru, “They are truly amazing.”

“Some of them are not!” Teddy said indignantly.

“But most of them are so delicious that I want him to make me more as soon as I am finished.” Kagome said with a laugh.

“We better get going if we are going to make it back to bed without falling asleep first.” Sango said, standing up.

“It was so nice seeing you both, we will have to catch up.” Kagome said.

“Goodnight, Kagome.” Miroku said, kissing her cheek and then he winked, pulling Sango close to him. The two walked out the door.

“I think I could use another glass.” Kagome said, motioning to her wine glass.

“I’ll open another bottle.” Teddy said. He came back in and poured two glasses. As soon as the red wine hit Kagome’s lips, she hummed.

“This is delicious.”

“And expensive.” Sesshomaru said, and Teddy shrugged.

“Not the most expensive.” He sighed, “Now, this old lizard has to get to bed. Carolyn is probably thinking I have been worrying too much and up late preparing.”

“I am sure everything will be wonderful, Teddy. Thank you so much for dinner.”

“You always have a chair here, milady.” Teddy kissed her cheek, “Goodnight, Lord King.”

Sesshomaru nodded before Teddy left.

“I really do like this bottle.” Kagome said, toeing off her shoes.

“Teddy spoils you.”

Kagome giggled, leaning into his shoulder, “I know he does.” His clawed hand gently ran down her shoulder as he kept her close.

“Come, let’s go to bed.”

“Can we bring the bottle?”

He kissed her head, “Yes.” She reached down and grabbed her shoes.

“Can you grab the bottle? I can’t hold it and my shoes.”

“Hn.” He grabbed the bottle

They walked up from the kitchen and through the main hallway. In the late glow of the fire with no residual sunlight, her work looked stunning.

“It’s just like I hoped.” Kagome murmured.

“Your work is magnificent.” Sesshomaru complemented. In front of the room was a massive roaring fireplace. Kagome thought it was a bonfire it was so large.

“I have a bad feeling about this visit.” Kagome said, putting her shoes down and stepping on the large fur carpet in front of the fire, “We haven’t heard anything in weeks. Not since—not since the battle.”

“I agree.” He said, adding more wine to her glass and more to his own before setting the bottle down outside the carpeted area, “Kagome?”

“Hm?” She wasn’t looking at him, but at the fire,

“Are we going to discus this?” He asked.

“What are you talking about—“

“You are deliberately being obtuse.” He heard her let out a sigh.

“My friends are getting married.” She murmured, crossing her arms over her chest, “I am happy for them.” She took a large swig of wine, “Is it selfish of me to want my own?” She took another large gulp.

“No.” He replied, taking a sip of his own. She still had not turned back to him and he could smell the salt of tears. They hadn’t fallen, she was too stubborn for that.

“I’m being silly.” She said with a sigh, sipping her wine.

“You are not.” He assured her, “Or if you are, than so am I.”

She turned back around to him with a slight laugh, wiping a tear that slipped away, “It seems silly to want to mate you at a time of war, but I can’t help it.”

“Sometimes the desire to mate you is so overwhelming, I nearly let my beast mark you. I figure if it is accidental then the yokai of court cannot get too angry.”

She laughed, wiping away more tears. He opened his arms to her, and she gratefully fell into his chest. He smelled delicious, his natural masculine scent plus the smell of pine.

“I want to be mated before I am one hundred.” She said into his chest, “I want Sango and Kikyo to be my bridesmaids and not be fifty years old. I want—I want.” She bit her lip and stopped, “I’m sorry.”

“I am not.” He said softly back, “I am sorry I am putting you through all of this. It is not my wish.”

“I know.” She pulled away from him, grabbing his glass from him and taking her own before turning around and placing them on the ground outside the rug. She was sure to bend over so her butt was in the air. When she stood up, she kept her back facing him as she slowly began to peel off her tunic.

 

Sesshomaru couldn’t help himself when she bent over and her pert little ass was up in the air. Though he had every intention of being there for her, all thoughts went out the window. He was glad in that moment she couldn’t smell arousal because he was afraid she would be offended.

But when she took off her tunic, he suddenly realized he could smell her need as well. Her back glistened in the glow of the fire as she turned her head he could see her profile. He took a step closer, reaching to her hair to pull out the chopsticks that held her hair up. It tumbled down with relative ease and he pulled her flush against him before leaning down and kissing her sensually. He was slow and methodical in his movements, not wanting to rush.

He moved his large hands down her torso, knowing how she enjoyed having his hands splayed against her stomach, and his fingers went along the band of her pants. Grasping her sides, he twisted her in his arms, pulling her against him.

“I want things to.” He told her, “I want to see you crowned Queen of the West” He kissed her forehead where her crown would lie, “I want to see my mark on your shoulder, here.” He said, kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder. He took a breath before saying, “I want to see your stomach swell with our pups.” He kissed her lips, lingering before pulling away, “I can only offer myself, but one day we shall have all of these things.”

She had tears rolling down her cheeks and he licked them away, “Do you promise?”

“I promise.” He said strongly, kissing her again. Tears were still falling down her face as he kissed her with every bit of feeling that he had. His tongue dominated the inside of her mouth, because he needed to show her how much he needed her, how he couldn’t let her go. He stepped back to take off his own shirt, and pressed his naked flesh against hers. His hands went down her back, one wrapped around her shoulder and the other grabbed her ass. He took off his own shoes as he continued to kiss her, his own arousal growing.

“Sesshomaru.” His name falling off her lips was all he ever wanted to hear. She always made it sound like she was speaking to his very soul, “Are you seducing me to keep me here?” She asked against his lips, a smile in her voice.

“Is it working?” He asked, running a thumb along the dip between her back and her pants.

“Yes.” She said, running her hands along his cock. Even through his pants, he could feel her slim fingers, “I couldn’t leave this behind.” She joked, and he chuckled deeply. She kissed his chest before unbuckling his pants and took off his pants and underwear all in one. He decided to do the same to her. He pulled her tightly against him, pressing her naked body against his. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him as he took her to the ground.

 

He looked beautiful and even more feral in the light of the fire. His eyes were practically glowing. His marks were slowly changing from strait to jagged, she loved watching them do that.

“Make love to me.” She whispered, pushing back hair from his face. His eyes were tinged pink. He took a clawed thumb and carefully went along her kiss swollen lips.

 

He kissed her ever so tenderly and then carefully deepened the kiss. He reached down and felt how wet she was, so he took his cock and gently pushed inside of her. Her soft moans filled his sensitive ears and her tongue went along his ear and gently bit his ear lobe. He groaned in appreciation and his beast came to the surface to share consciousness. They would take her together, like they would when they became mates.

 _When_. The beast agreed fiercely in his mind to make it true, to assure his logical side that there could be no other option.

He moved his hand to pull her closer to him, and his other hand pulled her leg up. He slid out slowly. Leaving her heat was nearly unbearable, her muscles clenching into him tightly made it nearly impossible to leave. Such pleasant pain.

Everything was slow.

He wanted to slow down time until it stopped so he could stay like this with her forever.

“Sesshomaru.” She moaned his name, her fingers dug into his back. He thrust into her again, this time grinding into her. Her eyes rolled up into her head. Sweat was glistening on her skin in the firelight, and he couldn’t help but take a lick.

“My god you taste good.” He murmured, thrusting into her a bit more harshly this time, her hips arched up into his.

“S-S-Sessh.” She groaned.

“Don’t.” He ordered, keeping her hips still. Her helping would make this end quicker. He never wanted to forget how she looked. Her blue eyes staring up at him filled with every bit of passion and love, her black hair almost flickered blue in the firelight. The swell of her breasts pressed against his chest. The sound of her softly murmuring his name.

“I’m close.” She whispered, her eyes closed.

“Look at me.” Sesshomaru demanded, and so she did. He leaned into her, pressing his sweaty forehead against hers. Her eyes were trying so hard to stay focused on him, and so were his. He wanted to close his eyes and revel in the feeling of the oncoming orgasm, but he would not look away from her.

“Ah!” She cried, grasping his shoulder.

A feeling so intense was building, he couldn’t put it off forever. He was almost positive he wouldn’t survive it.

But what a way to go.

Her heat was clenching down on him, so he knew she was close. He was so close he was certain the only thing he could focus on was the feeling of her, and her quite moans.

“Kagome.” He hummed her name, pushing into her inch by inch. A slow grind of his hips caused her to crash. Her hips arched up as her mouth hung open in a silent scream. He thrust inside of her again and cried out as he ejaculated. He thrust again through the after shocks, still feeling incredible.

Kagome was still coming down off her high as Sesshomaru fell down into her. His weight felt great on top of her and her nails gently went down his back. When he went to pull out of her, she stopped him.

“Don’t. I’m sensitive right now and I’d rather just wait.” She said, still sounding out of breath.

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and moved across her collarbone and then up her neck.

“That was incredible.” She whispered.

“Hn.” He agreed.

“And now when I’m dancing in here tomorrow, I will just picture us.”

“Not too vividly.” Sesshomaru teased into her neck.

“Hm, I might not be able to help myself.” Kagome said with a wiggle, and he pulled up to look at her. He waited a moment before kissing her deeply, plunging into her mouth and letting his tongue caress her.

“We should go to bed.” He said.

Kagome pouted, “Fine.” When he went to pull out again he looked at her, “Gently.” She advised, but she still hissed, “Orgasms like that will spoil a girl.” She joked, “Can I wear your shirt? I don’t want to put on pants.”

He nodded, rolling over to grab his shirt before grabbing his own pants. He didn’t bother putting on his boxers since he was just going to take his pants off again once they got to his room. He grabbed her underwear and shirt while she put on his shirt. She was still laying down with his shirt on when he turned back to her.

“Ready?” He asked, her face looked strange.

“When I stand up, my vagina is going to be a faucet.” She told him.

He chuckled, actually smiling, “That was colorful.”

“I was trying to think of a better way to say it, but you asked and it kind of blurted out.”

“We are merely walking to my room. Even if someone were to see us, our activities would be extremely obvious.”

“It just feels like peeing myself.” She said with a groan before sitting up and standing up in one clean motion. She cocked her head to the side, “Not as bad as I thought it was going to be.” He held her arm steady as he stood up as well, not before handing her the glass of wine and grabbing his own and the bottle. It was an adjustment with all the clothes in his hands, but he made it work.

“That carpet is going to have to be removed.” He said,

“Scent?” He ‘hn’ed his yes, “It is supposed to be removed before tomorrow anyway. You can’t dance on it.”

“I’m going to have it moved to our room.” He said, then he had a sadistic grin. Most people who saw that grin were soon seeing the end of their life, “Or my office.”

“I commend you if you could get work done.” Kagome said with a grin, kissing the edge of his grin before walking off.

“I could get work done!” He said as he followed her.

“Yeah, smelling that rug, you will be humping it.” She said, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled, “It is common for male yokai to have such objects. My father had a couch that was saturated in—

“I do not want to hear about your father and Izayoi.” She said with a grimace.

“He was not your father.”

“I know, but it’s still weird.” She said, shivering.

He nudged her, “Human sentimentalities.”

She laughed, “If you really want it in your office, I won’t stop you.” He grinned like Shippo when he got candy. Kagome just shook her head, “I don’t think I will ever understand men. When we have a pup, I want a daughter.”

“Hn, the Taisho line always yields sons.” Sesshomaru told her, making Kagome role her eyes as they walked into his room. He tossed their clothes to the side and then poured her another glass and then finishing off the bottle in his.

“We will see.” She said with a grin before sipping her wine.

“Take off your clothes.” He said as she went to crawl into bed.

“Am I not allowed to sleep with them on anymore?” She asked.

“No.” He said arrogantly, throwing aside one of his pillows as she threw away one of hers. She put her wine down before taking off her shirt. Climbing into bed, she found herself being pulled tightly against a very warm, naked, Daiyokai. She giggled as he nuzzled into her neck.

“That tickles!” She said with a laugh, “Sesshomaru!” She laughed more as he nibbled her neck. He pulled away as she continued laughing and pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips before licking along her face, “Stop it, puppy.”

He growled, “We established this, I am no puppy.” He continued to lick her face, she had a big grin on her face that wouldn’t come off. She wrapped her arms around her big puppy and pulled him close.

“Goodnight Sesshomaru.”

“Goodnight, my Kagome.” He replied, hugging her tightly, his grip not lessening as she fell asleep. 


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome put on the last bit of makeup

“Kagome?” Emiko called, “Sansa is here to help with your hair.”

Kagome walked out of her own bathroom into her room. It felt like forever since she had dressed in that room. Sansa was already wearing her full outfit for the ball as was Emiko. Sansa had on a purple dress that highlighted her every curve and feature. Emiko had on a black dress that made her look like she would sooner kill you than speak.

“Try to look a little more stand off-ish Emiko.” Kagome said with a snort, sitting down at her vanity as Sansa began pulling pieces of her hair.

“I hate these balls—‘peace summits’ whatever diplomatic mumbo jumbo you want to call them.”

“No one loves them. Especially with the East.”

“The ones with Cyrene are actually quite fun.” Sansa said.

“That’s just because they bring so many men here to sleep with.” Emiko said with a role of her eyes.

“Well, that would be fun.” Kagome said with a smile, making both women laugh, “What kind of dress am I wearing, Sansa?”

“Well I had your measurements so I had one made up. Not many could pull it off, but I am sure you will be able to.”

“That is supposed to make me feel good?” Kagome asked, “What if it doesn’t fit?”

“Um, it’s not about it fitting—more like it looking good on you. I have a backup dress if not.”

“You have definitely peaked my interest.” Emiko said.

“My lord said to have you look stunning tonight.” Sansa said. The hair must have been simple because it was already done. Kagome saw she had a French twist. If her hair was this simple, she was worried about the dress, “Sit there, I’ll get the dress.”

Sansa came back with a garment bag and handed it to Kagome. Sansa looked uncomfortable like she was nervous about what Kagome would think of the dress, so Kagome was encouraged to go change.

As soon as Kagome unzipped the bag in her closet, she let out expletives. She could hear Emiko and Sansa laughing.

“This is ridiculous!” Kagome said. The dress barely had any cloth. The dress was a deep red, like the color of blood and the fabric was glossy.

She took off her button down before slipping into the dress. The dress was a one strap, sleeveless top that hung from the left shoulder down in a diagonal. Right below the right breast was an oval cut out that ended just above her hip bone and exposed the right side of Kagome’s abdominal just before her belly button.  The oval cut out lead all the way towards back with a small horizontal strap that aided in holding up the part of the dress that covered Kagome’s breast, which exposed most of her back. 

Just as Kagome thought it couldn’t get any worse, it didn’t stop there.  The dress was floor length, but that wasn’t the problem.  The problem was the huge slit that started three inches below the oval cut out all the way down the length of the dress.  Not only was the length of the slit absolutely ridiculous, the slit was almost aligned with where her nipple would be located which meant that the slit didn’t just show her leg, it showed her hip bone, her bikini tan line if it existed, and most importantly it was way too close to her lady parts for comfort. With the addition of her red-bottomed black stilettos, Kagome was ready to walk out of the closet. She really wished there was a mirror in her closet before she walked out, but there was not.

Kagome took a deep breath before walking out.

“Holy fuck.” Emiko said eloquently.

“I knew you could pull it off.” Sansa said.

“You can nearly see my vagina in this!” Kagome cried out.

“Don’t you dare take that dress off” Emiko said seriously, “I—fuck—you look fantastic. I don’t think I have ever been aroused by a woman, but damn, Kagome. Look at yourself.”

Kagome walked over to the mirror, “You can nearly see the top of my hip bone.” Kagome said.

“I can see why Sesshomaru-sama cannot get enough of you.” Emiko appraised, making Sansa look embarrassed.

“Emiko, you don’t win points for diplomacy.”

“Sorry, Sansa. I forgot.” Sansa nodded awkwardly.

“So I am wearing this dress?” Kagome asked.

“Someone has to warn Sesshomaru, but yes. You are definitely wearing that dress.”

“I’m dancing, are you sure my vagina isn’t going to show?” Kagome asked.

Sansa laughed, “No, I promise you will be fine.

“You are wearing underwear.” Emiko said.

“Yes, but still.”

“True, how long will it last before Sesshomaru ravishes you.” Emiko said,

“Emiko!” Kagome growled.

“Sorry, Sansa. I am not good with remembering who slept with who.” Emiko apologized

Sansa smiled, “It is quite alright. I suppose I have to get used to it.”

“Not suppose, you will have to get used to it.”

“Emiko!” Kagome cried out again.  

“Touchy, touchy.”

“I am allowed to be a bitch in this dress.” Kagome said indignantly, “How will I eat in this thing?”

“Eat small bits slowly, reduces bloating,” Sansa assured her.

Kagome nodded, “Alright, should I go down now?”

“No, wait five minutes. I honestly want to warn Sesshomaru.” Emiko said with a wicked grin before getting up.

 

Sesshomaru was dressed in all of his regalia in the cocktail waiting lounge. As people gathered before dinner, they drank and ate as they waited. He was getting restless because his Ma—significant other—had not shown up yet.

“Sesshomaru-sama.” He turned to Emiko at her call. She had people from the East stepping back eight steps in a bubble around her out of fear.

“Play nice, General.”

“It’s my job to look like I would rather bite heads off. And that’s not why I am here. Kagome is on her way. You are going to need to keep a hand on the reigns.” She said with a grin.

“Why?”

“Because I have never enjoyed the sexual company of women, and now I am seriously considering vying for Kagome’s attention.”

He growled.

“I’m kidding, Sesshomaru-sama. But there are men in here who will not be.” He decided not to respond, and he looked to the entrance where he could sense Kagome coming.

Kami, she was beautiful.

His beast was purring.

He managed to keep his features under control as he walked across the room to take her arm.

“Sesshomaru-sama.” She greeted with a curtsy.

“Lady Princess.”

 

Kagome knew him too well. No matter how strait his face remained, she could nearly feel the tension in his body. She was glad he loved her body that much.

“Princess Kagome.” His voice was deep. He could make no move to show his favor, but a light touch to the pack mark on the inside of her wrist made Kagome smile brightly.

“Sesshomaru-sama, have your guests arrived?” She asked. She could see how tense he was in how he was holding himself. He needed to relax; it was almost obvious to the casual on looker. Kagome took it upon herself to help him relax.

“Yes, but I believe he is waiting to make his entrance.” He said, handing her a glass of wine.

“Perfect.” Kagome said, “I believe he will wait to make his entrance at dinner, so I am not expecting him until then.”

“You are sure?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Hn.” Kagome replied, and the tension in Sesshomaru lessened at her response, amused that she sounded like him. It wasn’t enough though, he was stiff as a board.

She hoped that by sitting with some of the generals would help, so she had Sesshomaru sit down with them. Jackson was the center of entertainment, telling some ridiculous story. Kagome had her hand on Sesshomaru’s thigh as they both sat behind the table; her thumb ran along his leg. His hand grabbed hers and placed it on his cock.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Excuse me for a moment, gentleman. I need help with something, Sesshomaru-sama?” She called to him. He was following her and she could tell he was tense again. She knew by the furrow of his brow that he was upset with himself. And she hoped that by posing it as something she needed, he would follow her. Walking around a corner, she pulled him toward a small linen closet.

“Kagome, I should not have—I apologize for—“ He was trying to find words, but Kagome just pushed him in the closet as a female servant walked up.

“Do you need anything in here?” Kagome asked.

“No, nor will anyone else for about twenty minutes.” She answered, and Kagome knew the servant understood what was going on. Kagome nodded before closing herself in the closet.

She reached above her head and turned on the light.

“Why are you so tense?” She asked.

“I was told King Richard brought me a gift.” He hedged slightly.

“What?” Kagome could tell by his posture that he really didn’t want to tell her, so she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow for dramatic effect.

“A female human prostitute.” He let out with a growl, “apparently my favor for female humans is well known.”

Kagome bit back a growl of her own, “I am glad you told me. I would have flipped.”

“I can refuse the gift, it is a grave insult but considering our circumstances—

“Accept her. She has done nothing to deserve his vile treatment and here we can at least offer her a better life.” She saw his body visibly relax, “Sessh, I would not have gotten angry with you.”

“I know, I just knew it is an insult.”

“It is because in some way he fears me, and he fears us together.” Kagome bit her lip, he still had the expression on his face like he needed something but was not going to say it. Her big, strong Daiyokai didn’t like to admit that he wanted help from anyone, “My lord, what do you need?” She asked

“I—It is—

“What?” Kagome asked again, trying to shove him into answering.

“I want your hand on my cock, woman.” He growled, pulling her hand to him. She could feel his half erect cock pulsing in her grip.

Kagome smirked before running her fingers down him through his pants. Her other hand zipped open his fly.

“And will my mouth please you, my lord?” She asked

“Yes.” He hissed as she touched his erect cock without hindrance.

“Normally I would allow you to pull on my hair, but considering the circumstances,” She carefully ran her thumb around his tip before running her hand down his length, “Keep your hands to yourself, agreed?”

“Yes.” He moaned before she smirked at him and dropped to her knees.

 

He hadn’t known how to ask. It seemed cruel to ask her to service him when so much was going on. But he needed to find some way to relieve the tension and stress. Turned out, his bitch knew all along what he needed and she knew exactly how he liked it. They had used oral pleasure in bed before, but always as foreplay. He had not come in her mouth before, and he was looking forward to it.

Seeing his cock in her hot little mouth was a turn on enough, but her hands on him with her tongue had him on edge. He could barely think outside what her mouth was doing to him. She was doing shallow and light strokes, her hand touching what her mouth could not reach.

“ _Fuck_.” He growled when she finally deep throated him. He wanted to put his hand in her hair to dictate pace, but he wasn’t allowed. So he dug his claws into the wooden shelf behind him so he couldn’t.

When his bitch hummed around his cock, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“K—Kagome.” He stuttered, trying to warn her. She must have known because she gave a particularly hard suck, which had him releasing into her mouth.

And he would be damned if his bitch did not suck him dry.

He was still heaving when she stood up and wiped her chin and he fixed his pants.

“Do you like my dress?” She asked coyly.

“I look forward to taking it off of you.” He said with a smirk.

“Milady?” A gentle call came from outside the door, Kagome recognized the voice of the female servant she had talked to earlier so Kagome opened the door.

“Dinner will be called in a minute, here.” She handed her a small cup, “Gargle and spit.”

“Do I need to remind you about discretion?” Sesshomaru asked the servant.

“I am just offering Princess Kagome a way to freshen her breath before meeting the King of the East, nerves make for bad breath, Lord King.” The servant said as she took the cup back from Kagome who had spit back in it.

“Thank you.” Kagome said with a smile, take Sesshomaru by the arm and pulling him toward cocktails.

 

“Dinner is served.”

 

It was announced as soon as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in, so they made their way to the dining room as they awaited the arrival of their most esteemed guest.

“Kagome-sama.” A soft voice called to her, making her turn.

“Killian, I haven’t seen you in so long!” Kagome said.

“Can I talk to you—maybe later?” He asked. He looked pale, like he had not slept in days. His hands were a bit shaky.

“Of course,” Kagome said with a bright smile, “Are you alright?” She asked, reaching out to him but he pulled his hand away.

“I mess—“ Trumpets started to announce the arrival of the Eastern King, so Kagome squeezed his hand before turning to the king.

 

Of course King Richard arrived in a show of opulence. Most of the people he had in his party had sashes of gold that glittered with actual gold being woven into the fabric. He was in a green tunic that sparkled with real emeralds, and a massive red ruby hung around his chest. His fingers had every sort of gold piece of jewelry he could fit.

“Lord Sesshomaru, what an honor to be in the west.” Lord Richard greeted, his voice like slime over her ears.

“Welcome, Lord Richard.” Sesshomaru said back, showing with his hand where Lord Richard should sit.

“Princess Kagome, you look as beautiful as ever.” Lord Richard purred,

“Thank you, Lord Richard.” She said with a stunning smile, “High Prince Neil and Prince Edward, it is a pleasure to see you again.”

“And you.” Neil said, and Edward stayed quiet. He was a little shy.

“This must be the son you talked so much about.” Lord Richard said, looking to Shippo. It was a horrendous lie, Kagome had not talked about Shippo at all when she was in the east, but she played nice.

“This is my son Shippo.” Kagome nodded to her son, who nodded to the King.

“And Prince Kazuhiko.” Richard said with a smile to the young prince, who glared as coldly as his father before nodding his head, “I have a gift to start off this peace summit with a show that I mean the well!” He smiled grandly before opening his arms and twisted.

A young girl in golden chains came up to the forefront of the party. Her hair was done prettily, but it did not cover the obvious bruises on her neck or the sadness in her eyes. She had large chocolate brown eyes that looked at the floor as she was shoved forward by two lords of the East.

“I hear you like humans.” Lord Richard said silkily. Murmurs went around the courtroom, many people of the west horrified and angry at such a display. Lord Richard waited for a reaction from Sesshomaru and Kagome.

But he would get none from them.

Kagome leveled a haughty look at Lord Richard.

“I accept your gift with thanks, Lord Richard,” Sesshomaru said, and Kagome stepped around the table easily and walked up to the young girl.

“Remove her shackles.” Kagome demanded with as much arrogance as she could muster. The lords that held the human almost looked disappointed as they began unlocking the golden chains. Now that Kagome was closer, she could look to see how much make up the girl had on.

She couldn’t have been older than fifteen.

With the shackles off, a lord pushed the girl into Kagome, who Kagome caught with ease. The girl couldn’t have weighed much. Kagome slipped an arm around her waist and carried her around the table. Looking to her son, he made eye contact with her and met her at the other side of the table.

“Take her to Rita.” Kagome said softly, and Shippo nodded. Kagome could see the girl relaxed a bit around Shippo, maybe because he was the same age—or at least looked it. Shippo smiled encouragingly as he took the girl from his mom and slowly took her out of the room.

“Shall we eat?” Kagome asked, turning around to Sesshomaru.

“Lets.” Sesshomaru said, and Lord Richard took a seat across from them looking disappointed.

 

Dinner went well considering everything. The topics were light. Mostly about the decorations and Kagome preparing for their arrival. Kagome noticed that Shippo did not come back to the dinner table until they were well into the fifth course. He sat down next to Kazuhiko and the two were murmuring back and forth to each other for the rest of dinner.

After dinner, they went straight to the ballroom. A sly look to Sesshomaru made Kagome smile as she took his arm and began to dance in the middle of the ballroom. They danced, and she regrettably danced with Lord Richard. He was an impeccable dancer, but he also made her want to vomit.

All in all, it was pleasant. Nothing that would ruin her good view of the West and nothing that would blemish the beautiful evening.

After dancing, she went up to Captain Warner’s office. Emiko had gone to the ball alone because Captain Warner’s job meant he had to work.

“Captain.” Kagome greeted.

“Lady Princess, how may I serve?” He asked, looking up. He looked exhausted.

“Make sure you are getting rest.” Kagome replied.

“I will rest when they are gone.” He retorted,

“Anything unusual?”

“No, which is enough to concern me. He couldn’t do anything without making me worry.”

“How is the guard doing?”

“Double shifts until the east is gone, but I pulled some of our army back so that we could rotate enough to get rest. I have it covered, Kagome-sama. Go to bed.”

“I will rest when the East is gone.” She said with a sleepy smile.

“Lady Princess, is it true the East brought a prostitute human female as a gift?”

“I don’t think she is a prostitute. That may imply she chose this life.” Kagome said softly.

“You think she was taken?”

“Yes, but she is no older than fifteen.”

“What is the age of consent for a human?”

“Depends on circumstances and laws differentiate where you are, but mostly eighteen. Especially with men Lord Richard’s age.”

“Why did you accept her?”

“Because she has done nothing wrong accept try to survive under his reign. I would rather have her here, and hope for her to begin to heal from her experience. One more soul here is one less there.”

“Whenever I think you cannot get any more kind, you surprise me.” Warner said with a smile.

“Oh please, I can be just as princess like as the rest of them.” Kagome said with a wave of her hand, leaving for the door, “Goodnight, Captain.”

“Goodnight, Lady Princess.”

 

Kagome climbed down from his tower and made her way back to Sesshomaru’s room. She could feel her son’s aura and Kazuhiko’s as she pushed open the door.

Sesshomaru was discussing with them what they should do tomorrow, so Kagome walked into the closet and began to get ready for bed. She was happy to get out of the constricting dress and put on one of Sesshomaru’s button downs. Her hair hurt from being up so long, so it felt nice to let it down.

“Shippo?” She called as she walked out, still loosening her hair, “What of the girl?”

“I took her with Rita to one of the servants quarters. I figure we could find a better place once the East leaves, but I didn’t want her anywhere before then.” Shippo said, one of his fangs peeking out in anger.

“How is she?” Sesshomaru asked, sitting on the bed.

“Malnourished—barely skin and bone. Teddy said to only feed her bland things for a while until her stomach can handle something of more substance. We were scared if we gave her real food she would just get sick.”

“Her mannerisms?” Sesshomaru asked.

“She didn’t say a word to us the entire time. There are small signs of physical violence, but I think the emotional scars run deeper. I think women make her nervous.”

“Mates probably punished her for the deeds of their mates.” Sesshomaru said, his voice deep.

“I will go speak to her tomorrow to try to get something more out of her. But I think right now she is expecting to be used. It will take a while before she realizes no one is going to use her for the same reasons Lord Richard did.” Shippo said.

“Did you get a name?” Kagome asked.

“Rin.” 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Kagome woke up early the next morning in bed with Sesshomaru and her two pups. He did not want them sleeping in their own rooms as she was kidnapped when she was sleeping alone. The grumpy protective inu had an iron grip around her middle.

“Where are you going?” Sesshomaru asked quietly as she rolled out of bed.

“To talk to Rin,” Kagome whispered back, looking to her two pups that were sprawled out in bed. Looking at all of them, it made her wonder how she ever fit, but she did like to sleep snuggled up in a tiny ball, “We need a bigger bed.”

“I did not expect our pups to grow so quickly.” Sesshomaru said with a small smile as he followed her into the bathroom.

“They are changing so quickly. Their voices, the way they hold themselves. I am glad Kazuhiko keeps his hair short, otherwise there would be no difference between you and him except for height.”

“I was thinking of cutting my hair.” Sesshomaru said, and Kagome stopped and turned to him.

“Why?” She asked,

“It is not the style anymore.” He told her.

“But I like your hair.” She said with a pout, looking at him through the mirror as she began to brush her teeth.

“I am only thinking about it.” He said with a smirk.

“As long as you’re only thinking” She said, though he barely understood it between her brushes. He began to strip after he turned on the shower.

“Do you need to take one?” He asked stepping in with a smirk

“No, I wish I did but I am clean.” She said with a pout, “I’ll see you at lunch?”

He shook his head, “I’ll come down to speak with Rin before I go to my meeting; I will see you down there.” She nodded and he leaned out of the shower so she could kiss him without getting wet before she left the bathroom.

 

Kagome went down to the kitchen and grabbed food for Rin and herself. She took a tray and Rita showed her which room Rin was staying in. Kagome could tell by Rin’s aura inside that Rin was awake, so she gently knocked on the door.

“Good morning” Kagome said gently, standing in the doorway, “Can I come in?”

Rin nodded as Kagome brought in the tray and set it down softly on the side table. She handed Rin her breakfast and took her own.

“Sorry it isn’t something like mine. Teddy, our chef, said your stomach is sensitive from lack of food.” Kagome said with a smile, and Rin merely nodded though she looked uncertain about Kagome.

Kagome sat on the ground and leaned up against the wall.

“We can give you something to do if you like—maybe a bit later when you are recovered. I am not sure if you learned how to do housework or anything like that in the East, but I don’t want you to be bored. But you will wait to do that until you feel like you are at your full strength, we’ll give you time to adjust.” Kagome promised as she finished off the first half of her breakfast sandwich.

A stern knock made Rin stiffen, and Kagome turned to look at the intruder.

“Hey!” Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

“Hn.” He greeted in return. Rin was pushing back further in her bed, as if she were trying to press herself against the wall in attempt to disappear. He looked down at the half of sandwich on Kagome’s plate before reaching down and grabbing it.

“Hey! That’s mine!” She growled, standing up as he took a bite, “Sessh! You ate like half of it!

 

“Want it back?” He asked with a grin. He could smell the fear rolling off of Rin in waves, so he decided to do something very important. He knew she needed to see a different side of him than the king. She had seen a king ruin her life, and she didn’t need that from him.

“No” Kagome growled, still pouting.

“This is like how you make them.” He said with a hum, swallowing before he kissed Kagome’s temple.

“Alright, I’m not mad.” She said, taking a bite of her sandwich,

He turned his attention away from Kagome as the smell of fear eased a bit.

Rin gave him a skeptical look, like she was afraid of being comfortable. Sesshomaru easily swept into the room. He looked entirely too large for such a simple room, but he went and sat in the chair by Rin’s bed.

He didn’t say anything, but he looked at her.

Rin looked back at him and was carefully looking at his face. She made a small gasp, and Kagome continued to watch. Rin must have liked something she saw because she crawled across the bed. Albeit slow, she made her way across and sat down. Her hands were shaking before she launched herself around him, tightly hugging him.

Kagome bit back her own tears that Rin was not shedding. Sesshomaru was a bit awkward, but he patted her. When Rin pulled away, she smiled. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded, looking more like a child now.

He stood up and Kagome smiled at him. He walked over to her as she took another bite of her breakfast sandwich.

He snagged the rest out of her hand.

“Sesshomaru!” She growled, “I was eating that. I was  _literally_  eating it.” She said between small bites. He raised an eyebrow before reaching around her and throwing her over his shoulder, “Sessh!” She cried out, then looked at Rin who was giggling softly. Not quite giggling out loud, but silently, her shoulders moving as she watched the two of them, “It was nice meeting with you Rin, I’m sure Shippo will see you at some point today.”

Rin waved as they walked out the door, a tiny smile on her face.

 

“Thank you for—whatever you did.” Kagome said when he put her on the ground, “What did you do?”

“People like Rin are good at reading other people without words. No amount of words could have made her believe that I would not hurt her. She had to see for herself.”

“You are much kinder than people give you credit for, do you know that?” Kagome asked him, her eyes sparkling.

“Hn, they better not hear it from you.” He told her, and Kagome kissed him solidly.

“Go, tell Lord Richard I miss him.”

“Hn.” He said, and she smacked his butt as he walked off.

 

Since she was not needed, Kagome went down to the dojo to train with Emiko. Kagome found a familiar rhythm with her in only a few minutes as she began to sweat.

“You have gotten much better.” Emiko complemented.

“Training with Sesshomaru every day has its benefits.”

Emiko laughed, “He was awful to train with growing up. I was always covered in cuts and bruises. I am sure he is much nicer to you.”

Kagome shook her head, “He isn’t. I am always covered. He says he has to train me harder because I have to learn to defend myself. He won’t always be there to protect me.”

“That is making you sound like a soft kitten.”

“I try to remind him that I am perfectly capable of using other weapons to best yokai. And that I did defeat his mother, but he says arrogance doesn’t suit me.”

“Yes, I guess as a couple, arrogance is more of his thing that yours.” Emiko said with a laugh.

“But I quite like training with him, though sometimes I do want to kill him in the process. He always makes it worth it.”

“So the sex after is great?” Emiko teased

“ _Absolutely_  fantastic.” Kagome said back, a grin of her own.

“Look at you, adapting yokai ways. Soon, you’ll be just as  _barbaric_  as the rest of us.” Emiko said sarcastically.

Kagome sighed, “If only my miko congregation could see me now.” Kagome shook her head, “I would be excommunicated all over again.”

“Is that what happened?” Emiko asked, her tone soft.

“You did not know?”

“Sesshomaru isn’t the sharing type.”

Kagome laughed, “No, I suppose he isn’t. I was excommunicated right before he made me pack. I had quit my job in the human world and was coming home to tell him that I wanted to work with him full time. And then they were waiting for me.”

“I am so sorry.”

Kagome shrugged, “It was meant to be. I think my leader, Kaede, knew that I was never going to fit in there. She wanted me to move on, and do something different. Even if it hurt to get there. I have no regrets.”

“And you gained one  _fine_  specimen.”

Kagome laughed, “He made it easier”

“When are you guys mating?”

Kagome sighed, grabbing a glass of water “I don’t know. With everything going on it makes it difficult. And because of Izayoi, Sessh is reluctant to push anyone.”

“But he loves you. He can be stubborn and pigheaded—but you have to know—“

“I know, Emiko.” Kagome assured her. This was a woman trying to defend her friend, Kagome could see it.

“I don’t know how he ignores his instincts. Warner couldn’t wait a week to mate me.”

“I don’t understand.” Kagome said

“Our instincts demand us to take a mate once we find a suitable one. He loves you, his beast loves you. Once that happens, it is usually only days before a couple mates”

“He says it is difficult sometimes not to, and debates on letting it happen on accident.”

“But Sesshomaru never does anything on accident.” Emiko said, and Kagome smiled.

“So you understand our dilemma.”

“I don’t think you will have to wait too long. Most people in the palace are as much in love with you as Sesshomaru is.”

“Maybe, but I think I need to gain power in my own right. I gained power by being part of Sesshomaru’s pack. He gains nothing by mating me.” 

“We will figure something out.” Emiko promised, patting her leg, “Come on, let us continue.”

 

After training for a bit more, Kagome left Emiko to go figure out something else to do. She didn’t have to wait long before she was bored. Too many people were in the meeting with the East to actually do anything.

“Kagome?” Kikyo called to her, making Kagome turn around, “Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, of course, what’s up?” Kagome asked, walking into her room.

“I just wanted to see you, if you are not too busy.”

“No. Not for a while anyway. Sessh is up in negotiations all morning, but I will see him at lunch.”

“You have been so busy.”

“I try not to be, but it always ends up happening. Between training with Sesshomaru every day, and then figuring out what to do with the East getting here. It’s been so busy.” Kagome said exhausted, plopping down in a chair.

“Sessh told us to distract you between now and lunch. Made sure to tell us that you couldn’t do anything but relax until he was out.”

Kagome snorted, “Fat chance of that happening.”

“Just sit for a little while.” Inuyasha told her, coming out from around the corner having just showered.

“Hey Yasha”

“Hey Kags” He said, kissing her forehead before sitting down next to Kikyo.

 

She did have a good time with them, but left after a while to go find something else to do. She was restless, her heart kept fluttering oddly.

“Kagome-sama?” A voice called that sounded distressed, Kagome turned to Killian.

“Killian, what’s wrong?” She asked. He looked green, his hands were shaking and his tail was twitching.

“I—I messed up—I don’t know why I did it. I saw you with him and I got jealous—and I stopped thinking clearly.”

“Killian.” She grabbed his hands, “Whatever it is, I am sure we can fix it.”

“I—you are so kind, I don’t—s” He took a breath, and Kagome felt her hands were wet. She looked down to see them stained with blood.

“Killian!” She said, pushing up his sleeves to reveal deep cuts running from his wrist up his arm.

“I can’t—my honor is ruined—“

“What are you talking about?” She asked again.

“I told the East everything; our plans, the palace, where you keep your talisman.”

“My talisman?” Kagome’s heart nearly stopped.

And then her vision went black.

 

The first thing Kagome could feel when she woke up was Sesshomaru’s aura expanding in explosive rage. She could hear Killian apologizing over and over again, but she tuned it out as she looked around. She was bound, but her mouth wasn’t gagged.

Her eyes came in focus.

“If you move, I will put her where you can no longer have her.” Lord Richard said.

“What are you trying to accomplish?” Sesshomaru asked, his tone so icy cold and blank. But the rage in the air was so palpable, and she could see the fire in his eyes.

“Merely a challenge, Lord Sesshomaru. Give me your kingdom, and you can have back your—human.” He smiled vindictively, “Or, keep your kingdom and your human goes away. Forever.”

“Oh.  _Fuck._   _Off_.” Kagome growled, pulling on her bonds. They must have been imbedded with power to neutralize her reiki because she couldn’t spark anything at the moment.

“Excuse me?” Lord Richard said, turning.

“If you think for one second I would let him choose me, than you have, once again, grossly underestimated my character.” Kagome struggled to stand up when one of Lord Richard’s thugs landed a decided blow to her face. Kagome tasted blood in her mouth as she struggled to regulate her breathing and push through the pain, “You can fuck off too.” Kagome said, spitting blood on his feet.

Kagome stood up tall, not watching Sesshomaru nod to his son or Kazuhiko start to move, “I won’t let you hold the West hostage.”

“Then you choose to go to the human realm, never to see your pack again.”

“I will see them again. Your banishment is temporary.” Kagome growled.

“We destroyed all of the portals. Your child’s body guard, Killian, destroyed the talisman of the West.”

“My blind optimism confuses you.” Kagome said, her head held high, “But I will live for hundreds of years, and so will Sesshomaru-sama. And even if it takes three hundred years—five hundred years.” She took a deep and calming breath, “I will see him again. But the next time I see you.” She glared at him, “I will eat your heart.” She growled.

Lord Richard threw the talisman at the wall, a vindictive smile on his face, “It was a pleasure knowing you, miko.”

“Lady Princess.” Kagome corrected him. A strong arm started pulling her toward the wall, “NO!” She yelled, trying to fight him, but his grip was strong and his claws dug into her skin. She tried to pull away again, to fight. But another man grabbed her.

She took a deep breath, “Sesshomaru.” She said his name, just his name was enough and he looked at her as she was being pulled back to the portal. Tears were rolling down her face, but she managed to look through them to see him. She thought she was going to throw up.

“I know.” She heard his voice through the yelling, and the fighting. His men trying to get to her, the sound of Emiko yelling her name. Kagome could feel the power of her own sister’s reiki trying to help her.

They would all be too late.

“Kagome.” She heard him call her name, and she looked up at him again.

“I love you.” She whispered back, just as a body hit her as she went the rest of the way through the portal.

 

It closed.

 

 

But she was not alone.

 

“Kazuhiko?” She whispered.

“Mom” He said back softly, and Kagome hugged him tightly, crying. His hands held her just as tightly as hers held him. She didn’t know how long they sat there, just holding each other. Though he was not crying, she could feel the emotions rolling out of his aura.

 

It was a long time before either of them calmed down enough to start realizing their surroundings.

 

It was an empty factory, somewhere outside the city. Though not too far because Kagome could hear cars going by. There were spider webs and dust everywhere. There were sitting on a cement floor in front of a huge cement wall.

“Why did you come with me?”

“Dad and I talked about it.” He admitted, pulling away from her hug, “We—He said if you were kidnapped alone, the West would not try as hard. But if you were with me, they would always try to get me back. We thought you would be taken to the East, not here.”

“You still came with me anyway.” Kagome said, wiping the tears off her face.

“I couldn’t let you go alone.”

Kagome leaned forward and kissed his forehead, “Alright, let’s figure out how to get back.”

“Where are we going to go?” He asked as he stood up next to her, she wiped dirt off of her pants.

“Taisho Enterprises” Kagome answered, walking toward the door.

“Mom, you still have blood all over your face.” Kazuhiko told her.

“And we need to get you a charm to hide your yokai features.” Kagome said.

“They will have some at Taisho Enterprises, but we will need something to get me in.”

“We could go back to my house, Shippo has an old one. It might not work for long, his yokai got too strong for it. But it might work long enough to get you inside and to the elevator without causing alarm.” He nodded, “Glad I have my wallet.” She said with a smile.

She took a deep breath.

“We will get back. I know it.” Kazuhiko said strongly.

“Me too.” She said, kissing his cheek before walking outside.

 

They found a taxi pretty easily; they only had to walk a few blocks. The taxi took them to her house.

“We can stay at my house until we figure out what to do.” Kagome said more to herself than Kazuhiko.

But when they came up to her house, Kagome gasped.

It was burnt to the ground.

“Are you sure this is the right house, miss?” The taxi driver said awkwardly.

“They must have burnt it down last night.” Kazuhiko said, “The fire still smells fresh.”

“Shit. Those mother  _fuckers_.” Kagome growled, “I wish I was still there to rip his face off.”

“We can when we get back.” Kazuhiko said, grinning just like his father when he was about to kill something.

“Miss, where are we going?” The taxi driver asked again.

“To the mall.” Kagome said, frowning as they drove forward.

“What are we going to do?” Kazuhiko asked.

“Get a change of clothes, then we head to Taisho Enterprises.”

“What will they do?”

“I am not sure, but maybe they can help.”

 

They got a couple of weird looks as they bought new clothes, but Kagome paid them no mind. A hoodie for Kazuhiko was enough to cover his ears and face until they could find a better solution.

The two found another taxi and made their way to the business district. Kazuhiko kept his head down as they walked through the lobby and went to the elevator.

As soon as it closed, Kazuhiko pulled off his hood.

“Your father and I went to go see Kagura when I was in the human realm last. I am hoping she might be able to help us.” Kagome said.

“She is loyal to Dad?”

“Very.” Kagome answered as the doors opened.

 

“Do you have an appointment?” The secretary asked as they walked in, looking both of them up and down with thinly veiled disgust.

“Is Kagura in?” Kagome asked.

“Do. You. Have. An. Appointment?” She said slowly and in a bored tone.

Kagome only had a tight rein on her emotions at the moment. So when her miko powers exploded out of her and threw the neko yokai across the room, she really wasn’t too surprised.

“I am exhausted. My mate was taken from me. And my son needs rest. Do I look like someone you want to  _fuck_  with?”

“Kagome?” Kagura called from her office, her red eyes showing concern immediately, “What is wrong? What happened? We lost all contact with the demon realm.” She was sputtering off things and dragging Kagome along with her to the boardroom, Kazuhiko was following.

The room was full of yokai. They were yelling over each other so Kagome only got snippets of the yells

“My mate is over—

“What happened—

“The portals— 

It all descended into a bunch of yelling. Kagome pulsed her aura, and it had an immediate effect.

Everyone was quiet.

“I am afraid I do not bring many answers. Lord Richard made it his mission to destroy many of the talismans in order to seal me here in the human realm. Today he succeeded.” There were yells of outrage, protest, and yokai yelling about their loved ones. A gentle flare called them to attention, “We need to figure out a way to get back. We have great minds of research at our disposal. We have to figure out a way to cross, just as I am sure the West is doing now.”

“Who are you to order us so, miko?” A woman growled.

“She is pack, and I am the son of Sesshomaru-sama, King of the West. You will do as she says.” He glared, looking exactly like his father.

“You are a young pup.”

“The Taisho line has long yielded sons much more powerful than their father, do you want to see if it is true?” Kazuhiko asked, turning his straight face into a slight grin as if he wanted to be challenged.

“No Lord Prince.”

“No Lord Prince.” Came another, followed by a few more.

“Good.” Kazuhiko said with a nod.

“Tomorrow I want to see a baseline of everything we got. I realize it might not be much, but I just want something to start off with.” Kagome took a breath, “We demand this of you for your own sake as well. You each have family members, pack members, on the other side. And the West needs its heir.” Kagome said powerfully.

“Yes milady.”

“Yes Princess.” The murmurs went around.

“Thank you, a word please, Kagura.” Kagome said, and she nodded, leaving the yokai to do as they wished.

 

Back in the office, Kagome hugged Kazuhiko, “You did well.” She whispered into his ear, and he had a smile on his face.

“I felt like Dad.”

She laughed softly, “And you looked like him too.” His fingers grasped her tightly before letting go, but he didn’t let go entirely. He stayed close.

“What do you need?” Kagura asked as soon as the door was closed.

“We need a yokai charm for Kazuhiko, we need documents that make him my son while we live here. And we need a place to stay.”

“Your house?”

“Burned down.” Kagome answered.

“I can make you married to Sesshomaru in this world, it will tie you to his assets. If you think he would find that acceptable, Prince?”

“Yes,” Kazuhiko replied

“I can’t wait to tell Sesshomaru that we’re married.” Kagome said with a sarcastic sigh, “Our wedding was so romantic.”

Kazuhiko’s lips twitched upward, “When he mates you, he might be so happy he will actually smile.” He joked.

“You better knock on wood, you might have jinxed us.” Kagome said back.

“You two are mating?” Kagura asked, hope in her eyes.

“I hope within the century—but with everything going on—“ Kagome trailed off.

“Well, we better get you back to the West then, Lady Queen.”

“Not a Queen yet, Kagura. And at this rate, not ever.” Kagome said with a laugh.

“I have a place you will be able to stay—at least until you find something else. With Sesshomaru’s money, it won’t be an issue.”

“Is this money tied up in the demon world?”

“No, this is just the money he has here.” Kagura smiled wickedly, “in just two hundred years I will catch up, that is assuming he doesn’t touch his finances until then.”

“My father will be bored if all he does is run the West for another two hundred years.”

“With a mating, he might have more children.” Kagura argued with a grin.

“But by then, I will be here.”

Kagura cocked an eyebrow, “I look forward to that.” Kagome could almost swear they were flirting, and she felt  _extremely_ uncomfortable with that.

“Kagura, where can we stay?”

“I have to ask. I will call as my driver takes you. I will have a car delivered in the morning.”

“I need an office here.”

“You can take mine—“

“Do not be ridiculous, Kagura. You are CEO. I will just take an office somewhere open.” Kagome smiled, “With any luck, we won’t be here very long.”

Kagura smiled, “Thank you Kagome.” Her phone lit up, “Your car is out front.”

“Thank you Kagura.” Kagome said, grabbing Kazuhiko before leaving.

 

The drive wasn’t too long, and Kagome was more and more curious about whom this person was to be so willing to take them in on such short notice. She could tell Kazuhiko was nervous too by the way he was fidgeting.

“What if it’s a wolf?” Kazuhiko asked Kagome, “They smell bad, I hate wolves.”

Kagome laughed, wrapping her arm around him, “Then you can always be close to me and if the smell gets too bad, just stick your nose in my hair.” He nuzzled close to her.

“I’m glad I’m with you” Kazuhiko whispered.

“Me too.” Kagome squeezed him tighter.

“Are—Is it alright if I call you Mom?” He asked

Kagome half laughed as tears sprung to her eyes, “Of course. I would be honored.”

It was quiet for a while, “How long do you think we are going to be here?”

“I don’t know. I think we will have a better idea tomorrow. But, it will be more than a couple of months.”

“I was just hoping to be back within a century.” He said with a smile and Kagome laughed just as the car stopped.

They were outside the city. It was a small house that looked well taken care of. The house was two stories with a small fence around the edge. The light in the front of the house was on, like someone was waiting for them to get there. Kagome took Kazuhiko’s hand as they got out of the car and walked up to the house.

She knocked gently, for courtesy. If it was a yokai, they already knew she was there. Kagome heard a gruff, “I’m coming.” A few seconds before the door opened.

“Grandfather?” Kazuhiko whispered.

It was Rachel’s father.


	28. Chapter 28

“I was wondering when you guys were going to get here.” Rachel’s father said gruffly, opening so they could walk inside.

“Hi, Mr?” Kagome said, walking in.

“Carl.” He cut her off, moving into the room. The door was open, so Kagome slowly went inside. Kazuhiko was close behind her.

“Thank you for taking us in.”

“It’s only until you can get another place. I don’t need Sesshomaru’s whore in my house for long.”

“You will not speak to her like that.” Kazuhiko growled.

“I gave life to your mother, pup. Your impudence is unbecoming.”

“If this is a problem, we can go somewhere else.” Kagome said, her hands up.

“No, human. You can stay here.” He said with a frown, “Does the couch work?”

“She stays with me.” Kazuhiko said.

Carl barked something at Kazuhiko, who barked back. Kazuhiko had taken a protective stance in front of Kagome, barking more. Something Kazuhiko barked caused Carl to pause, he reached across and grabbed Kagome’s wrist. When he saw Sesshomaru’s bite, he growled, barking at Kazuhiko, who only barked back with more force and added a snarl at the end that had the hairs on the back of Kagome’s neck standing. His grip was tightening and Kagome tried to pull her hand out of his grip. He wouldn’t let go, and they two were barking and growling at each other, so Kagome pulled her hand again.

She winced when his claws broke her skin, but she didn’t want to spark her miko power against the man that was supposed to give them a place to stay.

Kazuhiko must have smelled her blood, because the next thing she knew his aura had expanded in fury. His clawed hand was wrapped around Carl’s neck, and his eyes were flashing red. Carl’s aura responded, but it had nothing on Kazuhiko’s. Kagome didn’t interrupt until Carl’s aura slowly curled in on itself and he revealed his neck to the younger inu.

“Kazuhiko?” Kagome called to him softly.

“How badly did he hurt you?” Kazuhiko asked, his voice deep and sounding much more like his father.

“It is a couple of scratches; I will be fine if you can heal me.” Kagome was hoping if he were focused on her he would let Carl go.

“You will not challenge me again.” Kazuhiko told Carl.

“Yes, sire.” Carl said with as much pride as he could muster, and Kazuhiko let him go. Kazuhiko turned to her and looked at her wrist.

“I’m fine, Kazuhiko. Honestly.” When he looked, he must have agreed that it wasn’t too bad because he stepped away from Carl with her.

“I can show you to your room.” Carl said with a snarl and the three went up the steps.

“We will also need clothes.” Kazuhiko said.

“I have plenty of extras in the guest bedroom; feel free to grab whatever you need.” His voice was gruff again as walked up the stairs and he pointed to the first bedroom, “This one is yours.”

“Thank you.” Kagome said softly, pushing Kazuhiko into the room, “Sleep well.”

He humphed something before walking off, and Kagome closed the door.

 

“Is this a good idea?” Kagome asked Kazuhiko, “I don’t know anything about him.”

“I do not know much either.” He admitted, “I was young when my Mom died, and he left after that.” He shrugged. Kagome held his hands in hers, squeezing them tightly.

“If you are uncomfortable—"

“No,” He shook his head, “We can stay. We won’t be here long—right?”

Kagome nodded, “We can find a place fast if we need to, somewhere near the office.” Kagome said, walking into the bathroom to change.

 

The two got ready and climbed into the queen-sized bed. Kagome hugged Kazuhiko tightly before rolling over and closing her eyes. Before she could fall asleep, every emotion and feeling came rushing to the surface. She didn’t try to think about it until she was sure Kazuhiko had fallen asleep, and then she couldn’t help the rise in her aura as tears started to slip down her cheeks.

The last time she was in bed Sesshomaru held her all night. She felt safe. When she closed her eyes, she could almost feel his arms wrapped around her and his nose pressed against her neck. Her body shook as she cried silently, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Mom?” Kazuhiko whispered.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered back between sobs. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, snuggling up to her shoulder and began to lick away her tears.

“We will see them again.”

“I know—I just—” Sobs took away the rest of her words.

“It is common for mates to have difficulty sleeping without their other half.”

“I’m not his mate.”

“Yes you are.” He said, “Maybe not yet, but you are, your souls are mates.”

Kagome continued to cry as Kazuhiko held her tightly. She smiled, “I’m glad you are bigger, you couldn’t do this when you were small.” She laughed a bit through her tears.

“I’m glad I am bigger too. I can be more helpful.”

“You already are.” She promised, moving to wrap her arms around him too.

“I love you Mom.”

“I love you too Kazuhiko.” She kissed his cheek.

“Sleep.” He ordered, sounding much more like a prince than she ever gave him credit for.

So she slept.

***

His greeting room was destroyed. He could barely remember what happened when his son and Kagome were swept into the portal, but he could remember seeing red.

His anger didn’t subside when he tried to kill the Eastern King. As soon as he ripped off his head, he realized it was merely a puppet.

Nothing more than a doll to left behind.

Every single person that came with the East was thrown into the dungeons. And so was Killian.  He was so furious that he could not speak to Killian without having clouded judgment; hence he hadn’t dealt with him yet.

It had been days since she left, but people had kept their distance. People were too afraid to talk to him. He nearly gutted a man who came back with news about the lack of portals. He was still in the healing wing.

He was snarling at his desk as he read that there were no portals, anywhere. No way to find his mate and child.

“Sesshomaru-sama?” A soft call from the door caused him to look up.

“What do you need kit?” He growled. Shippo looked extremely nervous as he walked across the room. Shippo took a deep breath.

Shippo said, “She is Emiko’s best friend.” He fidgeted a bit before he continued, “She is Rin’s caretaker. She is Inuyasha’s pack mate. She is Aunt Kikyo’s sister. And she is my mom and Kazu is my best friend.” Sesshomaru was staring at the small kit, “We all miss her. Just like you. So you can’t do this. You aren’t a pack of one. So people got to be able to tell you stuff without going to the infirmary. I want news that people are too scared to tell you. And you know she wouldn’t want you in an angry huffy fit.” The words nearly sounded like she said them, “So please. Please come back to us and help us, because we want them back too.”

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment, “It seems this is the second time I have to apologize to you because of my anger.”

Shippo smiled, relaxing a bit, “Its ok Dad, I know you are just angry because you miss them too.” As soon as he said it, his hand went to his mouth and he jumped, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that—”

“Kit, do not be sorry. It is an honor to have such a title.” Sesshomaru told him, standing up and walking around his desk. Shippo was blushing.

“I will always be pack, and that is enough.” Shippo said.

“But you have earned much more than that. You have challenged me twice when I was wrong, and there are no other beings that have done that.”

“Not even my mom?” Shippo asked.

“Your mother chooses a different route to show the errors of my ways” Sesshomaru took a breath, “If you accept, I will name you my second heir.”

Shippo bit his lip, “I do not wish to be king.”

“You will hopefully not be king, but I would like you to share the burden with Kazuhiko, if you so accept.”

Shippo paused, and Sesshomaru was glad he was actually thinking about it, “I accept, if only as a status symbol so I can become even closer to Kazuhiko.” Shippo then grinned, “It also might inspire the old people to find a portal to the human realm faster. These old dogs would die rather than see a kitsune on the throne.”

“You have a mind for politics, yet another reason I am glad to call you a son.”

Shippo’s strong stance broke then and he looked like the young child he was instead of the man he was trying to be, “Really?” He asked quietly, like he was afraid of the answer.

“Are you not my future mate’s son?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I mean, yeah, but I am adopted.” He said with a frown.

“You are mine, Shippo. Never doubt it.”

Shippo looked up at him with a smile before hugging him tightly. The kit was not surprised when the lord was awkward and didn’t know how to react, but enjoyed it very much when he slowly wrapped his arms around Shippo and hugged him back.

“Why did Kazu go with Mom?” Shippo asked when he pulled away.

“I told him if she should get kidnapped or held for ransom, to try to get to her. It is much more difficult to get your mother released rather than my son.”

“Because she is human?”

“Yes, and because she wants to be my mate. Many people are angry about that.”

“People will be angry no matter who you mate.” Shippo said with a shrug.

“Hn.” Was Sesshomaru’s response, looking at the kit.

“So I can leave and you won’t bite someone?”

“I might bite you if you do not return to Ryota.”

Shippo smiled despite the threat, “Bye Dad!”

 

“I am excited to see that kit grow up.” Emiko said as she walked in, Sesshomaru was moving back around his desk.

“You send in a child to reason with me?”

Emiko laughed, “No, he got me and told me to wait until he left to go inside.”

“He is a talented kit.”

“He will be a great companion and dear friend to the next heir King of the West.”

“We have to get him back here first.”

“True, but I think that is the only thing Kagome will focus on.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“That you turn your efforts from finding them to fighting the East.”

He snarled before he could help it, “They are my  _pack_.”

The statement was enough to show the gravity to any inu. An inu without his pack could go insane. They were pack creatures by nature, being alone was not good for them. Inuyasha was not enough. He and Inuyasha had been pack mates under their father, but an Alpha without his pack was empty.

But he had Shippo, which was the only reason why Emiko wasn’t out of her mind with worry.

Just losing it, but it wasn’t lost yet.

“You need to have the kit sleep with you.” Emiko whispered.

“You order your king?” He asked.

“When it comes to his well-being, yes I will. I want my king well so he can lead my country with honor.” She said softly.

“Hn.” He ran his hand through his hair, “Start gathering the generals.”

“Yes, my king.” She said deliberately before leaving.

 

When the door closed, he let a sigh leave his lips. He closed his eyes sitting down in his chair.

He wasn’t like this before her.

His son had been in danger before but he could always function. He could assure himself his decisions were not clouded by emotion.

But he couldn’t make his hands stop shaking.

Every beat of his heart hurt because it wasn’t with hers.

When had he become so dependent on another being?

An unmistakable aura came up to his door, so he pulled himself together before allowing her entrance.

“Sesshomaru-sama?” Fear was rolling off her in waves. She could never control it around him.

“What do you want, miko?” He growled, but the word miko almost broke him.

“I miss her too.” She had tears in her eyes, and it occurred to Sesshomaru that he had never seen the elder miko look so distraught or with so much emotion on her face, “Shippo misses her too, and so does Inuyasha. But I—I miss her so much it hurts.” She wiped away tears, “She is all I have. My chest feels like there is a gaping hole in it. And everyone seems to know it’s there but—but” She took a shaky breath, “No one will say anything.” He could barely understand it, “And I—And I know you have one too.” She wiped tears vainly from her cheeks, using her palm. Her hands were shaking, “I just want you to tell me that you will bring them back.” She sniffed, “Because I know if you tell me you will, I will see her again.”

“She will return, miko. Have no doubt.”

“Thank you.” She said between sobs.

***

Kagome let out a breath as she stared at the information available. It wasn’t looking good. Since everyone had always had a way to use talismans to get across, the research was minimum.

It wasn’t good.

She couldn’t tell Kazuhiko that.

Her best hope was in finding Mina, the old portal yokai that used to be across the street. Her building was boarded up, like she had never been there at all. Apparently, there were not many portal yokai powerful enough to make a bridge between realms.

Kagome could only guess where Mina had gone, but she had a feeling it was somewhere important—somewhere in the human realm. She just had her gut to go on.

Kazuhiko was truly enjoying himself, she could tell. He asked everyone a hundred questions. Some business related, some related to anything they were involved in. People smiled when he came around, Kagome noticed. At first, people were worried his questions were not genuine, but they soon realized he wanted to know everything.

She smiled over her paperwork as she watched him lean over a yokai and point at paperwork. The yokai smiled and said something back.

“He is amazing.” Kagura said.

“I think so.” Kagome replied with a smile.

“Has he gone through maturity yet?” Kagura asked.

“What are you asking?” Kagome nearly growled.

“Oh, protective inu momma.” She said with a grin.

“Kagura.” She snarled.

“Going through maturity is something most inus do at age 15 ish, in human terms. He will go through rut for the first time. He will need someone.”

“He isn’t fifteen—he just expanded his aura and grew.”

“And his body grew with him.”

“How will I know?”

“Talk to him, he will tell you.” Kagura said.

“Does everything always have to happen at once?”

“It might not happen for a few years, but I don’t think so.” Kagura smiled, “I tend to have a sense for these things.”

“I need Sesshomaru.”

“You are his mother, Kagome. He needs you.”

“So I ask him about it?”

“Yes.” Kagura told her.

“And I can ask you if I have questions? I don’t know about yokai. With Shippo, I thought I wouldn’t live long enough.”

“You will?”

“I’m pack, and also—apparently—I will live long enough because of my power. Which, I found out.”

“Kagome, stop worrying. You can do this. We aren’t even sure if this is a problem yet.”

“You are right. Sesshomaru and I—” She took a deep breath, “We talked about it, and we agreed he was going to deal with this.” She bit back tears.

“Don’t cry on me!” Kagura said.

“I’m sorry.” Kagome said, wiping her eyes.

“I have every faith you will return to Lord Sesshomaru.” 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some of you who still see the pups as pups- they aren't anymore. And I think this chapter will help clear that up. If this offends you in anyway, please do not read it! I'm not offended if you don't read, and I don't want you to be offended if you do. So win win. I think it is always a case of we think we are old enough, but when you are a parent- your child is never old enough. 
> 
> SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SKIP IT! 
> 
> But for all of you who won't be. Please enjoy.

Shippo couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. His hands were shaking constantly since his mother had left, he couldn’t stop.

“Shippo, you are not focusing.” Ryota said, his voice softer than it had been in the past, but his tone had been like that ever since his mother had left. He was supposed to be transforming his body into a full-grown man, as an illusion. It was advanced.

“I’m sorry.”

“Do not be sorry, kit. Work.” Ryota still called him kit. Shippo reminded him constantly that he did not look like a kit anymore, but Royta just told him until he passed a century that he was still a kit.

“I can’t keep my focus, my hands are shaking uncontrollably.” He admitted, looking from his origami paper to his teacher.

His teacher looked concerned for a moment, “Come with me.” He ordered, so Shippo mindlessly followed his leader and did not ask questions. It was not his place as a student to ask questions of his teacher’s actions.

Though, it did not stop him from grinding his teeth to hold his tongue.

He was surprised when they walked to Sesshomaru’s office.

 

The two of them had been sleeping in the same bed for the past several months, ever since his mom had left. For kitsunes, having a pack was not as ingrained in them as it was for inuyokai. Shippo still felt the same need for a bond, but it wasn’t as overwhelming. It was how he could survive living with just Kagome for so long. Though having a one person pack was not a death sentence, it was not healthy.

However, Shippo found out that the great and terrible inu lord was a snuggler. He would have never thought with his cold exterior and harsh words that he could ever be so warm, but it was true. Now, he couldn’t believe he had ever doubted it. His mother was right, as she always had been.

When they walked into his office, Rin was sitting on the couch reading a book. She had been highly educated, which pleased his father immensely. Rin had not talked to another being beside Shippo. When Shippo asked her, she had shrugged and told him she wasn’t ready to talk to everyone else. So he sat with her a lot and spoke with her.

But Shippo knew she had a soft spot for Sesshomaru. At first he was concerned, but he quickly realized that Rin had no sexual attraction to Sesshomaru. From then on, he did not interfere. Rin often told Shippo how strange of a King Sesshomaru was compared to other Kings through out the demon realm, but Shippo disagreed. But Sesshomaru was the king he knew best, so he didn’t know enough to argue.

“King Sesshomaru.” Ryota said with a bow upon entering.

“Kit, why are you here?”

“I am not sure Father.” He said formally in the presence of another. Even if it was his own teacher, Sesshomaru was not good with sentimentalities.

“Shippo is experiencing his  _initiatio_.”

Shippo froze, “What?”

“It is a rite of passage for all kitsunes when we reach sexual maturity. A being must help him through it, and when it is finished he will grow his third tail.”

“I know  _what_  it is.” Shippo said with a growl, “I just don’t understand why it is happening  _now._ ”

“But he just acquired his second.” Sesshomaru added.

“I know, but I am afraid it is true Lord King.”  

“And if he does not?”

“He will be stunted, forever looking like this.” Ryota said

“I will find someone for you Shippo” Sesshomaru told Shippo seriously.

“I can do it.” The voice was so small Shippo barely heard it.

All eyes turned to Rin.

“I have experience, so I can guide him through.” Rin said confidently, though her voice was quiet.

“No.” Shippo said vehemently. She had not told him what happened to her, and he had seen the bruises. It was fading from her, but he could smell that multiple men had used her—frequently, “Find me someone else.” He told Sesshomaru. Royta and Sesshomaru were both quiet, so stunned by the fact that Rin talked.

“Shippo, I am unwaveringly loyal to the crown. You helped save my life—”

“No.” Shippo said again, strongly. But he could feel this hunger that he never felt before stirring inside of him. He hated that he felt it and he couldn’t control it. He hated that when he looked at her it only got worse, “I won’t. I will not use you like—” He stopped and took a breath to control his emotions, “No. You have no obligation to me.” He said calmly.

“Honestly, Shippo. Be reasonable.” Rin said, standing up.

“I said no, that is final.” Shippo finally had enough and walked out of the room without a word from Sesshomaru or Ryota.

 

If he could sit in his room and pull his emotions together, he could think of an actual solution. But he couldn’t be in that office anymore. He put his head in his hands as he let out a breath, sitting on his bed. A few deep breaths had his brain thinking normally again, but his hands were still shaking.

“Shippo?” Her call was soft from the doorway, making him look up, “Why are you mad at me?”

“I am not mad.” He said, but even he wasn’t convinced by the sound of his voice.

“Shippo.” She said his name in encouragement, sitting in a chair away from him.

“You expect me to use you like all those other men did.”

“No I don’t.” She said, her face looking confused.

“Yes, you do. You volunteered. But you don’t know what you’re in for.” He stood up and began pacing, “The  _initiaio_  is big for kitsunes. It means something for us. It will always mean something to me. I get my third tail.”

“I know.” Her voice was quiet, and he stopped pacing to look at her. He could suddenly smell her again. He put his hands in his pockets as they were shaking and painfully obvious, “It means something to you. I’ve never had that. I’ve never had someone care that they were having sex with me.” She looked up at him with a small grin, “I volunteered not because you were like those men. I volunteered because you  _aren’t_  like those men.”

“I’m not a man at all, four months ago, I was equivalent to a five year old child—or at least that is what I think I was when I moved in with Kagome. I really had no idea how old I was in human terms. Ryota and I discussed it, he thinks I am about sixteen after I expanded my yokai. I’m still adjusting—”

“The first time I was—I had sex—I wasn’t ready either. I still thought having a boyfriend meant holding hands and kissing—without tongue.” She said with an added smile, “I wasn’t ready and I was young. I know.”

Shippo frowned, “I’m not ready.”

“Your body is, your instincts are, so you  _are_.” Rin said with emphasis.

“Rin.” He closed his eyes because his instincts were crawling inside him if he could just not look at her.

“Trust me.” She whispered, taking his hands in hers.

“I am frightened.” He said back quietly.

“I know.” She stepped close to him, and he could feel her breath.

“It lasts three days.”

“I know, Shippo. Stop trying to scare me away.” She said with a smile in her voice.

“I don’t know what to do.”

She let out a cute giggle that made Shippo look at her, “I do.” She stood on her tiptoes because she must have realized Shippo was not going to move. She pressed a kiss to his lips, but he was shaking too severely to move. Her hands gently tugged on his arm until he wrapped them around her.

When she deepened the kiss, he was hesitant but he began to copy her movements. His hesitant arms suddenly grasped her tightly and Rin smiled against his mouth as she began to pull up his cotton shirt. Her fingers dusted up his abs and he shivered before she tossed it aside.

“What if I don’t—What if I can’t” He stuttered, his body already beginning to react to her feather touches.

“That you even care is better than anyone I have ever been with.” Rin promised, guiding his hands to her shirt. When he pulled off her shirt, he stared at her chest, which was enough to have Rin laughing. It was such a joyous sound that he didn’t want her to stop, but it didn’t stop his blush.

He smiled through his red cheeks and kissed her again, his hands hesitantly wrapping around her waist. Having her bare breasts pressed against him was enough to have his instincts crawling to get out. He gave himself up to them, hoping they would guide him. His hands pulled her tight against him, and he heard her moan.

Desire pulsed through his body as he moved her toward his bed. When they got there, he was unsure what to do next. So when her hands went to his pants, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Shippo.” She said his name sensually, but something was off about her tone. He didn’t pay much attention to it because the next second her hands were on him—like  _on_  him  _on_  him. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sensation. She gently pushed him back onto the bed and she sent him a look before pulling off her pants.

He was shaking as she climbed on top of him and pressed her naked body against his. This time, his kiss was much more desperate as he pulled her tight against him. Her voice was strange again as she murmured her appreciation. He flipped her onto her back. He sat up as he looked down at her. Her chest was heaving. Her knees were bent up and he indulged in kissing her knee. When she moaned oddly again, he furrowed his brows and looked at her.

“Why are you doing that?” He asked.

“Wh—What?” She asked, looking at him.

“If you fake moan any time I touch you, how am I supposed to figure out what you like?”

“I—you don’t have to know that.” She murmured, embarrassed at being caught. Shippo figured that is what she did before, to please men who were with her. But he agreed with her—he wasn’t like those men. 

“Hn.” He sounded, kissing a little closer down her thigh, sounding much more like his alpha, “You are in this room for three days, and you expect me not to know?”

“I—I don’t know.” He wasn’t sure if she was saying she didn’t know what she liked, or she didn’t know the answer to his question, but he figured it didn’t matter.

“It seems we both have things to learn.” He said with a grin. He flicked his twin tails behind him before pressing a kiss above her right breast. He kissed down a bit further before he could smell the tell tail sign of salt. He furrowed his brow, looking up to see tears in her eyes, “What is wrong?” He asked, climbing up her so every inch of him was pressed up against hers.

“Nothing.” She said with a smile, “Absolutely nothing.”

“Why are you crying?”

“Because.” She said, putting her hands on his cheeks, “Nothing is wrong. You aren’t fat. You aren’t old enough to be my grandfather. You aren’t drunk. You know my name.”

“Rin.” He whispered into her ear, and she smiled before kissing him silly. He was so lost in kissing her that when she grabbed him, he tensed his body. A few more kisses had him relaxed as she lined up with him. She stopped.

“Shippo?” She asked, and he nodded before slowly pushing inside of her.

The sensations were insane. His eyes were shut and it took every ounce of control not to lose himself. He moaned out loud. Being inside someone was incredible.

“Kami.” He murmured, his hands still shaking.

He didn’t last long. It was all too new. All too amazing. Her kisses drove him wild. His release was sudden and powerful and he groaned. He knew she had not had the same pleasure, but he could also tell she was enjoying herself by her smells. Her arousal was drowning out every other smell.

He still blushed as he kissed her, “Sorry, I know—

“It’s your first time.” She cut him off with a smile. He moved from her face and began to kiss down her chest, “What are you doing?” She asked him as he kissed the top of her breast and then took her right nipple into his mouth. A soft moan left her lips that he finally felt like he earned. He kissed more and quickly found that the tops of her breasts were more sensitive than underneath.

She was squirming under his grasp as he began to kiss down her belly. Her hips arched when his tongue dipped down into her belly button.

“Shippo? What are you doing?” She asked again, but he did not stop. He was afraid if he did, she would stop him out of embarrassment, and he wanted to taste her.

So when he licked her, she cried out in surprise.

“Shippo—you don’t have too—” A deep moan stopped her as he licked her again. Her flavors were delicious.

“This is my  _initiaio_. I want this.” He said. He didn’t know his voice could go that deep, “So you must show me where.” He demanded and smirked up at her, “And teach me how to give you pleasure.”

Her hands went down and he watched her two fingers slide along herself. She slid a finger inside before running juices up and rolling over a small button that made her moan.

“It’s the clit.” She said with a groan as her fingers went in small circles, “It’s a pleasure point.” She took his hand and he got the idea as he stuck two fingers inside of her, “Curl them a bit.” She said so breathily that it went straight down to his stiffening cock. Her breath caught, “Ah, like that.” She said as his fingers rubbed over a spot deep inside of her.

On her go ahead, he leaned down and licked her. Her cries now were louder as she began to sweat. Rin’s hips arched off the bed as her moans got louder. With each lick he felt his cock pulse more, but he could set his own pleasure aside to hear more of hers. He let his fangs move carefully down her and a sharp cry made him smirk as he sucked.

Her insides were clenching down on him as he added another finger and thrust into her.

“Shippo.” She moaned, “I’m so close.”

A particularly hard suck had her crying out as she clamped down on his fingers. He wished his fingers were his cock as her inner walls clenched down on him.

She smiled at him, her chest heaving as he crawled back up her body.

“We have a lot to do.” She said, turning to look at him.

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking confused.

“We only have three days to teach you everything I know, and I have had years of practice and lessons.”

“Lessons?” He asked. She swung a leg on top of him, so he looked up at her with his hands behind his head.

“Of course, you have to learn which areas of the body are sensitive.” She said, running her finger along his ear that sent a tingle down his spine.

“And you are going to teach me?”

“Kitsunes are supposed to be sexually devious, right?” She asked with her eyebrow raised.

“Yes.” He replied.

“Well, then.” She said with a smirk, leaning down to kiss him on the lips, “I will teach you what I know.”

***

Sesshomaru groaned as Kagome’s fingers scraped his nipple. Having her naked body on top of him was enough to have him aching for more. She giggled as she leaned down on top of him and took his nipple into her mouth and sucked.

“Kagome.” He growled, grinding his hips into hers, “I want you.” He demanded.

“Well, I want you too.” She said with a grin, “But I want to taste you first.” Her grin turned a bit evil as she kissed down his chest, her teeth scraping him as she went.

His already hard cock was pulsing painfully as she got closer and closer. The anticipation nearly caused him to push her down quickly, but he kept his hands still.

It was worth the wait because when her hot mouth took his cock he moaned loudly.

“Suck harder.” He demanded, he wanted more because he hadn’t had her in such a long time.

He hadn’t had her?

 

The thought pulled him awake in bed, his chest heaving with a painful hard on. Rolling out of bed, he was glad the kit was not there.

He needed a cold shower.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He ran his hands through his hair before stripping. He stared at his cock accusingly.

Sesshomaru missed Kagome for a variety of reasons. Many of them dealing with the deep emotions he had for her and that by her side, he felt stronger.

But right now, he missed her for the sex.

Just thinking of her hands around him made him bite his lip.

Which wasn’t helping his current problem.

He stepped into the shower and the heat hit him. He meant to have a cold shower, but it didn’t seem worth it. He missed his mate, and hot showers were a simple luxury to make him feel better. He closed his eyes and reached down to his cock and gave himself a stroke.

He could picture Kagome kneeling in front of him and sucking him like she knew how to do. She always had such an arrogant look on her face when she sucked him, like she took power in how much she turned him on.

He kept stroking himself.

To his shame, he didn’t last long before he ejaculated.

But it had been so long.

It had been months.

He wanted his mate back.

Running his hands through his wet hair, he leaned back and let the water run. He closed his eyes and just listened to the shower. He didn’t know how long he was in there before he walked out.

Stepping to the mirror, he looked at himself

And going on a whim, he sliced off his hair.

It took moments, but his hair was cut to a short, professional cut— looking much like his hair did when he was wearing a human charm. He gathered his hair and threw it away.

***

Sesshomaru looked at a fidgeting kitsune in front of him who had three tails swishing behind him. It was the first time he had seen the kit in five days. Sure, he had heard romping around but he had not actually seen Shippo. Ryota claimed it was not unusual for the  _initiatio_  to go longer than presumed.

It was difficult for Sesshomaru to be without a pack member for that long. He had broken down and had spent time with Inuyasha, which almost ended up with them arguing had it not been for Kikyo’s gentle words.

“I see you were successful.” He said stiffly, looking up from his paperwork. Shippo’s blush deepened.

“Yes.”

“Good, so you will get back to your lessons.”

“Yeah—” He coughed, “I mean yes.”

“Shippo, yokai have sex all the time, I am unsure why you are nervous or embarrassed. I was younger than you when I first rutted a woman.”

“I lived in the human realm for too long?” He sounded as if he were guessing.

“You are dismissed.” Sesshomaru said taking pity on the kitsune, and Shippo looked relieved as he left.

***

“Kagome?” Kazuhiko called to her, and she looked up from her desk, “You look excited.”

“I think I found Mina!” She said excitedly.

“You think she can make another portal?” Kazuhiko asked.

“I hope so, or maybe she might know where another one is.” Kagome said standing up.

“How far is she away?”

“Just an hour.” Kagome said excitedly, standing up.

She walked up to Kazuhiko who looked taller in the months they had been there. His chest was starting to fill out and he looked much more adult than he ever did.

“You are getting so big.” She said, kissing his cheek.

“You say that every day.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Cause you are like a little weed. I just water you and you grow overnight.” She said with a grin.

“Let’s go find Mina.” He said, pulling her shoulders towards him with his arm.

“I want to get a cup of coffee on the way.”

“Then we find Mina.” He told her walking with her to the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Kagome laughed as Kazuhiko pulled open the door for her at the coffee shop. He walked with his arm around her shoulder and she hugged him all the tighter. The two had been nearly inseparable for the past three months. Living under Carl’s roof would do that to anyone. Kagome had found a place that was great for the both of them, so they were going to move out, but the buyer fell through so it hadn’t worked and she had to find another place.

“Kagome?” A call made her freeze and lean into Kazuhiko.

“Hojo, what are you doing here?”

“I work in the business district, and you?”

“I do too.” Kazuhiko stepped in front of her slightly. Not enough for a human to notice, but Kagome knew inu yokai well enough to know that this was a protective stance. Every muscle in his body was ready to pounce if needed.

“Oh! I work over at Hethburg & Leightner—the law firm” His voice was gloating, a large smile on his face as he tried to look grandiose, “Where are you working?”

“I work at Taisho Enterprise.”

“As a secretary? I heard the CEO is a piece of work, and the head of the board is a right bastard.”

“I am in charge of a branch of research, and I enjoy working with Kagura. And you are right,” She smiled weakly a Kazuhiko, “The head of the board is a right bastard. Hojo, this is his son, Kazuhiko.”

“I believe you met my father, Sesshomaru.”

“You are dating a Taisho?” Hojo asked.

“Yes.” Kagome said, “But we got to get going, I have a meeting soon.”

“Can you get me a hot chocolate?” Kazuhiko asked, and Kagome nodded.

“Of course.” She squeezed his hand before leaving him alone.

She wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do, but Kazuhiko seemed insistent. She walked up to the barista and gave him her order. When she looked over, Kazuhiko smiled at her politely before turning back to Hojo. She turned from Kazuhiko back to the barista who had her order ready, so she grabbed the two cups and then made her way back to the two men. Hojo looked a bit shaken, his face paler.  

“Bye.” Kagome said, winding her arm through Kazuhiko’s before handing him his cup. As soon as they walked out the door, Kagome leaned into his shoulder, “Did you threaten him?”

“Within an inch of his life.” Kazuhiko replied.

“How did you know about him?”

“My Dad just told me if I was with you and you started acting weird, and it was a man named Hojo, I was to protect you.”

“I acted weird? I thought I was better that time.”

“You stiffened, your scent changed.”

She slipped out of his arm to get into the car.

“Do you think if this goes well we could go home today?”

“I think there is a reason she is hiding, and if she could portal we would know it. If anything, we are just one step closer.”

He nodded as she began to drive. He sat back with his hands intertwined behind his head.

“I’m glad Kagura is training us, her methods are fun.” Kagome said. They had been taking lessons in combat to keep up in the human world, sometimes they would train with swords, or hand-to-hand, or with a bow and arrow. Kagura was a mean opponent, using trickery and deception to win. Kazuhiko originally thought of it as cowardly, but he now enjoyed it as much as Kagome. Now, Kagura was putting them against each other so they could have one more person to fight and so she could sit back and drink while the two worked.

“I’m going to beat you one day.” He said with a huff. Kazuhiko was originally angry that he couldn’t defeat Kagome, it hurt his pride. But Kagome quickly fixed that attitude.

“Hn, maybe one day pup” She replied, and he chuckled.

“I am twenty five years older than you.” He argued.

“And I am much more mature and wise.” Kagome retorted, giggling as she did, “Plus your ID says you are sixteen, so in this world I am older.”

“Does that make me wiser and more mature in the demon world?” His voice became smooth and deep, sounding like his Dad when he got a quick witty line.

Kagome snorted, “If you sound anymore like your father, soon we won’t be able to tell you two apart.”

He smiled at her, “Carl told me I am nothing like my Mother.”

Kagome rolled her eyes, “Carl is wrong, again.”

“How would you know?” Kazuhiko asked, his eyebrow furrowing.

“Because, sometimes—you aren’t like your Dad.” He smiled at her, taking her hand.

 

They ended up turning down a gravel road in the middle of nowhere. The forest around them had grown over the hour-long drive, and at some point Kazuhiko had gone to sleep.

“Kazuhiko.” She nudged him as they turned onto the driveway, “We are here.”

He blinked awake, “I like it out here, smells clean,” He hummed.

“Me too, it feels peaceful—the aura is calm.” She said as they turned the corner. It was a small red house that was one floor. Next to it Kagome saw a stream, wild flowers were everywhere.

As soon as Kagome looked closely, she knew why Mina had hid.

Kagome parked the car as the old lady stared at her with narrow eyes. She stepped out of the car, her feet crackling against the gravel.

“If you mean to threaten me, miko, you will find that these old bones still got some fight in them. I will protect her with everything I have left.” Mina said sternly.

“I do not come to harm Mina, unless you harm me or my own.” Kagome answered honestly, and Mina nodded, “Who is this?”

“Kyala.” The young girl answered brightly. She had a big smile on her face with twin marks going down her cheeks. On her right side, all her marks were a beautiful teal blue, but on the other they were a bright pink.

“My great granddaughter.” Mina said, still standing in front of her, “He killed my daughter some years ago, and then her daughter. I wouldn’t let him take Kyala. So when I heard—we fled.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“You must be here because he finally closed them all off.” Mina deduced.

“King Richard held me ransom against the West, so I told him to go screw himself and volunteered.” Kagome said with a smile, “Then this one decided to come along with me.”

“My Lord Prince, it is an honor.” Mina said with a bow, and he nodded, “I present my great granddaughter, Lady Kyala.”

“Lady Kyala.” Kazuhiko said with a nod of his head.

“My grandma has told me all about the West, I have never been there. She says it’s beautiful.”

“I like it.” Kagome said with a smile.

“You better do more than like it, miko. You will be Queen in time.” Mina said, sitting back down in a chair as she relaxed.

“I have to get back there first.” Kagome said softly.

“Sit.” Mina said, waving to the chair next to her, “You two go play.”

“Are you serious?” Kazuhiko asked.

“Yes, play.”

“You probably can’t keep up with me anyway.” Kyala said with a smirk before disappearing and reappearing twenty yards into the field.

Kazuhiko couldn’t resist the challenge as he burst off after her.

“Play safe.” Kagome warned, knowing Kazuhiko would hear her soft warning as she sat down.

“You do well for an inu mother.”

“Thank you, my kitsune son thinks I’m pretty good too.”

“I had heard you had taken a yokai.”

“He is my son, I didn’t take him.” Kagome said defensively

“I just meant he was yours, is all.”

“Sorry, I tend to jump—most people tend to tell me I’m crazy.”

Mina chuckled, “Maybe, but all mothers are crazy.” Kagome smiled warmly.

“Mina? Can you get us back to the West?”

Mina let out a sigh, “No.  A portal yokai can only make so many talismans. I made one hundred in my time.” She smiled, “More than other portal yokai in the history of our kind.” She looked at Kagome, “Kyala is too young to make them. She is more powerful than me, but still too young.”

“How old?” Kagome asked.

“Two hundred—she is only fifty.”

“Same age as Kazuhiko.” Kagome said with a frown, “Did she—

“When Lord Richard came, she expanded her yokai to try to save her mother.”

“Kami.” Kagome whispered.

“I arrived in time to scare him, and we came here through a portal.”

“So you portal around this realm easily?”

Mina scoffed, “I could go to one side of the world and back in a blink.”

“Could you go to another realm?” Kagome asked lightly.

“Yes, but only by myself.”

Kagome had tears come to her eyes, “Really?”

“You have a message for your lover?”

“Tell him we are looking for a way across. He probably is doing something else because he realized I would be looking for a way back—”

“This is all you want to tell him?”

“Well, that I wish I was back to fuck him five ways till Sunday, but he already knows that.” Kagome said with a grin.

“Kazuhiko?”

“He honors the West.” Kagome said.

“I will be back, watch Kyala. If she dies, I will take pleasure ripping you apart.”

“Noted.” Kagome said, with a nod, and the old yokai disappeared.

 

Kagome waited.

And waited.

The two came back to the house after a while, so Kagome walked into the house and found the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she found a fresh pitcher of lemonade, so she grabbed it before joining them on the porch.

“Ms. Kagome?”

“Kagome is fine, Kyala.”

“And she is a princess, so it would be Princess Kagome in court.” Kazuhiko informed her, taking a glass from Kagome.

“You are a princess.”

“By pack.” Kagome said, holding up her bitten wrist.

“You—you mean the Western Lord actually took you in as pack? My Nana says he is a right bastard.”

Kagome laughed and Kazuhiko smirked, “My Dad can be strict, and cold hearted when he needs to be.”

“He is a king, sometimes he has to be.” Kagome said with a patient smile, leaning into Kazuhiko.

“Where is Nana?” Kyala asked.

“She went to the demon realm, she can only go by herself.” Kagome told Kazuhiko, whose shoulders slouched.

“Nana says one day I will be able to make portals.”

“How long?” Kazuhiko asked.

“One hundred and fifty years.” She said flippantly, a smile on her face.

Kazuhiko stood up looking distressed.

“Kazuhiko.” Kagome whispered softly.

“I just want to go  _home_.” He growled, his eyes flashing color.

“I do too.” Kagome said, standing up with him. He turned from her as he leaped from the porch and turned into his true form. A beautiful white dog spun around, barking at Kagome. Kagome stepped off the porch and wrapped her arms around him tightly, “We will be with them again, Kazuhiko.” She sobbed into his neck, his white hair matting with her tears.

 

It took some time, but she brought him back to the porch. She sat on the ground and his big white head lay in Kagome’s lap.

“I’m so sorry.” Kyala whispered.

Kagome nodded weakly, petting Kazuhiko’s head.

“Ah.” Mina said as she suddenly appeared in the front of them.

“Mokomoko!” Kagome said excitedly, jumping up as Kazuhiko picked up his head. The furry pelt practically leaped out of Mina’s arms and into Kagome’s, one end wrapping around Kazu as well. It snuggled around her tightly as Kagome grasped it tightly. Tears came to her eyes as she buried her face into his fur.

It smelt like him.

God, how much she missed his smell.

It moved from her to Kazuhiko who yipped playfully as mokomoko wrapped around his neck.

“He sent letters.” Mina said, sitting down in a rocking chair, holding them up. Kagome leapt to grab them and then settled in on the floor of the porch leaning back against the house.

She held out Kazuhiko’s letter and he instantly transformed back into his humanoid form so that he could take the letter in his hands.

“Is this what took so long?” Kagome asked.

“No, Sesshomaru-sama was not at the palace. The West officially declared war, so he was on the field in battle.” Kagome froze, turning from her letter up to Mina, “It seems that locking the heir of the West away is enough reason to declare war.”

“Dear Kami, bless and protect the West. Guide them, and keep them safe.” Kagome murmured.

“He also didn’t believe me at first that I had seen you. Until I told him what you said, and he believed me.”

Kazuhiko buried his nose into mokomoko and then leaned back against the house to sit up, grasping Kagome’s hand. Kagome snuggled closer to him and mokomoko wrapped around both of them.

Kagome brought Kazuhiko’s hand to her chest and kissed his fingers before holding his hand tightly.

“I want to go home.” Kazuhiko whispered.

“Me too.” Kagome said back.

“I can try to make a portal.” Kyala whispered.

“You are far too young—maybe in one hundred years—there is no way you are ready now.” Mina said.

“I have to do something.” Kyala growled.

“Is there no hope?” Kagome asked Mina.

Mina sighed, “I don’t think Lord Richard destroyed all the portals.”

 

Kagome’s heart nearly stopped.

 

He hadn’t? She had been searching for months, and months. There was nothing—  _absolutely nothing_ — to suggest that all of the portals were not destroyed. She looked confused for a moment before looking back up to Mina.

“I have searched with extensive— _extensive_ ” She added it again for emphasis, “Resources and have found none.”

“I don’t think you would find it.” Mina said with a frown, “it is just a theory, but, I think it is a good one.”

“What is your theory?” Kazuhiko asked.

“Does King Richard seem like the man to give up power?” Mina asked, looking to Kazuhiko, “To destroy all of them, would also limit himself.” She shook her head, “I think he has at least one in his possession. How much glee do you think he gets from being the only one to go back and forth?”

“So I have to figure out who he is sending across.”

“ _If_  he is sending anyone.” Mina said.

“But this is good, this means I can look for something.” Kagome said with a smile, “This is more than anything I have gotten so far.”

“It is only a theory, Kagome.” Mina said

“But a strong one.” Kagome said, entangling her fingers into the mokomoko.

“You are free to stay here tonight, as it is getting late.”

“My grandfather may worry if we don’t return.”

“I know your grandfather quite well, pup, I will let him know.” She disappeared.

“Come on, I will show you to the guest room.” Kyala said as she pushed them along and into the house.

“We could have just texted him.” Kagome said as they walked inside.

“My Nana sometimes forgets about technology—she isn’t used to it.” 

.

Kagome and Kazuhiko were snuggled up in bed, mokomoko in between them.

“I still don’t exactly get what it is.” Kagome said.

“Mokomoko is a sentient being that thrives off of yokai—our aura and energies, and protects us in return. It also allows for other benefits. My father will be able to feel close to our auras because of mokomoko, which is good for pack reasons.”

*** 

Sesshomaru lay down on his cot for some rest. It had been constant moving and out manipulating opponents. This is what his mind was trained to do; this is what he had trained for his entire life. It was what he was best at.

But it didn’t mean he would win.

He had felt a surge of energy the first time she had touched his mokomoko. Having her aura be near him even by proxy was enough to bring his beast some sort of comfort. And now as he lay down, he could feel his pup and future mate snuggled into bed as well.

War was exhausting.

He needed the comfort of his pack.

Not having his pack there was one of the most difficult things Sesshomaru had ever had to do, if he was being honest with himself—and he was trying to be more honest with himself. He often lied to himself about how much he needed others emotionally, but this situation made him confront every lie he had ever thought.

It had been a dark moment when he finally admitted to himself that he was not ‘ok’ alone.

But even admitting it to himself as he lay in bed made it instantly that much easier.

But having her aura near him again was nearly enough to make him break down, both in a good way and a bad way.

He only had one massive temper tantrum since the two had been gone. During his fit, he managed to take out an entire wall of the palace. From then on Inuyasha had stayed much closer, and willingly accepted being a member of his pack. Inuyasha and he had been at odds most of Inuyasha’s life, so Sesshomaru never thought to even consider making him pack. Inuyasha could be an alpha on his own, so it meant that much more when Inuyasha willingly submitted to him. From then on, it was much easier to pretend to everyone else that he was his normal self.

Except with Kikyo.

She would come into his office whenever she had menial tasks like making more bandages or reading. He never really asked why it brought her comfort, but it brought him comfort so he didn’t question it. Sometimes, she would start crying and look to him. He didn’t know what she looked for in him, but she must see it because she would stop crying every time and apologize.

He imagined their reunion over and over in his head, hoping that if he could imagine it hard enough it would come to life.

“My lord?” A careful call came, damn it he was almost asleep. He rolled out of bed and walked into the main part of his tent. It had a battle plan in the center, and a few people were roaming around.

“Yes?” He answered.

“Prince Shippo is back.”

“Send him in.”

Shippo came in, a serious expression on his face as he sat down. He looked older in the uniform of the West, and much more mature. Sesshomaru was proud of his adopted son. He had taken control of the kitsune branch of the Western Army, with some help sent by Royta’s father. Royta’s father, of course, was the Kitsune King of the Kitsunes in the East. It was a tiny kingdom underneath the Eastern Kingdom ruled by King Richard. Ryota’s father had managed good relations with the East for many years, but it was a precarious balance of trade.

Dogs didn’t do well with kitsunes in battle as kitsunes used much more devious and nefarious spy tactics to win. Inu’s brute strength were too much for them, so they preferred other methods.

Ones Shippo was growing to use.

With his mind for tactics and strength, and Shippo’s mind for kitsune tricks, the two of them were good at working together.

“What did you find out?” Sesshomaru asked.

“That the general is fond of buxom women and titty fucking.” Shippo answered. This was a new side of Shippo since he had come by three tails. Kitsunes were known to take forms of human women, and he had taken it in strides. Sesshomaru had watched Shippo work as a woman, and Sesshomaru had never met someone so finesse in the art of manipulating. Sesshomaru had expected jealousy from Rin when she found out Shippo had been sleeping around, but that is not what he found.

He saw pride.

Like when a student surpasses the teacher.

When he asked her about it, she laughed.

“He was made for this—it is the kitsune way.” She said with a smile, “I just gave him the manual.”  

“Anything relevant?” Sesshomaru amended.

“He plans on taking the southern river tomorrow, which we planned on. But there is also a force from the north moving into this position.” He pointed on the map along the southern river to show where the northern force was coming from

“I thought they may do that, I had planned on moving a force here.” Sesshomaru admitted, pointing to a small area that would cut the northern force off before reaching their battle sight.

“How many?” Shippo asked, and when Sesshomaru answered, Shippo frowned, “Anyway you can double it?”

“That many?”

“I wanted triple that amount. The north men have not made this easy.” The north men were people that lived in the hills in the North. There was a Northern Lord, but it was far more north than that. They were wolves that had been bread to hate the West and everything they stood for. So the dragons used that hatred to spur them on.

“Are they still injecting themselves with dragon blood?”

It was a crude and miserable tactic. To inject yourself with blood from a dragon would give you strength and a high. You wouldn’t remember the pain of battle, just the need for it.

“Yes, most of them are nearly out of their minds. Even if they would survive the battle, they would have to be put down after—they are little more than rabid.” Shippo said.

“Has Lord Koga been successful?” They had sent Koga to stop the stream of wolves coming from the north, hoping his strength and power could be used to round them up.  

“Somewhat, yes, but he is still gaining momentum.”

Sesshomaru growled, “I was hoping he would be more useful.”

“I think he will be, given time.” Shippo answered diplomatically.

“I didn’t have to wait nearly as long for you to be useful, and he is much older.”

“Not all of us have my talents.” Shippo said with a grin.

“I’m not sure if your mother will like this attitude.”

“And you?”

“Have always found a dose of arrogance gets things done.” He said with a feral grin. 


	31. Chapter 31

Mom?” Kazuhiko called, he knew his voice sounded strained so he wasn’t surprised to smell her concern as he walked in and closed the door.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think—I think I am going into rut.” He said much more calmly than how he felt. His emotions were all over the place, and he expected her to freak out. He was surprised when she momentarily stiffened before replying.

“Do you need me to find you someone?” She asked.

“No.” He said strongly, moving to the edge of her office and sat down. He needed to get away from scents of any female. He could hear the women in the office walking around, and smelling them pass by his mother’s door was worse. He put his head in his hands mostly to cover his nose, “My father never does.”

“Did he in his first rut?”

“No. My father’s control is legendary.” He said with a moan, the stimulation was almost too much, his beast was yelling in his ears. How had his father done this for centuries?

“It doesn’t mean it is right.” Kagome replied softly. Her soft voice tore him away from his thoughts as he looked up at her, and he could almost not feel his rut anymore, “You don’t have to do this. This isn’t a competition of expectations between you and your father.”

“I know.” He said.

“So do you want me to find you someone? I am sure if I talk to Kagura, she would know someone—” He was already shaking his head so she had stopped.

“I will be fine with empty space, room to run.”

“Mina’s house?”

“That was my thought.” He said.

 

He thought the car ride there was going to kill him. Being in such a small space with a female made his instincts crawl under his skin, and he was trying very hard to keep control. He had a feeling, though he was trying to hide it, Kagome knew. She didn’t try to touch him, hold his hand, or try to make him feel better. He thought he was going to throw up. His skin felt like an electric current was running through it.

As soon as they hit the driveway, he opened the door.

“How long?” Kagome asked.

“A few days.”

“You will be ok?”

He smirked, “I’ll be fine mom.” It took a half a second to turn into his true form and lost himself to his instincts.

 

When he came to a few days later he was groggy. His body felt like it had been hit by a truck. He was only wearing his shorts, which was weird, and he looked up to find himself in some sort of tent like structure. Confused, he rolled over to see Kyala sleeping next to him.

Fear struck through him.

She was wearing his shirt and nothing else, her clothes were in a muddy pile.

Did he—

What happened?

He had flashes of memories, seeing her nude back.

He began to panic.

Had he—

Had he raped her?

The panic was so acute it ripped through his body. He barely made it out of the structure before he threw up.

“Kaz?” She called softly, waking up, “Are you alright?”

He threw up again as she walked out of the tent in just his shirt, it covered her rear end.

“Did I-” He gathered the courage to ask, because he had to ask “—did I touch you?” He asked.

She looked shocked, “Oh my gods, no.” She said quickly, grabbing his arms, “No, Kaz, you didn’t.”

The relief was instant as his knees nearly gave out. She caught him and helped him back into their tent.

“I don’t remember.” He said a bit dazed.

“Sometimes yokai don’t remember their rut, you will eventually.” She said calmly as she sat him down, handing him water.

“Why are you here?” He asked,

“You were running around in your true form around my house, I think you picked up my scent. You also sensed Mina and Kagome. You must have felt the need to protect me because I am a similar age and Kagome and Mina are so much more powerful than me. You wouldn’t let my Nana or Kagome close to you. Kagome seemed to be less worried. Nana was furious, but Kagome promised her you wouldn’t do anything.”

“I remember—I saw you not wearing clothes.”

She smiled a bit meekly, “And I knew you wouldn’t do anything.”

“But why do I remember you naked?”

She smiled embarrassingly, “I was riding on your back through the woods, and I fell off. It was in a stream, but it was really muddy. You took your human form to pick me up, and I don’t know where you got all this,” She motioned to the tent, “But you put me here, started a fire,” She pointed to a fire pit, “And said you would be back. You made this really quickly, and then took off your shirt for me to wear. You told me very seriously that I could get sick from being in wet clothes when I protested.” She smiled brightly.

“I just—I had memories of your back, and I thought—I thought I had—”

“You were a gentleman, Kaz. You cooked for me and kept me safe. The first day, I think you flinched to protect me anytime a squirrel went by. And when you transformed into a dog at night, you are very snuggly and kept me warm—and you were a good pillow.” She smiled, moving closer so she could sit next to him, rubbing her hand along his back. It was comforting, and it made him relax more, “Is that why you threw up?”

“I panicked. I only had brief memories, and you in a t-shirt and underwear.”

“If we had sex, I probably wouldn’t be wearing underwear.”

He blushed at his own ignorance, “What did we do all day?”

“Mostly talk.” She answered, then was quiet and bit her lip, “You asked me about my mom.” He stiffened.

“I’m sorry—”

“No, it was a good thing. You were very sensitive. I don’t talk about her a lot—and never about the night she died. You asked me about expanding my aura and how my life was affected and if I ever gained some normalcy.” She smiled at him, nudging him slightly, “I promise, you were not trying to rut with me. It was—it was more like you were keeping me safe.” She smiled wider, “And I like being safe.” She took another deep breath, looking a bit embarrassed, “We talked about other stuff too. You were very—open about whatever I asked you. But if he isn’t ready to tell you,” He meaning Kazuhiko’s beast, “Then I will respect that until he is.”

Kazuhiko didn’t like not knowing things that he said. He felt the need to defend himself. But she seemed happy, so he wasn’t going to argue, “I’m sorry I kidnapped you.”

She giggled, “You didn’t kidnap me. I came willingly.”

“So, shall we go to your home?”

“Yes, if you know where that is.” She said with a blush.

“Yes.” He grinned, “I can smell it from here.” 

 

He carried her back effortlessly to the house, and he could smell Mina’s anger from outside the house. It practically permeated the lawn. The only break in the scent was Kagome’s calm one.

“Mina is pissed.” He warned, putting her down.

“I will handle it.” She said confidently.

Mina growled, “Boy, I will drag you down through the portals of hell in separate pieces for—

“Nana, he didn’t touch me.” Kyala said calmly. Kagome had walked out of the house and he looked at her expectantly. He was relieved when she smiled at him, a bag in her hands as she reached out and hugged him.

He was always surprised by Kagome. He thought she might be disgusted by his yokai instincts, but she always seemed to embrace them in stride.

And that is why she was so earning of her title as his Mom.

“He didn’t!” Kyala said forcefully, “I fell in mud—

“You do not have to lie—

“I am  _not_  lying!” Kyala yelled back, “Underwear in tact!” She cried.

“Inus do like to claw them off, and I happen to know he has a genetic predisposition for it.” Kagome said with a grin.

“I do not need to picture you and Dad having sex.” Kazuhiko said with a moan.

“What did you  _do_  the  _entire time_?” Mina sounded boarder line catatonic in rage.

“Look. His beast said his rational side wasn’t ready for rut, no matter how much his instincts were. His beast knew it was too much to handle, and respected Kazuhiko’s desires. The most he did was growl at passing animals for coming near me. I  _swear_.” Kyala said vehemently.

“I believe her.” Kagome said.

“I don’t care what you think.” Mina growled.

“Kazuhiko would be completely distraught if he had touched her inappropriately. Mina, he isn’t a psychopath. He was in rut, a normal,  _healthy_  thing for yokai. He didn’t touch Kyala, he merely stole her for a few days.”

“To be stolen, I had to be taken unwillingly.” Kyala scoffed.

“You were from  _me!”_  Mina growled.

“Is this about her being gone, or is this about how worried you were?” Kagome asked, “I realize she is your great granddaughter, but he is my son—

“No he is not!” Mina yelled.

Kazuhiko froze as his Mom’s aura poured out of her. It was furious. The tight wrapping it was usually under was burst loose as anger came to the surface. Her aura was oppressive, and he found it nearly unbearable the first time he felt it. It was too strong. Too powerful.

But Kazuhiko knew it was not him she was angry with, it was Mina.

He could tell Mina was having difficulty breathing.

Kyala was drenched in the smell of fear and it radiated off Mina. Slowly and somewhat grudgingly, Mina revealed her neck to Kagome.

“Mom.” He whispered softly, calling her back from her rage.

Kagome reeled herself in quickly.

“Your mom is terrifying.” Kyala whispered. Kazuhiko turned to her with a grin.

“I know.” He said, “Mom, can we go back to Grandfather’s?”

“I’ll drop you off, I didn’t get to go into work as much as I wanted to while you were gone.”

Kazuhiko nodded, “I am exhausted.”

“You should be, you barely slept.” Kyala said.

“Are we not going to discuss this?” Mina said.

“There is  _nothing_  to discuss.” Kagome growled.

“Come on, Mom.” Kazuhiko pulled on her hand, leading her to the car.

“I will take care of her.” Kyala assured them both. Her face turned a bit red as she ran up to Kazuhiko and kissed his lips lightly, “You can kidnap me just to cuddle anytime you want.”

Kazuhiko also blushed but felt his beast surge inside of him. He never felt his beast respond like that.

_Yes, we take her again. We like playing games with her._

“As long as we play games.” Kazuhiko said, relaying somewhat his beast’s message.

She laughed, her long hair tossed back. He never really saw how beautiful she was before, “It’s a good thing I like games just as much as you do.” She said with a grin before running back to the house after Mina.

“I like her.” Kagome said as they got into the car.

“I—I don’t know?” He said, more like asked.

“You kept her in the woods for three days. You have to like her a little bit.”

“I’ve never had a crush on a girl—what does it feel like?”

Kagome laughed, “Like you want to get to know her better.”

“Really?”

Kagome thought for a bit, “Well, I think your Dad would have rather strung me up than get to know me when we first met.”

“How did you know he liked you?”

“He made me pack.” Kagome said honestly, “I thought he could only barely tolerate my presence, but I knew when he was willing to take me as one of his that he thought better of me.”

“It took until then? I knew Dad liked you when he let me stay at your house.”

“I didn’t know your Dad very well then. He implied I was a bad parent for not stopping Shippo from doing his ticks.” Kazuhiko laughed, and soon Kagome did too.

***

Kagome wasn’t home yet as he pulled on his pajama bottoms and then took off his shirt. It had been a day and a half and he hadn’t seen her since she had dropped him off at his Grandfather’s house. He knew she didn’t like to stay there because she was uncomfortable around Carl, but it was unlike her not to come home for this long.

When his phone buzzed, he grabbed it.

_Staying at the office again! I think I am close!_

Her text read. He noticed that she liked to use a lot of exclamation points, and smiley faces. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He wanted to go home.

“Kaz?”

“Kami!” He growled, turning around to Kyala who had popped up into his room.

“Sorry!” She said with a weak smile, “Where is Kagome?”

“Still at the office.”

“When is she coming back?”

“Not tonight.”

“Oh—I wanted to talk to her.”

“Why?”

She blushed, “I want to go to the demon world with you guys.”

“Why?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

She let out a breath, making an open gesture with her hands before sitting down on the bed, “I love my Nana. I do. I love her with my whole heart. But I can’t stay in a small house outside of town my whole life.” She frowned, tears forming in her eyes, “I just—I want a life with meaning. I can’t get that here. I want to work for the West.”

“Portal yokai do not work for countries.”

“And Daiyokai do not love mikos.” She said with a small smile.

“Will Mina come follow you here?”

“I told her not to follow me, she will respect my wishes.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Not entirely. She may come tomorrow morning.” She said with a blush, but I hope to tell her by then I will be going with you.”

“You can.” He said quietly.

“Are you sure?”

He smiled, “I am Prince of the West. I have some privileges.”

“Thank you.” She said softly.

“It’s the least I can do after I kidnapped you.” He teased, sitting on the bed next to her.

“You didn’t kidnap me.” She said with a grin.

He pulled her into bed with him as he lay down. She didn’t fight him as she snuggled up to his chest. Her fingers were cold, but they warmed the longer he held her close.

“You’re cold.” He accused her.

“I didn’t know I would be snuggling.” She said with a giggle, her lips close to his chest.

“Inu yokai are snugglers.” He said strongly.

“Will your mom freak out when she comes in?”

“She will probably freak out that you’re here, less that you are in bed.”

“Really?”

“If she does, I will merely remind her I saw her naked in the tub with my father. This is nothing by comparison.”

“You saw them naked in the tub?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Don’t you have a good nose?” She asked with a grin, backing up a bit to see his face.

“They weren’t doing anything sexual, my grandfather had just died. I just thought they were both in the bathroom.”

She kissed his cheek, “You are so naïve.”  

“I didn’t smell sex, and they weren’t having it.” He said with a scowl.

“The water didn’t—

He shook his head, “I would smell the pheromones coming out of every pour.” He smirked, “Like you said, we have good noses. I mean, they were kissing but it wasn’t sexual.”

“I can’t wait to see your parents together.”

“What do you mean?”

She shrugged, “Nana said she had never seen anything like it. Like they were two halves of an entire person.” She scrunched her forehead, “She said watching them was like watching water flow seamlessly around a rock. They would separate and come back together like water droplets.”

“I don’t know about that.” He said with a laugh, “But they are great together. And if you think Mom is scary alone, you should see her with my Dad.”

“I have heard he is scary.”

He chuckled, “I don’t break the rules very often.” When she yawned, he pulled her close again, “Sleep.”

She laughed lightly, “You were just as demanding when your beast was in charge.”

“Hn.” He said.

“Good night, Kaz.”

“Goodnight Kyala.”

 

When he woke up, the bed was empty. At first, he thought she might have gone home, but he could hear soft talking from the kitchen. His toes cracked when he sat up, and he grabbed a t-shirt before walking downstairs.

“Kazuhiko, you finally woke up.” Kagome said with a smile, sliding him a breakfast sandwich.

“How do you do that?” He asked, taking the sandwich from her.

“I am your Mom, I have magical powers.” She swore, making Kyala laugh, “But imagine my surprise when I come home at three a.m. to find my son in bed with a young woman.”

He felt heat go to his cheeks, “I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“Hn.” She said with a raised eyebrow.

“You look like Dad.”

“Next time, just shoot me a text.” Kagome said with a smile.

“You’re not mad?”

“No.” She said.

“Are you going to handle Shippo this well?”

“I have always thought that I would never get old enough to see him mature sexually.” She smiled, “I was so proud when he achieved two tails. I will be proud when he has three. Though I think I would want to be around when he achieves at least one of his tails.”  

“Not the third though.” Kazuhiko said quickly, “Don’t be there for that one.”

Kagome laughed, “I know, Kazuhiko.”

“Princess Kagome?” Kyala said with a small breath, “Can I come with you to the demon world.”

“On a few conditions.” His mother said seriously. He noticed the transition between his mother and Princess of the West. He wasn’t sure if Kyala noticed or not, but he did, “One, you explain to your grandmother what you are doing. I am not going to fight Mina off, so you must convince her in a way that gets her to back off.”

Kyala nodded, “I agree to that.”

“You must find useful employment in the West. I don’t want you to come with nothing to do—

“Yes, Lady Princess.” Kyala answered eagerly.

“If Sesshomaru says you must go, I will try to reason with him—but he is King.”

“Why would he say no?” Kyala asked.

“I am unsure” Kagome admitted.

“So barring a reason Sesshomaru would give, I am allowed in the West?” Kyala asked excitedly.

“Yes,” Kagome said, and then laughed, “But we have to find some way to get back. I found someone who is definitely going back and forth between realms.”

“You did?” Kazuhiko asked excitedly.

“Well, he definitely works for the East—in Hethburg & Leightner.”

“Is that where that ass hole works?” Kazuhiko asked.

“Yes,  _Hojo_ works there.” Kagome said with a huff.

“Who is Hojo?”

“My ex-boyfriend.” Kagome said with a wave of her hand, “I don’t know how to make sure we get to the other side. This is our once chance.”

“What do you mean?” Kyala asked.

“Well, if I mess up and don’t make sure we can get to the other side, he will change his position. Become more secret—he will know we are on to him. He might not let any demon come across for hundreds of years.” Kagome sighed.

Kazuhiko was quiet.

Instantly, he thought of something but he didn’t want to tell her.

It was too risky.

It was too dangerous.

“Kazuhiko.” His mom brought him from his thoughts, “You have thought of something.”

“I don’t want to tell you.” He said with a frown.

“That much is obvious.” She said with a frown, “Do you not want to go home?”

“I do, but I don’t want you dying to get there. That would be against the point.”

“What is it Kazuhiko?” She asked again, her eyes narrowing “I promise I will be rational.”

“Challenge Richard to the throne.” He said.

“Why would that help me?” She asked, her arms crossed. He forgot how much she still had to learn about yokai.

“You can’t be a king to challenge a king already, which is why it doesn’t happen often. Actually, it never happens. Mostly because you have to be completely crazy. And the king always can turn it down. But he won’t against you.”

“Why?” She asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Because you are human.”

Her eyes narrowed more, “Why does that matter?”

“It would be like getting a challenge from a weak yokai. You just accept it because it is ridiculous, and of course you will win.”

“So you are saying I will lose?”

“No, I am saying you  _have a chance_ —and he won’t think you do because you are human.”

“Like your grandmother.” Kagome said.

“Yes, except much more powerful.” He said seriously, “If you were mated to my father, than he could fight for you—but then Lord Richard might not accept the challenge at all.”

She bit her lip, “You have given me much to think about.”

“Mom, are you considering this?” He asked, sounding distressed.

“I am.”

“But—but you could die!”

“I could have died when I fought your grandmother too.”

“Dad would have interceded before that happened—here you  _will_  die if you fail.”

“That is a big if.” Kagome retorted, “We have been training since we got here.”

“Kagura isn’t Richard.” He nearly yelled.

“I know that!” She argued back

“Then you will die!”

“You don’t know that!”

“Mom!” He yelled at her. His emotions boiling to the surface and he could feel his heart falling apart. He couldn’t do it again, he wouldn’t. He didn’t think he could take it again. Just when his emotions threatened to take over, he felt a crushing hug.

He was always surprised just how tightly Kagome could hug.

“I am right here.” She whispered.

“I had a mother taken from me unwillingly. Please do not go.” He murmured into her hug.

“I would never willingly leave you, Kazuhiko.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said, kissing his head, “But I will do this.”

“I’m going with you.” He said.

“I rather insist upon it.” She said with a laugh.


	32. Chapter 32

Kagome stood outside of Hethburg & Leightner office with Kyala and Kazuhiko with her.

Kyala had a long and very difficult conversation with her Nana that had gone as expected. There was yelling, tears, and eventually Mina left with a huff. Kyala had been upset, but Kazuhiko hugged her through her tears. Kagome absolutely loved seeing the two of them together. She thought they were as cute as a button.

But it made her want her Sesshomaru back.

So she decided to risk everything to get back to him.

“We can find another way.” Kazuhiko whispered.

“I would like to be in the demon world within the hour.” Kagome said with a huff, “Let’s get this over with.”

“What’s the guy’s name?” Kyala asked.

“Trent. Of all names. Trent. Sounds like a douche bag.” Kagome said with a frown. She knew she was being absolutely ridiculous about the name Trent, she had probably met a Trent who was a nice guy. But now, since he was the one between her and her pack, she was going to hate on him for every single reason she could—even the ridiculous ones. She pushed open the door to the office building. She made sure to wear a kick butt outfit, because she had to be prepared to literally kick butt.

“Miss, what floor?” A secretary asked in the entrance.

“I know where I am going.” Kagome said with a polite smile.

“We can send up to prepare them—

“You can tell them one the chairman of the Taisho board is here.” Kagome said with a wave of her hand.

“You are holding her up.” Kyala said with a snap, “Do you know who she is?”

The secretary quickly waved her though to the elevators, and Kyala cleared one so they could have it to themselves.

“It’s all about attitude.” She said with a shrug when the doors closed and Kagome and Kazuhiko looked to her, “You act important, people assume you are.”

The elevator dinged and the three walked out. Pulling her miko power to the surface, she easily found the dragon yokai. He was in a large corner office overlooking the city.

“Kagome?” Hojo asked, but she ignored him as she opened the door to Trent’s office.

“Guard the door.” Kagome told the two before walking inside.

“Can I help you?” A human looking man asked, the aura was clearly that of a yokai so she smiled.

“Trent?”

“Yes, that is me.” He said a bit arrogantly. He would have been attractive if she didn’t know he worked for such an asshole.

“Kagome.” She said. He looked aghast and tried to move, but a snap of her miko power made him stop.

“I will be gone before you can do anything.” He growled.

“I’m not here to harm you. I just want you to send a message to your king. I’m sure you are capable of doing that.” Kagome said with a grin.

“What message?” He asked.

“I challenge Lord Richard, King of the East, for his rights as king.” Kagome said with a growl.

“A human challenge a demon lord?” Trent asked.

“Yes.” Kagome snapped, “Will you send along my message?”

“With pleasure.” Trent smiled.

 

Trent was arrogant enough to tell King Richard in front of a crowd, making it even more difficult for Lord Richard to turn it down. Kagome waited patiently in Trent’s office, and eventually called for Kazuhiko and Kyala to come inside.

They did not have to wait long.

“His majesty is expecting you.” Trent said with an arrogant grin as he came back through the portal. Kagome gripped Kazuhiko’s hand as all three walked up to the portal.

They were finally going home.

 

As soon as they walked over into the main entrance hall of the Eastern Palace, Kyala disappeared. That had been the plan from the moment they got there—that Kyala would go to the West to tell them their plan.

“If you think Sesshomaru will be here before the challenge, you are wrong.” Lord Richard said with a smile.

“I don’t want him to be here in time.” Kagome said with equally as forced of a grin. Her teeth clenched in effort to maintain the false grin, “I told you the next time I saw you I would eat your heart.”

“I always thought mornings were better for challenges to the throne. You and the Western Heir can sleep here for the night, and then, in the morning.” He grinned, showing off the fangs of a dragon, “We fight.”

He left in a flourish of expensive material and gold.

 

“Follow me, Prince, to your room.” A man said.

“He stays with me.” Kagome growled.

“Then to your room, Lady Kagome.” He said, motioning to follow them.

***

Kyala had disappeared and reappeared in eighteen different places to look for the King of the West. Every person told her one place only leading her to another. She was getting increasingly frustrated. She knew people weren’t doing it on purpose, but she was sick of it.

Every person she talked to seemed to be too busy to hear what she had to say. She had to find someone who would help her. Most of the older inu men looked intimidating and their faces looked like they were seconds away from growling.

“You!” She growled, pulling on a red headed man that had a very nice looking uniform on. He was a kitsune. She found them much less intimidating then dogs.

“Yes?” He said with a startled laugh, he looked down at her as he was much taller.

“I’m looking for Sesshomaru.”

“You and about half of the regiment. He is a busy man. He is King of the West in the middle of a war.” The man wanted to play smart.

“Look, I’ve been hopping all over hell's half acre because I have a message from Kagome.”

“You have a message from Kagome?” His demeanor changed. She knew she had reached him, and she sighed as she had finally talked to someone who seemingly cared about her.

“I need to talk to Sesshomaru-sama.” She said with a sigh.

“Come with me.” He said, moving away from the men he had been standing with. He had a firm grip on her shoulders as he maneuvered her around the camp.

“How are you going to get us in his tent?” She asked. She hadn’t even bothered to try that. There were four guards out front that kept asking people their security level. The only people getting inside were generals.

“I have my ways.” He said with a grin.

“I don’t care how tricky of a kitsune you are, you can’t just walk in the tent.”

The kitsune laughed as he walked up to the tent.

“Lord Prince.” A guard said with a bow, moving aside.

“You’re Shippo?” Kyala asked, as they walked into the tent.

***

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down. He had heard his generals babble on for three hours about which method was better, with no final conclusion and he was annoyed. A headache that had been coming since morning was now pulsing up the back of his head.

“Dad?” Shippo called, walking into the tent.

“Hn.” He looked up. A portal yokai was unusual, he thought the only one left was in the human world—which meant she had crossed over, “How did you get here?” He growled.

“My name is Kyala, Kagome sent me.” She said quietly.  Clearly she was terrified by him. If the scent of fear rolling off her wasn’t enough, she was shaking.

“I will not hurt you, girl.” He said tersely, he didn’t have time for this.

“Dad.” Shippo said softly, and Sesshomaru knew he was urging him to be nicer. He pushed back his hair.

“Sorry, I heard you were scary—but Kagome says you’re nice.” She shook her head, “She is here, both Kagome and Kazuhiko got back to the demon world.”

“Where is she?” He asked, standing up.

“The East. She challenged Lord Richard for the throne.”

A snarl released from him before he could help it, the young girl squeaked in fear, hiding behind Shippo.

“Can we get there in time?” Shippo asked.

“No.” Sesshomaru growled.

“She has been training with Kagura—but she knows the risks.”

“If we leave now—”

“We won’t make it, but we will go anyway.” Sesshomaru said, moving around. His heart was pounding. She had to win. She couldn’t die. He forbade it, “Shippo, get  _tenseiga_.”

“You don’t think—”

“Bring me  _tenseiga_ ” He said.

 

He gathered together people to go with him in minutes. Jackson moved to go with him, and so did Lon and Emiko. With Shippo and the young portal yokai, they began to travel to the East.

***

“Lady Kagome?” A voice shook her awake. It had to be still in the middle of the night.

“Will?” She asked, turning to him with a smile.

“What are you doing in here?” Kazuhiko growled.

“Some guard dog you are, he is already by my neck.” Kagome said with a laugh, “Kazuhiko, this is Will—Will, Kazuhiko.”

“Lord Prince of the West, it is an honor.” Will said with a grin, “Is it true, Lady Princess? Have you challenged the King for the throne?”

“I did.”

He breathed out a happy sigh, kissing the hand he could find, “The servants of the field have heard. If you win, you have our unwavering allegiance.”

“If I win, you have your freedom. I do not need your allegiance.”

“You do need our allegiance, if you are to keep the Lords of this court settled. And if you give us our freedom, we will still serve you. Well, at least many of us. I am in charge of sorts of a faction of slaves that want to stop serving Lord Richard. We were planning on killing him in hopes that one of his sons would be better.” He smiled, “But you are a much better option.”

“Thanks.” She said with a laugh, sitting up.

He handed her a sword, “They plan on making you fight weaponless tomorrow because you didn’t bring one.”

“That is rude.” Kagome said with a frown, “What is the name of this sword?”

“ _Servus_. A hundred years ago, slaves lead a rebellion and failed. This is made from one of the fangs of our fallen leader. It is said that a rebellion will be led by a most unlikely of characters— who will take the sword and win back our freedom.”

“It is an honor.” Kagome whispered.

“I knew you would think so.” Will kissed her hand again, “Sleep, and know you have the sweat of thousands behind you, Queen Kagome.” It was his way of saying that the slaves of the East would be with her tomorrow, and would root for her to beat the Eastern King.

“Don’t jinx me.” She said with an easy smile, though she could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

“Good luck in the morning, milady.” He said as he stood up, “I will help prepare you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, William.”

“Goodnight, Lady Princess.” He said, exiting.

“You can do this Mom.” Kazuhiko whispered softly.

“I can’t do it without you.”

“And you won’t have to.” Kazuhiko promised, pulling her close to him as mokomoko snuggled between them.

“I’m scared.” She whispered.

“You are strong enough to beat him.” Kazuhiko swore.

 

Kagome was so nervous she had thrown up. She kept throwing up all morning. Kazuhiko stood next to her the entire time. He helped hold back her hair, and he rubbed her back. He also shoved food down her throat when they were going to go down stairs so she could have energy.

“Kyala showed up this morning while you were in the bathroom. Dad is on his way, he will be here in three days.” Kazuhiko said.

“I will get to see him in three days.” Kagome said with a small smile, “If I heard that six months ago, I would be so happy.”

“Three days.” Kazuhiko whispered, kissing her head.

And so they walked into the arena.

It was strange being on the other side of a king challenge. When Sesshomaru was challenged, she was on the side everyone wanted to win. People screamed when she entered, showing their hatred.

But if Kagome was right, it seemed kind of forced.

“Ah, the defenseless miko.” Richard said as she walked down to the arena. He was wearing an outfit that showed he didn’t think he would be working too hard, “That doesn’t bring a sword to a sword fight.” He chuckled loudly, making the rest of the crowd chuckle.

“I am not defenseless.” She growled, holding up a sword.

“Ah, so a sword that has never won.” He said with a grin.

“Well, maybe the odds are now in its favor.” She said with a grin of her own, stepping out into the arena.

“You do not know who you challenge, human.” He snarled, starting to circle her.

“Maybe you do not know who  _you_  challenge.” Kagome growled.

“We shall see.” He said. Taking his sword from his sheath and it transformed.

When she pulled her sword from its sheath, she felt the pain of the thousands in her soul; it almost ripped her apart. She could feel the sorrow of each death that had made the slaves angry enough to revolt against the East.

So much death.

So much useless death.

She pulled it up to defend a blow.

And so the battle began.

 

She forgot about everything around her except for the pounding of her own heart and the defense of the next blow. His yokai was oppressive trying to beat her down to the ground, but her own miko power rose to stop him. It was a battle of wills and strength.

The only yokai she had felt close to this was Sesshomaru’s.

And that thought terrified her.

She could never defeat Sesshomaru.

But she could defeat Lord Richard.

She had to believe it.

Her miko power sparked to life as she kept up with Lord Richard's yokai speed and strength.

Sweat poured down her face as she blocked blows. She didn’t want to focus on anything else accept for her own heartbeat.

Her living heartbeat.

“I will not kill you, young miko.” He said to her, as they fought, like he could hear her thoughts, “No Death would be kind. I will mate you. Produce another heir and watch Sesshomaru deteriorate in front of me as I fuck his female over and over again.”

Kagome tried not to respond to his taunts, but her muscles tightened around her face.

“And Kazuhiko will never make it out of here alive.” He whispered in her ear. And she snarled in his face, throwing him off of her. He laughed, “Temper, temper, little priestess.”

Kagome did not respond verbally. She wouldn’t respond with taunts of her own. She had to remain in control of her anger. Letting out a breath, she fought with vigor.

But she feared the moment he would transform into a dragon.

Humanoid form she could handle.

But a dragon against a human almost seemed unfair.

Granted, she had fought dragons before, but nothing like this. Kagome let out a breath as she sliced upward, defending her right side as she did. Sesshomaru’s patient voice in her head reminded her to cover herself. The methodical way he pointed out her openings as they fought.

His subtle reminder to even her breathing.

She could almost hear his voice in her head, protecting her and guiding her. Even if he couldn’t be there. She was glad mokomoko wrapped around her tightly in protection. It almost felt like Sesshomaru was whispering into her ear instructions as she fought.

“You will not live to see the night fall.” Kagome told Richard in a cold voice, pushing him back with a decisive blow. The hilt of her blade hit his face, and he turned his head. All she heard was a growl as his yokai began to swirl.

Her heart was pumping in her chest as a burst of yokai threw her back. She landed on her feet as she blocked another yokai burst as he transformed in front of her into a dragon. He was as dark as night, absorbing the sunlight.

“Little girl, how will you face a dragon?” He breathed, backing up with a tilt of his large head.

He tried to stomp on her with his talons, but she jumped out of the way and rolled in the sand.

“Very carefully,” She said, blocking another blow as she jumped over and slid, only narrowly escaping a cascade of fire that came her way. It still managed to singe the edge of her sleeve.

She had to get an edge. He had to make a mistake.

It felt like she had never once made an offensive move.

Deep breath.

Exhale.

Block.

Even breathing.

His long tail came to swipe her.

She jumped over it with ease, only to run into a wall of fire. She yelped as it burned her left arm, pulling away quickly.

“You might have gotten first blood, little human, but it seems I have gotten first burn.” His voice slithered against her ears, causing her to turn and attack. Her blade bounced off his skin, “Tsk, tsk, little Miko. Dragon hide is thicker than  _that_.” He ended with a growl as he beat his wings and flew above the stadium. One beat of his wings had her flying in the air, so she recklessly blocked his talon before landing on the arena with a thud.

Every breath hurt, so she knew a rib had to be broken.

But she could not lose.

She would not lose.

So she continued to fight.

Her muscles were tiring, and she was pretty sure half the arena sand was now in her eyes.

“You cannot out run me forever, priestess.” He taunted, making another slice that she narrowly dodged.

Her bones began to shake from the fatigue.

Her breathing was harsher.

She tapped deeper into her miko power, and reached into the powers of the sword.

The attack that came out of the sword was so powerful, that it blasted her back on her butt.

But it also nailed Lord Richard in the chest.

He growled his annoyance at the pain, a talon holding onto the wound in his chest. It was just a crack in his impenetrable armor, but it was hope for her.

She was shocked when pain filled her. He had managed to scrape her right side right under her ribs toward her belly button as she stared up at the damage she had done to him. She didn’t realize she had screamed in pain until her throat hurt from the yell.

“Fuck you.” She growled, blocking another attack.

She had to end this quickly.

Her power brewed beneath her as she maneuvered around his talons. She was glad she was small because she was able to dodge around him more quickly.

Sparking her power, she flooded it into her blade, making it glow with the amount of reiki that was embedded into it.

She didn’t think.

She merely did what Sesshomaru had told her to do thousands of times while training with her.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Her opening appeared and she took it.

Her reiki embedded blade buried into the opening in his dragon hide.

His screams filled the air as he tried to claw at his chest, but only succeeded at hurting himself and not Kagome. She sliced the blade down and carved out a hole around his heart.

His screams stopped the instant her blade stabbed his beating heart and ripped it out of his chest.

She had lost a lot of blood, but she had to do this the yokai way.

She must in order to claim the throne.

To become the East’s Queen.

 

The first bite into the heart made her gag, but she hid it underneath her growl. She could only think of biting and swallowing. Never tasting, always ripping off without getting it on her taste buds.

Or trying to.

But blood was everywhere.

Her aura unleashed in a heavenly furry as she finished eating his heart and wiped off her mouth in vain as her hands were just as bloody.

 

The room was absolutely silent as she made her way to the throne.

 

She could only hear her own labored breathing as she walked up to a golden throne of opulence and greed. Her unleashed aura caused all the yokai in the room to feel a slight burning sensation. She knew, but did not stop.

This was her moment.

Turning around, she looked at all the yokai in the room before sitting down on the throne.

“Is there anyone else who wishes to challenge me?” She asked demurely. Too demurely. As if she wanted someone to challenge her.

The room was quiet.

“WILL ANYONE CHALLENGE ME?” She yelled, using every single muscle in her abdomen to deliver it with force and rage.

She saw Will make his way to the front of the room, walking through the blood in the arena to approach the throne, and he kneeled.

“The slaves of the East do pledge their loyalty, Queen Kagome.” He said.

“This Kagome accepts your allegiance, and pays it back with your freedom. Tell your people they are free to serve, or not to serve.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Will said, staying on his knees.

The next one was unexpected.

Neil walked up to the front of the room, shaking before kneeling, “The heirs of Lord Richard swear to you, Queen Kagome. We have been kept in hiding, locked away so that he could monitor us. If we are allowed to see the day light, we will serve you and your heirs most loyally.” He said with a bow of his head.

“This Kagome accepts your allegiance, Lord Neil, and grants the sons and daughters of Lord Richard their freedom to serve, or not to serve.”

“Thank you, your grace.” Neil said with a sigh of relief, putting his head against the ground.

From then, a trickle of allegiances turned into a storm. It was a domino effect as people came up and swore to her. She tried not to think of her blood loss, and pulsed her aura to help heal her a bit.

But she wanted to wait as everyone swore.

She wanted to show that each person would mean something to her.

And when everyone was done, nearly the entire room was bowing down to her.

“All hail the Eastern Queen.” Will said loudly.

“ALL HAIL THE EASTERN QUEEN!” Echoed through the halls.


	33. Chapter 33

Kagome sat on the healer’s cot as a young dragon helped put together her wound.

“I’m s-sorry, your majesty, I do not know much about humans.” The young dragon clearly feared her, but Kagome hoped to end that quickly.

“It’s ok.” Kagome said happily, “I do, and you’re doing a great job.” Kagome assured her, “I need you to go to the battle front and tell the generals to gather back here, and the army to stand down.” Kagome told the ranking general. He didn’t seem overly pleased with her. He nodded.

“Anything else, your majesty?” He asked.

“Yes, gather the other generals—how many are there?”

“Five, your majesty.”

“Will I have problems with them returning—will I have problems with you?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, your majesty. I didn’t want war with the West, but it was not my place to say so. The only general that may give you trouble is Jasim.”

“Why?” Kagome asked.

“He is blood thirsty, still young.” The general in front of her had thick black hair, and was very attractive for a middle-aged man. His tanned skin showed he had been out on the battlefield. His fingers had a few golden rings on them, all of them not overly gaudy.

She nodded, “And you? What is your name General?”

“Ghazi, Lady Queen.”

“I am sure you don’t want to take orders from a human—let alone a miko.” She said seriously, “But make no mistake, I will defend my throne.”

“You do not want to run away to your Western Lord?” He asked, with an angry look.

“Do you not like Sesshomaru-sama?” Kagome asked, “He certainly has more experience than me running a country, and he is yokai.”

“He did not win the throne. You did.”

“You are right.” Kagome said sitting up, “I did win the throne.”

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, “You set that up on purpose.”

She smiled, “I didn’t know you would say it so eloquently.”

He raised an eyebrow, “I will tell the other generals. If I fly, I will be back the day before your lover gets here.”

“Hm, call him that to his face, I want to see how he reacts.” Kagome said with a laugh.

“Your majesty, I put inuyokai spit on the wound, it should hold if you are not overly active.”

“And hopefully my inuyokai will be here soon to help.” Kagome said, sitting up.

“Mom.” Kazuhiko reminded her of his presence.

“I didn’t say anything bad.” Kagome replied.

“How old are you, pup?” Ghazi asked.

“I’m fifty six.” Kazuhiko answered.

“And—you expanded your yokai.” Ghazi accused him.

“I had to fight when my grandfather was killed.” Kazuhiko said.

“I am sorry for your loss. Lord Touga was a valiant warrior.”

“Thank you.” Kazuhiko replied.

“If that is all, your majesty?” Ghazi asked.

“Yes, Ghazi. Thank you.” She said, using Kazuhiko to help her stand and not rip her wound open.

Ghazi smiled before leaving.

“He likes you.” The healer said with a grin.

“She has someone.” Kazuhiko growled.

“Everyone likes competition.” The healer said with a wink.

Kazuhiko chuckled, “You have clearly never met my father.”

Kagome laughed, “No, your father loves competition. He just likes winning.”

“Isn’t Ghazi like twice your age in human years?” Kazuhiko asked, trying to make Ghazi sound bad. Kagome smiled to herself, knowing he was just protecting his father.

“Oh honey, you got a lot to learn about women.” The healer said with a giggle.

Kagome laughed with her as Kazuhiko blushed.

“Don’t worry, Kazuhiko, you will learn.” Kagome said.

 

Kagome stood over Lord Richard’s desk. She had been pouring over all his documents for the past several hours. She had been rotating through meetings. It was a whirlwind of people.

And expense.

The royal treasury had more gold than what was necessary, according to the very helpful head of the treasury. He had been charged with keeping more money than what was necessary for opulence. But Kagome had changed it around in a matter of minutes. The treasurer was close by to make sure she didn’t spend unnecessarily, and that everyone asked for something reasonable.

The head of labor needed lots of help considering she had freed all the slaves. They had been in an exhausting meeting for several hours trying to figure everything out. The head of labor was actually quite a nice man; he made sure that they had received better housing and conditions in the past.

“So we can have them work for as long as they want, enough to give them a better living situation and money to save in case they want the opportunity to go somewhere else.”

“That is fair, though many have done this for generations, I do not think they will want to go.”

“That is their choice.” Kagome said sincerely.

 

But even that meeting with the head of labor was hours ago.

“Milady?” Will called as he walked into the office.

“Yes?” She asked, looking up.

“It will be dawn in an hour.”

“I am aware of the time.” She said with a wave of her hand.

“And are you aware that  _that_ is your sixth cup of coffee?” He asked.

“I know.”

“Your majesty, with your wounds, you need rest.” He said softly.

“Is this your polite way of telling me to go to bed?” She asked, her eyebrow rose.

He collapsed to the ground in a bow and laying out his hands in front of him, “I am sorry, your majesty, I shouldn’t have implied.”

“William, if you are going to be head of your people, you must not bow like this. You are a Lord in your own right. You must act like one.”

“So I do not need to bow like this.”

Kagome laughed, “No.” He stood up slowly, “And don’t take crap from anyone. You are not a slave anymore.”

“I am not sure how to handle myself.”

“Neither do I—I have never been a Queen before.”

“Well, I think you are right to demand sleep.”

Kagome laughed, “And if anyone has questions?”

“The East will not fall in a day.” He assured her, “Lord Richard wouldn’t do anything for weeks at a time.”

“Anything? What would he do?” Kagome asked as he walked her back to her room.

“Sleep, Lady Queen.” He insisted, leaving her at the door.

So Kagome listened to his advice, headed to her chambers, and slept.

 

Kagome wanted to cry her eyes out, but she maintained a strong stance. There was a locked room of the palace full of women Lord Richard had kept with their children. There had to be at least fifty heirs to the crown, and at least that many women. Neil stood by her the entire time, making sure that she didn’t need anything as she asked a thousand questions about their conditions and predicament.

Many needed medical care from malnourishment, and issues from lack of sunlight.

She wanted to yell and scream.

She wanted to revive Lord Richard just to kill him again.

“Lady Queen?” Neil said, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Who are you going to put in charge of helping them? Someone needs to help them integrate into society—lots of the nobility will need help. My father—my father—he didn’t inspire working people.”

“You know the problems better than anyone, Neil, give me a list of what you see and what you think needs to be done, and how you plan to get there. We can go over it before you start.”

“You—you want me to?” He asked.

“Yes, I do.” Kagome answered before leaving.

 

Kagome sat in a room full of her advisors. It was something she was trying. Sesshomaru had advisors, so she should have some too. And they were people she either trusted or wanted close to her.

Ghazi sat at the table next to Jasim. Jasim was furious, apparently, when Kagome called off fighting. But Ghazi managed to drag him back. But as much as Jasim was an angry young soldier, Ghazi admitted to Kagome that Jasim was a brilliant tactician and a strong up and comer.

Kagome needed him.

Another person she needed was Cala. Cala was the wealthiest Lady under Lord Richard, and had managed to keep Lord Richard at arm’s length for years—mostly because of her generous donations of gold. William told Kagome that Cala was known in the slave trade because she snuck people out of the capital and freed them.

Will was there too. She didn’t want him to leave her side.

And that left Neil.

Neil didn’t look ready for the responsibility. But she wasn’t either. And here she was.

Kagome wanted another woman, but there weren’t very many women in power in the Eastern Court. They either died or were locked away by Lord Richard for years.

“Why am I here?” Cala asked, “For my gold?” She glared at Kagome.

“You are here because I told her what you did for us.” William said. Cala nodded more solemnly after that and looked a bit mollified.

“How does all the silk feel?” Cala asked Will with a grin, it was clear to Kagome that they knew each other at least well enough to tease.

“It itches.” He said back with a frown, making Cala laugh.

“How long are you going to be around before your mate swoops in and takes over?” Jasim asked, putting his feet up on the table.

“Put your feet down, this isn’t a bar.” Kagome snapped, “And Sesshomaru isn’t my mate.”

“Technicalities.” Jasim said with a wave of his hand

Kagome growled, “General, you may find many of the women here pliant to your careless attitude; but I assure you, I am not some woman you can bully into getting your way. I single handedly took down your King. And I am sure Lord Richard threatened you with a beheading before, but I have other ways of making your life hell.”

“How?” Jasim looked confused.

“My son is a kitsune. Trust me. You haven’t pissed off someone until you have pissed off a kitsune. Besides, killing you right from the start is too easy and forgiving, don’t you agree?” Kagome said with a smirk.  

“I was not aware you birthed a kitsune hanyou.” Ghazi said

“I didn’t. I adopted a kitsune son.”

“And an inuyokai son.” Cala said.

“I like adoption.” Kagome said with a shrug, “Now, I know Sesshomaru is coming in tomorrow, and we have to look like a fully functioning country if we are going to deal with them.”

“Deal with them?” Ghazi asked.

“I am a Queen that just withdrew her troops and started the peace talks. I think we are allowed to negotiate. Plus, if we want to be allied with the West, we should think big.”

“I propose a mating between you and the Western Lord.” Cala said with a smile, “You both want one anyway.”

Kagome laughed, “That hardly makes it fun.”

“So, we make outlandish demands so that mating you seems like the best option. We demand they pay for the reparations to our land, at least half of them,” Ghazi said, “And we take this piece of land.” He pointed on the map. It was a small piece of land that was on the border between the two countries, “It is owned by the West as of the last war. We ask for it back.”

“Why?”

Jasim spoke up, “It’s fertile. We struggle growing crops because we have limited areas to grow.”

“Yes, I just got out of a four hour meeting with the head of agriculture.”

“Kami, that man is a bore.” Neil said, “He could talk all day about mud.”

“He does talk all day about mud.” Ghazi replied with a grin.

“Well, we need to get this place decorated for the Western arrival—who is in charge of that?”

“Greta usually takes care of it.” Cala said, “I’ll talk to her.” Kagome nodded, “And I will send up our silk yokai, so you have something to wear.”

Kagome nodded again, “Now, I hope all of you will become a conglomerate of sorts. I will be here to monitor you all for a while, but if I do mate the Western Lord, I assume I will have to go back to the West eventually and travel back and forth.”

“So you want us to rule when you can’t” Ghazi said.

“Yes and no. If I mate the Western Lord, there will be one kingdom”

“Shit, I have always wanted to train with Lord Alonzo.” Jasim said softly.

“We could have many opportunities coming our way if we ally with them, so we can’t mess it up.”

“So we got to put you on a silver platter.” Cala said with her eyebrow raised, “I get it.”

“Unless you do not want to become part of the Western Kingdom. Then I will make it a condition of our mating that our Kingdoms remain separate. I will name a separate heir.” Kagome said softly.

“You would be willing to do that?” Ghazi asked.

“Yes, if it is what you think the Eastern people would wish.” Kagome said.

“You have been our Queen for three days, your grace, and you were better than Lord Richard ever was.” Cala said quietly.

“Thank you.” Kagome said, “So you all get to vote on it.”

“I vote yes, we put you on a platter and become part of the West.” Cala said strongly.

“I vote yes as well.” Jasim said.

“I vote no.” Neil said softly, “I have pride for the East as well.”

“Your pride is misplaced,” Ghazi said, “I also vote yes.”

“I vote yes.” William said softly.

“You just vote that because you are in love with Kagome.” Neil said snidely.  

“I am not in love with Kagome.” Will scoffed, looking offended, “She has done much for my people. More than you ever had. You don’t know the names of any of the servants that dressed you this morning. And now all of them are free to work for other people.”

“And my people were in a locked room.”

“Covered in silk.”

“Gentlemen.” Kagome said, stopping their argument.

“My vote stands.” Will said with a strong voice, and Kagome nodded.

“Fine, where is that silk yokai, because I’m going to need a very nice platter.”

 

Kagome was giving orders at her fitting, and Greta turned out to be as difficult to get along with as Rita. Kagome didn’t have time to turn her around, so she was short and to the point with what she wanted out of tomorrow.

“All of this gold is ridiculous.”

“Please, it is already made, Lady Queen, we can’t do anything else with it.” Cala said with a sigh. Cala had barely left Kagome’s side all day, “You nervous?”

“About what?”

“Seeing your lover?”

“I’m worried that I won’t be able to stop myself from jumping him as soon as he arrives. I haven’t had sex in six months.” Kagome said, still staring at herself in the mirror as the silk yokai picked and prodded.

“No wonder you are so testy.” She said it and then stiffened, like she forgot she was talking to a Queen and not her friend.

Kagome laughed, “Hopefully, I will be better soon.”

“I’m sorry, Lady Queen, that was out of line.”

“I will tell you if you are, Lady Cala.” Kagome said with a smile.

Cala relaxed her shoulders a bit, “This is really you? You aren’t going to turn into a rampaging bitch after I let loose?”

“No, Cala. I am not Lord Richard.”

“I know. I have just lived in fear of him my entire life. My mother—she considered pouring acid on me to make me ugly.”

“Kami.” Kagome whispered.

“My father talked her out of it. My mother was very sick at the time, so she wasn’t in her right mind.”

“I’m sorry, Cala.”

“It’s no bother. Everyone here knows, it’s just that you’re new.” Cala said with a smile, then she took a breath, “Will needs to lose his slave skin.”

“I know.” Kagome said with a frown.

“Send him on a mission somewhere, give him a responsibility.”

“I was trying to think of the right one.”

“I have men that I snuck across to my land from here. He can fly down and bring them back.”

“Yes, once this conference with the West is over, that would be good for him.” Kagome agreed.

“He helped me out of the palace once.” Cala admitted, “I could have become one of those women with a dragon kit and no sunlight.”

“But he got you out?” Kagome asked.

Cala nodded, “So I helped slaves get away from here, hoping one day I would see him again.” She laughed, “Imagine my surprise when I got here and he is sitting right across from me.”

Kagome said nothing, but nodded her acknowledgment.

“You will look beautiful, Lady Queen.”

“Thank you.” Kagome said softly. 

 

Kagome stood straight, looking in the mirror. Her white top barely covered her breasts— it was nearly see-through. On top she wore the biggest gold necklace she had ever seen, which practically made the white top useless because you couldn’t see it anyway. Her white skirt went down to the floor after leaving a considerable amount of her midsection open. The white skirt was flowing with multiple sheer layers that still showed the shadow of her legs.

Gold pieces were plated through her hair with a gold chain running up to her bun that was piled high on her head. Around her bun was an opulent crown of gold that was encrusted with emeralds and rubies.

Her arms had golden bracelets on them from her upper arm to her wrist. And nearly every finger had a golden ring.

“I look ridiculous.” Kagome murmured.

“You look like a Queen.” Kazuhiko said softly.

“Really? I don’t look like I care more about money than people?”

He laughed, “No, you look like a Queen. My father looks similar when he puts on all his royal garb.”

“He doesn’t show as much skin.”

Kazuhiko laughed again, “Come, I can feel my father’s aura approaching. And you are procrastinating.”

“I’m being fashionably late. I like making an entrance.” Kagome said, then she turned to him. He was dressed in fabrics made in the East, all in colors of the West. His father’s mokomoko was wrapped around him tightly, “And you look like a prince.”

“I always do.” He said with a haughty look, and Kagome laughed.

 

Kagome only had been this nervous when she had to face Richard. She was standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for her signal to enter the main room. She could feel people gathered on the other side of the hall, and Sesshomaru was there.

He was just beyond that very wall.

His aura was so close that she could feel it brushing up against hers. She knew he was expanding his aura like that on purpose to brush against hers. She was sure as soon as she saw him, she was going to jump him when she saw him.

Or throw up.

At the moment she was equally as likely to do either.

“I think this is worse than fighting Richard.” Kagome whispered, and Cala laughed. Cala looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her every curve, and had golden thread weaved through it, “I can’t stand next to you. You are too beautiful.”

“If it would please your majesty to change—”

“I’m just teasing, Cala.”

“I know, I am beginning to learn your humor.” Cala said with a grin, “I’m going in. Wait a few seconds and then enter.” Cala said, kissing her cheek before walking out the door.

So Kagome was alone.

She took a deep breath.

In and out.

One more.

The world came to a halt and all she could hear was her beating heart.

“You are the Queen. You can do this.” Kagome whispered to herself before pulling herself up, putting her head upright, and walking to the door.

 

The room was silent when she entered.

All eyes turned to her.

She took her time walking down the hall with the massive columns and the golden designs.

Her eyes scanned the room without moving her strong posture. She reached the center of the room as all eyes turned to her. The table was set simply in the open, ready to sit, and waiting on her. It was the same room Kagome and Sesshomaru came to so long ago.

“I apologize for keeping everyone waiting,” Kagome said, and the room was so quiet you could hear a pin could drop. Her eyes moved until they found his. She had been so worried she was going to throw up, but she wasn’t prepared for how she felt. It was like air had come back into her lungs after nearly drowning. It was like being able to move after being in a small space for so long. It hurt ever so pleasurably. His eyes were so much more amazing than what her memories gave her. She wanted to internally combust. So she took a calming breath, a not so noticeable one, “King Sesshomaru, welcome to the East.”

He nodded his head, his eyes flashing a hint of red, and she only saw it because she knew him so well.

“Please, everyone take a seat.” Kagome said with a smile, moving around the table.

“Mom!” Shippo said with a grin, moving around to meet her. She grabbed his face and kissed him until he cried out louder in protest.

“Oh, I missed you so much!” Kagome said, “And another tail! You keep growing up when I am not looking!”

Shippo laughed, kissing her cheek as he waited for her to sit down before sitting down next to her.

“I’d like to make a toast.” Kagome said, holding up her glass, looking to Lon and Emiko, then Ghazi and Cala, “To a new leaf, and new relations between the East and the West.”

Everyone raised their glasses and smiled before drinking.

From there the tension lessened considerably.

Sesshomaru was sitting next to her and she could feel his aura. Subtly, as she talked with the others around her, she placed her hand down in between them. She was glad the table was high enough to cover her movements as she sat cross-legged on a white pillow.

It took a few moments for him to notice, but after a bit she felt his hand brush against hers. The first brush was so delicate she almost didn’t feel it, she almost thought she imagined it. Her heart nearly stopped, and she was glad she was cloaking her scent because her entire body nearly froze. She continued to listen to Jackson babbling away with Ghazi as his hand touched hers again.

This time, she knew it happened and she knew she didn’t make it up.

His clawed fingers brushed over hers until he took her hand in his own. Her chest almost gave out as he wove his fingers between hers and didn’t let go.


	34. Chapter 34

“Queen Kagome, how did the challenge go?” Lon asked,

“Well.” Kagome replied with a smile, making the room laugh, and she shook her head, “I was worried in the beginning, and then in the middle when Lord Richard changed into a dragon.”

“The strike on your side is a nasty one.” Kazuhiko said.

“Yes, I wasn’t happy after that.”

“How did you defeat him?” Emiko asked.

“My sword did an attack—well, it isn’t really my sword. It is the sword of the slaves.” She said, looking to William who smiled, “The attack was enough to crack his dragon hide, and then I was able to imbed my reiki infused blade into his chest.”

“You do not give yourself merely enough credit, Lady Queen.” Ghazi said with a frown, setting down his drink, “I was there. And I have been there when others have challenged Lord Richard to the throne. He never had to transform once, and this tiny miko I had only heard about, managed to do it within moments. Richard truly feared, and he was right to.” Ghazi smiled, “I thought she was going to be a weak little ningen when she killed him, but then she ate his heart.”

“The entire thing?” Emiko asked with a smile.

“I blame you for telling me in the first place, I would have rather been ignorant to yokai customs.” The table laughed at Kagome’s comment.

“You are truly an amazing swordswoman, Lady Queen. I had never seen someone fight against Lord Richard so strongly.”

“I had good teachers.” Kagome said with a grin.

“I think this student may have surpassed her teacher.” Emiko said with a shake of her head.

“I’ll settle for one out of two.” Kagome said with a laugh.

“Who was your other teacher?” Ghazi asked.

“Sesshomaru-sama.” Kagome said softly, though she tried not to, and she squeezed his hand. He squeezed it back before nodding.

“What inspired you to train a ningen, Lord King?” Jasim asked.

“Kagome can be quite persuasive when she puts her mind to it.” Sesshomaru responded, making Kagome laugh loudly.

“I don’t remember it like that at all.” She said, teasing, “I remember a very stubborn and overly protective inuyokai insisting I would perish as soon as I stepped on the battle field if I didn’t take lessons.”

“Inuyokai are never over protective. They do what is necessary.” Sesshomaru replied, and Kagome laughed again.

“And you can’t call anyone over protective.” Kazuhiko said to her with a shake of his head, “That’s only the pot calling the kettle black”

“Hn.” Kagome replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry Mom.” He said with a smile.

“She can’t be your Mom.” Jasim said.

“She may not be my biological Mom.” Kazuhiko said with a shrug, “But she’s my Mom.”

“Very eloquent.” Ghazi said.

“I don’t have a better way to say it other than that.” Kazuhiko said.

“It’s the same way she is my Mama too.” Shippo said with a smile, nudging his Mom.

Kagome blushed, looking down at her food before smiling back at Shippo.

 

Kagome walked up to her room like she was walking on air. Everything was finally coming together. She had to convince a room full of people to let them mate, and Sesshomaru—if he would agree.

She thought he would.

In her room, she could finally take a deep breath. Her heart had been racing the entire dinner, and it felt like she had run a marathon. Walking to her dressing room, she went over to her vanity and sat down. Staring at herself in all her Queenly garb, she felt like she was looking at a stranger. Taking a deep breath, she started taking off her jewelry. She started with her fingers, putting them into a bowl and then, took off her bracelets.

Carefully, she pulled off her crown and set it down.

When his fingers touched the back of her neck to take off her necklace, her eyes closed. He unclasped the golden necklace and gently placed it on the vanity. When he was leaned over, his breath passed by her ear and he, ever so tenderly, pressed a kiss behind her ear.

The scent mark of a mate.

“Please tell me you are real.” Kagome whispered, her eyes still closed, “I’ve woken up from this dream so many times.”

“I am real.” Sesshomaru said deeply, was his voice always that octave? She couldn’t remember, “But are you?”

Her eyes opened, looking at him through the reflection. She turned around as he knelt beside her chair.

Because he knelt only for her.

Tears were in her eyes as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his and she wove her fingers through his short hair. His breath was on her lips. But even this close to him was too much for her. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably. She didn’t know how long they sat there.

“Sesshomaru.” She managed to whisper.

“Please,” He whispered so softly she wasn't sure she heard it, it sounded nearly desperate. He never sounded that way, “ _Please_.” He said a bit more forcibly, “Don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t.” She swore.

He kissed her with a tidal wave of force. It was completely dominating and she surrendered. His tongue pushed into her mouth, and though his fangs hurt her, she didn’t flinch.

She wanted passion.

She didn’t want light kisses.

She wanted to feel with every fiber of her being how much he missed her. It was as passionate as it was messy. She forgot how wonderful he tasted, or how she loved it when his hands pulled her all the closer. His kisses were pulling back as he gently licked her split lip from his fang. Her chest was heaving as he sat back.

“We can’t.” He said, his voice husky, then took a breath, “I cannot have sex with you without mating you. It was extremely difficult before—and now—” He dragged off. She knew how much it took for him to admit his weakness— to admit that he was run as much as anyone by instinct.

“I don’t think I could handle it anyway.” Kagome said with a laugh that nearly sounded like a cry because all of the tears running down her face.

He still gripped her face, his molten golden eyes meeting hers. It was the most distraught she had ever seen him. He had tears in his eyes, so she didn’t feel bad about hers.

“You—you must know. You must.” He murmured.

“I do. I know.” She said back, and he pressed his forehead against hers. He brought her into his arms tightly, and then stood up, “Where are you going?” She asked.

“You need pajamas.” He said

“I’m not sleeping naked? We always do.” She said confused.

His eyes flashed red as he backed away from her, “I—I am—”

“I’ll put on pajamas.” She said with a smile, he didn’t want to admit it out loud that he wasn’t in control of his instincts not to take her. Kagome thought it was incredibly sexy that he couldn’t resist her, but he probably thought it was humiliating, so she didn’t say anything as she went into her closet and changed.

When she walked out of the closet, he was sitting on her chair. He looked relaxed, and he was open enough to look exhausted.

“You look tired.” She said.

“Hm, I have been fighting a war.” He said with a lift of his eyebrow, and she smiled softly.

“And you cut your hair.” She said, still standing in the doorway.

He stood up, “You weren’t around to tell me no.” He said with a smirk as he moved in closer. His hand slipped around her waist and pulled her in close. He breathed in, his nose buried in her hair and she knew he was taking in her scent.

“I miss this.” She murmured, and then she laughed softly, “I miss the sex too. But I just miss being near you. I miss the banter.” She let out a breath before looking up at him, “Before I left, I wanted so much.” She had tears in her eyes, “But when I was gone, I would have settled to just be in the same room.” She looked away from his gaze that was threatening to burn her from the inside out and pressed one of the folds of his shirt.

He didn’t say anything, but when she looked up she knew without a doubt he felt the same way. So gently, she took his hand and led him to her bed.

“Do you think you could push your limit a little bit?” She asked with a smile.

“What are you suggesting?” He asked, amusement laced in his tone.

“You take off your shirt.” She said with a grin, turning back to him.

“I was planning on sleeping in my boxers, I didn’t bring pajamas over.” He said.

“Oh, I get it. You’re allowed to sleep practically naked—it’s just me.”

“Kagome.” He said, he was using his patient tone, like a teacher reminding a student.

She giggled, waving for him to strip as she pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. He breathed out as he climbed into bed soon after her.

“You stripped fast.” She said, her tone teasing.

“I haven’t gotten any in six months.” He growled, pulling up the covers as he settled in bed.

“And you aren’t tonight.” She said smartly.

“I know.” He snarled jokingly, pulling her tightly against him. She relaxed instantly into his hold, burying her nose into his chest as she held him tightly. Though she wanted to run her fingers down his markings, she knew not to push him.

“Just make sure all of you knows.” She retorted, using the same line she used all those months ago. He gripped her all the tighter for it, “If you squeeze any tighter I’m going to pop.” She joked.

“It would be a shame to get you back only for you to perish.” He murmured, burying his nose into her hair. She giggled, squeezing him tight.

“Goodnight Sesshomaru.”

“Goodnight Kagome.”

 

“Mom?” She heard Kazuhiko call for her.

 “No.” Kagome murmured, burying deeper into the warm comforter and closer to the heat.

“Come on, Mom.” He said with a growl.

“Tell Kagura I will be in later.” She murmured.

“You have a meeting with me, Miko.” His voice caused her to stop, and she suddenly realized she was on a warm chest. Her eyes blinked awake as she pulled away and looked up at Sesshomaru. Tears came to her eyes as she choked up and turned away from him as she began sobbing.

She didn’t see Sesshomaru send away Kazuhiko before sliding closer to her and wrapping his arms tightly around her. Wiping her eyes vainly, she turned into his chest.

“I thought I was dreaming again.” She said between sobs.

“I am here, Kagome.” He whispered, “I am here.”

And then he said it again and again until she finally responded. Until she finally reached out and hugged him back. His hands went up and down her back softly. She curled up in his lap and let herself cry, let herself be vulnerable.

Because she could with him.

The feelings she kept back the entire time she had been strong for Kazuhiko, bubbled to the surface: the forced smiles, the almost insane dedication to work and training.

“I don’t know if I am crying because I am happy or sad.” She admitted with a slightly delirious laugh before leaning back on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek.

“Your grace?” Cala called with a smile that quickly faded as she walked into the room, “Sorry—I will go.”

“Be outside, she will need you momentarily.” Sesshomaru ordered with a deep and unshakable tone. Cala nodded before quickly left the room and Kagome stood up, wiping away tears.

“I will see you soon.” Sesshomaru promised.

“Okay.” She said with a shaky nod.

“Kagome.” He hummed his comfort.

“I know, I will be there. Looking much less like a hot mess.” She said waving to her face.

“I will take you either way.” He said, kissing her forehead before leaning down and grabbing his clothes.

“I’m sure Cala will never recover from seeing you nearly naked.” She said as he put on his pants.

“You were sitting on my lap.”

She giggled as he smirked, kissed her lips chastely before sneaking out the window.

 

“Cala?” She called, and the dragon yokai entered.

“Milady, if you mated everything will be lost—

“I know what is at stake, Lady Cala.” Kagome growled.

“We got this close and—

“Lady Cala, while I respect your opinion, you are not without your place.” Kagome said evenly, “I did not mate him. That is the end of the discussion.”

“I’m sorry, your grace. I know how hard you have fought to have Sesshomaru-sama by your side.”

“You know?” Kagome asked condescendingly as she went into the closet. There was no way Cala knew what they had suffered. How many people they had to rebuke because of their differences of yokai and miko.

“Well, maybe not entirely.” Cala admitted as she began to pull things out of the closet for Kagome to wear, “I didn’t tell you the entire story of how William got me out.” She said, handing her a blue dress.

Kagome’s face softened, “What happened?”

“I was going to be mated.” She said with a smile, “Dragon yokai are different than inus. Inu are known for being impatient, rushing once they have found their mate.” She said with a smile as she helped Kagome into her clothes, “Dragons take time. We have hundreds of years to be together, so we prolong the dance.” She smirked, “I was courting a man at court. A general. Lord Richard saw me, and decided he wanted me for his own. So he had the general killed on bogus charges. I was in such a state of shock, I didn’t know where to run. William came up to my room that morning and slipped me out past the guards at my door.”

“That is not giving me near enough credit.” William said from the door, and Kagome turned to look at him with a smile as Cala clasped a massive golden belt that went right below her breasts. It synched the blue dress together. The drop in the neckline went all the way down to her golden belt, “I had do drag and carry you half of the time, you kept staring at me.

Cala blushed, “I was in shock.”

“The blue brings out your eyes, Queen Kagome. You look beautiful.” William complemented.

“Stop being such a suck up.” Kagome said with a wave of her hand, finding that it was being held by Cala as they began to put jewels on her fingers and arms, “Stop, I don’t need so much”

“Lord Richard wore three times as much.” Cala argued.

“And he was at least three times the ass hole.”

“That is a conservative estimate.” William said.

“Lady Queen.” Ghazi said as he entered

“Yes?” She asked.

“Neil is—having issues.” Ghazi said.

 

Kagome swept up to Neil’s room wearing her crown. Ghazi was right behind her as they walked into Neil’s room. Neil’s room was in a mess of shredded fabric and pillow stuffing.

“Come on, Neil.” Edward said, Kagome had forgotten about the second son. He was a bit younger.

“Lord Neil, what is the problem?” Kagome asked. Meeting his eyes was actually terrifying. It was as if something took charge of him. Kagome could tell immediately that he was mentally off balance.

“It is  _prince_.” He growled.

“Prince implies you are in line for the throne. And you are not.” Kagome snapped.

“ _Bitch_.” He hissed, his nose starting to transform.

“I will keep him under control, Lady Queen.” Edward said with a bow, covering his brother and pushing him farther back into his rooms.

“Lord Edward, I expect you in your brother’s place in a meeting after breakfast.”

“Yes, Lady Queen.” He said with a bow.

Kagome walked out of the room with Ghazi by her side. He was only wearing pants and shoes with a golden necklace and bracelets.

“Lord Edward is a better choice, Lady Queen.” Ghazi said as they walked.

“I forgot about him.” Kagome admitted as they walked down the stairs.

“He doesn’t have the arrogance of his father, and is much more- mentally- stable. Neil got used to the servants and the luxury, it was what Lord Richard admired about his first son.”

“He swore to me after William, Ghazi. I can’t forget that.”

“Then give him a task, Lady Queen, but not a position of power. He treats royalty well, but he will treat his inferiors like dirt.”

“Like William.” Kagome said softly.

“Yes.” He replied.

“Thank you, General.” Kagome said as they entered the dining area again. He bowed as he left her.

“Mom!” Shippo cried out excitedly. She knew it was her son despite his female form. His long hair was tossed carelessly as he smiled up at her.

“Who are you playing tricks on?” She asked as she kissed his head and he immediately transformed into himself.

“No one.” He said quickly, too quickly.

“If you get a girl pregnant, I will murder you.” She whispered, and he scoffed.

“I can’t get a girl pregnant if I am the girl.” He retorted, and so she kissed his head again before sitting down. Kazuhiko plopped down next to Shippo. She loved watching them together when they thought no one was watching them. They pushed each other around and laughed.

“How did you sleep, Lady Queen?” Lon asked as she sat down next to him.

“I had a restless sleep.” She said dramatically as she grabbed some of the fruit from the serving plates.

“And why was that?” He asked.

“Oh, thinking about what I am going to do for our peace treaty today.”

 

Sesshomaru had eaten breakfast and the first peace treaty meeting was going to happen in a few minutes. He was in his room, gathering the necessary paper work.

“Dad?” Kazuhiko called as he entered, and Sesshomaru turned around.

“How often has she been having night mares?” Sesshomaru asked. He had held her close all night, but when he had let go of her for a moment, a night mare ravaged her.

“They started the first night.” Kazuhiko admitted, “The first night we were in the human realm. I attributed them to being away from you.”

“This happens with inu yokai—but she is not.” Sesshomaru said.

“Maybe she is around us so much some of our instincts rubbed off on her.” Kazuhiko said with a shrug.

“Do you know what they are going to ask today?” Sesshomaru asked,

Kazuhiko scoffed, “Mom wouldn’t let me anywhere near those meetings. She said she wouldn’t make me choose who to be loyal to, because she knew it was the West.”

“Was she wrong?”

“No.”

“Shippo found out a couple of things.”

“What?”

“The list of demands is high.” Sesshomaru said.

“Why would she have a lot of demands?” Kazuhiko asked.

“We are going to find out.” Sesshomaru said.

 

Sesshomaru walked into the meeting with a tight rein on his beast. His beast had been nearly impossible to control once he had seen her and completely unreasonable. His beast kept demanding to mate her. The beast was loud about it before, but now his skull nearly shook because his beast was so angry.

_MATE CAN’T GET AWAY AGAIN!_

Sesshomaru agreed, but still had to be patient.

When she walked into the room, she took his breath away again. Sure, he had seen her at breakfast. But every time he saw her again it was a gift. Her entourage consisted of two generals, both of whom Sesshomaru had fought, the former slave, an extremely wealthy Lady of the land, and one of Lord Richard’s sons. She had chosen well, but he didn’t want to say that out loud.

Maybe he would later.

He had Lon with him, Emiko, both of his sons, and Jackson.

“Shippo, when did you become an heir to the Western throne?” Kagome asked, noticing his uniform.

“While you were gone.” Shippo said with a grin. Sesshomaru didn’t miss the look in Kagome’s eyes when she turned to him. It was quick and small, but it was there. It was her gratitude of taking in her son as his own.

Of course he did.

Because she did the same.

 

He watched her as she brought out the heavy list of demands. She did it with a flourish and a small smile. He was barely listening to her, but he was watching her movements.

“This is a steep list of demands considering you did not win this war.” Jackson said with a frown.

“We were the first to try to end it.” Kagome replied. She took a deep breath to pause, and let the demands sink in for the West. It was a dramatic pause. Their glares were darkening and obviously the West hated the list of demands.

“We do have a second option.” The older of her two generals said.

Alonzo scoffed, “What the hell is it?”

“Sesshomaru-sama mate our Queen.” The general said looking to Kagome.

Oh she was  _good_.

If he were a lesser man, he would bend her over the table and fuck her now. The outrageous list of demands was just that—outrageous. The simple offer would be to mate.

“What are the terms?” Sesshomaru asked.

“We have agreed to become part of the West.” Jasim said, “But that means equality amongst citizens from both kingdoms of the East and West, not the lesser conquered beings.”

“Hn.”

“We would like a moment to discuss, and perhaps counter.” Alonzo said, and Kagome nodded, standing up.

“I will give you some time.” Kagome said, standing up and leaving with a nod of her head.


	35. Chapter 35

"This is ridiculous.” Jackson said as soon as they were gone, “She made her demands so high that we really only have one option.”

“We could make a list of counter demands.” Alonzo argued.

“And then we are here for months, because we all know what she really wants.” Emiko countered.

“You could always just mate her and refuse to acknowledge them as citizens.” Jackson said.

Kazuhiko scoffed, “If you think she would do that, then you do not know her very well.”

“She would keep her kingdom for herself even if he was her mate?” Jackson asked, clearly unconvinced.

“My Mom will protect what is hers. She always has.” Shippo said softly.

“We cannot trust these people. We just went to war with them.” Jackson growled.

“It won’t be easy.” Emiko argued, “But we would grow twice in size. The amount of gold the East has—the amount of resources.”

“The South will protest.” Jackson said

“And with the East and West combined we are almost equal in size to the South.” Emiko rebutted.

It was difficult for him to keep his face under control. To show no interest. He wanted the bitch for himself, but he would not force his council to make that decision. They would, eventually, default to his judgment. But he had to lead them to it, to have them be make the decision to keep her without him forcing their hand. He would have her one way or another. After all of this, he had to have her.

“And the Kingdom of Reckton.” It was a kingdom to the west of the West.

“And many others.” Kazuhiko argued, sounding exasperated and making it clear that they shouldn’t list all of the kingdoms that would be larger.

“We could always put it off. Counter with naming the same heir for both kingdoms, so Kazuhiko would be the first to rule both.” Emiko said.

“Why would we do that?” Jackson asked.

“It’s just another option.”

“My lord?” Alonzo asked, turning to Sesshomaru, “What do you think?”

“We are debating on whether to become one stronger country or stay two separate ones.” Sesshomaru said, raising an eyebrow. Sesshomaru was glad he was sitting down and for his pants because he was hard with need of her. His mokomoko that had returned to him snuggled up around him. Kagome was an excellent bitch; she was making his kingdom twice as strong.

 _Fuck_. He wanted her.

“We know how you feel about Lady Kagome.” Lord Alonzo said, “I can’t help but think it is clouding your judgment with your decision. She is quite a woman, but is she the next Lady of the West?”

His eyes flashed red as he turned to the Lord, “I know how much work will be ahead. Combining two kingdoms is no easy task. But by saying no, we are saying no to power. We are saying no to a challenge.” He grinned and watched Alonzo squirm in his seat, “I don’t say  _no_  to a challenge.”

“Doesn’t she know this about you?” Alonzo asked.

Sesshomaru chuckled, making half his advisors take a step back. Fear was emitting off of them, except for his sons who stood strong, “Yes, she does.”

“So we accept and she gets everything she wants?” Alonzo asked.

“I get everything I want.” Sesshomaru said with a growl, “Does anyone disagree with me?”

“I think you should—I want to Lord along the southern part of the East along the ocean.” Jackson joked with a smile.

“I support your choice, milord.” Emiko said softly

Alonzo huffed a negative response, his decision clear.

“So, you will mate the Eastern Queen?” Jackson asked, “And start one country?”

“Yes.” Sesshomaru said.

“When do you want to tell her?” Emiko asked.

“In the meeting tomorrow.” Alonzo said, “No reason why we can’t make them sweat for a bit.”

“No, we tell them today.” Sesshomaru said.

“I will bring them back.” Kazuhiko said. 

 

And so Sesshomaru waited.

He could wait a bit longer.

 

It did seem like forever for them to gather back.

 

It took forever to exchange pleasantries again.

 

They all sat down at the table.

“Have you come to a decision?” Ghazi asked.

“We have agreed to become one kingdom under King Sesshomaru and your Queen. We agree to the mating.” Alonzo said.

“When will the date be set? I am aware inu mate quickly.” Ghazi asked.

“Tonight? After the ball?” Alonzo asked.

“We agree.”

“May I have a word with Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked, she had never sat down.

“Of course, Lady Queen.” Alonzo said standing.

 

Sesshomaru sat and watched all of them leave. And when the door was shut, it was still quiet. 

“Sesshomaru?” She called softly, and he looked up at her, “Is this ok?”

He stood up and moved around the table quickly, “I would mate you this second if that is what they agreed to.”

“I just—I know you don’t like to be forced into your decisions.” She said with a small grin.

“Any decision that gets me closer to you, isn’t a decision at all.” He swore.

She blushed, “You are romantic when you want to be.”

He laughed, it was a true laugh, kissing her head.

“Come on.” He said leading her out, and when they did, they found all of the advisors outside the room.

“We were just—making sure you weren’t mating—now.” Ghazi said.

“You are an awful liar, General.” Kagome said with a raised eyebrow, “Now, if you all don’t mind, I have a ball to prepare for.”

 

She had much to do, people to look after. She had a long discussion with Edward in which she passed Neil’s duties on to him until Neil was in a better state to run things.

“Lady Queen?” Edward asked in her office. She was trying to think of it as ‘hers’ now. She had made some adjustments, sold some of the expensive pieces, but she had kept some too. It felt more like her own now than Richard’s.

“Yes?” She asked.

“May I speak about my brother’s state of mind?” He asked.

Kagome nodded.

“My brother has two sides of himself. One who is humble and remembers his suffering, and the prince who is snobby, entitled, and a true son of Richard. He had it much worse than I did, and I fear—I fear his mental state if he is given a stressful assignment. Perhaps he may be able to in sometime, but it has been too soon.” Edward said.

“And you, Edward? Can you handle this post?”

“I am not sure, Lady Queen.” He said honestly, “I know I will try my hardest every day, and I can’t promise to learn everything as quickly as I should. But know I will try hard.”

“That is all I will ask of you, Lord Edward.”

 

“Milady?” Another male general walked in the door. His name was Murad. He was about as goofy as he was brilliant.

“Murad, what can I do for you?” She asked.

“Mate me instead of that old inu.” He said with a smile, and she knew he was teasing her. He was about as old as they come for yokai.

“Hm,” She said with a smile, “Don’t tempt me.”

He chuckled, smoke coming out of his nostrils as he did, “I heard you were to mate him, I feel sorry for the poor bastard.”

“You should.” Kagome said with a laugh, “I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, Murad, but how are you still alive? I would think Lord Richard wouldn’t like someone like you.”

He laughed loudly, “Ah, the bastard hated me. But I am loved by many, so he had to keep me alive.”

“Couldn’t he just exile you?”

“And risk me joining the West?” He chuckled, “No, he wouldn’t dare.”

“Very clever.” Kagome complemented.

“I have come to warn you, Lady Queen. There are many in court who are angry with you for freeing the slaves. There are many who wish to have your head.”

“The crown employed eighty percent of the slaves.” Kagome said with a frown.

“And the remaining twenty percent kept many Lords very wealthy.”

“Who?” Kagome asked.

Murad slid a list of five names over to her, “I suggest whipping them into shape quickly.”

“I will.” Kagome promised.

“Though I have a feeling once you mate, they might back down. Sesshomaru’s reputation precedes him.”

Kagome smiled, “It would be fun to set Sesshomaru on them. But I think I will handle this personally.”

“Why?” He asked.

Kagome smiled at him, and if she could see herself, she would have thought she looked like Sesshomaru when he was about to kill someone, “Because, he can’t have all the fun.”

***

“Mom!” Shippo said, sliding into her room.

“Shippo!” She said back.

“Why are you napping?” He asked, jumping into her bed and crawling up to her.

“Because this party tonight is going to go late.”

“And you are going to be up late.” He said suggestively.  

“Shippo!”

“Mom!” He said back, big grin on his face.

“Are you ready to go back home?” She asked.

“Yes. Dragons are not very fun to play with.” He said with a grin.

“Why?”

“Inu react—dragons are slow.” He said with a pout.

“I might have to be here awhile.”

He sighed dramatically, “Then I guess I’ll deal with the dragons.”

“Milady?” A servant came in one whom Kagome didn’t recognize, “Cala sent me. I am here to get you ready for the ball.”

 

Kagome put on a white satin dress with a plunging neckline that ended just above her navel.

“I think I am seeing a trend in the dresses.” Kagome said with a frown.

“You refuse to go topless, your grace.” The servant said with a small smile, as she wasn’t wearing a top.

The white gown synched together just above her belly button and fell elegantly to the floor. Her hair was slicked back with her golden crown on top of her head.

Her fingers went along her diamond and gold encrusted necklace.

“You chose that as your symbol?” Shippo asked. She had to choose today the symbol of her dynasty. It would be combined with Sesshomaru’s when they mated to show the houses were united. She had poured over books with the man who was in charge of her library. He was a dreadfully thin old man who had been most unpleasant to her until he got warmed up.

In the end, she settled on an eye. She thought back on how she made her decision.

“It is the Eye of Ra, your grace.” He explained in a soft voice that had the tone of a teacher, “It is one of the old gods of the sun. He is to protect over us, keep us in good health.”

“A good symbol for the start of a reign” Kagome said softly.

He agreed with her. She also didn’t tell him that she liked being the sun.

Because Sesshomaru was the moon.

“Are you wearing a white dress because you are getting mated tonight?” Shippo asked.

“No, I don’t pick out my dresses.” Kagome said, looking at him in the mirror. He was wearing the full uniform of the West. His medals and accomplishments showing just how much he had truly done. Her eyes filled with tears before she could help it.

“Mom.” He said softly.

“I can’t help it, I am so proud of you.” She said, turning from the mirror to looking at him.

He laughed before kissing her head, “I am proud of you too. I didn’t think I would become royalty when I agreed to live with you.” He said with a grin, “If Mom and Dad could see me now.”

“They would be stupidly proud of you.” Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t, you don’t want to mess your make up for tonight.”

“I can’t believe I am going to mate Sesshomaru. I thought I never was going to.”

“I can’t believe it’s taken this long.” Shippo said with a grin.

She smiled faintly, “I wish my Mom and Dad could see me now too.” Shippo had pulled her to a standing position.

“Maybe they are all watching us together.”

She kissed his cheek, “You are too cute.”

 

She reached the entrance hall where she bade goodbye to Shippo as he walked into the ballroom. He kissed her head lightly before composing himself and looking much more like a man than a boy before entering the room.

He had grown up so much.

When she entered the room after Shippo had been gone for a few minutes, the only person she saw was Sesshomaru. He was dressed in the full regalia of the West and his eyes burned into hers.

It took her a moment to realize everyone had stopped and was staring at her. There were hundreds of yokai there all waiting for her to say something.

“If you have heard rumors today about an upcoming mating, I am here to announce they are true. We will be uniting under one banner of the West.” She smiled, “But if we are East and West, I suppose we will be the horizon. This is a momentous occasion, a historical one. And we will celebrate it as such. So drink all the wine you can muster, because my cellars are positively full of it. And my wine man tells me I had a great season, so I need to make room for more wine.” She grinned, “Let us leave our concerns for tomorrow—maybe in the afternoon.” People laughed and she walked down the steps.

***

Sesshomaru loved watching her interact with people. She was in a precarious position by being the new Queen, but she already had so many rallied around her. Ones who liked her were monitoring the ones who had been giving her trouble, and he knew she had not set anyone on it. She would not approve of them doing that, but people did it anyway.

She inspired those around her.

“You truly are blessed, Sesshomaru-sama.” Emiko said softly by his side, “She is an amazing woman.”

“I will be content when I can finally call her my own.” Sesshomaru replied.

“She will be a much better Queen than Rachel.” Emiko said softly. Sesshomaru tensed.

“I know. I know you don’t like talking about her. And you know I was never a big fan of her.” Emiko was overly outspoken about her dislike of Rachel. Granted, his father announcing their arranged mating is what caused Sesshomaru to break things off with Emiko, but Emiko had never been a fan, “But the only thing missing from Kagome is the fact that she is not an inu.”

“No.” Sesshomaru disagreed, “She is perfect.”

“Many blessings to you, Lord King.” An older dragon general walked up to him.

Sesshomaru nodded.

“I am Murad.”

“I have battled you.” Sesshomaru said, “A few hundred years ago.”

Murad grinned, “You were a young pup then.”

“Hn.” Sesshomaru said, and turned to Kagome who was walking up.

“Murad, are you causing trouble?” Her voice glided and sounded like angels.

“No more than usual, when are you going to tell this fool you are running away with me?” Murad asked.

Sesshomaru stiffened, but he loosened as he watched Kagome laugh. Her head tilted back and her long black locks swayed, “Murad, I told you not to talk about that in front of him.” She teased. But one look in her eyes showed how much love she held for Sesshomaru.

“Would you like to dance, Lady Queen?” Sesshomaru asked, holding out his hand.

“It would be my honor, Lord King.” She replied with an easy smile, taking his outstretched hands as he led her to the dance floor. The music playing was easy to dance to as she took his hand.

He loved that the moment they started to move, she trusted him to lead her. She was an easy dance partner because she didn’t want to go anywhere he wasn’t going.

“Do you think they will stop watching?” Kagome whispered softly into his hear. It was just low enough where yokai wouldn’t hear it over the music.

“Eventually.” He answered.

He loved holding her this close. When she was this close to him, all the other smells in the room faded into the background, and he could only smell her. She smelt like morning dew in the summer and cinnamon.

“You do look beautiful.” He complemented as people started to make their way to the dance floor and dance too. And people began talking again as well, so not everyone was watching their every move.

She blushed, “Thank you. I could do with one dress that didn’t have an absurd neckline or scandalous cut out.”

He chuckled, “I do think the red dress was my favorite.”

“I think you are bias.” She said with a raised eyebrow.

“How?” He asked, confused.

“I gave you a blow job in a linen closet wearing that dress.” She said with a smirk.

Just thinking about it had him stiffening. She was skilled with that mouth of hers. Remembering her lips around his cock sent a jolt down his system.

“If you talk like that we won’t be here very long.” He said.

She frowned, “As much as I don’t want to be here very long, I suppose we should make an effort.”

He grinned, his fangs slipping out a bit, “For now.” He said, letting her go because the dance was ending.

 

He kept an eye on her the entire night. Consciously choosing to stay away from her because he didn’t think he could take the teasing. There was no way he could be inches away from her and not take her. His beast was slowly becoming loose. Knowing his desire was just hours away made it easy for him to break his chains.

On the outside, Sesshomaru looked almost bored with the entire evening. He talked who he needed to, and stood in conversations he had to. He danced with other people for appearances sake.

But all the while he was getting closer and closer to his goal.

When he noticed her starting to shift more on her feet because of her heals, he made a purposeful stride toward her. He didn’t want her tired for tonight. He had looked forward to this for too damn long.

And he knew it was true for her too.

“Lady Queen.” He called, stepping by her side and placing his hand on the small of her back.

“Have a nice evening, gentleman.” She said with a smile.

“You have a better one.” A young general goaded with a wink.

“You know I will.” Kagome countered, and he was glad she wasn’t embarrassed.

It wasn’t the yokai way.

He lead her away but still careful to keep her gaze from too many eyes that were watching them.

It was well within his right to claim her as his mate publicly, but he didn’t want that. Not for her. She was his. She had been his far longer than she had been theirs.

His fingers ran along her arm as they walked, and he watched her hips sway back and forth. He could smell her anticipation as they walked the empty hallways.

When he finally smelled her arousal, he couldn’t take it anymore.

He pulled her body to his as he pressed her against the wall. He was hard the second he pressed against her core. Kami, how he missed being inside her. She was wiggling against him because he had pinned her arms.

But he wanted her for himself.

His fangs went down her neck, and he loved the sound she made whenever he did that. It was somewhere between a moan and a gasp. Her hips ground against his, which he punished with a nip to her collarbone. Her body was arching, begging him to take her breasts into his mouth.

“Sessh—room.” She growled.

He didn’t want to lose the pressure of her up against his cock.

But it was only a few yards.

He pulled her off the wall only to slam her up against the door of her room.

“Ah!” She moaned, rolling her hips to his. Her hands suddenly began to claw at his clothes, “I want it off!” Her moves were frantic like she was being overcome with arousal.

He backed up off of her to take off his shirt, and she used the opportunity to open the door to her room and walk inside.

His beast merged with himself as he followed her, stalking his prey. He knew his eyes were red as he stared at her, his fangs slid over his lips. He walked up to her and quickly sliced off her dress.

And she was bare for him.

“Pants.” She growled, taking them off with one push. He stepped out of them.

“On the bed.” He demanded, though he wasn’t sure if she understood it because it came out so feral.

He was glad she did what he said.

He was so hard that it was uncomfortable to watch her climb on top of the bed, her ass moving up as she looked over her shoulder at him before laying down and turning over. His breath was coming up short, and he was sure he wouldn’t last long once inside of her.

His entire being called out to be inside of her.

Not to mention his beast yelling at him to mate her.

 _Bitch is finally ours_.  _Bitch is FINALLY ours_. He wasn’t sure who was happier to be back with Kagome him or his beast.  _Mount bitch. Mount bitch._

He leaned down and finally pressed his naked body against hers and the feeling was nearly enough to make him come as a groan ripped out of him.

“Kagome.” He whispered her name like a prayer, because that’s what it was. She was a need. A necessity. His thigh went between her legs as he kissed her, hoping to show her how much she meant to him as his fingers pulled her tight to him. Her long legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him down to her.

He licked along her already sweaty neck. Right where he would mark her as his mate.

“I can’t—please.” She whispered, twisting beneath him to get what she needed as much as he did.

“Look at me.” He ordered.

So her blue eyes turned to him. They were hazy with need, and met him with the same amount of passion that was in his eyes. 

Her breaths were short as he looked at her.

He stared into her crystal blue eyes as he pushed into her. He always loved how her eyes widened slightly when he did and then tried to flutter shut. The feeling of being inside of her would never get tiring. She clung to him almost painfully, and his cock longed to drive into her. His every nerve endings were on fire as his aura expanded with hers to bind them in mating.

Grinding his hips into her, he hooked her legs higher as he pushed into her again.

Her head rolled back revealing her neck as she said his name.

“Again, again, again.” She begged.

And so he pulled out slowly, so slowly because he didn’t want to leave, and then pushed back into her again.

His breath caught in his throat at the feeling.

He couldn’t take the slow pace much longer.

He pulled out again and pushed inside of her as he drew his fangs up her neck.

“Sesshomaru.” She moaned so sensually that he thought he would come at the sound of her voice. Her inner muscles squeezed him as he pulled out, as if begging him not to leave.

“Kagome,  _fuck_.” He growled.

“Please, please.” She begged.

And so he moved only marginally faster, though she seemed annoyed by it. His clawed hand ran along her breast as he thrust back into her, and this time her hips came up to meet his.

She was gripping his cock so tightly that it was nearly painful, and each time he pulled out, she begged him to thrust inside her again. Sweat moved in between her perfect breasts that bounced every time he thrust into her.

He was already so close that he was contemplating holding his base to keep him from coming so she would come with him.

“I’m so close.” She whispered, her fingers were dragging down his back in the most pleasing of ways. He moved her legs a bit so he could slide in deeper and she moaned in appreciation.

He thrust his hips and ground into hers.

Her muscles clamped down as she gasped, her mouth opening as she groaned her release.

 _Mate_  His beast was melding his aura with hers to become one.  _Finally._

Another thrust had him coming as he bit down into her shoulder, his beast growling in release.

Their auras clashed and began to mold together as two became one.

He was heaving on top of her as she was still riding out her orgasm. Her hips still rocking against his as blood trickled down her collarbone.

He drank it up greedily.

Their auras finished combining and curled back inside as he collapsed on top of her, pulling her to his chest.

“I—are we?” She whispered, her voice hoarse though he didn’t remember her yelling.

“Yes. You are mine forever.”

“As you are mine.” She said with a grin, licking his jaw as she snuggled into his naked chest.

He fell asleep contently for the first time in months.


	36. Chapter 36

When Kagome roused in the morning, sunlight was streaming in her open archways. She hadn’t been asleep too long, only a few hours ago she awoke to find Sesshomaru thrusting inside of her.

Catching him asleep was fun for her because it hardly ever happened.

“I cannot believe you are mine.” She whispered to his sleeping form, admiring his chiseled chest. He was sprawled out, taking more than his fair share of the bed. Leaning down, she kissed the center of his chest before peaking up at him. She kissed a bit higher up his chest before she kissed the hollow at the base of his neck.

“Hn.” He hummed, twisting a bit so a clawed hand wrapped around her and pulled her closer, “I was hoping you would go lower.”

She pouted, looking into his golden eyes— the ones that weren’t hiding his emotions, the ones that were not wearing the mask of the king, “You didn’t give me enough time.”

He adjusted himself with his hands locked behind his head, he smirked arrogantly. “I wasn’t stopping you.”

She raised her eyebrow, “Hm, I am not sure I appreciate that.” She said with a grin, and he chuckled, leaning up to kiss her.

“Are you offended my Queen?” He asked. His eyes sparkled and she shivered against him.

His Queen.

Always his Queen.

“Deeply.” She said in mock outrage.

“And how can I make it up to you?” He asked, his voice was enough to make her on edge as his fingers went down her arm.

“You are known for your resourcefulness, you can figure it out.” She said with a grin.

He flipped her over easily, his strong legs between hers. He kissed her passionately, his fangs running over her lips as she arched up into him. He pulled her with him to the edge of the bed, and she watched him stand up. He was glorious naked. His body highlighted in the sun as his marks turned slightly jagged and his eyes had a tinge of pink.

He ran his hands down her legs as she watched him.

“Sesshomaru.” She groaned, clenching her muscles in anticipation. His fingers moved down to where she wanted them most, and she lifted her hips.

He shook his head, “So eager.” He had a twinkle in his eye as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, “What do you want from me?” He asked, his voice sending vibrations up her legs and she arched up higher to meet him.

“Please.” She whispered, and he kissed higher up her leg.

“Would you like me to burry my tongue in your cunt?” He asked.

His words caused her to pulse with need, her hips moved without her consent in hopes to get closer to him. She moaned loudly.

“What is your answer?” He asked, his voice deep as he sucked on her thigh, ever so close to where she wanted him most.

“Please.” She moaned.

“Please what?” He asked, transitioning from one side to the other, but not without blowing on her wet core first.

“Please burry your tongue inside of me.” She begged.

“Yes, your grace.” He said deeply.

She cried out when he first licked her, her fingers going into his hair. His tongue was doing the most delightful things to her clit as two fingers buried inside of her.

She didn’t last long as heat burned from her core and she moaned her release.

But he did not relent.

He moved slower as he built up another orgasm. She moved her hands so she could use her elbows to prop up and watch him.

The sight alone was nearly enough to have her come. His eyes were a brilliant red as they met hers, the gleam in his eye as he let a growl rumble through him. The vibration was enough to have her coming again. Her head bent back as she moaned her release again.

But even then, he did not stop.

She managed to keep her shaking arms up as she watched him. He was mesmerizingly good. Every flick of his tongue had her on the edge of another orgasm. His eyes were flickering with passion. He sucked her clit with another rumble from his chest.

This time her arms gave out from underneath her as she gasped her release. She couldn’t hold her legs anymore around his shoulders, so they easily fell off as he continued to lick.

She wasn’t sure she wanted to have another orgasm as he continued.

But that thought quickly left as yet another began building, and she simply couldn’t imagine not having her release. Another aura danced at the edge of her vision, but she paid it no mind as he continued. He did not hesitate to continue, and if anything, he worked harder for her orgasm as he continued to lick and suck. A slide of his sharp fang over her clit had her releasing again. Too weak to call out, she grasped the sheets as she bucked against his head.

 

Sesshomaru stood up, turning to the intruders. He walked up to them, unashamed at his naked state.

He purposefully wiped his mouth clean of her juices so they would notice. The dragon looked uncomfortable.

“Surely, Sesshomaru, there is no need for such dramatic display.” Alonzo said.

“You interrupted for a reason, I assume?” He asked, his voice deep. The dragon that came in with Alonzo seemed to try to look everywhere but at him.

“We had to make sure you had mated our Queen.” The dragon was looking past him to Kagome on the bed.

“You stay and ask after what you saw?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Putting your tongue in her pussy is not mating.” Alonzo said.

“Would you like to stay and watch as I fuck her again?” Sesshomaru asked, a grin on his face, showing his fangs.

 _Fuck her in front of them. Show them real bitch_. The beast purred in his head. It had been just below the surface as he had made Kagome cum several times, but now it was gaining traction. The beast within him  _loved_ this. He loved showing off his prize to other people. The dragon was trying to look anywhere but at Sesshomaru’s erect penis but he was doing a terrible job at it, “What is your name, dragon?”

“Jasim.” He answered, looking away again.

“Sesshomaru, we are doing our jobs. We just need to announce that you are mated.” Alonzo said.

“Then do it.” Sesshomaru said.

“We need to see the mark.” Jasim said.

Sesshomaru smiled, his fangs showing. Alonzo looked at Jasim with a pitiful look wondering why had even bothered to demand to see the mark. But dragons were not used to the exhibitionist tendencies of inu. Walking over to the bed, Sesshomaru leaned down.

“Kagome?” He whispered into her ear, her eyes were hazed over. She was beautiful. Positively beautiful. Every curve called out to him. She had been drifting in between consciousness and sleep. His beast loved how much trust she had in him, that she hadn’t been worried about the two intruders. His cock pressed against her belly. Her hips arched up to meet his.

“Sessh.” She moaned.

 _Bitch. Take bitch_. His beast yelled, beginning to break chains. Perhaps one day he would take her in front of yokai. It was the inu thing to do, but he had managed to resist the urge because she was human. Sesshomaru wouldn’t be able to hold off taking her that much longer.

“They need to see your mark.” He said softly into her ear.

“I can’t sit up.” She replied.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up with him. He bit the inside of his mouth the keep from hissing as her wet cunt pressed against his cock. He needed to be inside of her  _now._ But he would wait until they left. Using his hand, he brushed back her hair to reveal her mark.

“Satisfied?” He asked, looking at the two of them. Jasim smelt of arousal, so Sesshomaru sent him a smirk.

“Sesshomaru.” She whispered, arching her hips against his. Her fingers wove through his hair and her eyes were fluttering shut. Knowing they were leaving was enough of an excuse for him; he gently pushed inside of her, looking at their retreating forms as he did so. Jasim turned around just before he left.

“Oh god.” She moaned, arching back and giving Jasim another eyeful of her mark before as he walked around the corner.

 

Now that they had finally left the room, Sesshomaru indulged in a groan as he thrust into her, holding her legs differently so he could thrust into her at a better angle.

“Kagome.” He moaned, he had been on edge for her past two orgasms. His cock was so hard; each pulse of need was painful, so he knew he wouldn’t last long.

“I want you to cum.” She moaned as he thrust into her. It was such a simple request from her. But that request had his beast ripping out of his chains and taking over. He could feel the control slipping through his fingers as he thrust again.

“Not before you.” He growled back, pulling her hips up off the bed as he leaned back.

He pounded into her sopping core as his eyes turned red. Her hips ground against his with every thrust. He began losing control as his fangs grew over his lips and his claws grew. His legs began shaking with the loss of control as his legs hovered between forms. He moved her further onto the bed as he crawled on top of her. He flipped her over onto her belly as he slammed back inside of her, fur growing up over his stomach. Leaning over her, he continued to thrust into her as his beast growled in triumph.

Tears were running down her cheeks as she finally had her release. He couldn’t hold back anymore as his beast howled his own release. He collapsed on top of her before he could help it after the power of his orgasm. Looking down at his clawed hand, he stiffened as it quickly turned back into a human one. He gently moved to get away from her.

“Where are you going?” She asked tiredly, moving her thoroughly fucked hair to look at him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost control.” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed and away from her.

“I love you, inu and all.” She said softly, grabbing his hand.

He turned to look at her. She was smiling up at him with a huge grin; she had her head on a pillow before sitting up slightly to move closer to him. She took his hand and pulled it closer to her chest. He wasn’t convinced, but he nodded anyway. How could she be ok with him turning into a beast? She was human. She couldn’t possibly understand. He felt the bed shift. Her naked breasts pressed against his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love  _you_ , Sesshomaru.” She said softly by his ear, “And I don’t just love this side of you. I am human, and you love me anyway. Why can’t I love you the way you are?” Her fingers went gently down the marks on his chest. He turned to face her. He always wondered at how expressive she could be. She could show so much in her face.

“You do not mind?” He asked.

She laughed, sliding around his shoulder a bit to see his face better, “I find it extremely sexy.” She promised, “Why are you self-conscious about it? Sometimes I feel like I won’t measure up to an inu because I don’t have a beast.”

He nuzzled her neck gently, “You have your own quirks.” He assured her and she giggled as he slid her into his lap.

Her fingers ran along his chest as she cuddled in his arms, “You don’t regret—

“No.” He answered very quickly and very strongly, “Never. I just—didn’t want you to think that I couldn’t control my instincts.”

“Sesshomaru, I know you put a lot of stock in your ability to control your instincts, but I try to make you lose control on purpose.” She said with a grin.

“Why?” He asked, confused,

“I told you, I think it’s sexy.” She had a sly grin on her face, “I feel like I’m constantly falling apart around you. I like making you lose control too.”

He adjusted his hold on her to bring her closer, “What have I done to deserve you?”

She sighed dramatically, “I don’t know.” Her eyes sparkled, “Now can I fall asleep? You thoroughly fucked me and I am tired.”

He chuckled, “Yes—how long do you wish to sleep? I assume you need food as well?” He asked pulling her into bed. He wrapped himself behind her after pulling up the blanket.

“An hour? Maybe?” She said tiredly, nuzzling into his arm and wiggling to get comfortable. He growled as her ass squirmed against him.

“Do you wish to be taken again?” He said low into her ear.

Another wiggle of her butt and a giggle gave her no choice. He lifted her leg and slid into her again, groaning as he did so.

They hadn’t tried this before.

Her muscles stroked him and he buried his face into her neck as he rocked against her. At this angle, he could play with her breasts, but he couldn’t taste them. As he rubbed a clawed hand over her nipple, she arched back into him. He moved her leg a bit so he could slide in deeper and didn’t bother holding back his groan.

Her hand hit the bed as she clenched the sheets.

“Sessh.” She moaned.

He picked up his pace and slammed into her a few more times before cumming as well, burying his face into his mark on her neck.

“Kagome?” He whispered, looking up at her, but she had fallen asleep. So he did as well.

 

She snuggled up to him as they ate breakfast.

More like lunch.

“We have a lot to figure out, my king.” Kagome said teasingly as she bit into her fruit. She had a blanket wrapped around her, even though he had protested she said it was too weird to eat without something to cover her up.

“And what do we have to figure out?” He asked, the same tone.

She let out a breath, “How we are going to merge two kingdoms. I assume you want the capitol in the West, and that makes more sense since the Eastern capitol is so close to the Western boarder.”

“Kagome, you do not have to worry about this.”

She stiffened, and he knew instantly he had put his foot in his mouth. She pulled up off of him and turned to glare at him.

 _Fuck_.

 

Kagome took a calm breath, “Did you think, when you mated me that I would just become some pretty ornament?” His face had grown paler than usual, so Kagome knew she had his attention.

“I just meant—”

“I  _know_  what you _meant_.” Her voice was shrill even for her, “You want me to sit back and do nothing? I didn’t win a  _kingdom_  to sit on my ass Sesshomaru!”

“You won a kingdom to be by my side, is that not correct?” He asked, standing up. Kagome forgot how intimidating he was when he wished to be. But she was not backing down on this.

“So that makes my accomplishments void?” She asked him. She looked away from him to collect her thoughts, “I did fight so I could get back to you, Sesshomaru. But know me better than to just give something up that I thought as mine”

“I don’t want this responsibility for you.” He said, touching her back lightly, as if he were afraid. Kagome knew her aura was rippling above her skin, so touching her was probably painful for him.

“I have it, with or without you, Sesshomaru. I won this kingdom on my own. And now it is ours. So I won’t sit back and let you fall apart under the stress. Or close me off because you don’t want me to stress out like you. I won’t do it. I won’t do either of it.” She turned back around to him with tears in her eyes, “I am your Queen, Sesshomaru. Yours and yours alone.” She brushed his mark along his face, “It is King and Queen. We are a team. So let me be your partner.”

He pulled her close to him, brushing back her hair, “I meant no offense, Kagome.” He said sincerely, “I just don’t want you to hate becoming this. You were normal. You lived in a house in the human realm. Your only worry was buying cleats for Shippo.”

“You’re wrong.” She argued, “My worry was dying before I could find someone to raise my son. My son who would barely age a day before I died.”

“That is one life Kagome.” He said softly, “I am talking about thousands.”

“I know.” Kagome replied, “ _I know_. And my life is immensely more complicated than it was before.” She laughed, “I was a nurse, for Kami’s sake.” She let out a breath, “But I had a choice, Sesshomaru. If I wanted to, I could have snuck Kyala and Kazuhiko back and I could have run away from you forever. I wanted to come back. I wanted a kingdom for my own, so I could win you on my own. I wanted this for me too, Sesshomaru. So please, never again ask me that, or think that I don’t want this, or don’t deserve it. Please. I don’t want to have this argument again.”

He smiled softly, kissing her head, “Ok. Then we are going to need to start making decisions about how the East is going to work. A city state with its own government that answers to us?”

“It still makes us sound inferior.” Kagome argued, settling back down next to him.

“If we want to fully integrate, that means staying apart from each other for a few months at a time. One of us will need to be here, another in the West.”

“Let’s flip flop. So then we can spend time together before switching back.” She said with a grin.

“Sounds like an excellent plan.” He complemented.

 

She kept going on about different ideas, and part of him was listening—truly. But part of him just had this silly grin on his face that couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He had been prepared to be her shield and never let her see the true front of battle.

But she didn’t want that.

She didn’t want him to be a shield, like he had been to so many others in his life. He protected his son, his father, and his brother. But she didn’t want that from him.

She wanted to fight beside him.

He pulled her tighter to him.

“Sesshomaru?” She called, and he turned to her, “Are you listening?” She didn’t sound angry, just asking him.

He looked up at her with those crystal blue eyes that sparkled just for him. Her eyes held concern for him, and love.

He didn’t know love could feel like this.

“I love you.” He whispered.

She looked up at him like her heart was bursting in her chest. He didn’t know what those three little words did to her, but she nearly started hyperventilating. She pulled him down to her and kissed him with slow passion.

“I love you too.” She whispered back.

 

“Lady King, Lady Queen.” A servant came in bowing, interrupting their emotional moment, “I am sorry, but the people have gathered and wish to see their newly mated rulers.”

Kagome sighed, “One day, I am going to lock you in a room so that I can actually get tired of having sex with you.” She said, smiling at him and echoing the words he told her so long ago.

He chuckled, standing up and pulling her with him, “That will never happen.” He promised.

 

They stood together, fully dressed in all of their regalia. Kagome was wearing the full crown of the east, which was an ungodly ridiculous thing, but Sesshomaru assured her that she shouldn’t be so self-conscious. The huge golden crown weighed a ton, and she was sure her neck was going to be sore after this. Her golden dress was golden dipped thread woven in an intricate pattern.

Sesshomaru was wearing the uniform of the West with his own crown on his head. Kyala had been happy to pop back to the West to grab his crown and pop back. She was learning how to take passengers as well, so hopefully Sesshomaru and Kagome wouldn’t have to do as much traveling. He stood tall next to her short frame wearing blues and whites.

“This is the first time we will be introduced together.” Kagome said with a grin.

“Hn.” He said, he was wary of the several eyes watching him, waiting to give the signal for them to enter. She wanted to roll her eyes, but she respected his cold exterior.

He offered his arm to her, and she gladly took it. A small pass of his hand over hers as he squeezed it gently. It was his way of showing that he cared for this moment just as much as she did without outwardly saying it.

She could hear the roaring crowd of thousands of yokai that had gathered. Some had made their way from the Western land in order to see the big reveal. Hundreds had trekked from all corners of the Eastern Kingdom. Kagome had been glad they only had a day’s notice. There were people overwhelming the city that many were staying in tents outside of it. So many people in one place caused ruckus, but so far it was only merriment. Kagome took a deep breath, collecting her face and standing tall.

“Your majesties,” Cala greeted with a smile, “They are ready when you are.” She said, nodding to everyone else to leave.

Which left just Sesshomaru and Kagome standing behind a red curtain. They would stand on the balcony outside and wave to the crowd.

“Are you ready Kagome?” Sesshomaru asked.

She gripped his arm with a smile, “Yes.”

Trumpets started playing.

“Introducing King Sesshomaru and Queen Kagome of the new United East and West.”

The curtains opened.

And the two walked forward.

Together.


	37. Chapter 37

Kagome shook her head, working at her desk. She was finally back in the West, if only for a little bit. She had sent William off before she left to bring back the slaves from Cala’s land, if they wished, to be reunited with their family. He looked terrified when she waved goodbye, but she knew it would be good for him. Leaving the East had been difficult and took a few days of planning, but she was able to meet Sesshomaru back in the West with Kyala’s help.

She had just arrived, and had gone straight to work. She had seen Sesshomaru briefly enough to give him a quick kiss, but had not seen him since. There was too much to do, not enough time.

Since bonding with Sesshomaru, she was beginning to understand him much better. It helped that she could feel his emotions. Nothing overwhelming, but it was enough to warn her of his moods and get an idea of where he was coming from.

“Mom, what are you doing?” Kazuhiko asked.

“Working, what do you need?” She asked.

“We have—”

“Kazuhiko.” Sesshomaru interrupted. Already she could tell by his tone that something was off. Even this morning when they woke up he had been acting weird.

“Sesshomaru, what’s going on? You have been antsy all day.” Kagome said, hands on her hips.

“Your mother and I will catch up.” Sesshomaru dismissed him, and Kazuhiko left with a nod.

“Sessh?” Kagome called to him softly as his mood had been dark, and he turned to face her.

“Killian’s trial was held while you were gone.” Sesshomaru always said it that way, like she went on vacation or something and wasn’t trapped in another realm, “He is to be executed today for treason.”

Kagome’s hand went up to her mouth and she wrapped her other arm around her stomach. Tears came to her eyes and her stomach dropped.

“It was a fair trial. I over saw it and spoke on his behalf, but in the end—he betrayed the West against a warring nation.” Sesshomaru took a deep breath, “I could not—I cannot—save him.”

Kagome took the two steps and fell into his chest. She could feel his emotions. He was so worried she would hate him for this because he wasn’t able to save her friend. He was terrified that she would hate him for executing Killian.

“This is not your fault, Sesshomaru. He chose this fate.” Kagome whispered, still hugging him tightly.

His entire body was shaking with emotion. She clung to him all the more.

“This will not be easy, Kagome. We must go, and we must stay strong.” She knew what he was asking. She couldn’t get emotional. She had to wear the mask of a Queen.

“I won’t let you down.” She promised.

 

He laughed, but it was somewhat emotional, “You never do.” He swore. Ridiculous. She had already fought a King for him, why would she let him down now? He didn’t think she ever could.

 He put his forehead against hers to feel her support. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly; even for a human her grip was strong. He absolutely hated executing people. It was too public, too many politics. It had to be done sometimes, it was inevitable. Killian’s trial was fair and just. And, if Sesshomaru was being honest with himself, and he always was, it was a bit too much on Killian’s behalf. But he was the last son of Kouta’s line, and Kouta had done so much for the West.

Kagome pulled back from him a bit, “When is it?”

“Now.” Sesshomaru answered.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked.

He hesitated before he answered, “I didn’t want you to try and stop his execution—I know how much you care for him and—”

She stopped him, “I do care for him. But I know you do as well. And I know you value his father’s opinion, so doing this to one of your trusted advisors would not be an easy decision for you.”

He nodded, letting go of a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Come.” He said, and she followed him.

 

It was that same night after the trial that Kagome lay in bed with Sesshomaru. His head was on her chest; his arm was wrapped around her waist tightly. He had not taken the death of Killian well, but neither had she. It had taken every ounce of control to keep her face set.

And when Kouta finally cried out in anguish, Kagome could barely keep it together. He had yelled for his son, and it took several yokai to hold him back. It was heart breaking. She couldn’t imagine going through the same thing with Shippo. Her grip on Sesshomaru’s hand had been so tight she had actually hurt him.

He had gently pealed her hand off of his wrist once they had walked away, and he held her when she cried for the loss of her friend. Killian’s last words had been ones of hope and an acknowledgement of his actions.

She clutched onto him.

“Why did you have to kill him?” Kouta asked, bursting into the room. Kagome jumped at the intrusion, and Sesshomaru growled at having someone in his den. Kagome lay a hand on him before he could attack, “He was a good son!” He yelled. Kagome pulled herself out of bed and went to him.

Kouta was quiet as he watched her approach.

“You know as well as I do that Sesshomaru did more than he should have to save him.”

“But an official pardon—”

“Would give every traitorous person comfort.” Kagome ended strongly, “And we cannot afford to do that right now. Not when half of the kingdom could be called traitorous at the moment.”

“I loved him.”

“I did too.” Kagome said back, “I still do.”

“Why did he have to do it? Why did he have to tell secrets to the East? He could have come to me. Did I spoil him too much as a child? Did I fail as a father?”

“It was his choice. He was a grown yokai, very capable of making his own decisions.”

Kouta fell to his knees in anguish and wrapped his arms around her middle as he completely fell apart. Kagome softly brushed her fingers through his hair. When Sesshomaru made a move toward her, she shook her head. She waited for a while, waited for Kouta to calm down.

“Come on, we are going to go to your room.” She said softly, and he nodded. So she grabbed his arms softly and pulled him up. She looked to Sesshomaru, who settled back in bed and was confidant in her ability to take care of it. So she looped an arm under Kouta as she took him to his room.

 

He was able to give her directions. As she was carrying him, she could smell how much alcohol he had consumed. He could barely walk a straight line. For as big of a man as he was, and for how tall he was, she was sure he had consumed a significant amount for him to get this intoxicated. And for him to open the door to the den of his King, she knew he had consumed too much. She pushed open his door, and helped him into bed.

“Why did he have to do it? Didn’t I raise him well?” Kouta said it like a question as she tucked him into bed. There was a roaring fire in the corner of the room, and Kagome saw broken glass pieces of what had probably contained Kouta’s alcohol. When she turned back around, he had taken off his boots.

“It is not a reflection of you.” Kagome said assuredly.

“Yes it is.” He said with a groan as Kagome pulled up a chair next to him. It was a massive leather recliner with a fur throw on it. She snuggled up into the chair, wrapping the blanket around her.

“Would you blame me if Shippo behaved poorly?” She asked him.

“No.” His answer was strong.

“Than neither should you blame yourself.” She said.

She continued to talk to him as he fell asleep, and it wasn’t too long before she fell asleep as well.

 

“My Queen?” A gentle call pulled her from sleep. Kouta’s eyes were yellow in the dark. It was in the middle of the night.

“Hm?” She asked.

“Please, you should go to bed.” He said, looking embarrassed.

“Are you doing better?” She asked.

“I will never be able to look at my King again.”

“Do not be ashamed, Kouta. You lost your son, and Sesshomaru knows that.”

“But I—I was in his room.”

“And you were very drunk.” She said with a grin and waving to his bed, “Sleep, Kouta and worry about these things tomorrow.”

“Then go to your own room, I am sure my King worries for you.”

Kagome snorted, “I am with one of his most trusted general and advisor. He better not be worrying.” Kouta looked comforted at her words, though he did not say anything. She pulled herself out of her chair and stretched.

“I did not think you would make a good Queen and advised Sesshomaru against it.” Kouta let out a breath, “I am glad he is a wiser man than I”

Kagome bowed her head with a grin, “Goodnight, General.”

“Goodnight, Lady Queen.”

 

Kagome gently closed his door and walked back up to her room. Several servants bowed as she walked through the halls. When she opened the door back to her own room, she laughed softly. Sesshomaru was sprawled out on the bed. She shook her head ruefully as she went to her side and moved one of his arms.

“Why are you wearing clothes?” He asked sleepily

She rolled her eyes as she stood back up and stripped quickly before warming up underneath the sheets. His clawed hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly to him, his head resting on her chest.

“How is he?”

“Doing better, he is ashamed of his actions.”

“I will speak with him tomorrow.”

“He is a good man.” Kagome whispered.

“I know.” Sesshomaru said back before falling asleep.

***

Kagome was actually happy to be back in the East, and she was glad to be happy. It was a strange feeling, but she was so worried that when Sesshomaru left she would fall apart, and she wanted so much to be happy in the East. So when he left and she was able to be a big girl about it, she celebrated.

They were going to be away from each other for a while as she worked in the East. When he had left to travel back to the West, Kagome felt like she was just going to meet him home with Kyala. But now, this would be a long time.

She was heading to a meeting with her generals when she felt the familiar aura— the one that shot Sesshomaru. It was strange, because it was behind the door where all her generals were. Drawing her power closer to the surface, she walked into the room.

The five generals stood, and Jasim was standing in front of the person with the strange aura, shielding them.

“Jasim.” Kagome said tersely.

“Don’t kill her, my Queen, please.” He said softly.

“Who is she?” Kagome growled. A young girl popped out from behind Jasim. She couldn’t have been much younger than Kagome in human years.

“I am Saja.” She said with a small smile, “Jasim is my brother—half-brother really.”

“Please, just listen to her, Lady Queen. Please.” He said please twice, and Jasim had become quite handy, so Kagome nodded sternly.

“I—my other half-brother is Edward.”

“Are all three of you related?” Kagome asked.

“No.” Jasim was quick to answer, “Saja and I share the same mother, Saja and Edward share the same father.”

“So you are yet another heir of Richard.” Kagome accused her.

“I was never in line for the throne. My mother was an assassin. It is why Jasim was placed in the military—and I was given my mother’s job.”

“You became an assassin for Lord Richard.” Kagome concluded, and Saja nodded.

“I started refusing to do jobs about fifty years ago, just enough to make my father angry. But about fifteen years ago, he realized how close Edward and I were. So he offered to let Edward out of that awful room and name him his second heir if I would do one job. So I did.” Saja shook her head, “I should have known it was a trap. He knew my weakness, so he exploited Edward to get what he wanted from me.”

“You shot my mate.” Kagome said evenly, her voice steady, she sounded much calmer than she felt.

“Three times.” She defended herself, “I was hoping the more it was, his system would recognize the poison more quickly—I know he has a vast knowledge on poisons.”

“What do you think you were shooting, Saja?” Kagome asked.

“Poison—some weird random kind.” She answered.

“No, it was reiki.” Kagome told her, “Mixed with yokai. A yokai body didn’t recognize it was purifying itself until it was too late.”

Saja had her hand over her mouth and looked genuinely surprised, “How—how is he alive.”

“Me.” Kagome answered. 

“Please forgive me, Lady Queen.” Saja said with a deep bow, “Please let me serve you and the new Kingdom.”

“I cannot hold you at fault for decisions made under another King. But know this, Saja, you must prove your usefulness and not test my patience.” Kagome said narrowly, “Until you prove your worth, you will work under William because I trust him to be honest with me about your progress.” Her eyes narrowed at Jasim, “If you gain his trust, then we can talk about something else.”

“Yes, Lady Queen, I promise.” Saja’s eyes were full of hope, and Kagome grudgingly liked her. It was true, Kagome couldn’t truly hold her accountable for trying to kill her mate.

“Why is your aura so strange?” Kagome asked before she could help it.

“You can sense it?” Saja was baffled, “That’s why my mother and I became assassins— no one can sense it.”

“Hm, I wonder who else can?” Kagome asked, more to herself.

“I told you she wouldn’t kill me.” Saja said, turning to Jasim.

“Go to your room.” Jasim said, but his cheeks turned pink as Saja walked out of the room.

“Jasim, I need you to go to the coast to monitor the incoming shipments.” She ordered, she knew he hated doing that and she also knew he wanted to monitor William monitoring Saja.

“But Lady Queen—”

“I don’t want to hear an argument.” Her voice was dangerously on edge, “You lied and harbored an attempted assassin of  _my_ mate.” Her teeth ground, “I want you out of my palace so I don’t purify you where you stand. If I see you tomorrow, I hold no promise to being this merciful.”  

“Yes, Lady Queen. I leave tonight” Jasim said with a bow.

***

Cala paced back and forth in her room. She was going over  _again_  what she said to William before he left. Kagome had sent him away to bring back former slaves from her land. She could have gone with him—or she  _tried_  to go with him. But Kagome had refused to allow it.

“Cala, he needs time to figure out his own style of leadership.” Kagome had told her. Which was very rational and very smart of her. But Cala didn’t feel rational, she wanted him by her side.

So she had told him that before he left.

“I still must go.” His answer had nearly broken her heart.

“Why? I don’t understand. I told you, I don’t care about your past, I take you as you are.” She told him.

“But I don’t. I need time on my own Cala.” The way he said her name was enough for her to lose her breath.

“Am I not enough?” She asked, her voice quiet.

His laugh had been desperate sounding, “I have been a slave all my life. A few weeks ago, I thought every day would be the day one of my masters found out I was conspiring against the King. My sister had her tongue ripped out for speaking out against him, and what I was doing was much worse. And I realize you too had fears, and reasons to stay away from Lord Richard, but gold makes a difference—and to argue otherwise is a folly.”

“But I know what that fear is like, William. It’s why I ran away—and you got me there!” She said desperately.

“And you owe me nothing for that.” William said.

“That is not why I am asking you to stay.” She argued.

“Why  _are_  you asking me to say? Why do you not want me to go?”

“I’m saying you don’t have to prove  _anything_  to me.”

William sighed, “But I must prove it to myself.”

“I don’t understand.” She whispered.

“Than trust me enough to know that I need to do this.”

“Fine.” She said dramatically before leaving him alone.

 

Cala was still mad at herself for doing that. She sighed, looking out over the construction outside. Kagome was going ahead with most of the projects that Lord Richard started. She said something along the lines of at least finishing them. But the air around the construction was so different. There was such lightness to the former slaves, she would see them talking and joking as they worked. And no more slave drivers.

Cala was there when Kagome herself went to oversee the first couple of days of construction. It took a few weeks to figure out a plan for the former slave’s income, so the first day back was important to the new queen. A slave driver had whipped a slave in front of the Queen. Cala would never forget how furious Kagome looked.

There were a few times when the new Queen scared Cala, and this was one of them.

“You are dismissed.” Kagome had said extremely quietly, it was rather like her mate.

The slaver was thrown into the dungeons, and when one slaver refused to follow Kagome’s new policies, he was executed for his crimes.

It was an extremely strong stance on the treatment of former slaves, but Cala was glad for it. The tensions in the palace had been high until the slavers finally conceded, acknowledging they would treat the workers fairly.

As she watched them work, suddenly all of them stopped and turned to one of the main roads to the palace. They were cheering loudly. Cala watched as William rode in. Former slaves that were in the capitol flocked to throw flowers at his feet and cheered.

Turning around, she ran down through the palace to see him in the main entrance. Sliding to a halt, she stood next to Kagome.

William looked different. He was positively glowing with happiness as he swung out of the saddle of the two-headed dragon and stood before Kagome. There were still hundreds of slaves watching from across the river. He kneeled in front of the Queen.

“I brought back the people you requested, my Queen.” He said with a smile.

“I see you found something else along the way.” She said with a grin of her own, “You may rise, William.” His grin was infectious. He looked powerful and strong. His arm muscles rippled outside of his leather shirt and leather straps accentuated his arms. Two blades were in holsters on his back, “You know how to use those, Lord William?” The Queen asked.

He laughed good-naturedly, “I first held them when I was your age, Lady Queen.”

Kagome smiled before asking, “What are you going to do with this new found confidence, Lord William?”

“I shall put it to good use.” He said. He turned to Cala when he said it, throwing her a meaningful wink. Cala melted a bit on the inside, but she stood a bit aghast.

Her Queen laughed, throwing her arms tightly around William as she did, “I have missed you, but I am sure you need to recuperate from your travels. Come in.”

The crowd was still cheering for William as he walked inside the palace. Cala shook her head a bit before following them.

“You have become quite popular, William.” Queen Kagome said, “Congratulations. I must meet Murad with a few Lords who have been giving me a bit of trouble, so I will speak with you both tomorrow. William, I want a report on Saja” She said with a graceful turn of her head.  

 

“How have you fared, Lady Cala?” William asked.

“W—well.” She stuttered, she couldn’t stop staring at him. He smiled at her at her heart fluttered before it stopped completely. He strode up to her, putting his hand on her cheek. His hand was warm against her skin, and she could feel his callouses as he moved his thumb along her cheek. His brown eyes looked impossibly passionate.

She took in a breath to say something, but he leaned forward and surprised her by kissing her. At first, she was so surprised, all she could do was gasp, but then she kissed him back with as much desperation as she could muster. His other hand pulled her close to him. His every movement was sensual as his hand went down her bare back and then down to her butt. His hands bunched up her long skirt as he gripped onto her. His hand that was on her face buried into her hair as she pulled him closer.

She pulled away from him, looking up before giggling, “I missed you.”

“And I missed you.” William replied, his hand back onto her cheek. He kissed her forehead, “I must go clean up.” He said.

“Yes, of course.” She said quietly, watching him turn around and move to leave.

“You coming?” He asked, turning back around.

She smiled brilliantly before nodding excitedly and following him.

 

When they got into his room, Cala smiled. It felt like William.

“Would you like a bath?” He asked, and shook her head.

“I think it is my turn to do the serving, Lord William.” She said softly, pulling on his arm and leading him to the bathroom. He was silent as she turned on the spigot and started the water.

“You don’t have to do this, Cala.” William said.

She turned back to him with a grin, “I know, but if it would please you, my Lord.” She said with a sly grin.

He nodded, a glimmer in his eyes as she walked up to him.

“How does it come off?” She asked, her hands running along the leather top.

“There are ties—here.” He showed her, lifting his right arm to see a line of ties underneath down his side. Her fingers very gingerly untied them as steam from the bath filled the room. Once she was done, she pulled the leather shirt open and pealed it off of him. When she walked around his back to help take off his shirt. His back was covered in scars from whips. It was very difficult for a yokai to scar, so Cala knew instantly how much he had been through.

His chest was glistening with sweat from being outside earlier and her fingers lightly touched it as she took his shirt the rest of the way off. Her hands went to the leather ties on each of his arms, carefully beginning to undo them.

“I have seen these. What do the symbols mean?” She asked, untying one with bronze pieces with symbols put on the leather strap.

“It is slave writing, showing what we have been through.”

“You have many.” He had three straps, which was more than she had ever seen. And she had seen lots of slaves come into her land.

“I have been a slave a long time.” He said.

“Had,” She corrected, taking off another strap, “Past tense.” She said with a grin before removing the last strap. She reached behind him to turn off the spigot. Her fingers dipped into the water. It was hot, “Your bath is ready.”

“Not your bath too?” He asked, and she laughed.

“No, I’m clean.” She said, moving to take off his pants, “This is just for you.” He stopped her hands.

“I can take them off.” He told her.

“So can I” She said with a bigger grin, pulling him closer.

“Then I’m sorry if I—uh—react.” He said with a grin, and then he grinned bigger, “But I’ll be even sorrier if I don’t.”

Cala laughed, pulling him close before kissing him. Her hands went across his naked chest and then wrapped around his back. He growled into the kiss as he pushed her up against the tub. She felt him grow hard against her as she ran her nails down his back. This time, he broke the kiss off as he panted against her, his forehead still on hers.

Her thumbs looped into his pants and pushed them off.

“Your tub, Lord William.” She said as calmly as she could. He frowned dramatically and Cala laughed, “Come on, my fingers are leaving marks on your skin because you have so much dirt on you.”

He laughed before moving around her to step into the tub. She heard him sigh as he slid in. Cala grabbed a washcloth and lathered it up before beginning to clean him. It was quiet, but comfortably so as Cala continued to wash him.

“Did you enjoy your trip?” She asked.

“Very much.” He said with a smile.

“I’m glad you left.” She confessed.

He turned to her with a grin on his face, “I’m glad I did too.” She leaned forward and kissed him chastely, “I learned a lot.”

“What did you learn?” She asked with a grin, moving down to clean his legs.

“I hadn’t seen how far I had come.” He admitted, “There were slaves there who had been free for years and still flinched any time someone came up behind them.” He shook his head, “And none of them could make decisions for themselves. Trying to get them to decide if they were staying or going was murder, they wanted to be told. And all of them looked to me to make the decisions.”

Cala listened quietly as he told his story, moving over to wash another leg. The water sloshed a bit as she moved around, but she listened carefully.

“I made them when I absolutely had to. Some of them were so lost, they couldn’t decide to save their own life.” He shook his head, “But I made decisions. I’m not sure if all of them were right but they were the ones I made.”

“You won’t make the right decision all the time.” Cala assured him, “But as long as you know it.”

“I am finding that out.” Will said confidently, “And I am finding out that while I may not be the most qualified, in some areas—I am. And someone has to do it. They need a leader.”

“They do.” Cala agreed.

He began draining the tub as Cala started to rinse him off. She didn’t know when rinsing off became kissing, but his hands were all over her. Her hands were wrapped around his shoulders as he picked her up off the ground, her legs wrapped around his waist. His fingers expertly removed her golden necklaces; he had much practice removing them as a slave. He tossed them decide, revealing her naked breasts. They fell back into his bed, his naked body pressed down on hers.

“Cala,” He moaned her name as he kissed down her stomach and then crawled up to look at her, “May I have you?” He was so cute that Cala wanted to cry.

“You already have me.” She swore, pressing her hand against his cheek. He adjusted her legs a bit, and she could feel him pressing against her opening.

“Are you sure?”

“More than anything.” She promised.

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her lips before pushing inside of her. Cala moaned loudly, arching her back. His eyes were on fire, with passion as he leaned down and kissed her again, she loved having the weight of his naked body pressed against hers. Smoke poured out of his nostrils as he pushed inside of her again. She bit her lip to keep herself silent.

William pulled her up roughly against him, his strong and calloused hands felt delicious on her skin. He was incredibly strong as he pulled her up onto his lap and held her close.

“Do not be afraid to scream your pleasure, Cala” He said hoarsely against her ear. His words alone made her moan loudly. She kept rolling her hips against his to get more. Her orgasm began building in the heat of her lower belly. His hands were impossibly warm against her, and she knew it was the fire of the dragon heating his skin. Just like the fire of her dragon rose to meet him.

His hands wound all over her, she couldn’t figure out where his hands were going next, but his fingers left fire in their trail.

“Ah!” She gasped his name after a particularly hard thrust. He threw her back down on the bed and pulled her legs up, his large hands gripping her thighs as he thrust into her.

“Cala.” He moaned. The slick sound of their fucking was driving her to the edge. Every thrust caused her to be a bit closer to falling over the edge. He pulled one leg from his waist to rest up around his shoulder.

“Will—” She managed to moan between thrusts. When he thrust again, he hit a spot deep inside of her that made her scream. Her hands stopped touching him as the heat became almost unbearable. She gripped the bed as her gasps caught in her throat. She pleaded with his name over and over again, her voice growing hoarse.

“AH!” She screamed, as her orgasm was on the precipice, “WILLIAM!” She yelled, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Everything started falling apart as the waves of the orgasm started crashing. She felt him release inside of her as she kept arching up into him. Still seeing stars, she didn’t feel Will pull her closer and tuck her beside him.

“Will?” She called, moving a shaking hand to his chest.

“Yeah?”

“That was fantastic.” She said, and he chuckled, grasping her tighter as she giggled with him.

“Cala, would you be interested in entering a formal courtship with me?” He asked. She sat up and looked at him, “If you don’t think that’s a good idea or you don’t—”

“I would love to.” She answered him.

“I have loved you for a long time.”

She laughed with tears in her eyes at his confession, pressing her forehead to his before kissing him again, “And I you.”


	38. Chapter 38

Kagome growled as she attempted to sit up. She was in pain, but at this point she was always in pain. To say that her pregnancy hadn’t been easy would be like saying Sesshomaru was sometimes emotionally distant. It had been absolutely brutal. To all the women that told Kagome it was a beautiful and magical experience, she wanted to punch them squarely in the face. It wasn’t beautiful. It was painful.

“Milady, please.” Her servant said. Kagome had not so very nice things to say about her all the time. And it wasn’t the servant’s fault, but still. She  _always_  reminded her to stay in bed. Kagome had been on bed rest for the past several weeks. It wasn’t in her personality to stay in bed for weeks at a time. She was incredibly bored.

She felt bad for Sesshomaru sometimes; she was a bitch nearly one hundred percent of the time. And when she wasn’t being a bitch on purpose, her hormones were making her be a bitch.

But he was the one that got her pregnant.

“ _Mary_ ” Kagome growled.

“ _Kagome_ ” The elder woman snapped back.

“Kagome are you already trying to kill the people who are helping you?” Kikyo asked as she walked into the room. Her lifeline had been bound to Inuyasha’s twenty years ago when they mated. The two mated not too long after Sesshomaru and Kagome had an informal mating ceremony back in the West for friends and family.

It had been a difficult couple of years for Sesshomaru and Kagome, trying to settle everything down with two kingdoms. So they both thought it best to wait to have their first child. Kazuhiko and Shippo were already enough to handle. Kyala and Kazuhiko had just broken up after seeing each other for fifteen years. Kagome was as heartbroken as Kazuhiko, so she respected his decision to go North with the army for a while. Shippo went with him, because they hardly went anywhere without each other.

“I’m not killing anyone.” Kagome grumbled, “Not from laying on my back.”

Kikyo laughed, her soothing miko power already helping to settle Kagome’s pain. The baby was going to be somewhat of a mystery when he or she came out. The baby did not seem to react negatively to either yokai or reiki.

“Come on, I’ll help you up and we can walk over to the other room for breakfast.” Kikyo encouraged.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Eating isn’t an option.” Kikyo said sternly.

For the first part of Kagome’s pregnancy, she had been violently ill. It was extremely difficult to keep anything down. Kagome had thrown up so many times, she forgot to feel self conscious about it, and she could only feel miserable. And of course, Sesshomaru felt helpless. But he sat up with her, brought her water so she would not dry heave.

He really was an angel when he wasn’t getting her pregnant.

“Kagome.” Kikyo said, pulling her from her thoughts and helping her up.

 

She did have a pleasant breakfast with her sister. And she ate enough to please her, which was surprising. Usually Kikyo refused to leave until she ate everything she needed to. So sometimes she was there until lunch.

“Come, we can walk back to bed.” Kikyo said.

Since it was so close to the birth, Kagome was in her own suite. Kikyo wanted her on her own so that when the birth happened Kagome didn’t have to move far. Kagome didn’t object. She knew her pregnancy snoring was annoying Sesshomaru, and he was too male to admit it was annoying him.

Kagome hissed in pain as she stood up, Kikyo helping her to stand. As soon as she did, she felt her pants get wet.

“Uh oh.” Kagome whispered.

“What?” Kikyo asked.

“My water just broke.”

“Your water just broke!” Kikyo said excitedly, “Your baby is coming! This will all be over soon!”

“Thank Kami.” Kagome murmured.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

 

Sesshomaru was very glad Kagome kept to her human traditions of having the male in the delivery room. There was no way his instincts would let him stand outside. Kagome wasn’t pushing yet, but she was close. She was sweating, and her hair was piled up on top of her head. Her hand was tightly wound around his, and he was sure she would break his fingers before it was over. He was grateful that Kikyo had kept in contact with her miko order back in the human world, there were several in the room to help Kagome.

“This is so  _stupid_.” Kagome said for the millionth time, “I just want it  _out!_ ” She yelled.

“It will be soon, milady.” The midwife said.

“Can you _not_  make your voice so smooth? It is actually irritating.”

Sesshomaru would chuckle if he thought Kagome wouldn’t yell at him for doing so.

“You are dilated enough. Once you start pushing, you cannot stop.” The midwife warned, “Do you feel like you want to push?”

Kagome nodded, “Sessh?” She said, and he turned from the midwife to his wife.

“You can do this.” He promised.

She nodded nervously, then turned back to the midwife, “I’m going to start pushing.”

 

So she had started pushing.

 

Sesshomaru didn’t think about how much time went by. He just helped coach her through it. He had done this once before, but he hadn’t been in the room. And that seemed so long ago that it hardly counted.

“Come on Kagome!” Kikyo said excitedly, “I can see the head.”

Kagome screamed again, and Sesshomaru didn’t think about the ringing in his ears or that his fingers had broken. Her grip had to be extremely powerful to break a yokai’s hands, let alone a Daiyokai.

“Sesshomaru, come look.” Kikyo said excitedly.

He didn’t think he wanted to.

He shook his head, “I will stay here.” He said, brushing back Kagome’s hair.

She took another set of shallow breaths before pushing again.

“So close Kagome!” Kikyo cheered.

“Just another big push” The midwife added.

Kagome screamed loudly as she pushed again. Sesshomaru turned from his wife as he heard a baby crying.

The midwife cut the umbilical chord before giving the baby to another miko. The baby was whining loudly. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome with a smile.

“You did it.” He whispered.

“I did.” She said back weakly.

“You have a son, milord.” A miko said, fear rolling off her scent as she hand him his son.

Ever so carefully, he took the child from the miko’s arms and put him in the crook of his arm. His son had the same magenta marks as him, and the symbol of the crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome with a smile on his face.

“We have another son.” He said warmly.

He knew Kagome had been hoping for a girl, but happy tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him, “He is beautiful.” She whispered.

The scent of her blood made him freeze. He turned back to the miko and midwife who were still working on his mate.

“Keep her talking.” Kikyo said meaningfully, shooting him a look.

 

Kikyo had come to him a few weeks ago about her concerns for Kagome’s delivery. A body was not meant to hold both powers. At least, not a body that was designed to only hold reiki. She had told him her fears that Kagome would die during the delivery.

So for that reason, the  _tenseiga_  was under her birthing bed.

 

“Kagome, look at me.” He told her strongly.

“He is so beautiful.” She said airily.

“Kagome, come on,” He encouraged, holding onto her face that was beginning to slump, her eyes rolling in her head.

“Sesshomaru.” She whispered, before her eyes rolled in her head as she fought to keep consciousness.

“What the  _fuck_  is going on?” Sesshomaru demanded.

“She is losing too much blood.” The midwife said, her voice boarder line panic.

That did not sit well with him.

“Kagome.” He said, handing his baby to a miko as he grabbed his mate’s hand, “Kagome, come on. Fight this.” He whispered. But in his heart he already knew, he was going to have to watch his mate die and revive her.

“I—I” She tried to say as her body shook against the blood loss.

“Don’t speak.”

“I love you.” She whispered.

His throat clenched as his heart dropped, “I love you.” He said softly. Her body began shaking, “Kagome” He called to her, but when her body stilled, he couldn’t hear her heart beat any longer.

 

“I’m so sorry, my King.” The midwife whispered.

 

“Everyone out.” Kikyo ordered, “Out!” She yelled.

One of the miko handed him back his infant son before leaving the room, so it was just Kikyo, his son and himself.

“Do you have the sword?” She asked, tears had been running down her face because it smelled of salt and her face was red.

He reached underneath the bed and pulled out the  _tenseiga_.

“Do I need to hold him?” Kikyo asked.

“No.” He answered.

The thrum of  _tenseiga_  was loud, calling out to his very soul as he gripped the hilt and stared at the sword. When the spirits appeared, he cut them down swiftly. His son was whimpering in his arms, so Sesshomaru rocked his son gently as he waited.

_And waited_.

 

The color of her skin was beginning to change. It glowed warmer, so he moved in closer.

 

He heard a heart beat.

 

“Kagome.” He said softly, but she did not answer.

Her eyes were still closed as he brushed her cheek.

“Did it work?” Kikyo asked.

He did not answer her question.

Leaning closer down to Kagome, he sat on the bed. Her skin was looking even warmer now.

Her eyes fluttered open.

He let out a breath, putting his forehead against hers and just let her breath pass over him. It reminded him that she was alive and well.  

He couldn’t go through another pregnancy and risk losing her. One child had to be enough, because this was too much for one mate to go through.

“Can I hold him?” She asked, her voice cracked. He maneuvered the child so that it was in between them. Her hair was caked on her face and he gently pushed her strands back as he let her shaking hands take over holding their son.

“What is his name?” Kikyo asked. It had been kept a secret from everyone. Kagome and Sesshomaru had kept it a secret the entire pregnancy. They had chosen one boy name and one girl name depending on which was born.

“Osamu.” Kagome whispered.

“A good name for such a son.” Kikyo said, “I will leave you two alone and tell the miko that Kagome is alive. The miko will be taken back to the human realm.”

“Thank you, Kikyo.” Kagome said softly.

 

When the two of them were alone, Sesshomaru indulged in kissing her sensually. It was full of meaning and need.

“How far away was the sword?” Kagome asked.

“I had it beneath the bed.”

“You knew?”

“Kikyo thought it would happen.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“So you wouldn’t accept it. I wanted you to fight.” He admitted.

Osamu began wiggling and opening his mouth, so Kagome assumed he was hungry. She pulled open her blouse and helped Osamu to her breast. The little one needed no help latching onto her breast and began feeding.

“Yay!” Kagome said excitedly

A few seconds later, the midwife was back inside to help her with breast-feeding. And then the entire family wanted to come and meet the newborn. Kyala had been sent to get his sons from the North. Sesshomaru didn’t care how uncomfortable that was going to make Kazuhiko; he knew his son would want to be here.

 

Kagome was glad she had dying as an excuse to look as bad as she did, but everyone insisted she looked stunning. Sesshomaru stood up and moved to the back of the room to give other people more room.

“He is perfect” Kazuhiko complimented.

“Does this mean you won’t love me anymore?” Shippo asked, teasing.

“Yes, you gotta move your shit out.” Inuyasha said.

“Inuyasha! If my son’s first word is  _shit_  I will beat your hide.” Kagome warned.

“Of course, my Queen.” He said dramatically.

She noticed Sesshomaru slip out of the room, “Inuyasha.”

“Hm?” He acknowledged that he heard her as he looked down at her son, but he saw the same thing she did.

“Can you go check on him?”

“Yes, my Queen.” He said, kissing Osamu’s head before walking out.

 

Sesshomaru wiped his mouth after finishing throwing up. He had to get out of the room. Losing his mate had been too much, and to go through that and then just pretend like nothing had happened.

His mate thought he was being over protective in the past, she had no idea the concept of the word. He wasn’t going to let her leave his sight.

“Come on, man, what are you doing here?” Inuyasha said, surprising him. Sesshomaru must have been too far in thought to notice his approach.

“Inuyasha.” He warned, not in the mood for his antics at the moment.

“What happened?” Inuyasha asked, his tone softer.

“I used  _tenseiga.”_ Sesshomaru admitted.

The curses that came from Inuyasha were as impressive as they were colorful.

“And she is in there being her usual bubbly self like she didn’t just die five minutes ago.  _Kami_ , sometimes I want to throttle her.” Inuyasha growled.

“My lord?” Kikyo called, walking outside.

“Yes” He answered her as she walked up to Inuyasha and leaned into his side. Sesshomaru noticed how tired she looked as she used Inuyasha to help keep her standing.

“I am not sure how much  _tenseiga_  can heal, and I will have to do an exam later. But the damage to her uterus was extensive. I am not sure she will be able to conceive again.”

“She won’t.” He told her strongly. He closed his eyes and he could see her face when she breathed no more. His knees felt weak as he sat down and he thought he was going to get sick again.

“You guys can still adopt” Kikyo said,

“Kikyo, why don’t you go back and make sure Kagome is ok,” Inuyasha said, she must have caught on to his drift because she kissed his cheek before leaving.

As soon as she was gone, Sesshomaru got up and threw up again over the banister and into the bushes. He was glad Inuyasha didn’t say anything as he stood up. Inuyasha handed Sesshomaru a glass of water.

“Do you need anything?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head, still staring out at the bushes and trying not to get sick.

“She—her heart stopped.” Sesshomaru said.

“I know.” Inuyasha said.

“She was gone.”

“But she is back. Alive. With your son.”

He bent his head down, “I won’t do that again. I  _won’t_.”

“Talk to her about it. Kagome is good with all the emotional stuff.”

“She wants to have kids.”

“She  _has_  kids, Sesshomaru. And give this time to settle.” Inuyasha grabbed him and moved his stare from the bushes to him, “Come on, let’s go celebrate your son’s birth.”

“I—okay” Sesshomaru said,

“You going to throw up again?” Inuyasha asked.

“Hn.” He responded as he followed Inuyasha inside.

 

Kagome watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk back inside the room. Inuyasha winked at her as they walked back into the room, and Sesshomaru sat down in the chair next to her. She reached out a hand, which he grabbed without hesitation.

“I’m feeling a bit tired, I’m sorry.” Kagome said softly.

“Ok.” Shippo said, kissing her head.

“Are you guys going back?” She asked with a frown.

“No, we will stay a few days.” Kazuhiko assured her, kissing her head as well.

“I love you both.” She said with a smile.

“Love you too Mom.” Kazuhiko said

“Love you Mama.”  Shippo said as he walked out the door.

Inuyasha and Kikyo wished them a good afternoon before leaving as well.

 

“Sessh?” She called to him softly, and he turned to her. Kagome motioned for him to sit next to her, so he slid in bed next to her as she scoot over a bit, “Isn’t he beautiful?”

“He is perfect.” Sesshomaru agreed.

“Is he a full demon?” Kagome asked, “His ears aren’t like Inuyasha’s.”

“He is—he does not feel imbalanced like Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru said, and Kagome nodded, nuzzling into his chest with Osamu curled up in her arms. He was sleeping peacefully.

“He can manipulate reiki.”

Sesshomaru stiffened against her, “You are sure?”

“He has all the signs of a monk when they are born, we will have to wait to know for certain, but I am sure.” Kagome said, then she smiled, “He has your hair.” His hair, though short and baby hair, was a brilliant white, “And your eyes when he opens them. I’m not sure I’m in there at all.”

“I heard him cry, I am sure you are in there.” Sesshomaru said, and Kagome laughed.

“Are you alright?” She asked him.

“No.” He answered honestly. He was trying to do that more with her. She got mad at him because she said she always  _felt_  things through their bond that he wasn’t admitting to. So she had to “dig it out of him”. It was easier to come clean, and that also meant he didn’t have to sleep on the couch, “You died today.”

“I know.” She whispered back.

“I recognize that this is very soon after what transpired, but do not ask me to pup you again.” He was trying to sound as emotionally vacant as possible to get a grip on his emotions, but talking about it had images coming back. He stopped talking to get a breath, “I—I cannot.” He stopped talking again.

She grabbed his hand tightly, pulling his gaze from the wall back to her, “I won’t ask you, Sessh. I couldn’t do what you did today.”

He nodded before burying his nose in her hair to breathe in her scent. To prove to himself and his beast that she was alive.

“Do you want to hold him?” Kagome asked, and he shifted so he could. Leaning down, he began licking his son’s face as Kagome rearranged herself so she could sleep, “I’m  _so_   _glad_  I can sleep on my stomach again.” She said with a sigh, grabbing his hand, “His cradle is over there if you want to put him down.”

Sesshomaru shook his head, “No, I will hold him a bit longer.”

“Are you going to be able to sleep?”

He chuckled but there was no humor in it, “I can’t close my eyes without seeing you—without you being—your heart stopped.”

“But you saved me.”

“And I am the reason you d—” He couldn’t say it so he swallowed and finished the rest of the sentence, “in the first place.”

Kagome snorted, “I wanted another child too, it takes two to tango.”

“It cannot be your fault you died.” He said with a scowl.

“And it isn’t yours, or Osamu’s or the midwife’s or anyone’s. Sometimes, shitty things just happen.”

“If my son’s first word is shit I am going to beat your hide.” Sesshomaru said with a smile, quoting her words from earlier, and Kagome laughed as she sat up on her elbows and moved to lie on his chest. He adjusted so he could wrap his arm around her. For a bit it was silent, both staring at their son as they just felt content in each other’s presence.

“His eye lids are pink like yours.” She whispered.

“And he is going to be just as bossy as you are.” Sesshomaru said

Kagome snorted, “You are way bossier than me.”

“Hn.”

“Can you put Osamu in the crib?” She asked, “I want you to snuggle with  _me_.”

He chuckled as he adjusted Osamu in his arms so he could pull the crib closer. The crib was the same height as the bed so he easily placed Osamu in the crib. Once he had, he slipped his arms around her and held her close.

“Sleep.” He advised.

“Yes my King.” She whispered into his chest before letting sleep claim her.

***

Kagome hummed as she picked up some clothes from the floor. He was still an infant, but he still managed to get clothes everywhere. Or maybe it was just her. She wasn’t sure. When she walked back into Osamu’s room where he was laying in his crib, she yelped.

“Sesshomaru!” She called, she knew he wasn’t that far away. He was by her side in seconds because her tone was so worried.

“Yes?” He answered.

“Osamu.” She said, pointing to the crib. He had turned into a small puppy. He was rolling around in his bed, his belly up into the air as he wiggled around on his back.

“He  _is_  a full yokai.” Sesshomaru said with a cocky grin as he looked at her, “Kazuhiko took his true form multiple times with you.”

“But he was—I could talk to him—he could understand me to change back.” Kagome said flustered.

Sesshomaru kissed her head before turning to Osamu. Sesshomaru yipped and Osamu barked back, standing on his hind legs and his two front paws up on the crib.

“Aw! Wait!” Kagome said excitedly, running up to Osamu and rubbing his ears, “You are just the cutest thing there ever was!” She said excitedly, rubbing her head against Osamu. His cute little tongue licked along her jaw, “I love you too.” She responded.

“How do you know what he said?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I’m his Mommy.” Kagome said with a giggle, rubbing her son’s tummy.

“It is common for inuyokai pups to stay in this form until their tenth year.”

“Ten? He is going to stay like this until he is ten?”

“He might be a more unusual case considering his mother.” He said with a grin, and Kagome laughed before leaning into Sesshomaru.

“Can you tell him not to use the bathroom in his bed?” So Sesshomaru barked to Osamu, who barked back excitedly.

“This must be convenient for mom’s who can speak to their children.” Kagome said with a frown.

“You are a fantastic mother.” Sesshomaru complimented, kissing her chastely. His hand looped around her head to grab the back of her neck, “Sometimes speaking isn’t enough. And you understood him just fine earlier.”

She slid in closer to Sesshomaru, wrapping her arm around him, “Hn.” She said contently.

He leaned in and kissed her again, this time the hand on her neck kept her close as he deepened the kiss. She giggled into his kiss as she twisted closer to him, his other hand grasping her hind end as she leapt up into his hold.

“Is he watching us?” Kagome whispered.

“He is an infant,” Sesshomaru whispered back amusement in his voice.

“Are you judging me for worrying about our son?” She asked with a giggle, adjusting her legs so she was pressed up against him.

“Hn.” He said, kissing up her neck and gripping her ass tighter as he ground against her core.

He leaned down and laid her on the ground, her legs still wrapped up against him. She giggled as he smiled, his strong arms caging her beneath him.

“My lady—” Jackson said as he entered the room.

“What is it?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Nothing that can’t wait until after a decent fuck.” Jackson said, starting to leave,

“Jackson?” She called, “What is it?”

“A scout came back injured, just a skirmish along the boarder with one of Kouga’s rogue fuckers. Just needs you to look at him is all.”

“Tell him to give me seven minutes.” She said with a grin.

“Seven minutes is hardly decent, but fine.” Jackson said.

Sesshomaru had her gripped tightly as he picked her up and walked into their adjoining room.

“Why are we changing rooms?” She asked,

“I can’t fuck you in our son’s room.” He said roughly against her ear before pinning her against the wall.

She laughed at his words as she ground her hips against his.

“Milady.” A servant said, “The healers need you—ah! Sorry!” She scampered out of the room.

Sesshomaru growled against her neck.

Kagome laughed loudly, “It seems I am needed, my King.”

“I need you.” He growled

She giggled, wiggling out of his gasp, “Someone is in pain.”

“ _I’m_  in pain.”

She kissed his cheek before running out of the room toward the healer’s room.

 

Kagome sat down in Sesshomaru’s office, finally sitting down after hours on her feet. The scout had been mauled by Kouga’s wolves and needed a considerable amount of healing.

“You better call his ass to the palace so I can fry him personally.” Kagome told Sesshomaru, “He has had years to make sure all the rogue wolves are united.”  

“You are not intimidating when you are this exhausted.” Sesshomaru said

“Then I’ll kick his ass when I have rested.” She mumbled, “Have you seen Osamu? Is he hungry? Can you just prop me up as he feeds?” Kagome asked tiredly.

“One of the nannies gave him a bottle, he is asleep. And he has puppy teeth at the moment, I am not sure you want to nurse him.”

Kagome cringed, “My nipples have suffered enough without puppy teeth.” She sighed, “I’m glad we are only having one. I think my body can only take this once.”

“Your body could not take it once.”

She cringed, “Sorry Sessh.”

“Come, let us go to bed.” She nodded but didn’t move. He smiled to himself as he leaned down and picked her up with ease, “What have I told you about over exerting yourself.”

“Not to do it. But I didn’t pass out in the healer’s room. I made it to your office.” She said.

“This is an improvement.” He conceded.

“Small victories.” She said as he pushed open the door to their room and promptly fell asleep. 


	39. Chapter 39

Kagome held back tears as she looked at Kazuhiko, wondering where the heck her young pup had gone.

“You do know how much I love you, right?” She asked

He laughed emotionally, “I know Mom.” He said strongly.

“If I wasn’t so sure this is what you wanted, I would tell you that there is time to change your mind.”

“I’m not going to change my mind. I’ve known since before I met you. I just had to wait until Osamu was old enough to talk to him about it.”

Kagome was quiet. This was new information for her. She had stayed out of the situation as much as possible. Not because she didn’t care or didn’t love him, but because of the nature of the situation.

Kazuhiko was stepping down from being heir to the throne.

He was the commander of the army, and he didn’t want anything else. He loved being with the men and traveling with them all over the East and West. He loved moving pieces of the army; he had a better mind for strategy than even his father. Not that anyone would say that to Sesshomaru.

 

Kazuhiko told Kagome nearly fifty years ago that he didn’t want to accept the throne. Kazuhiko had come into Kagome’s office with Osamu, who had just gotten back from another tour with Kazuhiko. Kazuhiko brought Osamu with him nearly everywhere.

Kazuhiko admitted to her that he didn’t want the throne; she realized that was why Osamu and Kazuhiko had gotten so close. Osamu knew his brother did not want the throne and had started preparing himself for the role.

“This will not be easy.” Kagome warned both of them, “And my involvement will have to be minimal.”

“Why?” Kazuhiko asked.

“Because, it will seem like she is favoring her own blood line” Osamu answered. He had the quiet demeanor of his father, but she thought he had more of her personality. He was fearless in his questioning of social norms, and he was always first to lend a healing hand. She was confused twenty years ago when he had decided to leave the healing wing to follow Kazuhiko, but accepted his choice. Now she was thinking the reason had been bigger than just wanting to travel more. Perhaps even then Osamu had known he was going to have to lead the West.

“I’ve been her son longer than you.” Kazuhiko said with a scoff, making both of them laugh. She was glad Kazuhiko never questioned her love for him. He may not be her blood, but he was still hers.

“Kazuhiko, I must ask you if you realize the burden you are placing on Osamu. And Osamu, do you even want the throne?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“I didn’t say anything to him until he was old enough to realize the consequences of wearing a crown, instead of just the glory of it. And I know what I ask of him, and that I have no right to do so.” Kazuhiko looked to his brother, “He is a better warrior than me and has a much better mind for politics. The throne would suit him better than me.”

Kagome looked at Osamu who spoke, “This is what I want. I am strong enough to bear the burden, and my brothers will help me.”

“Have you spoken to Shippo about it?” Kagome asked.

“Yeah, he knows. But he said as long as he isn’t going to be king, he doesn’t care.”

“When is he supposed to get back?”

“He and Rin will be back tomorrow.” Kazuhiko answered. Shippo had become quite the diplomat. His mind for politics and his ability to read into people had him visiting countries for the West. Sesshomaru had marked Rin as pack when she turned twenty-five, which increased her lifeline to live as long as a yokai. Rin accompanied Shippo on diplomatic missions. Her ability to read people was uncanny, especially without yokai-enhanced senses. They were quite the team, but they acted like siblings rather than former lovers.

“Then we will all discuss it then. When are you going to tell your father?”

“I have no idea.” Kazuhiko admitted with a sigh, sitting down, “He will hate me.”

“You are his son, he will not hate you.”

“He does not understand the desire of not wanting to be king.”

“He never had a choice. Inuyasha could not inherit; it was too dangerous for hanyous.” She took a breath, “And he knows better than anyone why a person would not want to be king.”

“And it is not as if you are completely walking away, you will still have your position, and you will still be second in line.” Osamu said.

“Until you have an heir” Kazuhiko countered.

“Which I don’t plan on doing for another three hundred years  _at least_ ,” Osamu said with a frown, “So don’t get too comfy.”

“I will not tell him for you, Kazuhiko. You must tell him. And we have time. There is no need to rush. Osamu will have to challenge him to the throne and defeat him. He will insist on it because he never got to with his own father. And neither one of you are strong enough to do that yet.” Kagome said. Both of them looked uncomfortable, like they didn’t like being told they were not powerful, “Oh, you two are more alpha than you give yourself credit for. Your father is the strongest of his line, and one day I am sure you will come into your own.”

“So we wait?” Kazuhiko asked

“Until you are ready to face him and stand your ground, I do not believe you are ready yet.”

Kazuhiko nodded.

 

It had taken him twenty-five years to work up the courage to tell his father.

That had not been a good day.

Sesshomaru had been furious, thinking his son was too weak.

Kagome argued that Kazuhiko was strong to admit he didn’t want the responsibility.

 “Why are you siding with him?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Because this is what he  _wants_  Sesshomaru.” She responded patiently. She was sick of saying it. She had been arguing for Kazuhiko’s behalf for days. The first night Sesshomaru was so mad at her he had slept on the couch. Well, he started off sleeping on the couch and then ended up back in bed with her.

“Why?” He asked. He sounded much more vulnerable this time.

It suddenly hit her why he was upset. It was because he had spent all this time creating something that he was incredibly proud of and his son didn’t want it. She thought of Touga and how he had left a mess for Sesshomaru when he took the throne. When Touga stepped down and Sesshomaru stepped up, it was in a moment of shame and embarrassment for the West. He wanted to step down at a time when his son could be proud to take the throne.

She walked into his arms, pressing her hand to his cheek, “Sesshomaru, it has nothing to do with you or a lack of pride in Kazuhiko’s own country. He still wants to be commander of the army; he just doesn’t want to rule because he doesn’t want to mess it up. And he thinks Osamu will take it farther than he ever could.”

“How long have you known?”

“Twenty five years.” She responded. It was rare of her to keep secrets from him. The only secrets she usually kept were ones she had forgotten about and didn’t intentionally keep.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“I would not ask for Kazuhiko. And it wasn’t my secret to tell.” She whispered. His hand gripped her waist, pulling her closer, “Osamu is upset.” She said.

“Why?”

“He doesn’t think you want him to rule.”

He let out a breath, “I have never thought about it.”

Kagome smiled, kissing his lips, “You are going to have to.”

 

A few difficult conversations later, they had planned a crowning ceremony for Osamu. It had to be done for the official succession.

“So does that mean at your crowning ceremony, you didn’t want to take the throne?” Kagome asked.

“I had already spoken to Osamu.” Kazuhiko confirmed,

“Kami, we could have saved a lot of money.” She teased.

“It wasn’t half as expensive as your one hundred years mated anniversary party.”

“Hey, Sesshomaru and I haven’t murdered each other yet and still enjoy rutting multiple times a week. It deserved a party.”

“I will never be old enough to hear about you guys having sex.” He said flatly, and Kagome laughed.

“Kaz!” Rin came running up around the corner, she had a beautiful dress on and looked stunning. Her days with Lord Richard were long put behind her, and she looked like she could be Kagome’s daughter.

Kazuhiko turned to her and smiled. It was a bright smile that lit up his entire face, “You should be inside.”

“I wanted to wish you luck.” She said with an excited grin, “Don’t trip!” She said before running off into the main courtroom.

“Have you told Shippo?” Kagome asked after Rin ran away.

“Have I told him what?”

“That you’re in love with Rin.” Kagome replied.

Kazuhiko stiffened, “How did you know?”

“Because—I’m your Mom” She said with a grin. 

“I haven’t told him.”

“Tell him soon.”

“Why?”

“Because she can’t stop staring at you” Kagome said with a nudge.

“Why hasn’t she said anything?” Kazuhiko asked.

“Because, she knows how close you and Shippo are, and she doesn’t want to ruin it.”

“If he would stop being a man slut for a bit, maybe he could settle down.” Kazuhiko grumbled. Shippo slept with everyone he could, and though he hadn’t slept with Rin since the first time, Kazuhiko still felt like he was stepping on toes for wanting her.

Kagome laughed, “If you are waiting until Shippo finds a consistent rutting partner before you tell him, you will be waiting for another two hundred years or more. I love my son, but he will fuck anything with legs.”

Kazuhiko laughed and the trumpets started blaring.

“This is us.” Kagome said excitedly, taking his arm. He let out a breath, “Nervous?”

He shook his head, “Happy” He answered.

 

Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru as the officiator took the crown off of Kazuhiko, and turned to Osamu. Osamu was dressed in all the royal garbs of the West and East. His face was solemn as the officiator gently placed the crown on his head. There was still a crown on Kazuhiko’s head, but it was much simpler. After all, he was still a prince—just not the crowned prince.

Kagome squeezed Sesshomaru’s hand and grinned up at him.

“I present Crowned Prince Osamu, son of Sesshomaru Inu no Taisho, son of Kagome the Shikon Miko and Conqueror of the East.” There was applause as Osamu stood tall, and Kagome had tears in her eyes.

She continued to watch as Osamu turned to Kazuhiko with a small grin. Kazuhiko grinned back wider before stepping up and hugging his brother tightly. Kagome couldn’t take it anymore as she burst into happy tears.

“Can we do anything without you crying?” Shippo asked by her side.

“No.” She said with a sob before hugging him tightly too.

“You are Queen. Act like it.” Malha said on the other side.

“I will be a Queen later, for now I’ll be a Mom.” She said. When her sons came down to her, she hugged both of them at the same time, very tightly before kissing Kazuhiko and then Osamu.

“Mom.” Osamu said grumpily.

“Oh honey, I will do this to you until the day I die, so might as well get over the embarrassment.”

“Even when I am King?” He asked.

Sesshomaru growled, “That will not be for a long time, pup.”

Osamu blushed, “I know.”

“Ah” Kagome lamented, tears in her eyes as she leaned into Sesshomaru, “When did everyone get so big? It seems like only last week you two were in my bed every night.” She said tweaking Shippo and Kazuhiko’s noses, “And I was just so excited when you finally took human form after seven years.” Kagome said with a sad smile looking at Osamu, “Everyone bring it in.” She said pulling on Sesshomaru and Kazuhiko. They were both stiff, but she could count on Shippo to hug the other side. He squeezed them as tightly as she did, but she noticed Osamu relenting a bit. When she let go, she whacked Kazuhiko, “You have too much of your father in you. You don’t get your lack of hugginess from my side of the family.”

“I—I couldn’t.” He said with a frown.

“Oh yeah” Kagome said with an amused giggle, “I forgot!” She burst out laughing as she started to funnel everyone out with the crowd, “Come on, we got a party to go to!”

 

Kazuhiko stood next to a table with a glass of scotch in his hand— a huge weight off of his shoulders. He was still kind of in awe that it happened. He had wanted it for so long. His head shook a bit before he took a sip.

“Hey!” Rin said warmly wrapping her arm around his shoulder before moving in front of him.

“Hey” He replied with a smile.

“How are you doing?”

His smile changed to something softer but more genuine than he had smiled in years, “Much better.”

“You are an amazing man, Kazuhiko, to give up such power.” She said with a smile, he blushed.

“You  _gotta_  kiss her now!” Shippo said, making the two of them jump and turn. Rin took a huge step back.

“What?” Kazuhiko asked.

“Come on, you think I didn’t know? For Kami’s sake, I am a diplomat.” Shippo said with a grin.

“We—we haven’t done anything.” Rin said with a frown.

“I know, that’s what makes you guys make all the swoony eyes.” Shippo said, batting his lashes with a grin, “I thought for sure at the party a few years ago you two would break, but nope. And  _then_ I waited for one of you to tell me.” He laughed.

“So you have been playing a game this  _entire time_?” Kazuhiko growled.

Shippo laughed, “It has been such a  _delightful_  game.” He said with glee.

So Kazuhiko tackled him.

 

“What are our son’s doing?” Kagome asked, leaning into Sesshomaru.

“I believe Shippo finally admitted he has been playing Kazuhiko and Rin this entire time.” Sesshomaru said, pulling her waist closer to his as they danced across the floor.

“ _Finally_. I talked to Kazuhiko earlier and tried to tell him it was painfully obvious.” She smiled up at him, “Were we like that?”

“Hn.” He said, before leaning down and licking along her mating mark on her neck.

She sighed, “I’m just so happy for them. Now we need to find someone for Osamu.”

He frowned, “Not Shippo?”

“I have given up on that. When he wants to settle down, he will be ready. Right now any nice girl I set him up with will only get her heart broken.”

He chuckled, “I was like him when I was his age.”

“Really?” Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow, “What made you stop?”

He looked a little embarrassed, “A female claimed to be pupped.”

Kagome laughed as he swirled her around, “What happened?”

“She  _was_  pupped, but the child was not mine. It was another male’s.”

“Did you have to wait until the baby was born?”

“No, it is fairly easy to smell the heritage of the fetus.” He said.

She giggled, “Oh my, poor Sesshomaru. You must have been worried.”

“I was. I was too young and not knowledgeable enough. I was very relieved when I found out. It forced me to choose rutting partners more carefully.”

She hummed contently, “I’m glad I am still finding out things about you.”

 

Osamu took a deep and calming breath as he watched his parents dance across the floor. His mother always said she was a clumsy dancer, but he didn’t understand that.

“How are ya doin’ kid?” Uncle Yasha asked, sitting down next to him.

“Good.” He replied.

“Does it seem real yet?”

Osamu laughed, “No. I have known I was going to do this for fifty years, and it still feels odd.”

“How old are you now?”

“Nearly two hundred.”

Inuyasha nodded, “That’s how old I was when I met your Mom.”

“You mated Kikyo within a few years of that.”

Inuyasha nodded, “I did, but don’t worry. Your father is not going to push you to mate anyone.”

“You sure?”

“Ya, Dad put him through a lot of shit with mates. First Rachel, then another woman, and then he didn’t want him to mate your mom.” Inuyasha shook his head, “No way will he do anything.” Inuyasha smiled, “And even if he tried, I don’t think Kagome would allow it for a second.”

“I don’t want a mate right now.”

“Eh, I didn’t either, until I met Kikyo, and then I realized she was all I ever wanted. Sometimes it just hits you like that.”

“It took Rin and Kaz like—what—two hundred years? And Uncle Will and Aunt Cala took  _forever_  to mate.”

“Yeah but they are dragons. They take forever to do anything.”

“I don’t get that.”

Inuyasha chuckled, “I don’t either.”

“I haven’t seen them in a while.”

“Their kid is a bit younger than you—they said they would be here.” Inuyasha said, looking around, and then he started laughing.

“What?”

“Shippo is going after Saja. I love watching the runt fail.”

“Saja never gives into Shippo.”

“I know, that’s why I love watching.” Inuyasha said with a grin.

 

Kagome stopped dancing with Sesshomaru when she saw two dragons walk in. She practically took Cala to the ground before launching herself onto William.

“I haven’t seen you in so long!” She said, kissing their cheeks.

“It has only been a decade.” William chastised, “Lord King” He greeted with a bow.

“My mate still thinks of time in human years.” Sesshomaru said with a nod of greeting.

“Lord Sesshomaru.” Cala greeted, and Sesshomaru nodded back, “Kagome, you remember our daughter Rana.” Rana was beautiful. She had her mother’s looks about her, but she had her father’s knack for slipping in and out of bad situations. Kagome had worked with Rana and wanted to promote her higher in her courts, but Cala was a protective mother. It was hard for Cala to break her habits of her life with Lord Richard.

“Rana.” Kagome greeted warmly, hugging her tightly. Rana had burst into her office not long ago wanting advice on how to deal with her mother. Kagome advised her to wait. She was still young, and she could push the issue eventually.

“I have missed you, Lady Queen. When will you return to the East?” She asked.

“As soon as I can convince this frozen lump to tan” Kagome said with a teasing grin, leaning back against Sesshomaru’s chest.

“We plan to leave for the East after the crowning ceremony and take Osamu as well.” Sesshomaru answered, nodding to his son who approached.

“Rana this is Osamu, you two used to play a lot when you were younger.” Kagome said.

“Lord Prince.”

“Lady Rana, may I have this dance?” Osamu asked.

“It would be my honor.” She said diplomatically, taking Osamu’s arm.


	40. Chapter 40

“I’m going with your father, I’ll be back soon.” She promised, kissing her son’s head.

“Why do you have to go?” Osamu asked.

Kagome giggled quietly, “Because, your father has to lick his wounds.”

“I thought he wanted this?”

“He does. But that doesn’t mean he likes losing. He doesn’t like the reminder that he is old.” Kagome giggled, “Tell Rana I love her.”

“I will.”

“Don’t mate her when I’m gone.”

He laughed, “I would if she would let me.”

“I don’t understand dragons.” Kagome said, kissing his head, “I’m so proud of you.”

“Don’t be gone too long.” Osamu said with a frown.  

“I won’t be.” Kagome promised.

 

She had that conversation with Osamu before using Kyala to go to the Eastern palace with Sesshomaru. When they arrived, she took Sesshomaru to her massive tub and filled it up. He had some cuts and bruises on him. So as she waited for the tub, she sparked her miko power to help heal him.

“We wanted this Sessh.” She said with a smile, “More time for sex. Maybe we can finally get tired of having sex with one another.”

“I don’t want to get tired of having sex with you,” He said with a frown and Kagome giggled, pushing back his hair.

“You act like because you aren’t king anymore that you won’t be doing anything.” She said.

“I just can’t believe I lost.” Sesshomaru admitted.

“It was the third time he challenged you, you were bound to lose eventually.” She said softly. Sesshomaru frowned deeper making Kagome lean forward and kiss him, “If you want me to prove how much of a winner you are, just let me know.”

He chuckled deeply before pulling her close to him, “I never thought this day would come.”

Kagome shrugged, “I knew it would. What I’m not convinced will happen are Rana and Osamu mating.”

“Dragons will be dragons. It will not be too much longer. Not with you pressuring her.” Sesshomaru said.

“Saja and Shippo mated, and it didn’t take Saja nearly as long.” Kagome said with a frown. Saja had come a long way from attempting to kill her mate. Saja had proved herself to the family over and over again. And that Saja managed to pin down Shippo and settle him out, Kagome loved her for it.

“Do not worry, my mate.” Sesshomaru said, kissing her forehead.

“I just want him happy.”

He ran his thumb over her cheek, “He is happy. He just won a kingdom. He better be happy.”

Kagome laughed, “I love Rana; I do. She will make a great Queen.”

“Are you lamenting the loss as well?” Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Maybe a bit.” She said with a bigger grin, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw. She turned off the spigot and felt the water, his hands still on her as she moved, his fingers played along her skin that slipped out between her shirt and pants.

He quickly divulged her of her shirt, and then pants and she did the same.

“Do I get to be the big spoon this time?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I think you’ve deserved being big spoon.” She said with a grin, pressing her naked body against his.

He grinned back, kissing her sensually before slipping into the water.

 

Kagome relaxed against his chest, her head rolling back against his shoulder as she took his hand in hers. She swirled her fingers along his clawed ones as his other hand gripped her waist and pulled her closer. His nose buried into her neck and licked her mating mark.

“I can’t believe I am now the Queen mother. It seems like Osamu was born yesterday.”

“He will be a good king.” Sesshomaru said confidently.

“And if he makes a stupid decision, he has two older brothers to knock him in line.” Kagome said.

“Kazuhiko will show him his place.”  

“And Shippo will play tricks until he admits his wrong.” Kagome said; then adjusted to look up at him, “We did well.”

“We did.” He confirmed, his golden eyes sparkling as he leaned down and kissed her.

“Maybe the youngest should always rule so he has big brothers to protect him.”

“And Saja for a sister-in-law is comforting.” Sesshomaru said, “She is lethal.”

Kagome nodded as her fingers went up his arm and along his marks.

“I am sad to give it up, even though it is time.” Kagome admitted out loud.

“I am older than my father when he stepped down.” He had pride in his voice, making Kagome giggle as she turned to look at him.

“You are stronger than your father.” Kagome said.

“I know.” He said, leaning down to kiss her as his fingers went along her stomach. His fingers slowly moved down her torso before running along her clit. Kagome tensed in his arms with anticipation as she tried to deepen the kiss. He pulled away from her, “Look at me.” He ordered.

So she looked into his golden eyes as he rubbed her in small circles, his stare was intense as it began to swirl with red. It was a light tinge, but it was there. She felt him growing hard against her back and she moaned as her legs opened wider for him.

She gasped, her hand grasping the edge of the tub, as he rubbed harder against her clit. A particular rub caused her to thrust her hips into his hand, the water sloshing a bit.

“Sessh.” She whispered, moaning again, opening her legs more as she arched up and tried not to close her eyes as she continued to look at him.

“I love it when you moan my name.” He said heatedly, “Try to say my name.”

“Ses—Ah!” She gasped as he slid two fingers inside of her and said, “Fuck.”

“My entire name.” He growled; the purr in his chest nearly vibrated her entire body. She rolled her head back as she thrust into his hand, but he had stopped moving.

She growled in frustration.

“Look at me, miko.” He ordered again, so she looked back at him. As soon as she did, he started rubbing her clit again. The first circle had her moaning, even more on edge than she had been before. But he stopped because she had closed her eyes.

“Sessh—!” She snapped.

“Do you deserve to cum if you cannot follow such simple instructions?” He asked her, his deep voice causing her body to pulse with need and she clenched down on his fingers that were not moving inside of her.

“Please.” She begged, she loved when he talked like this to her. She trusted him to know her limits. Hell, they had been together long enough.

“That is twice I have had to tell you miko, so as punishment you will not cum in this tub” He told her as he moved his fingers again. She rubbed against him as she stared back up at him, “My name, miko, or do you plan to be unruly all evening?”

“No.” She promised, biting her lip as her orgasm continued to build, she heaved against his chest, still staring up into his eyes. Her eyes fluttered as he added another finger, “Se-Se” She tried but his thrusts were deepening. Her hand moved to clutch the edge of the tub. Her orgasm continued to build as she began rolling her hips and meeting his thrusts.

The heat in her belly was nearly unbearable as his eyes began swirling more with red.

“Try again miko.” He growled

She could hardly catch her breath, “Ses—maru.” She managed to say between clenched teeth as she tried to keep off her orgasm. He told her not to cum. In the past, she hadn’t listened to him and cum; then she didn’t for the rest of the night as punishment for disobeying his orders. She had no intention of doing that again.

“Sesshomaru.” He said slowly, moving in and out of her.

“Se—Sesshomaru.” She moaned.

“Good girl.” He complemented, swirling her clit.

It was suddenly too much, especially as he growled in pleasure and the vibration went down her chest.

“Stop!” She cried out. She was glad he didn’t move his thumb from her clit because she thought even him removing it would have caused her release. She just concentrated on her breathing for a moment as her orgasm moved back from the precipice. Sesshomaru kissed along her neck, and then licked his mating mark.

“Can we get out of the tub?” She asked when she caught her breath.

He hummed his agreement as he helped her get out of the tub. Her lakes were shaky, but his strong arms helped her. He pulled the plug on the tub before grabbing a towel. He toweled her off gently.

“Sesshomaru.” She moaned, grasping his erection in her hand as her finger rolled around the tip. He grasped her hand, keeping her from touching.

“I want to cum inside you.” He told her, grasping her hips and pulling her toward the bed.

She loved when he talked like that.

He pushed her back onto the bed and easily pushed inside of her. Kagome moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His strokes were deep and hard as she met him thrust for thrust.

“Can I cum?” She asked.

“Yes.” He growled. She relaxed as she felt fire burn in her belly. Her entire body felt hot as she gasped at each thrust. His claws were dragging along her skin as his eyes fully flashed a dangerous and passionate red.

He grasped her waist when he pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach. She was pushed up on her elbows and cried out as he thrust into her again. His arms went down on either side of her, caging her against him. His fangs went along her shoulder, breaking skin and he licked her clean. He groaned against her back.

“You taste so fucking good.” He growled. She could feel fur against her back and knew he was losing control.  _Kami_ , she loved it when he did. She pulled her hair to the side to reveal her neck before purposefully wiggling out of his grip. She knew he would never let her go unless he wanted to, so he wanted to play her game.

She giggled as he snarled at her. He looked beautiful. His fangs had slid over his jaw and his marks were jagged. White fur had moved up his stomach enough to cover his abs and down his thighs.

“ _Bitch_.” He snarled, his beast in charge.

“Yes?” She replied before running out and around a couch.

He growled as he followed her. Every muscle built for catching his prey. He might have lost to his son, but that did not mean he was weak. She giggled as she went one way and he paced around so she moved back.

Another move had her running around the coffee table. He snagged her just as she ran across the front of the fireplace, his clawed hand pulling her tight against his chest.

“Sessh!” She gasped as he pushed inside of her and took her to the ground. He continued to thrust into her without abandon. She couldn’t tell what he was saying anymore, it was all snarls and barks. Her arms wanted to give out, but Sesshomaru couldn’t hold her up when his limbs were in a state of in between, so she tried not to think about her arms. Her head dropped to the carpet and she moaned. Her fingers wove through the fur carpet as her orgasm threatened to burst. She thought she was going to fall apart before her orgasm happened.

Her hand hit the ground as her orgasm burst. Her mouth hung open as she clenched her muscles around him. Her head touched the ground as she continued to thrust back onto him. She heard him snarl and then there was a deafening roar as he emptied his seed inside of her. His breathing was ragged as he nearly collapsed on top of her.

“Fuck Kagome.” He growled in her ear as he pulled her close against him and then grabbed a blanket from the couch.

“We are too good at this.” She said tiredly.

He chuckled as he snuggled up closer to her, his arm wrapping around her middle.

“Get your rest, you will need it.” Sesshomaru advised.

Kagome took his clawed hand and kissed his knuckles lightly.

“Goodnight Sessh.”

“Goodnight.”

***

“Mom?” Osamu called to her, and she smiled at him.

“Yes?”

“You were gone for five whole years.” He said with a frown, “Was he really that upset?”

Kagome laughed, “No, I think he got over it in a week.”

“Then what took you so long?” He asked.

“We hadn’t had time on our own since— well—ever. You will learn quickly that the King and Queen are always needed by someone,” She had a glint in her eye, “You gotta be quick.”

“Mom.” He grumbled

“Hey, you mated when I wasn’t here. I can be as crass as I want.”

“You were gone, and to be fair—we did try to send for you. But when she said yes, I didn’t want to wait another three years.”

She giggled, “I know, you waited long enough.” Kissing his head, “I am happy for you. When are you going to pup her?”

“Not for a while” He said, “I realize I will have even less time to do anything with a kid.”

“You didn’t need us here.” Kagome said, running her hands through her son’s head, “You were fine on your own. You needed to do it on your own.”

He nodded, “And now Dad is back and breathing down my neck.”

Kagome laughed, “I know, I’m trying to get him to back away. It’s not that he doesn’t trust you, he just did it for so long.”

“I know, but it’s annoying. I did this on my own for a while.”

She shook her head, “You can say that in a hundred years, but until then I wouldn’t use that argument—Rana, how are you?”

“Good Kagome.” She said, kissing Kagome’s cheek. There was an elegant air around Rana that made her look like a Queen. She held herself well. And so did Osamu, “Are you enjoying your welcome back party?”

Kagome laughed, “I am, I love parties”

“How did you convince Dad to come? He hates these things.” Osamu said.

“I always make it worth his while.” Kagome said with a smile, making eyes at her mate from across the room. He was already walking toward her and his hand easily wrapped around her waist. When she turned out of his hold, she saw her son.

“Hey Mama.” Shippo said, kissing her head

“Hey honey, where’s Saja?”

“Do you not love me anymore?” He asked teasing.

“I like your mate much more than you.” She teased back.

“She is upstairs resting, since she is pregnant with the kit she doesn’t do well being up late.”

“I always knew you would be the first to go.” Kazuhiko said with a grin, clearly proud of his brother though he teased him.

“As long as we are last.” Rana said, leaning into Osamu, “We are already so busy.”

“Hey, Sessh did it as a single father so all of you guys need to stop whining.”

“He had Granddad.” Kazuhiko said.

“And who are we?” Kagome asked, “I will take my grandchildren any day.”

“As long as they are returned in an appropriate amount of time” Sesshomaru interjected, his tone left no room for argument.

“What is appropriate?” Shippo asked.

“Your kit isn’t even born yet and you are trying to pawn him off?” Kazuhiko asked.

“You don’t remember how much trouble we were?” Shippo asked him.

“You both were more trouble than what you were worth.” Kagome said with a grin.

“Aw, come on, we were cute.” Kazuhiko said smiling; his hand was wrapped around Rin’s waist.

“You were cute.” Kagome said, leaning back into Sesshomaru’s chest, his hand bringing her close.

“Mama, why are you crying?” Shippo asked, his tone exasperated.

“I’m just so happy!” She said.

She could feel Sesshomaru chuckle, though she didn’t hear it as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Everyone isn’t partying without me, right?” Saja asked as she joined the group.

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” Shippo asked, his tone protective.

“I didn’t want to miss out on a party.” She said, leaning into his side.

“Saja—” Shippo started.

“I’m pregnant, not handicapped. Kagome still worked when she was pregnant.”

“I’m not the best example.” Kagome said with a frown, Sesshomaru’s grip had tightened around her. Only Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Inuyasha and she knew what happened after her pregnancy. Kagome had told Osamu later in life, she just didn’t want him to accidentally find out.

 

“Come on guys. There is a party and all you all are doin’ is hanging out with each other.” Inuyasha said as he leaned in, Kikyo by his side.

“It’s cause Mom’s crying again cause she is so happy.” Kazuhiko said with a smile, kissing Kagome’s head. He took Rin’s hand, “Let’s go get a drink.”

“I want another too.” Kikyo said, pulling Inuyasha with him.

“My mate and I are going to have a dance, Mama.” Shippo said, kissing Kagome’s head before leaving with Saja.

“I am glad you are both back.” Osamu said, pulling Rana with him before kissing Kagome’s head and nodding to his father.

 

Leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.

 

“I would do it all again.” Kagome said with a grin, looking up at him.

“Hn.” He agreed, kissing her lips not so chastely. 


End file.
